SIEMPRE IRÉ CONTIGO
by Sandy Sanchez
Summary: TERRY FIC
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki. Esta historia es solo con fines de diversion, no lucrativos._**

 ** _._**

 ** _YO TAMBIÉN LA QUIERO._**

 ** _._**

 ** _VERSION DE TERRY._**

 ** _Candy… Si existiera algo en este mundo que me ayude a olvidarte... Algo que haga que mis ojos se rehúsen a llorar por ti._**

 ** _Cierro los ojos y veo tu sonrisa. No puedo maldecirla, pero está acabando con mi cordura. Tu voz todavía resuena en mi mente como si la estuviera escuchando._**

 ** _El sabor de tus labios... -¡oh, Dios! Solo fue un beso, pero se quedó impregnado debajo de la piel de los míos..._**

 ** _Candy, ¿por qué te conocí? Si así me iba a doler perderte hubiera preferido que pasaras de largo en mi vida._**

 ** _A duras penas dormí un poco. Obligué a mi cerebro a no soñar contigo. Si lo ha hecho, mi memoria ha sido piadosa y eliminó el rastro de ese sueño… Me siento un poco repuesto. A ver cuánto me dura el gusto._**

 ** _Me levanto mareado por haber dormido poco. Voy a la ducha. Antes mientras me bañaba pensaba en ti y..._**

 ** _Ahora, ni por consolarme un poco quiero tu recuerdo. Quiero desterrarte desde lo más profundo y nunca volver a pensarte. Hoy tengo que llegar al ensayo más temprano... sí, mientras más tiempo pase ahí mejor._**

-El amor es una nube que flota sostenida por un suspiro...

¿Delicado el amor? No, es duro y áspero y agresivo; es punzante como el espino.

-¡Buenos días Terry!

-¡Buen día Robert!

-¿Estás listo para el ensayo?, hoy tendremos abarrotado hijo…

-Da lo mismo que esté o no listo, ya estoy aquí...

-Terry, no sé si quieras tomarte unas vacaciones... claro que, después de la temporada… entiendo que estás alterado por lo de Susana...

-Robert te agradezco, pero la verdad es que prefiero estar trabajando.

-Necesitas calmarte. Así nervioso, alterado, no me sirves... perdón que te lo diga Terrence, pero necesito verte otra actitud. Estás representando a Romeo hijo, no a Otelo. Esa pasión, ese empuje, esa frustración… ¡sácalas en el escenario, explota en el escenario!

 ** _A veces me parecen tan estúpidos los comentarios que haces Robert..._**

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?¿Otelo...?

-Nada Terry, yo sólo decía que...

-Por favor Robert. Mejor no digas nada. Mis problemas personales son eso; personales. No intervengas.

 ** _Espero que hablándole claro lo entienda, mejor será que se largue de una vez, que me deje trabajar, que a eso vengo..._**

-¿sabía yo lo que es amor? - ojos, jurad que no. Porque nunca había visto una belleza así.

 ** _Candy... nunca había visto una belleza así. Tarzán pecosa. No te vayas..._**

-Tan herido estoy que no puedo cruzar el umbral de mi tristeza. El peso del amor me aplasta...

 ** _No puedo con esto. Me rebasa por completo._** **_Será mejor que me vaya..._**

-¿Y ahora a dónde vas? Terry, no has terminado de ensayar... ¡Terrence regresa!.

-Tal vez tengas razón… Adiós Robert.

-¡Cómo que adiós… tenemos un contrato Terrence!.

 ** _Necesito tomar algo, despejar mi mente, si tu recuerdo me ahoga Candy. Mejor me ahogare en el vino, por lo menos no es tan doloroso…_**

-Sírvame una botella de whisky.

-Enseguida

 ** _Susana, ¿en qué momento se sintió con el derecho de pedirme que... no, no fue ella... Qué poco valor al culpar a otros por mis cobardías. A veces siento que me parezco al honorable Duque más de lo que yo quisiera… Candy, juré que cuidaría de la persona que amo... y también fallé. Te dejé ir._**

 ** _Dejé el Colegio, dejé a mi madre, a mi padre..._**

 ** _Dejaré a Susana. No puedo atarme a ella. No la amo y ella lo sabe. Esto es absurdo. Estoy viviendo como una sombra. No es justo para mí… y apenas ayer te fuiste Candy, no, no quiero el resto de mi vida como este día._**

 ** _¿Por qué he permitido esto? Candy. Eres de lo único que estoy seguro. Eres lo único que tengo y por lo cual me aferro. Necesito verte de nuevo. ¡Voy por ti!_**

-¿Cuánto le debo?

-¿No quería la botella completa?

-Cambié de opinión.

-Sólo pague la bebida, está bien así...

 ** _No avisaré a Robert, no iré a casa por ropa, no quiero cambios de opiniones ni encontrarme a nadie que me estorbe. Esta vez nadie se va a interponer... Es largo el viaje. Tiempo, ayúdame. Por favor, sé tú mi aliado. Chicago está lejos... y Candy, viniste desde allá a verme._**

 ** _Llevo mucho rato manejando... quisiera parar, pero tengo que llegar. Los caminos están nevados. De haber sabido mejor hubiese tomado el tren..._**

 ** _No voy a quejarme, tengo que llegar hoy, saber que estas bien..._**

 ** _¡He llegado a Chicago! Es increíble que aunque estoy cansado y hambriento lo único que quiero es verte..._**

 ** _Pero no puedo dejar que me veas en este estado. Soy una facha._**

 ** _Qué hago, ni siquiera traje suficiente dinero para hospedarme aquí. En qué estaba pensando... Bueno, dormiré en el auto. Sólo espero que estés ahí... Me dirijo a la recepción, esperando no encontrarme con la enfermera amargada de aquella noche._**

 ** _No, es alguien más… estoy con buena suerte, me acerco un poco más aliviado._**

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿podría usted decirme si se encuentra aquí la señorita Candice White?

-¡Candy! No sé nada de ella, creo que no se ha presentado a trabajar.

-¿Sería mucha molestia me dijera dónde vive?

-No puedo decirle, no estoy autorizada a dar esa información.

-Por favor, me urge encontrarla. Se lo ruego.

-Le digo que no puedo. Si le doy esa información puedo perder mi trabajo.

 ** _La más típica y tonta respuesta que alguien puede dar. ¡Yo estoy perdiendo mi vida sin ella señorita!... Ella que sabe. Ni siquiera es su problema..._**

-Está bien... esperaré afuera por si acaso viniera temprano.

 ** _Me dirijo al auto a esperar. Mi estómago me duele, hace más de doce horas que no pruebo bocado. Iré por algo para comer._**

 ** _Pasa de las once de la noche. Ya no hay nadie en la calle. Tal vez algún borracho. Pero nadie más. Es inútil, no encontraré nada. Mejor regreso. Empiezo a dormitar en el auto. Es incómodo. Hace mucho frío. Está nevando. Pero Candy, por encontrarte todo vale la pena._**

 ** _No sé cuánto tiempo llevo aquí, estoy entumido. ¿Por qué no guardé el domicilio de una de tus cartas? Ya estaría contigo en estos momentos..._**

-¿Pero qué hace ahí afuera? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? ¡Puede usted morir de pulmonía!

-Para eso quería ver a Candy, ella es... mi prima, y me daría alojamiento, pero he perdido la nota donde apuntó su domicilio.

-¡Oh joven! Disculpe. Pensé por un momento que Candy corría peligro si le daba su dirección.

-¿Acaso parezco un delincuente?

-No... no es eso... permítame, tardaré un poco buscándolo.

 ** _Ya se ha tardado unas horas, qué importa que tarde un momento más..._**

-Aquí tiene, es la dirección... pero, son las dos de la mañana. Mejor pase y quédese aquí en la recepción. Le traeré un café caliente y galletas. ¡De verdad discúlpeme!

-Muchas gracias señorita.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer, si Candy se entera que trate mal a su primo se enojará conmigo. Yo la estimo mucho.

-No me ha tratado mal. Yo a usted le agradezco que no le dé el domicilio de Candy a cualquier persona.

 ** _Después de devorarme las galletas y tomar ese café cargado y caliente me sentí con energía de nuevo…_**

-¡Muchas Gracias señorita!

-¿No va a esperar a que amanezca?

-No, tengo mucha urgencia en entregarle un mensaje.

-¡Que le vaya bien. Envíe mis saludos a Candy! Espero verla pronto.

-Yo le daré sus saludos. ¡Hasta luego!

 ** _No estoy para mensajero, pero se portó bien conmigo al no dejarme morir de frío y hambre... ¡qué importa!_**

 ** _Mientras conduzco me siento más ansioso que en toda mi vida pecosa. ¿Por qué no has venido a trabajar? Espero que estés bien. Qué bruto soy, tal vez hasta habías pedido más días para estar conmigo en Nueva York. Candy, ¡mi vida! Ahora cómo me presento frente a ti. Son las 2:30 de la mañana y cada minuto me parece eterno._**

 ** _Albert seguro está ahí. Llamaré a la puerta, tal vez me escuche..._**

 ** _Qué pena me dará presentarme así. Pero ya no importa. Si tú me amas como sé que lo haces, no te importara verme ojeroso, despeinado, cansado... ¿me amas Pecosa? Aún no me lo dices, ni yo a ti. Qué tonto, mil veces tonto Grandchester..._**

 ** _Mi corazón late fuerte. Mis manos tiemblan. En parte por el frío, en parte por la emoción de verte de nuevo. Como si hiciera un año de no verte..._**

 ** _Magnolia..._**

 ** _Entonces ¿Aquí vives Candy? Estoy temblando. ¡No me controlo! ¡Rayos! ¡Qué me pasa!_**

 ** _Debe ser aquí. Sí. Es el número. Tocare la puerta…_**

-Voy en un momento.

 ** _Es Albert… No sé si me recuerde..._**

-¿Si? ¿Diga?

-¡Albert! No me recuerdas. Soy Terry. Perdona la hora de llegar, pero necesito verla. Sé que no son horas adecuadas, pero... hasta ahora me dieron su dirección en el hospital.

 ** _Su rostro se transformó, perdió la mirada serena que tenía al abrir la puerta a pesar de la hora. La amabilidad de su tono, se volvió fría y mirándome de arriba a abajo, me pidió que pasara._**

-¿Dónde está Candy? Albert, ¿cómo está?

-¿Dónde te imaginas que está? y ¿cómo te imaginas que está?

-Albert... yo vengo desde Nueva York...

-¿Y eso que mérito tiene?

-No...Ninguno... creo, pero estoy aquí por ella, dejé todo en Nueva York por ella. Dejé la compañía, dejé a Susana, dejé todo...

-Y quieres aplausos supongo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Albert!?

-¡No!, ¡¿qué te pasa a ti?!

 ** _Este hombre me está desesperando, quién se cree para cuestionarme así. Si no recuerda quién soy y lo que tenemos tú y yo Candy, tampoco creo que se deba poner en papel de juez._**

-Me pasa Terry, que Candy está mal. Se fue a verte a Nueva York. Se fue con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Brincaba por todo este departamento contando los días para verte. Madrugó y se fue sola, caminando en el frío a la estación de tren. La imagen de ella alejándose en ese clima por buscarte me rompió el corazón, pero aminoraba mi pena el verla feliz aunque fuera contigo... Llega aquí siendo otra. Su mirada es apagada. Su sonrisa ya no está. Llegó con mucha fiebre. Enfermó por ir a verte...

Cuando no está durmiendo llora y sé que es por ti y cuando duerme sueña contigo y también llora. Y tal vez me estoy equivocando al decirte todo esto, porque no mereces saberlo. Entonces llegas tú, con tu aire de héroe. A decir que llegaste desde Nueva York, que dejaste todo... eso para mí no es relevante. Ella también lo hubiera dejado todo. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué buscas aquí?

-No te metas en esto Albert. La quiero a ella.

-¡Yo también la quiero! ¡Y no pienso permitir que sigas lastimándola! - ** _me dijo mientras hundía su dedo en mi pecho._**

 ** _Albert, ¡pedazo de cretino! Por mucho que la cuides no tienes por qué hablarme así. Tú la quieres, yo la amo. Tú la cuidas, pero ella es mía, lo sé._**

-Albert no vine desde Nueva York a que seas tú quien me diga si puedo verla o no. Ella deberá decidirlo. Ahora, te pido de la manera más atenta me digas dónde está. Porque no me iré sin haberla visto.

-No es hora de visitar a una dama. Te advierto...- ** _dijo tomándome de las solapas de mi saco._**

-¡Tú no me adviertes nada! Interrumpí su amenaza quitando violentamente sus manos de encima.

 ** _Me miró furioso. No me importa, ni Albert, ni Susana, ni el frío, la distancia, el sueño... nada me iba a detener._**

 ** _Entré a la primera habitación. Ahí estás... Candy... mi amor._**

 ** _Mis ojos parecen tener emociones propias. Yo me concentro en no perder detalle de tu rostro y ellos sin que yo de autorización comienzan el llanto._**

 ** _Candy, qué tienes... me acerco a ti. Te tomo de las manos, me hinco junto a tu cama._**

-¡Mi cielo, despierta! Aquí estoy...

 ** _VERSION DE ALBERT_**

 ** _Son las 2 de la mañana, la fiebre ya está cediendo._**

-Candy, preciosa. Aquí estaré a tu lado. Me siento tan bien en retribuir un poco de lo mucho que tú has hecho por mí.

 ** _Podría estar admirándote toda la noche. Eres una visión que no cansa._**

 ** _Me siento como un traidor Candy. Tú me has ayudado y has sacrificado tanto por mí... yo cómo te pago, enamorándome de ti... valiente forma de agradecer la mía._**

 ** _Perdóname. Fue algo que no pude evitar. Hasta hace unos días luchaba con la idea._**

 ** _Cuando te fuiste a Nueva York... a verlo... tenía la sospecha. ¿Por qué sentía eso?_**

 ** _¿Por qué, deje de verte como la buena amiga enfermera que me ayudaba y comencé a verte y a desearte como algo más?_**

 ** _Ayer, Cuando volviste de Nueva York lo entendí todo. Me dolió tanto verte así. Preferiría haber enfermado y haber sufrido yo antes que verte a ti... así... por él._**

 ** _Candy... mi error lo pagaré yo, callando lo que siento. Tú no debes enterarte. Al menos por ahora._**

 ** _Tú lo amas a él. Lo sé. Y aunque él ya decidió un camino sé que tardarás en olvidar._**

 ** _Estaré esperando que eso suceda._**

 ** _Tengo una enorme ventaja que él no tiene, ni siquiera por ser el dueño de tu corazón… el que vive contigo, soy yo._**

 ** _Alguien está tocando la puerta... no es posible. No es hora de llamar..._**

 ** _Espero que no sea una urgencia o mala noticia._**

-Voy en un momento -contesté. -¿Si? ¿Diga?

-¡Albert! No me recuerdas. Soy Terry. Perdona la hora de llegar, pero necesito verla. Sé que no son horas adecuadas, pero... hasta ahora me dieron su dirección en el hospital.

 ** _Terry... con que éste idiota es Terry. Ay Candy, por este tipo estás tan deprimida._**

 ** _No sé con qué derecho viene a buscarte a estas horas... Oh, Candy, sólo espero que no te hayas equivocado con él en Nueva York..._**

 ** _Lo dejaré entrar. Aunque quisiera, ¡no puedo azotarle la puerta en la cara!_**

-Adelante, pasa…

-¿Dónde está Candy? Albert, ¿cómo está?

-¿Dónde te imaginas que está? y ¿cómo te imaginas que está?

-Albert... yo vengo desde Nueva York...

-¿Y eso que mérito tiene?

-No...Ninguno... creo, pero estoy aquí por ella, dejé todo en Nueva York por ella.

Dejé la compañía, dejé a Susana, dejé todo...

-Y quieres aplausos supongo.

-¿¡Qué te pasa Albert!?

 ** _Le he dicho una sarta de verdades a este engreído, y con gusto le propinaría unas verdades en el cuerpo para que le quede más claro, viene así como si nada… me imagino el tipo de persona que es…_**

 ** _Estoy perdiendo la paciencia con el actorcito._**

-No te metas en esto Albert. La quiero a ella.

-¡Yo también la quiero!

 ** _¡Por Dios! ¡Qué dije! Ni modo, ya lo sabes, y si tú me escuchaste Candy, ahora sabes que te quiero y que no estás sola en esto..._**

¡Y no pienso permitir que sigas lastimándola! - ** _le grité empujándolo con mi dedo, quería empujarle el puño completo en la cara._**

-Albert no vine desde Nueva York a que seas tú quien me diga si puedo verla o no. Ella deberá decidirlo. Ahora, te pido de la manera más atenta me digas dónde está. Porque no me iré sin haberla visto.

 ** _Estúpido engreído, ¿quién se cree este imbécil? ¡Venir a decirme que hacer, a mi!_**

-No es hora de visitar a una dama. Te advierto... ** _le dije tomándolo de las solapas de su saco_**.

 ** _Me dijo, que yo no le advirtiera nada y se zafó de mi agarre..._**

 ** _Quería deshacerlo. Llegó muy amable, tratándome como si fuera su gran amigo. Candy me dijo que fuimos amigos. Es una de las cosas que agradezco de haber perdido la memoria. Ser amigo de un tipo como éste... ¡ni pensarlo!_**

 ** _El entró a tu cuarto Candy... ojalá no lo veas, no lo escuches... le doy cinco minutos o entraré y lo sacaré a patadas..._**

 ** _VERSION DE CANDY_**

¡Teerryyy!...

 ** _Fue lo único que atiné a decir..._**

 ** _Esa visión, su cabello alborotado, sus ojeras, su capa mal puesta... tenía una expresión de cansancio._**

 ** _Por un momento supe que estaba soñando, con Terry en el limbo, justo donde yo me encontraba en ese momento._**

 ** _Se hinco junto a mi cama, acarició mi mejilla. Me hablaba y decía algo mientras creí verlo llorar._**

 ** _Es un sueño... definitivamente no creo que Terry lloraría por mí._**

 ** _Se acercó a mi rostro, sentí su respiración cálida, sus labios... tan diferentes al beso en Escocia._**

 ** _No, no es Terry. Mi mente me hace bromas de muy mal gusto... pero se lo agradezco. Si voy a vivir de imaginarme así con él, que así sea, su voz es real, su aroma, su calor... Terry... esto es un sueño mi amor, pero es mil veces mejor que vivir en la pesadilla de la realidad..._**

-No es un sueño Candy

-Sí lo es, como todo lo que viví contigo en Londres... se ha quedado atrás Terry. Luego, verte en Nueva York... Susana... todo ha sido un sueño.

-¡No Candy! Aquí estoy pecosa de mi alma. Despierta mi cielo...

 ** _De repente, tuve una idea..._**

-Pero... ¿Qué te pasa Candy?

-¡Perdóname Terry! - ** _despertando completamente de mi letargo, comprobé que no era una visión, ni un sueño... le había soltado una bofetada._**

 ** _Mi mano todavía me ardía cuando vi como sostenía su mejilla y me sentí confundida y apenada..._**

-¡Terry! -Grité -¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a seguir al amor de mi vida. Sólo eso Candy... ¿y el golpe?

Perdóname Terry, te lo ruego. Creí que estaba frente a un sueño. No quería despertar... ya te he soñado y al darte la mano o abrazarte... te esfumas y duele... duele mucho.

-No Candy, no soy un sueño, pero... ¡eso dolió! Te va a costar Candy...

-¿Cómo?

-Sí pecosa, vas a tener que perdonarme por haberte dejado regresar sola. Te mandé un boleto sólo de ida porque mi plan era convencerte de que te quedaras a vivir conmigo, tú y yo en mi departamento. No sabía cómo decirte lo de Susana.

-¡Susana! Terry, ¿qué pasó con ella? Yo le dije que tú estarías a su lado...

-Pues hiciste mal Candy, no puedes dar por hecho lo que tú crees que es correcto. Ni decidir por los demás. No eres la mamá de los pollitos Candy... deja de querer arreglarle la vida al mundo entero. Al decirle eso a Susana decidiste por mí.

-Nunca me dijiste que me amabas... yo, sólo te vi con ella en los brazos y tu cara de angustia al verla tan mal... Terry, mi corazón no es tonto... creí que te había perdido... creí que ella se sentía con algún derecho sobre ti al querer que te quedaras a su lado. Mientras venía de regreso a Chicago mi mente ató cabos... tú y Susana... supongo que yo salía sobrando, por eso estabas tan frío y distante conmigo. ¡Te involucraste con ella Terry! ¡Y la tonta de Candy soñando con repetir el beso que me diste en Escocia!

-¡Candy! ¡no es verdad!

-¿Entonces porque ella se sintió así por ti?... no me digas que por los besos de los ensayos, eso no te lo creo Terry…

-Candy, te digo la verdad y te exijo que me creas. Así como cuando yo creí en ti y en Albert cuando me confesaste que vivían juntos... ¡Candy escúchame!

Susana me confesó estar enamorada de mí, eso es cierto. Pero yo jamás le di una sola esperanza. Ella sabe que te amo. Incluso ahora que no estoy a su lado, deberá suponer que estoy contigo...

-Y ¿la vas a dejar sola?

-No está sola. Tiene a su mamá.

-¡Terry no seas cínico!

-No lo soy... Candy, tu no tuviste mamá y eres una gran mujer. Ella tiene ese apoyo. No la compadezcas por favor...

-Pero, su trabajo...

-Hablé con Robert, mi jefe. Le dije que estaba dispuesto a pagar una mensualidad de mi sueldo para ella. Me dijo, que soy un mocoso... que todos los actores estamos protegidos por un seguro, que en el caso de Susana ya está siendo efectivo. Candy, el accidente no fue mi culpa...

-Lo sé Terry...

-Entonces pecosa... ¿por qué me tratas así? Vine aquí por ti. Quiero casarme contigo Candy. Tener una familia contigo. Por primera vez en mi vida sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Candy... ¿está todo bien aquí? - ** _Preguntó Albert._**

-Sí Albert, pierde cuidado. Todo está bien.

-Estaré en mi habitación Candy. Por si necesitas algo. Terry, ya preparé el sofá con unas mantas para que te cubras. En la cocina hay leche, galletas y guiso por si tienes hambre.

-Gracias Albert...

-No lo hago por ti, es por Candy, a decir verdad te agradecería la dejaras descansar, ella no puede atenderte ahora y si te has dado cuenta, está enferma, ten un poco de consideración…

 ** _Terry volteó a mirarme y arqueando los ojos y con un suspiro de molestia me dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pié._**

-Te veo en un rato más pecosa linda. Descansa.

 ** _Terry y Albert me sonrieron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos..._**

 ** _Mi mente era una bola de estambre enmarañada. No, era mi cabello enredado, en la mañana... si, ¡eso era! Terry aquí en mi departamento. Dejó Nueva York. Se meterá en problemas, están en plena representación de Romeo y Julieta. No quiero que pierda su trabajo…_**

 ** _¿Qué pasará ahora? Necesito dormir, no... ya he dormido mucho._**

 **No dejaré a Albert por seguir a Terry a Nueva York. Albert me necesita, es mi amigo, más bien... mi hermano.**

 ** _Sentí mis energías recargadas y me levanté. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana. Salí de mi cuarto y escuché roncar a Albert. El cansancio lo venció, pobre, me ha estado cuidando... me dolía mucho la cabeza. Tomé mi temperatura, tenía fiebre... tomaré un antipirético y un baño para controlarme... en el sofá no estaba Terry, fui a la cocina y ahí estaba, comiendo galletas, una rebanada de pan que imagino Albert había horneado y un vaso de leche._**

-Discúlpame pecas... estoy invadiendo tu despensa.

-Terry, no pienses así. Vine por unos medicamentos, los tengo justo aquí...

 ** _Y de una pequeña puerta, saqué mi botiquín. Revisé lo que había y tomé un par de cosas que me servirían._**

 ** _Terry me miraba... y yo... no podía creer que estuviera con él, en la madrugada, en mi departamento._**

-Cásate conmigo Candy... no tengo una argolla... vine con el dinero justo para... ni siquiera para hospedarme en otro lugar y no causarles molestias...

 ** _Dijo Terry apenado._**

-Shhhh, - ** _me acerqué muy poco a él, no quería contagiarlo, parecía un simple resfriado, pero me dolía mucho el pecho... podría ser algo grave._**

-No digas eso Terry. Donde yo esté siéntete como en casa. Si es mi despensa, toma lo que gustes... voy a tomar un baño...

-¿A estas horas?

-Sí, tengo fiebre. No me siento bien.

-Candy, ¡Perdóname!

 ** _Me abrazó mientras sentí como temblaba y se quebraba su voz. Esto es mi culpa._**

-Terry, basta de culpas... mañana hablaremos, ¿está bien?

-Sí mi bello tarzán.

 ** _Cuando salí del baño me sentía mejor, vi a Terry durmiendo, también estaría agotado por el viaje._**

 ** _Pronto va a amanecer. Me reportaré en el hospital. ¡Qué torpe! No pedí permiso para ausentarme... ya debo estar despedida... lo averiguaré más tarde…_**


	2. PRINCESA DE MIS MÁS ÍNTIMOS SUEÑOS

**_CAPITULO 2_**

 ** _._**

 _ **PRINCESA DE MIS MAS**_ _ **ÍNTIMOS**_ _ **SUEÑOS.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _VERSION DE ALBERT:_**

 ** _Ya amaneció, me quedé dormido... ¡Candy! iré a ver cómo sigues._**

-¡Buen día Candy! ¿Puedo pasar?

 ** _No hay nadie... en efecto. No está Terry tampoco, mucho me temo que no sólo vino a convencerte..._**

 ** _No, no necesita hacerlo. Tú lo amas._**

 ** _El que necesita convencerse soy yo..._**

 ** _¿A dónde habrás ido Candy, si no debes salir todavía?... espero que por lo menos te esté cuidando bien._**

 ** _Tomaré un baño..._**

 ** _Pequeña, debo despejar mi mente y hacerme a la idea que no eres para mí._**

 ** _Pondré distancia entre nosotros. Éste sentimiento por ti aún puedo dominarlo o al menos eso creo. No será el fin del mundo, pero sé que si me quedo será un error. Estoy a tiempo de evitarlo._**

 ** _Hoy mismo me voy Candy. Mi falta de memoria no es discapacidad para mí. Sé hacer muchas cosas aunque no sepa ni quién soy, ni como me llamo._**

 ** _Bueno, es hora de actuar... ¡ah! ¡Actuar! Estúpido Terry..._**

 ** _Me coloqué mi toalla a la cintura y muy dispuesto a continuar con mi vida, salí del baño._**

-¡Hola Albert! Ya volvimos...

 ** _Decías tú mi hermosa enfermera, en tu blanco uniforme. Con esa sonrisa en tus labios que de sólo verla hace vibrar mi corazón con otro ritmo... detrás de ti Terry..._**

-Hola Albert...

-Hola Terry, ¿todavía nos visitas? - ** _Dije con toda la intención de incomodarlo, pero al parecer estaba más preocupado por la toalla en mi cintura que por mi tono insolente._**

 ** _Candy... tú, también me notaste. ¡Lo viii! Lo vi en tus ojos, en tus mejillas ruborizadas y en cómo desviaste nerviosamente la mirada hacia la despensa que habían traído..._**

 ** _Siempre, aún con la sencillez en mi vestir, traté de verme bien para ti, para que no te diera vergüenza vivir conmigo, para que de verdad creyeran que soy tu hermano, si hubiese sabido desde antes el encanto que tenía una simple toalla... créeme pequeña... te habría ahorrado un viaje a Nueva York._**

-Ah... ¡disculpen!, voy a vestirme y enseguida les ayudo a acomodar todo.

-Te agradecería mucho el detalle Albert. _**-dijo en tono muy serio Terry.**_

 ** _Jajajaja, tuve que reprimir la carcajada, aunque la sonrisa... no creo haberla podido disimular, ¡Terry estaba molesto! ¡Punto para mí! Si creía que esta guerra la tenía fácil... espero que ahora lo piense un poco más._**

 ** _Me encantó tu mirada abochornada princesa de mis más íntimos sueños. Incluso si hoy me fuera, me iría con ese regalo. Tus ojos mirando mi torso y espalda desnudos..._**

 ** _Definitivamente me voy hoy mismo. Ya estoy soñando de nuevo y no es nada bueno... al menos no para mí._**

 ** _Salí con mis mejores ropas. Hasta para decir adiós hay que tener clase. Usé mi agua de colonia favorita, por ser un regalo tuyo mi ángel pecoso._**

 ** _Mi mochila al hombro y fuerza, mucha fuerza y temple para dejarte ese día con él._**

 ** _Me dispuse a acomodar casi toda la despensa. Terry no sabía el lugar de cada cosa y tú pequeña atendías a la puerta._**

-Sí, entendido señora Allen, ¡que tenga muy buen día!

-¿Quién es Candy?

-Es la rentera, está intrigada por el auto de lujo estacionado al frente del condominio. Dice que si es tuyo Albert, debería de subirnos la renta... jijijiji. No le hagan caso, ella así es...

-Candy, admiro tu capacidad para no tomar las cosas de forma personal. Tratas de entender la postura de cada quién...

-Gracias Terry, así debe ser. Tratar siempre de entender la postura de cada quién.

 ** _Me encantas Candy… pensaba mientras tomaba mi mochila y la acomodaba en mi hombro._**

-¡Albert! ¡¿A dónde se supone que vas?!

-Candy... es hora de retirarme pequeña, tú ya no estás sola. Yo estoy bien. Y llegó el turno para mí de seguir con mi vida.

-No Albert. Tú estás bajo mi cuidado. El que Terry esté aquí, no significa que se quedará o que yo me iré con él.

 ** _Hubieras visto la cara de Terry, Candy cuando decías todo eso... al ser actor, debería saber disimular mucho mejor._**

-Albert, la verdad es que... yo tengo que regresar a Nueva York hoy mismo, no deseo enfrentar una demanda o algo similar... firmé un contrato. Le pedí a Candy que se fuera conmigo, pero no aceptó.

-Es verdad Albert, así que, baja esa mochila y escóndela, ¡porque aún no estás dado de alta!... - ** _decías con tus ojos a punto de llorar mi dulce princesa..._**

 ** _Terry me miró con la mirada que sólo se puede dedicar a un rival importante. Yo lo entendí. Estar con alguien como tú, no es poca cosa... el miedo constante a que llegue alguien y te aparte de su lado, debe ser bastante molesto._**

 ** _Regresé a mi cuarto y dejé mi mochila en el viejo taburete..._**

 ** _Sólo espero no salir en pedazos cuando realmente tenga que irme porque haya recobrado la memoria o porque Terry venga por ti, como ha prometido que hará._**

 ** _Albert, Albert... sé fuerte y soporta lo que venga._**

 ** _Preparamos entre los tres una comida deliciosa. Como si no hubiera existido esa discusión entre Terry y yo, pudimos convivir tranquilos. Es muy listo. Si ya no somos amigos... tampoco me quiere como enemigo. Te regañe por haberte ido sin dejar una nota. Sólo sonreíste con esa sonrisa que me desarma y me dijiste que fue por la prisa de llegar al hospital._**

-¿Y qué prisa tenías pequeña?

-¡Albert de mi vida! Que supuse que me habrían despedido. Nunca imaginé que como mi buen ángel guardián que eres, habías avisado que estaba indispuesta. ¡Gracias! Te debo muchas...

 ** _Y tomando mi mano, me guiñaste el ojo._**

 ** _Ya ni siquiera tuve ánimos de ver la expresión de tu novio, sólo sentía el peso de su mirada. Y aunque me quise hacer ilusiones sabía, siempre lo supe, tu corazón es sólo de él._**

 ** _VERSION DE TERRY:_**

 ** _Terminamos de comer..._**

 ** _Ya había llegado la hora de irme y nunca había sentido tanta frustración en mi vida por que algo no resultara como yo deseaba. Ni el día que regresaba a Londres después del encuentro con Eleanor me sentí así._**

 ** _Pecosa, te dejo de nuevo aquí con Albert, que de amigo y hermano; no tiene nada._**

-Candy, amor, ya casi me voy... ¿podríamos hablar un momento a solas?

-Sí Terry, claro que sí. Albert, ¿nos disculpas? Saldremos un momento...

-Si Candy, o si prefieren, yo saldré un rato y los dejo para que estén más cómodos.

-No es necesario **_-dijiste_**. -Sí gracias...- ** _contesté, esperando que el ángel guardián de verdad desapareciera unos minutos..._**

 ** _Cuando salió por fin me quedé a solas contigo. Quería decir tanto, hacer tanto..._**

-Candy: Entonces, me voy a Nueva York, sabiendo que todo está bien entre nosotros, que somos novios, que sabes que te amo y que voy a venir por ti, para casarnos.

-Sí Terry. Todo está bien, te voy a esperar.

-Candy, no confío en Albert.

-Has malinterpretado sus palabras Terry. Él me quiere, lo sé, pero como a una hermana, siempre me ha respetado.

-No me gustó como salió con esa toalla de la ducha...

-Calma Terry... he visto pacientes con mucho menos ropa que esa toalla.

 ** _Candy, Candy! No sé si querías justificar a Albert semidesnudo. Tu comentario no me dejó más tranquilo..._**

-Candy, entonces ya no quiero que seas enfermera.

-¡No seas irracional Terry! Tú en tu trabajo has besado a Susana, a Karen, por los ensayos y representaciones de Romeo, y yo no muero de celos.

-Son actuaciones Candy, lo de Albert no lo es... Perdóname, es que, recuerdo todo lo difícil que ha sido estar juntos desde el colegio y no quiero que nadie lo arruine.

 ** _Sin decir más, te tomé de las manos, las llevé a mi cuello. Y te acerqué a mi cuerpo._**

 ** _Sentí tu calor Candy, tu pecho presionado contra mi pecho. Tu mirada con lágrimas, tus suaves labios esperando por los míos. Por un beso real, no de ensayo, ni de teatro._**

 ** _Me acerqué y de nuevo mi corazón me agradeció, por devolverle el justo latido. El ritmo que necesita._**

 ** _Mis labios ya tenían tatuado tu sabor. Ahora lo impregnaste en mi alma._**

-Mi Candy, mi hermosa Tarzán pecosa. Mi novia. Pronto vendré a hacer las cosas como es debido. Pediré tu mano a tu tío abuelo y a tus madres del Hogar de Pony.

-Yo te estaré esperando Terry. Espero que no tengas problemas con Robert.

-Yo también lo espero. Me voy, porque se me hace tarde y no quiero manejar de madrugada. ¡Te amo pecosa! Cuidado con Albert...

-¡Terry!

-Lo digo muy en serio Candy.

 ** _VERSION DE CANDY:_**

 ** _¡Terry! Me parece increíble que hayas venido a Chicago, sólo por aclarar las cosas conmigo._**

 ** _No dejo de sentirme mal por Susana, pero también me ha quedado claro que no tiene derecho a obligarte a nada. En el fondo, me quedo con una duda... ¿realmente solo la veías como compañera de trabajo?. Perdón Terry, me cuesta mucho entender la forma en que ella se aferró a ti esa noche, a punto de quitarse la vida…_**

-¡Hasta pronto Pecosa!

-¡Hasta pronto Terry!

 ** _Te vas con una sonrisa en tu rostro Romeo. A mí me has dejado con una sonrisa en el corazón. Independientemente de lo que suceda, ya estamos tranquilos los dos. Espero que tengas buen viaje y que todo salga bien en Nueva York. Te escribiré pronto..._**

-Albert... ¿dónde estarás?

-Detrás de ti princesa.

-Ah! Me asustaste... ¿A dónde fuiste?

-A caminar y ordenar mis ideas.

 ** _Albert, eres tan especial para mí. Amo a Terry, estoy segura, pero si no fuera precisamente porque estoy segura de eso..._**

 ** _Estaría en serios problemas cada que me miraras justo como lo haces ahora._**

-¿Qué pasa Albert?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Candy?

-Porque me miras de esa forma...

-No quise incomodarte, discúlpame.

-No me incomodas, es... olvídalo Albert. Vamos adentro.

 ** _Tomé tu brazo mi querido Albert y entramos al departamento de nuevo._**

 ** _Estás callado, pensativo. Trato de no mirarte porque sientes cuando lo hago, como si mis ojos te quemaran. Lo bueno de todo esto, es que mañana regresarás al restaurante y yo al hospital. Bendita rutina que saca elimina los malos pensamientos de la mente humana._**

 ** _Está por amanecer y ya te escucho preparando algo en la cocina._**

-Serás el esposo perfecto ¿sabes? - ** _Dije mientras picaba tus costillas y tú saltabas del susto._**

 ** _Hubiera querido abrazarte como lo hacía antes... pero sé que no está bien. Por Terry y por nosotros. Porque tengo miedo de confundir esta amistad y que salgas lastimado._**

-¿En verdad lo crees Candy?

-¡Por supuesto que lo creo!

 ** _Y aunque un desfile de hermosos atributos llegaban a mi mente para poder describirte, nuevamente preferí callar. Si Terry había acertado al notar tu interés en mí, no iba a ser yo quien ilusionara tu corazón para después destrozarlo._**

 ** _No Albert, tú mereces alguien que te ame y no te destruya. Tu mirada de ángel fija en mí... si tan sólo me hubieses mirado así antes de irme a Nueva York... las cosa habrían sido muy distintas._**

-Albert, ¿quieres que prepare el jugo?

-Ehh... sí, pequeña, me olvidaba de decirte que tendré que salir mucho antes. No voy a poder acompañarte al hospital, ¿me perdonas princesa?

-Sí, ¡está bien!

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde...

 ** _Dijiste mientras apurado te quitabas el delantal._**

-Albert, pero...

-¿Sucede algo?

-No...

-Cuídate mucho. Ten un excelente día y te veo por la tarde, iré por ti a tu trabajo.

 ** _Besaste mi frente y te vi salir apresurado y con un porte tan diferente al del Albert que conocía..._**

 ** _Terminó mi guardia en el Hospital. Pensaba quedarme unas horas extras para reponer de a poco los días de permiso que había tomado. Pero desistí cuando te vi ahí, recargado en ese árbol, esperando por mí._**

 ** _Albert, te vi y sentí algo extraño. No debería estar sintiendo esto... no ahora, mi novio es Terry._**

-¡Hola Albert!

 ** _Iba a correr a abrazarte, pero de nuevo Terry haciendo la voz de mi conciencia calmó cualquier impulso para demostrarte la emoción que me provocaba verte de nuevo._**

-Hola Candy... Me preguntaba si, te gustaría cenar conmigo fuera de casa... Encontré un lugar y he escuchado muy buenas referencias de él. ¿Qué dices, me acompañas?

-¡Yo encantada querido Albert! Pero, llevo el uniforme. Vamos a casa a cambiarme.

-Así estás perfecta Candy.

 ** _Me dijiste con esa sonrisa preciosa, con esos ojos y tu voz que me he encontrado pensando más de lo que debiera. Tomé tu brazo y sentí en mi vientre algo muy extraño, nunca lo había sentido. Por un momento pensé en soltarte, pero al contrario, me aferré más a ti._**

-¿Todo está bien Candy?

-Sí... todo está muy bien.

 ** _Albert, en diez minutos caminando a tu lado mi mente viajaba de un pensamiento a otro, tu perfume, tu voz, la fuerza de tu brazo, el sentimiento de protección a tu lado..._**

 ** _Mejor no digo más..._**

Llegamos al lugar. Era lujoso y hablaste de una reservación. No entendí por qué cenar en un lugar así, si nuestros sueldos no se ajustan a esos lujos.

-Albert, ¿estás seguro?

-Pequeña, yo te estoy invitando.

 _ **No quise parecer necia. Estoy con un hombre inteligente y trabajador que sabe lo que hace.**_

-Ahora señor... ¿me puede decir usted que se trae entre manos?

-Pequeña, necesito hablar contigo, por eso te invite aquí, deseaba que fuera algo diferente. Siempre cenamos juntos en el departamento y... quería que recordaras esta ocasión.

-Albert, **_-tomé tus manos, y me miraste fijamente._** -Todas las cenas contigo son únicas, aunque sean en nuestro modesto hogar, no tenías por qué gastar tanto en algo así.

-Candy... voy a irme.

 ** _No supe en qué momento mi boca se había abierto por la sorpresa, me avergoncé por mi propia reacción y tratando de disimular mi desconcierto te pregunté._**

-¿Te vas a ir? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-Porque este tiempo de vivir juntos ha llegado a su fin. Por el bien de los dos, debo buscar otro lugar pequeña... no me malinterpretes pero... no está bien que siga a tu lado. Piensa en Terry, él no está de acuerdo en esto, es muy evidente.

 _ **Mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, quise pensar que todo eso era una broma. Realmente era feliz viviendo con Albert... pensar en nuestra vida diaria y en que pronto todo eso cambiaría, me hacía un nudo en la garganta y no podía evitarlo.**_

-Juré callarme esto, pero simplemente no puedo Candy... perdóname.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Estoy enamorado de ti. Entenderás ahora que no puedo quedarme más tiempo a tu lado, sería deshonesto de mi parte. Tú tienes a Terry. Y yo... yo tengo que poner los pies sobre la tierra.

-¡Albert!

-Sí Candy, es sólo la verdad. Me estoy despidiendo de ti. Te agradezco toda la ayuda que me has dado. Nunca terminaré de pagarte...

-Pues bien me estás pagando, dejándome sola.

 ** _Las lágrimas ya empezaban el conocido recorrido por mis mejillas._**

-No llores princesa, es lo mejor. Te he confesado lo que siento por ti, este amor que empieza a ser cada vez más grande, más fuerte. No es ético que siga a tu lado. Por respeto a ti principalmente y aunque no lo merezca también por respeto a él.

 ** _Me quedé callada. No sabía que decir. De nuevo mi cabeza era un lío. No quería que te fueras, pero tampoco me había dado la oportunidad de saber si sentía algo por ti._**

 ** _Y tenía que descubrirlo._**

 ** _Cenamos. Tomé una copa de vino rosado para darme valor a hablar, a decir algo, lo que fuera que te hiciera quedarte unos días más a mi lado._**

 ** _Salimos del lugar y caminamos en silencio unos minutos._**

 ** _Los nervios me invadían Albert, mi mano temblorosa buscó tu mano y al tomarla, sentí un cosquilleo y un calor que no sentí con Terry. ¿Lo sentiste tú también?_**

 ** _Íbamos tomados de la mano. Me acerqué a tu brazo y te detuve poco a poco. Entonces giraste hacia mí._**

 ** _No dijiste nada, solo me miraste y me acerqué a tu boca._**

 ** _Temí que me rechazaras, que me dijeras que estaba loca, o que era una inmadura, que si estaba jugando contigo o con Terry..._**

 ** _Pero no dijiste nada y también te acercaste a mí._**

 ** _Nos besamos, y tu beso Albert me perdió en ese precioso instante en que me olvidé del mundo._**

 ** _Tus labios cálidos y húmedos me hicieron olvidar a Terry, el Colegio, Anthony, me hicieron olvidar que te estabas despidiendo y que seguramente tu decisión no cambiaría. Porque te conozco._**

 ** _El beso más apasionado de mi vida… el más dulce, el más amargo, en una calle del centro de Chicago, nuestro primer beso con sabor a lágrimas y tristemente para ambos con sabor a despedida..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias Stormaw, como siempre por tu apoyo. y Becky 10000, no se si sera Albert o Terry, los dos me encantan... espero les siga gustando la historia._**


	3. ME ALEJARÉ DE LOS DOS

**ME ALEJARÉ DE LOS DOS.**

 **.**

-¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! ¿Dónde te metiste Terry?

-Robert, es largo de contar...

-Pues mejor me vas contando muchacho, porque acabo de redactar tu carta de despido y necesito una muy buena razón para no hacerla efectiva. Junto con la demanda por incumplimiento de contrato que pienso interponer con mis abogados. Terrence, dime ¡¿cómo es posible que nos abandones en pleno estreno de Romeo?!... ¿Tienes idea cuántos matarían por una oportunidad como ésta? Mucha gente pagó su entrada por verte a ti, muchos abucheos se dejaron oír a lo largo de la obra cuando Frank salía a escena mientras toda la gente esperaba por ti. Tus compañeros no se merecían esto... ni el público... ni yo Terry.

-¿Podemos hablar en tu oficina?

-En donde quieras Terrence, ¡pero mejor empiezas a hablar!

-Robert, he arreglado ya mis problemas... no podía estar aquí y con mi mente en otro lado, tú mismo te dabas cuenta que no estaba funcionando.

-Sé que Susana está igual, sumida en el llanto, en la depresión. No veo entonces que has arreglado muchacho.

-Es que Susana no es problema mío Robert, empecemos por ahí. Si tan sólo dejaras de sacar tus propias conclusiones de las vidas ajenas... es otra mujer de quien estoy enamorado desde hace mucho tiempo...

-Vaya, ya nos vamos entendiendo. Ahora bien... ¿podrás asegurarme que ya arreglados tus tormentosos asuntos con ella, trabajarás de lleno con nosotros?

-Por eso estoy aquí Robert. Vengo a dejar mi vida en el escenario, confía plenamente que así será.

-Más te vale que así sea Terrence. No eres un chamaco, ya eres un hombre. Considérate afortunado pues de haber llegado más tarde no tendrías ya nada que hablar conmigo, sino con la Corte.

-Entiendo Robert, gracias.

-¡A trabajar Terrence!

 _ **Merecido lo tengo... pero no me arrepiento. Jamás te había tenido entre mis brazos como te tuve. Tan cerca de mí Candy... y tus besos...**_

-¡Por Dios! Dulce Romeo... si así está el recuerdo, como estaría el encuentro... ufffff!

-Karen...

-Es bueno que estés de vuelta, la verdad querido amigo, Frank no besa tan bien como tú y aquí entre nos... ¡eres más guapo!

-Karen, disculpa que no te avisé nada. Pero era necesario para mí arreglar unos asuntos, en Chicago...

-Con ella ¿cierto? fuiste a ver a Candy.

-Sí.

-Ya deja de ocultarla... ¡ella es Candy! di su nombre, la amas ¿no es así?

-Con toda mi alma.

-Entonces que lo sepa el mundo Terry y que lo sepa de una buena vez Susana junto con su madre, el amor no se esconde mi gran amigo. Vamos a ensayar, ¿te parece? Robert ha estado insoportable. Y Frank... él necesita unas clases de besología. ¡Gracias por regresar!

*-Si con mi mano indigna he profanado tu santa efigie, sólo peco en eso:  
mi boca, peregrino avergonzado,  
suavizará el contacto con un beso.

-Buen peregrino, no reproches tanto a tu mano un fervor tan verdadero:  
si juntan manos peregrino y santo,  
palma con palma es beso de palmero.

-¿Ni santos ni palmeros tienen boca?

-Sí, peregrino: para la oración.

-Entonces, santa, mi oración te invoca:  
suplico un beso por mi salvación.

-Los santos están quietos cuando acceden.

-Pues, quieta, y tomaré lo que conceden (La besa)  
Mi pecado en tu boca se ha purgado.

-Pecado que en mi boca quedaría.

-Repruebas con dulzura. ¿Mi pecado?  
¡Devuélvemelo!

-Besas con maestría.*

-¡Excelente Karen, Terry! Tómense un descanso, coman algo y recuerden: ¡nada de bebidas frías! regresamos con el último ensayo y a prepararse para la puesta en escena...

-Te dejo Terry, yo también tengo a mi Romeo...

-¿Ah si? Eso si que es una sorpresa Karen, ¿quién es él?

-Es... Frank.

-Pero dijiste que...

-Sí, dije que no sabe besar... ¡y ese para mí es el pretexto perfecto para darle unas buenas clases! Perdón querido, no tardaremos mucho...

-¡No cambias Karen!

* * *

Querida Candy:

Regresé a la compañía. Robert me recibió pero a punto estuve de ir a la corte con una demanda por incumplimiento de contrato.

Me gustaría que vieras alguna de nuestras representaciones, pero sé que estamos muy lejos.

Después de sentir ese abrazo tan íntimo entre tú y yo, después de esos besos y todo lo que me inspiras, cada vez me resulta más difícil tenerte lejos.

Te amo Pecosa. Mi dulce Julieta.

Espero tu respuesta, siempre tuyo.

T.G.

 _ **Espero tu respuesta y que sea pronto Pecas, ¡cómo me gustaría saber que el exhibicionista de Albert ya no está contigo!. No soporto la idea de que esté cerca de ti. Antes no me molestaba, pero ya está declarada la guerra. Y estoy en franca desventaja... estoy tan lejos y él vive contigo.**_

* * *

 _ **Cuando salimos del restaurante no tomaste mi brazo a pesar que te lo ofrecí. Me pregunté si estarías molesta o si al darte tu espacio estaba abriendo yo mismo una brecha entre nosotros dos.**_

 _ **Candy, me estoy protegiendo yo también. No quiero estar presente cuando llegue Terrence a darte un anillo de compromiso. Ya casi me veo como tu dama de honor el día de tu boda, también me duele y espero que me entiendas.**_

 _ **De repente, siento tus suaves dedos entrelazarse con los míos, debo estar soñando...**_  
 _ **Erizaste mi piel en ese toque tan sutil, tan tuyo, si eso logras en mí con una caricia en mi mano... no quiero ni pensar en lo que provocarías al recorrer mi cuerpo.**_

 _ **Como si no fuera suficiente, te acercaste a mí, imaginé que tendrías frío. ¡Qué inconsciente! no te llevé a casa por un abrigo. Te detuviste y me giré hacia ti.**_  
 _ **Me miraste de una forma en la que nunca me habías mirado. Tus verdes ojos, suplicantes... ¿conmigo? No... ¡eso jamás! Si soy yo el que suplica Diosa de mis sueños. Soy yo el que cada noche te mira así como tú lo estas haciendo en este preciso momento...**_

 _ **Te acercas a mí y con tu mano temblando en mi pecho diriges tus labios a los míos, cierras tus ojos... y me conviertes en el mortal más feliz de éste mundo. Tomo tu boca, jamás pensé probar sensación más deliciosa. Besarte Candy, es robarle un momento a la eternidad. Me perdí en ti. Mis manos se enredaron en tu cabello. Mi cuerpo pedía unirse al tuyo en un abrazo.**_

 _ **Mi conciencia siempre alerta, me echó a perder ese instante trayendo consigo la imagen de Terry y una sortija de compromiso.**_

 _ **Mis pies bajaron del cielo y se posaron otra vez en la tierra. Me alejé despacio de tu dulce boca.**_

 _ **Candy, que despedida me has regalado.**_

-Vamos a casa, pequeña _**-te dije mientras te abrigaba con mi saco.**_

 ** _Caminamos hasta llegar a "nuestro hogar". Te acompañé a la entrada y me detuve ahí._**

-¿Qué pasa?

-Yo aquí me despido bonita.

-No, Albert...

-No llores de nuevo, ya lo habíamos hablado. Tú tienes tu vida o dime, ¿acaso no estás segura de amarlo?

-No... sí. No sé Albert... hace unos días sentía que moría sin él. Hoy siento lo mismo al ver que te vas.

-¡Ya decía yo que ustedes no eran hermanos! ¡Par de irrespetuosos inmorales!

-¡Señora Allen!

-¡Le exijo que mañana mismo desocupe mi departamento! ¡Mentirosa!

-¡Señora modere su tono!, no le hable así a la señorita...

-¿Señorita? ¡Jmmmm! Mañana saca sus cosas y me entrega mis llaves...

 ** _Dando un portazo se retiró la indignada mujer._**

-Albert, ignórala. Mañana buscaré otro lugar, no habrá problema.

-¿Quieres venir esta noche conmigo Candy?

-No. Albert... ya ha pasado algo entre nosotros. Ese beso...

-¿Ese beso qué Candy? ¿Qué significó para ti? Para mí... que no amas a Terry como decías. ¿Pero yo? ¿Qué soy yo entonces? ¿Cómo quedo en todo esto?

-Albert, no quiero hablar ahora.

-No me dejes así Candy. Lo que pasó no me lo imaginé, sentí que así lo deseabas. Te he confesado que te amo... y tu iniciaste el beso más significativo y más hermoso que he recibido.

-Albert...

-No, no llores Candy.

-No sé que es lo que me pasa. Amo a Terry, sufrí por él en Nueva York. Odié a Susana y sus ocultas razones para sentirse dueña de él. Pero también te quiero a ti. La forma como me tratas, tus detalles, el cuidado que pones en todo lo que haces por mí. Me dejas en mi trabajo y pasas por mí. No sé si me confundí al desear que Terry fuera quien hiciera todo lo que tú haces... pero, el está en Nueva York y tú aquí conmigo. Te quiero Albert. Creí que era cariño de hermanos, pero las miradas que a veces me diriges no son de hermanos. Lo que me haces sentir... no es de hermanos. La convivencia tan cercana... tú y yo todos los días... vienes a buscarme, me llevas a cenar, me siento feliz caminando a tu lado, segura, protegida. Ahora me dices que te vas y... sintiendo todo esto... no supe reaccionar. Quise dejarte ir así, sin más. Pero no pude, lo siento. Soy una tonta Albert... amo a Terry y lo he traicionado. No sé si te amo y te he ilusionado... Será mejor que hable con Terry y le diga la verdad. Me alejaré de los dos...

-¿Por qué te empeñas en sufrir? vamos a hacer como que aquí no pasó nada. Tu y yo salimos a cenar, pero por mi parte, puedes olvidar ese beso, imagina que en cuanto terminamos nuestra cena te traje aquí y aquí nos despedimos. A él lo amas. A mí, sólo me quieres... me parece injusto y cruel que digas que vas a alejarte de él. No lo hagas Candy, no por mí.

 _ **Te fuiste y me quedé sola en el Magnolia. Me sentía terriblemente culpable, tonta, confundida. Sé que no voy a arrepentirme de ese beso Albert.** **Podré guardarlo en mis memorias, como algo sólo tuyo y mío.** **Como algo privado.**_

 _ **¿Sabes?** **El departamento luce más grande sin ti. Todo está triste sin ti...**_

 _ **De mis cosas guardaré lo más importante, aprovecharé ahora que no tengo sueño. Seguramente si voy a recostarme en este momento, no podré dormir.**_

Querido Terry:

Espero que te encuentres muy bien al recibir esta carta.

Me alegra saber que no tuviste que enfrentar una demanda.

A mi también me encantaría ver tu actuación. Esa noche en Nueva York, no pude hacerlo, por ir a buscar a Susana.

¿Sabes? no puedo todavía escribirlo sin sentir el dolor de esos días. Tal vez no he sanado por completo lo que siento, perdona que te lo diga.

He pensado mucho también en tus abrazos y tus besos...

Quédate tranquilo. Albert ya no vive conmigo, buscó un departamento aparte y desde esta noche no está más aquí.

Quisiera verte pronto, hay cosas que quisiera decirte...

Te quiere...

Candice White.

* * *

-¿Qué te dice?

-Casi nada, es muy breve. El exhibicionista ya no vive con ella, quiere decirme muchas cosas y no aprovecha esta carta para hacerlo...

-Terry, no seas tontito. Hay cosas que una no debe decir por carta.

-¿Qué quieres decir Karen?

-Que seguramente prefiere decírtelo al oído...

-Hay algo más aquí Karen, sólo me dice que me quiere...

-Terry, no te compliques ni te hagas tormentas en tu mente. Espera a verla, habla con ella. Una ventaja muy grande y agradécele a Dios, es que el compañero ese de la toalla ya no esté ahí, como ella misma te dice. ¡Tranquilo!

-Tienes razón, trataré de estarlo...

* * *

 _ **Candy, ¿por qué has sido tan breve? Te siento tan fría... como si hubieras escrito esta carta sin ganas de escribir o peor aún, sin ganas de verme.**_

 _ **Espero estar equivocado. Será que mi trabajo consiste en ser un romántico y llevo los sentimientos a flor de piel.**_

 _ **A ti se te ha entrenado para hacer exactamente lo contrario.**_

 _ **Candy...**_

 _ **Mi linda pecosa... por favor no cambies. Me enamoré de esa mujercita traviesa, ruidosa, alegre, llorona. No de una mujer fría, insensible... para eso ya tenía a Susana.**_

 _ **Espero verte pronto...**_

-¡Terrence! Tengo noticias.

-¿Y son buenas Robert?

-Empezamos la gira en una semana...

-Ya me habías comentado.

-Pero hubo un cambio de planes... ¡Empezamos con Chicago! ¡Alégrate hombre! ¡Podrás ver a tu novia! Eso sí, no quiero que afecte tu rendimiento como actor.

-Sí, ¡será perfecto! Gracias por la noticia Robert... y no te preocupes. No afectaré mis ensayos, ni las presentaciones, por el contrario... estaré inspirado...

* * *

.

Querida Candy, mi hermosa pequeña:

Te extraño muchísimo. Me hace tanta falta tenerte cerca. He estado tentado a ir a buscarte al hospital, pero como ves, he preferido no hacerlo. Si Dios me tiene preparado algún reencuentro contigo, que sea él quien lo permita y no yo quien lo busque. Para mí sería hasta como una señal si volviésemos a encontrarnos.

He estado sufriendo unas migrañas muy fuertes Candy. Ahora más que nunca te he necesitado a mi lado, mi bella enfermera...

Tengo un cuaderno en donde voy apuntando lo que voy soñando. No sé si son simples sueños o a veces son recuerdos de la vida que he tenido. Lo curioso es que llegan a mi mente rostros y nombres que nunca he visto. Y en mis sueños esos nombres se repiten.

Por eso lo estoy anotando todo.

He estado viendo a un médico. Dice que tiene mucha relación lo que te he contado con la recuperación de mi memoria y las migrañas. Fue él quien me aconsejó escribir todo, tal vez tenga relación con mi pasado.

Espero que cuando te vuelva a ver, mi vida sea otra.

Pudiera ser que tenga a alguien en mi vida, un compromiso, un matrimonio, hijos... ¿cómo saberlo? éso me ayudaría mucho... a sacar de mi pecho esto que siento por ti.

He soñado a otras mujeres. Algunas muy hermosas, no tanto como tú, pero hay una en especial. Me provoca ciertos sentimientos que... pudiera pensar que algo me une a ella.

No sé...

También hay recuerdos o sueños de oficinas, negocios que no entiendo, viajes, muchos viajes. ¡¿Me creerías si te digo que pareciera que estuve en África?!...

Espero que estés bien Candy, siento una angustia de saber que algo te pudiera pasar, que alguien tratara de faltarte al respeto... por favor no camines sola por las calles, sé que amas esos pastelillos de chocolate pero... esa calle es peligrosa. Cuídate mucho.

Yo estoy ubicándome; entendiendo al fin que no soy tu ángel guardián, como solías llamarme. Aunque te confieso, me cuesta mucho trabajo hacerme a la idea.

Soy un hombre común y corriente y debo continuar con mi vida.

Más ahora, que Terry viene a Chicago, ya hay afiches pegados por toda la ciudad. Debes estar feliz, ya te imagino...

Que tengas mucha suerte Candy.

Siempre tuyo...

Albert.

* * *

.

 _ **Hoy llegamos a Chicago Candy. En cuanto llegue, antes que cualquier otra cosa... iré a buscarte. Si no me equivoco, te encontraré en el Hospital, así que iré directo para allá.**_

-Terry... qué gusto verte tan feliz...

-Gracias Karen.

-Hay algo que no te dije en Nueva York... la lunática de Susana fue a buscarte al teatro. No te lo dije para que ni te tomaras la molestia de ir a buscarla.

-Karen, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-No quería que te chantajeara, ¿qué quiere de ti? ya está pensionada y tú no le debes nada cielo.

-Gracias Karen, tienes razón, no tengo nada que hablar con ella. Pero me hubiera gustado aclararle unas cuantas cosas. Por favor, si vuelve a buscarme y tú lo sabes, avísame.

-Ayyyy está bien... ¡mira! ¡ya llegamos!

-Yo voy al hospital Karen, si Robert pregunta por mí, dile que no tardaré, llegaré justo para el ensayo.

-¡Suerte guapo! Yo te cubro...

 ** _Al fin estaba de nuevo frente al Hospital, de no encontrarte me iría corriendo al Magnolia, no quedaba muy lejos y ya conocía el camino._**

-¡Buen día! Señorita y disculpe la molestia, ¿sabe si está de guardia la enfermera Candice White?

-Si joven, ella está de guardia. Sale hasta las 4 pm. ¿Quién la busca?

-Su novio, Terrence.

-Ella tiene un descanso al medio día... si usted desea puedo avisarle a ella para que salga a verlo a esa hora.

-No es necesario, ¿sabe? a esa hora estaré en el trabajo, pero le agradezco. Que tenga muy buen día.

 ** _Estaré en pleno ensayo al medio día. Lo bueno de esto pecas, es que tendré un día libre antes de las representaciones y pienso pasarlo contigo._**

-Candy,

-¿Sí?

-Vino a buscarte tu novio...

-Mi... ¿mi novio?

-Candy, te juro que siempre creí que el rubio buen mozo que venía por ti era tu novio...

-¡Albert! No, él... es sólo mi mejor amigo.

-Niña... no soy quién para meterme en tu vida; pero esos ojos tuyos no te dejan mentir. ¡Oh Candy!... si me vas a venir a contar a mí que es tu mejor amigo...

-¡Cómo! ¿se me nota?

-Por supuesto que se nota que estás enamorada del rubio... ¿Albert dijiste?

-No July, te equivocas, yo...

-No te hagas líos Candy. Los dos están enamorados de ti, habla claro con ellos, no es bueno engañar a nadie.

-No lo haré July, hablaré con ambos... lo prometo.

.

.

 **Gracias por sus comentarios. Veo que a algunas les ha molestado la actitud de Candy. Y si, en efecto, es mi historia, pero también a ustedes como lectoras se les debe un respeto por tomarse la molestia de seguir leyendo.**

 **Quise mostrar a una Candy más humana. Mas real, más capaz de equivocarse...**

 **Pareciera que en la historia original es una chica que soporta muchas cosas y es víctima de otras tantas. Ella nunca comete errores por egoísmo, es toda dulzura, ternura y por eso le pasa lo que le pasa.**

 **La Candy de mi historia no es así. Siente celos, se decepciona, se confunde, se equivoca y se reinventa.**

 **Albert, en la historia original, es el tierno amigo, apoyo incondicional de Candy.**

 **En mi historia es más atrevido y si se aleja un poco es para darle espacio a Candy a que medite su situación. Pero va a pelear por ella y de tierno no va a tener nada.**

 **Terry. En la historia original, es el rebelde. El inglés coqueto y travieso que hace repelar a Candy con sus ocurrencias. Fue victima de las circunstancias con Susana y tenía que pagar una injusta deuda moral. Pfffff!**

 **En mi historia, será alguien que está muy enamorado de Candy y aunque desde un principio lo deslindé de Susana y sus obligaciones con ella. Terry esconde un secretito... que al igual que Candy, puede afectar para que al final se queden juntos, pero eso no impedirá que le de batalla a Albert**

 **No sé si será Albert fic o Terry fic. Ya quien continúe leyendo espero no se moleste.**

 **Les agradezco y les mando muchísima buena vibra.**

 **Besos!**


	4. TE DETESTO

**TE DETESTO...**

 **.**

 ** _¿Qué pasa conmigo? Quisiera salir huyendo al hogar de Pony... pero ya no soy una niña. No puedo ir a esconderme al padre árbol cada que tenga problemas._**

 ** _Ni la hermana María, ni la señorita Pony podrían entenderme._**

 ** _¿Alguna vez se habrán enamorado? Cómo saberlo... lo mas seguro es que no._** ** _Y lo que yo estoy haciendo... debe ser pecado_** ** _._**

 ** _No tengo a nadie con quién hablar. Annie y Patty están en Londres. C_** ** _ontarles lo que me pasa... no creo que ayude más que a desahogarme, no creo que me comprendan, podrían pensar que soy una mala mujer..._**

 ** _Terry... me pregunto si ya llegaste a Chicago. La obra se presenta pasado mañana... pero tengo entendido que ustedes llegan desde un par de días previos a la función..._**

 ** _Y entonces fui a averiguarlo, m_** _ **e dirigí al teatro. Caminé mucho desde el hospital hasta allá, pero debía hablar contigo cuanto antes...**_

-Señorita, ¿se le ofrece algo? ¿Busca a alguien?

-Sí, gracias... me pregunto si ya llegaron los actores de la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

-Ya señorita, pero está prohibido el paso de las admiradoras, ¿se imagina usted si permitiésemos el paso a todas las enamoradas de Romeo?... jajajajajaja, no, me temo que no se puede.

-¡No es necesario que se burle! además... nunca le pedí que me dejara entrar. Con permiso. ¡Qué tipo! ¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de mí?... ya me imagino yo peleando por entrar... si no se ni como mirarlo a los ojos...

 ** _Después de eso escuché una risilla detrás de mí, sentí como cubrías mis ojos con tus manos. Sí, eras tú, tu perfume, tus manos varoniles y suaves a la vez, tus largos dedos. !Oh Terry!... ¡¿Qué hice?!_**

-Señorita, las admiradoras no pueden entrar, pero podríamos hacer una excepción con usted...

 ** _Escuché tu voz, tu hermosa voz y acaricié tus manos que aún cubrían mis ojos._**

-A decir verdad, tiene usted los ojos, la sonrisa, el cabello, el rostro, ¡las pecas! y el cuerpo más hermoso de todo Chicago, y... sólo por eso, haremos esa excepción... el individuo que le prohibió el paso, ya ha sido despedido...

-Jajajaja, ay Terrence, no te conocía esa faceta. ¡Anda suéltala!

-Terry...

 ** _Giré hasta encontrarme con tus ojos, sonreías de esa forma que desde el tiempo del San Pablo me ponía nerviosa._ _Te veías tan guapo, como si te hubiera dejado de ver un año, y sólo había pasado un mes, tal vez menos..._**

-Hola Candy, ¿me recuerdas? Soy Karen.

-Sí, claro que sí. ¡Qué tal Karen!

-Y a mí... ¿no me saludas?

 ** _Me mirabas con tus ojos como el mar, como deseando descifrar algo en mí, de pronto, estaba perdiendo el valor para decirte todo lo que había hecho..._**

-Hola... Terry, ¿cómo estás?

-Bueno, ha sido un gusto Candy, espero verte en el debut.

-Sí Karen, lo mismo digo, ahí estaré. ¡Gracias!

 ** _Karen te miró y te hizo unas señas que no entendí. Me pareció muy curiosa la forma en que te sonrojaste y bajaste la mirada_**.

-Terry. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Candy, qué pregunta es esa. Para ti tendré siempre todo el tiempo del mundo.

 ** _Ya no sonreías, me miraste fijo y tomaste mi mano._**

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Tú guíame pecosa, aquí el turista soy yo.

-¿Ya comiste?

-Sí, comimos juntos Karen y yo. Tú, ¿no has comido?

-Sí, en la cafetería del hospital.

-Por cierto... Te fuimos a buscar a tu casa, precisamente para invitarte a comer. Me dijo la rentera que ya no vives ahí. Candy, ¿qué pasó?

-Vamos a ese parque, ahí podremos platicar y te lo cuento todo.

-Vamos tarzán, el llamado de los árboles es muy fuerte ¿eh?

-¡Terry!

 ** _El camino se me hizo eterno. Llevabas una de tus manos en los bolsillos y la otra entrelazada a mi mano. Yo, llevaba la mirada fija en el piso mientras avanzábamos. Pensaba mientras tanto en la forma de decirte lo que había hecho. Observé nuestras sombras y por mi mente pasó la idea de que, sería la última vez que vería esas sombras caminar una al lado de la otra_** _. **Estaba arrepentida, un nudo se formaba en mi garganta al pensar que ese beso lo había arruinado todo.**_

 ** _Soltaste mi mano y sentí tu brazo rodear mi cuello y abrazarme acercándome más a ti mientras caminábamos._**

-Así está mejor, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo creo...

 ** _Llegamos hasta una de las bancas bajo la sombra de un árbol, te sentaste muy cerca de mí. Tomaste mi mano de nuevo y depositaste un beso en ella._**

-Ahora sí, vamos a hablar pecas. Estás muy extraña, tus cartas, tu actitud, ya no vives en Magnolia... ¿Qué pasa Candy?  
Hoy esperaba ver en tu rostro la alegría de encontrarnos de nuevo, aquí. Y sólo veo a una chica que más que ver a su novio, ve al motivo de sus angustias. ¿Me vas a decir qué te ocurre?

-Sí, te lo diré. Terry... yo...

-Te escucho, vamos pecosa... dime lo que sea que esté sucediendo, tú no eres así.

-No es justo que calle algo tan importante, **_-decía más para mí misma-_** Terry yo... cometí un error.

-Nada puede ser tan grave para que estés así Candy...

-Sin embargo, lo es...

 ** _Te quedaste callado, mirando al suelo. Soltaste mi mano y llevaste tus manos a la frente_**.

-¿Acaso tiene que ver lo que vas a decirme, con Albert?

-Sí.

 _ **Te levantaste**_ _ **despacio, d**_ ** _iste un paso al frente y me diste la espalda_** _._

-Candy... no sé si quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir. No me imagino que sea algo bueno... al menos no para mí, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

-Terry... yo...

-¿Tú qué Candy? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Es eso algo tan grave, que ¿no lo puedes ni decir?

-Para mí si es grave...

-¿Qué es Candy? Dilo ya, por favor.

-Albert y yo...

 ** _Sentía como hervía mi rostro, mis manos apretaban con fuerza el faldón de mi uniforme. Mis ojos ya no enfocaban nada por la cantidad de lágrimas retenidas en ellos. Mi voz se atoraba en mi garganta..._**

-Albert y tú qué Candy... ¡por Dios!

-Albert y yo... nos besamos.

 ** _Por fin lo dije, y no era que quisiera estar con Albert, pero ya no me merecía a Terry. No después de ese beso. ¡Qué sanguijuela me habría sentido después de besar a Albert así, callarme y seguir con Terry!._**

 ** _Si cometí un error, ahí estaba yo enfrentándolo._**

-¿Cuando?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo se besaron?

-Eso qué importa Terry...

-A mí si me importa Candy. Quiero saber, ¿cuando fue, cómo fue, ¡qué sentiste Candy!, dímelo todo ¿él buscó ese beso? necesito saber... ¿por qué?

 ** _Tus ojos Terry, llenos de rabia, de dolor... no... yo no quería eso para ti. No quería causarte más dolor y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, nunca te había visto así._**

-Terry no me preguntes.

-¡Cobarde! Sí, tú Candy. Dijiste que me esperarías, dijiste que me amabas. Dime una cosa, ¿para ti eso es amar? no, no lo creo Candy, eso no es amor. ¿Por qué? ¿fue venganza por lo de Susana?

-¡Noooo, eso no!

 ** _En ese instante los recuerdos regresaron... Susana, Nueva York, el tren, mi dolor... ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Trataba de recordar a Albert, hubiera querido esfumarme como él lo hizo. Así simplemente desaparecer de ahí, porque ahora ya ni siquiera vivía en el departamento del cual me dejó la dirección... Pero no, ya había despertado una tormenta, ahora me quedaría a soportar su viento y destrucción._**

-Perdóname Terry... por favor, perdóname...

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir Candy?

-No... es que yo...

-¿Sabes? Puedes pensar que beso a muchas mujeres. Y en efecto, así es... he besado a Susana, a Karen, a Margaret, Sally, Lucía... y una que otra admiradora que me ha robado algún beso... sí, he besado muchos labios... ¡y los que me faltan por besar! Unos por trabajo en los ensayos, otros por descuido...

Pero tus labios Candy... fueron los únicos que busqué yo, por amor. Tus labios fueron siempre los que imaginé que besaba cuando estaba en el escenario, para que fuera más fácil mi trabajo.  
Tus labios son los que sellaron mi alma en Escocia, junto a ese lago... porque desde entonces ya te amaba y desde entonces sabía que solo quería estar contigo y con nadie más. Ya sabía yo que nada bueno podría resultar de que vivieras con Albert, ¡maldito hipócrita! supo aprovecharse de la situación.

-No, Albert no tiene la culpa...

-Además vas a defenderlo...

-Terry, será mejor que me vaya.

-Con él, ¿verdad?

 _ **Me detuviste del brazo con fuerza, recordé tu semblante, ese día en el festival de mayo... me mirabas de la misma forma...**_

-¡Terry basta!

-No, ¡no basta! Hace falta más que un simple beso para que le deje el camino libre... a ese amnésico infeliz.

-No es necesario que hables así Terry...

-No era necesario que me buscaras para esto, pero, te agradezco la atención. Adiós Candy...

 ** _Hiciste una reverencia, pude ver el dolor y el enojo a través de tus ojos... y te fuiste..._**  
 ** _Por un momento quise correr tras de ti, decirte que me equivoqué, que no pensé y lo besé dejándome llevar por un deseo, por atracción, por que me confundí con su trato y su mirada..._**

 ** _Pero eso empeoraría las cosas. Nunca admití que yo hubiera buscado ése beso._**

 ** _Ya había muchas personas observándonos, una niña se acercó a mí y me ofreció su pañuelo._**

-Se fue muy enojado su esposo señora.

-Sí, pequeña, espero que me perdone.

-Si le va a perdonar, él iba llorando también. Mi mamá me dijo que no le molestara pero vine a decírselo. Señora, volverán a estar contentos, no llore, ya verá...

-Gracias...

 ** _Me retiré de ahí con rumbo al hospital. Se suponía que el peso menos sobre mis hombros debía ser menor, pero sentí más peso aún y también sentí como se rompía mi corazón._**

* * *

-¡Qué cariiitaaaa!

-Karen, no estoy para bromas...

-¿Qué pasó?

-Ni para interrogatorios...

-Entiendo, cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré Terry.

 ** _Karen se levantó del escenario dejándome sólo, teníamos ensayo en diez minutos. Por más que quisiera huir de las miradas y de la compañía humana no podría. Mi mente sólo se repetía una y otra vez ¿por qué?_**

 ** _Yo nunca te mentí Candy..._** ** _Ahora ese imbécil sabe lo que se siente besarte. No debería doler, fue sólo un beso._**

 ** _Aunque, nunca dijiste que sólo fuese uno. Qué tal si pasó más que..._**

 ** _Mejor no pienso, pero ¿cómo lo evito?_**

 ** _Maldito amor, es capaz de llevarnos a la gloria para después bajarnos al mismo infierno._**

 ** _Candy... te detesto..._**

-¡Terry! Ya estás aquí... ¿dónde está Karen?

-¡Aquí estoy Robert!

-Chicos, sólo un ensayo general y se van a descansar. No quiero agobiarlos... ¿Están listos?

-Sí, ¿vamos Terry?

-Vamos...

 ** _Lo que hice en el ensayo, lo hice sin concentración alguna. Los diálogos los aprendí con tal precisión, que prácticamente fue un autómata el que ensayó con Karen._**

 ** _Qué ganas de encontrarte Albert y romperte la cara._**

 ** _Tú sabías que la amaba y no te importó. Tú no eres mi amigo. Aunque eso me quedó muy claro ese día que coqueteabas de forma descarada con ella._**

 ** _Y Candy siguiéndote el juego... era obvio que iba a surgir algo entre ustedes. El tonto fui yo... por pensar que nada pasaría, por creer que esa amistad inocente seguía intacta entre ustedes dos..._**

-¡Espera Terry... me lastimas!

-¿Qué te pasa Terry?

-Discúlpame Karen... Robert, discúlpenme por favor...

-Dijiste que tu tormento no interferiría con el trabajo, espero que cumplas Terrence... Descansen por hoy. ¡Hasta mañana todos!

-Hasta mañana...

-Karen, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Terry, no te preocupes. Pero tú no estás bien... ¿Quieres hablar?

-Sí, por favor...

-¡Ay no! ¿Qué te hizo Terry? ¿Por qué lloras cielo? vamos a otro lugar...

.

.

 ** _Queridas lectoras:_**

 ** _Ahora entiendo por qué querían que fuera específica en decir si se trataba de un Albert o Terry fic._**

 ** _Me disculpo si mi historia les resulta por demás molesta._**

 ** _Será un Terry fic._**

 ** _El Albert del manga y del anime nunca me agradó. Se me hizo hasta aburrida la voz que le otorgaron en el doblaje en español._**

 ** _Me encantó y me enamoré del Albert que leí en los maravillosos fics de algunas autoras. Y ese Albert es el que he querido plasmar._**

 ** _Pero por muy maravilloso que me lo imagine. Terry siempre será Terry. Y para mí será el ganón en esta historia._**

 ** _No critico que se molesten y que decidan no leerme más. Esa es decisión de cada quién. Por el contrario. Agradezco el interés y el valioso tiempo que dedican a adentrarse en mi imaginación._**

 ** _Gracias totales a Stormaw, Becky 10000, Phambe: aunque es otro idioma el tuyo te tomas la molestia de traducir, gracias preciosa!, Mimi, Mary silenciosa, Yagui, Betina C, nina, Lisbeth Haruka, Mitsuky Leafa._**

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios. Mil besos para ustedes._**


	5. ALBERT, AMO A TERRY

**_Albert, Amo a Terry..._**

 ** _._**

-Nunca te había visto llorar.

-Pues espero que me hayas observado bien. Porque no me volverás a ver así. Por nadie...

-Terry, ¿Me vas a contar que fue lo que pasó?

-Ella y Albert, se besaron.

-¿El de la toalla?

-Karen...

-Perdón Terry. Y ella, ¿qué más te dijo? ¿fue sólo un beso? ¿Lo quiere?

-Sólo me dijo que se besaron...

-Entonces no deberías estar así Terry...

-Ahhh, solo eso me faltaba, que mi amiga piense que exagero...

-Lo sé, no lo hago, pero tampoco me gusta verte así. ¿Vas a volver a verla?

-Ahora no quiero ni pensar en ella, mucho menos verla.

-Pero sólo nos quedan unos días más aquí en Chicago, ¿y ya no quieres verla?

-Así es Karen... ya no quiero.

-¿Diste por terminada la relación?

-No Karen... quien terminó con la relación fue ella en el momento que se dejó besar por Albert.

-No seas dramático Terry. Fue sólo un beso. ¿Cuántas veces te he besado yo?

-Karen, estamos hablando en serio. Tú me has besado y yo a ti, pero sólo en el escenario. Nunca nos hemos besado fuera del teatro.

-Porque no has querido cielo...

-Jajajaja, Ay Karen...

-¿qué Terry?

-Me haces reír...

-Eso está bien... por lo menos te divierto... Ven, vamos a ensayar...

-Karen, ¿qué quieres ensayar? Ya nos sabemos los diálogos al derecho y al revés...

-Robert quiere revisar unas acotaciones con nosotros.

-¿Eso tiene que ser ahora?

-No...

-Es que la estoy pasando bien.

-¡Ahhh! Pequeño y mejor lo podríamos pasar...

-Karen...

-¿Qué pasa cielo?

-¿Por qué me tratas así? Es decir, eres mi amiga. Te preocupas por mí, me aconsejas. Y siempre me llamas así...

-¿Así como?

-Cielo.

-jajajajajajaja... Terry, ¿te incomoda que te trate así?

-No te burles Karen y no, no me incomoda. Pero... Frank, ¿no sera el quien se molesta?

-Terry, ¡por Dios! Frank sabe que me gustas. Por eso no se ha declarado. Es más, todos saben que me gustas, menos tú por cierto...  
Tranquilo, no soy como Susana. Yo sí respeto que tengas una relación. Además eres mi amigo y...

-¿Y que Karen?

-Y prefiero mil veces estar cerca de ti como amiga, a estar obsesionada o enamorada y empezar a alejarte...

-Entonces no estás enamorada de mi...

-Prefiero no pensar en eso, si me enamoro de ti sería mi propia ruina. Desde que te conozco no hay en tu mente más que Candy.

-Ya no será así.

-Terry, no es que yo sea una mártir. Ni soy la abogada de Candy y no sabes como me gustaría que fuera verdad lo que dices...  
Pero no cometas un error tan grande de olvidarla sólo por un beso. Tú no sabes cómo fue ese beso. Qué tan intenso, qué tan breve, quién lo inició, por qué se dio.

-Karen, tú me has dicho justo ahora que te gusto. Me tratas bien, siempre estas conmigo y me llamas de una forma que de no ser un caballero, ya lo habría aprovechado de otra manera... Y no por eso nos estamos besando. No sé si se confundió o si lo ama y no se ha dado cuenta. Yo no he sanado esto que siento como para verla y no reprocharle.

-Pero tu tiempo se acaba. Sólo tienes un par de días más.

-Puedo hablar hasta la próxima gira con ella... tal vez entonces ya...

-Tal vez para entonces ya esté ella envolviéndose en la misma toalla con su amigo. ¡No seas tonto! Si yo fuera tu. Tú fueras Candy, y el exhibicionista fuera Susana... ¿crees que estaría tan tranquila contándole mis penas a Frank? ¡No Terrycito! Estaría peleando por ti. Y aunque ella te tuviera todo besuqueado, limpiaría sus besos y te pintaría unos nuevos por todo el cuerpo...

-Karen...

-Es la verdad amigo. Ahora ve por ella, que esa fachada de hombre fuerte sólo te va a durar de aquí a la estación de tren para ir a Missouri.

-Voy a buscarla, pero no te prometo nada.

-Anda, ve...

 ** _Me dirijo una vez mas al hospital a buscarte. Sé que ahí estarás. No creo que vivas con Albert. No sé que hago aquí. Pero Karen tiene una forma de hacer que me imagine las cosas, que en realidad casi te vi envuelta en esa toalla con él..._**

-Señorita, ¡buena tarde! ¿Se encuentra la enfermera Candy?

-Buena tarde joven. Sí ella está justo entrando, mire...

 _ **Al dar la media vuelta, ahí estabas. Tan bella como siempre. Pero tu semblante es triste. Tus ojos al verme se nublaron de lágrimas. Candy...**_

-¿Ehhh, podríamos hablar?

-Sí Terry.

 ** _Salimos del hospital y no sabía a dónde llevarte._**

-Vamos por un café. ¿Quieres?

-Está bien. Terry, yo... no sé por qué estas aquí.

-Con que no lo sabes. ¿No te imaginas que es porque te quiero?

-Creí que habías dejado de hacerlo. Por lo que te dije.

-No quiero que me lo repitas. Sólo quiero saber si eso... fue tan fuerte que borró lo que tú y yo teníamos.

-No...

-Quiero saber si ocurrió algo más aparte de ese beso.

-No Terry. No borró nada. Y no ocurrió nada más.

-¿Lo sigues viendo?

-No.

-No quiero que lo vuelvas a ver. No quiero que lo vuelvas a mencionar siquiera Candy.

-¡Terry!

-¡Queeeé Candy! ¿Te ofende que te lo pida?

-Sé que me equivoqué. Pero no me parece correcto que me des órdenes de esa forma Terry, soy una persona, no soy tu propiedad. Te amo. Sí. Aún te amo. Pero no voy a estar con alguien que me hable así.

-Tú fuiste la que se equivocó, no yo.

-Tú también te equivocaste cuando llegaste a la azotea y llevaste en tus brazos a Susana...

-Tenía que hacerlo.

-Llegaste angustiado, corriendo por verla a ella... La tomaste en tus brazos y no me dijiste una sola palabra. Me quedé ahí, en el frío de la tormenta. Y nadie llegó por mí. Esperaba que...

-¡Qué Candy!

-Esperaba que fueras por mí y aunque no me cargaras, tomaras mi mano y bajáramos juntos. Eso fue lo que me dolió más. Fue cuando entendí que mi camino lo seguiría yo sola desde ahí. Todavía no entiendo como hice acopio de fuerzas para ver el rostro de Susana. Debí haber bajado directamente de la azotea a mi cuarto de hotel. Y de ahí a la estación de tren, sin dirigirles la palabra ni a ti ni a ella.

-No me lo perdonas todavía... Por eso decidiste besarte con Albert...

-Lo de Albert fue, una confusión...

-Qué confusiones tan dolorosas Candy...

 _ **Te quedaste con tu mirada fija al piso, tus lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas. Y yo, no había ido hasta ahí a hacerte llorar de nuevo.**_

 _ **Me acerqué a ti, limpié tus lágrimas con mis besos. Acaricie tu rostro, besé tus ojos, tu nariz, tus pecas, tu boca. Recordé las palabras de mi querida Karen... borra todos los besos que pudo darle y pinta unos nuevos en todo su cuerpo... Te abracé fuerte. Y te levante en mis brazos como esa noche levante a Susana. A ella la lleve en brazos a su cuarto de hospital. A ti te cargué con amor. Con todo mi amor y con toda la ternura con que haces desbordar mi corazón.**_

-Dime cómo puedo sanar tu corazón Candy. Ayúdame a sanar el mío, también me duele...

-Terry... no sé como hacerlo.

-En un par de horas tendré que estar en el teatro. Candy, acompáñame, quiero que estés ahí. En primera fila. Te dedicaré mi actuación. Es más... siempre lo hago...

-Sí, ahí estaré.

-Ahora vamos al hospital. Yo tengo que tomar una ducha y prepararme.

-Pero ya no vivo en el hospital. Sólo regrese unos días en lo que buscaba un nuevo lugar. Después de vivir en mi propio espacio, con mis reglas y mi libertad, preferí buscar otro departamento. Además gano un sueldo para ser independiente Terry.

-Pues eso hay que celebrarlo. Tu nuevo espacio... puedo fingir que pierdo la memoria y tú podrías cuidarme...

-Terry...

-Es una mala broma, lo sé. Terminando la actuación, ¿me esperas? Quiero acompañarte a tu nuevo hogar.

-Sí, te esperaré.

 ** _De nuevo te acercaste a mí y con tus labios tomaste los míos. Tus manos juguetonas acariciando mi rostro. Después tu boca besó el camino que habían trazado tus dedos desde mi cuello hasta mi oreja. Regresaste a mi boca y mordiste suavemente mis labios. Terry, ¿quien te ha enseñado a besar así?_**

 ** _No tengo derecho a sentir celos. No sé si fue Susana, Karen, Margaret, Sally, Anne o quien haya sido... tu corazón esta aquí conmigo. Ellas sólo te tienen un momento por actuacion. Yo te tengo porque así lo deseas tú._**

Candy:

Perdona si me tardé en escribir.

Pude recuperar la memoria. Y pude recuperar también una vida llena de responsabilidad, compromisos, viajes.

Sí era un viajero.

Hay muchas, mejor dicho, demasiadas cosas que tengo que contarte.

No tengo hijos, ni una mujer. Pero ahora que sé quien soy puedo entender que Dios es muy grande. Y que sólo pudo haber sido obra de él que yo haya llegado a ti cuando perdí mi memoria.

No vas a entenderme. Y no quiero confundirte; pero tampoco puedo decírtelo todo en una carta.

Pronto volveré a Chicago. Estoy en Texas en una serie de negocios familiares.

Espero que tu estés muy bien. Me pregunto cómo te fue con Terry...

Si no estás con él. No te sientas sola. No lo estás. Mis oraciones y mi cariño sincero te acompañan siempre.

Siempre tuyo:

W. Albert. A.

 ** _La presentación iba a dar inicio. Nervioso, te busqué entre el público. Dejé encargado que te dieran un lugar a ti en primera fila._**

 ** _Sí, ahí estás. Luciendo realmente hermosa._**

 ** _Con razón Albert cayó rendido, no lo culpo, tendría que haber estado ciego y no amnésico para no enamorarse de ti. Tendría que haber estado sordo para no escuchar las palabras más bellas que con tu dulce voz también lo habrían enamorado por tu forma de ser._**

 ** _Y yo, el afortunado de ser por quien hoy estás aquí, así, Candy._**

-Así que ahí está...

-Sí Karen, gracias a ti.

-Claro que no. Yo sólo te aconseje buscarla. Y te confieso, que en el fondo quería que no lo hicieras... pero aquí está. Y para mí es lo mejor, porque verte así radiante, feliz, también me hace feliz a mí.

-Karen, ¿quieres que hablemos?

-No, ya vamos a empezar a trabajar. Y no tengo nada mas que decir, sólo que espero que no la dejes ir por tonterías y que ella sepa cuidarte también. Porque sigo en la lista cielo. Yo no quitaré el dedo del renglón. Si vuelve a besar al de la toalla, voy a hacer que se arrepienta y se entere que seré yo quien te bese y se enrede contigo en una toalla mejor...

-¡Espera! Ya no digas eso Karen. Espero que ya no nos separemos. Pero, si vuelve a besarse con Albert. Te aseguro que seré yo quien te busque de inmediato.

-Prometido cielo...

 _ **Y te acercaste a mi Karen, tras bambalinas. Nadie nos veía y deje que lo hicieras. Me robaste un beso. Rápido, suave, tierno... después de todo no estábamos rompiendo protocolos. Seguía siendo un beso de escenario. Cuando te ibas con tu franca sonrisa te escuche decir: Sé feliz mi amado cielo... sé feliz Terry...**_

 ** _Al terminar la obra, la gente les arrojó flores, tú, tomaste una rosa, la besaste y mirándome la lanzaste suavemente hacia mí._**

 ** _Sentí las miradas de tus admiradoras clavarse en mi cuerpo._**

 ** _Terry... que vida has elegido. Después de ser el solitario rebelde del colegio San Pablo, te has convertido en un hombre que se lleva las miradas de muchas y el deseo de otras tantas._**

-Señorita, acompáñeme por favor...

-¿A dónde?, estoy esperando a alguien.

-Sí, lo imagino...

 _ **Dijo un hombre con sombrero y bufanda que le tapaba el rostro. Cuando estaba a punto de seguirlo, soltó la carcajada y me abrazó:**_

-¡Candyyy de mi corazón! ¡Qué tal si he querido secuestrarte!

-¡Archieee!

-¡Sí preciosa! ¿Cómo estás?

-No mejor que tú, querido Archie, ¿dónde está Annie?

-Annie y Patty esperan afuera. Les dije que creí verte y como hay mucha gente prefirieron esperar allá. Dijeron que estaba loco. No creían que fueras tú.  
Annie dijo que seguramente habrías asistido al estreno aquí en Chicago y siendo así no estarías de nuevo por acá... ¡Les gané!

-Ha sido una enorme coincidencia. No vine al estreno... ¡pero aquí estamos! Archie, ¿Dónde esta Stear?

-El... decidió ir a la guerra Candy. Pero justo lo encontré haciendo su equipaje y tuve que pelearme con él. Lo hice entrar en razón y tu me ayudaste a convencerlo.

-¿Yo? y como es que yo te ayudé...

-Le dije que al enterarte de que el había ido al frente, harías lo mismo como enfermera. lo desarme Candy. Con eso fue suficiente para que se retractara. Ven con nosotros, o tienes planes con Terry...

-Sí, en realidad lo estoy esperando. Tenemos algunas cosas que hablar.

-Nosotros estaremos en la residencia de los Andley. Si tú quieres, podemos vernos mañana mismo.

-Los buscaré. Mañana es mi día de descanso y tengo que hablar con Stear. Gracias Archie por haberle dicho eso, apoyare tu teoría.

-Te veremos mañana entonces. Y... Candy, cuidadito con Romeo, te ves preciosa...

-Si Archie, no te preocupes. ¡Gracias!

 ** _El teatro se estaba quedando vacío. No venías y decidí acercarme a la puerta de entrada. Un muchachillo se acercó a mí y me entregó una nota._**

 ** _Candy: No te vayas a ir. Espérame._**

 ** _Te esperé cerca de media hora._**

 ** _El encargado me preguntó si esperaba a alguien, porque ya iban a cerrar._**

 ** _Las personas del aseo llegaban con sus utensilios de limpieza a poner en orden todo y a limpiar el blanco mármol de la entrada, y el alfombrado de los escalones._**

 ** _Por una calle aledaña al teatro, vi como una chica llevada en su silla de ruedas por una mujer mayor manoteaba y después se llevaba las manos al rostro._**

 ** _Pasaron frente a mí. Pero me giré para no ser vista, además de fingir buscar algo en mi bolso._**  
 ** _Eran Susana y su madre._**

-Es un estúpido. Si cree que se va a salir con la suya. Tiene un compromiso muy grande contigo.

-Ya mamá. No puedo obligarlo.

-¡Claro que puedes!

 _ **Subieron a un carruaje y se marcharon.**_

 _ **Momentos después saliste tú por la misma calle y corriste hacia mi.**_

-Candy... ¡perdón!

-No te preocupes, vi a Susana y su madre. Imagino que por ellas te tardaste.

-Sí, es largo de explicar. Pero vamos, te llevaré a cenar.

 _ **No quería ir a cenar.**_

 _ **Ver a Susana me puso de mal humor. No me gusta guardar sentimientos negativos hacia alguien, pero Susana... no puedo evitar sentir el enorme deseo de abofetearla.**_  
 _ **A pesar de eso accedí. Terry, habías actuado maravillosamente. No quería quitarte la alegría que te quedo después de la visita de el par de mustias. Además imagino que terminas hambriento...**_

 _ **Cenamos y mientras charlábamos tomabas mi mano. Acariciabas mi mejilla o mi cabello.**_

 _ **Observé tus manos blancas, ya empezaba a crecerles un bello tupido en el dorso, no lo tenías en el colegio. Tus dedos son largos, tus manos mas anchas. te estas convirtiendo en un gran hombre Terry...**_

 _ **Coloqué mi mano sobre la tuya y la acaricie suavemente. Te ruborizaste y como si hubiera roto el encanto del momento pediste la cuenta.**_

-¿Qué te molestó Terry? -Te pregunté.

-Nada Candy. Al contrario. Pero quisiera acompañarte ya a que descanses.

 ** _Yo no tenía en mente descansar temprano. Pero imaginé que tendrías cosas que arreglar, después de todo sólo dos días y la gira seguiría su ruta._**  
 ** _Además la visita de Susana..._**

 ** _Llegamos a mi departamento y te invité a pasar._**

-Sólo un momento Candy. No quiero que sea inapropiada mi visita.

-Esa Terry, es una de las cosas que amo de vivir sola. Dejar a un lado lo que es inapropiado para mi. Me fastidian los formalismos y las normas. A estas alturas deberías saberlo.

-Candy... no me conoces...

 ** _Decías mientras te acercabas a mí_**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el restaurante... Despertaste sensaciones que desde hace mucho llevo guardadas por ti.

 _ **Estabas ya muy cerca, podía sentir tu respiración y tu pecho quedó unido al mío.**_

 ** _Tus manos, comenzaron de nuevo un juego de caricias que erizaba mi piel._**

 ** _Cerré mis ojos. Y con tus brazos uniste nuestras caderas en un abrazo por demás íntimo._**

 ** _Te acercaste a mi oído y con un beso suave en él preguntaste:_**

-¿Puedo continuar?...


	6. LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA

**LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA...**

 **.**

-Candy... no me conoces...

 ** _Decías mientras te acercabas a mí._**

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-En el restaurante... Despertaste sensaciones que desde hace mucho llevo guardadas por ti.

 ** _Estabas ya muy cerca, podía sentir tu respiración y tu pecho quedó unido al mío._**

 ** _Tus manos, comenzaron de nuevo un juego de caricias que erizaba mi piel._**

 ** _Cerré mis ojos. Y con tus brazos uniste nuestras caderas en un abrazo por demás íntimo._**

 ** _Te acercaste a mi oído y con un beso suave en él preguntaste:_**

-¿Puedo continuar?

-Continúa...

 ** _Dije mientras mi mirada se perdía en tus ojos y mi boca en tu boca..._**  
 ** _Tus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda y bajaron lentamente el cierre de mi vestido. Metí mis manos por debajo de tu camisa y mis dedos parecían encenderse con el roce del vello crecido en tu pecho._**

 ** _Tu también reaccionaste a mis caricias..._**

 ** _Mi vestido se deslizó hacia el suelo. Hacía mucho frío. Comencé a temblar y me abrazaste._**

-¿Porqué tiemblas pecosa?... ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

 ** _Me susurraste al oído..._**

 ** _Desabotoné tu camisa, sonreiste al ver mi expresión. Me gustas y lo sabes. Sabes que tienes un cuerpo terriblemente varonil y atractivo. Te despojé de tu camisa mientras besaba tu pecho. Mis manos siguieron... desabroché tu pantalón y tu terminaste de quitártelo._**

 ** _Me giraste y me abrazaste por detrás. Comenzaste a besar mi cuello y continuaste con mis hombros... llenaste de besos mi espalda, bajando hasta llegar a mi cintura._**

 ** _Nuestros cuerpos se mecían con un ritmo nuevo para ambos. Lo sé. Esto también es nuevo para ti. Tiemblas como yo... dudas como yo y te ruborizas igual que yo._**

¡ _ **Te amo Terrence!...**_

 _ **Recordé tus dedos tocando el piano en el colegio. Esos mismos dedos ahora hacían magia sobre mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo, explorándolo, torturándolo con un inmenso placer.**_

 _ **Suaves gemidos salían involuntariamente de mi boca. Tus roncos jadeos me envolvían en un mar de sensaciones que nunca creí fuera capaz de sentir.**_

-¿Sigo Candy?

-Por supuesto que sí.

 ** _No quería que te detuvieras nunca..._**

 ** _Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas... tu mirada me recorrió por completo. Cada porción de mi piel..._**

 ** _Me levantaste y rodeando con mis piernas tus caderas me llevaste a mi cama. Hiciste despertar cada poro de mi piel. Tu piel se deslizaba sobre la mía con facilidad por el sudor que nos cubría. El cálido aliento de tus besos recorría mis senos, mi vientre._**  
 ** _Tus manos... esas manos que vi momentos antes en el restaurante ahora me levantaban sobre ti, me recorrían completa y parecían estar diseñadas para mí, como si supieran exactamente qué tocar y cómo hacerlo._**

 ** _Esa noche, Terry me exploraste completa, me besaste de pies a cabeza, me amaste con libertad y confianza, sabiéndote dueño de mi cuerpo, de mi corazón y mis pensamientos..._**

 ** _De pronto, sentí como una parte de ti me invadía en lo más íntimo. Te abracé y dejé que sucediera. Ya no iba a detenerme, ni quería hacerlo. Te sentí tan dentro de mí, tan unido a mí, tan mío Terry, que dejó de importarme todo. Me dejé llevar por la sensación de pertenecerte, de ser tu mujer. Sólo tuya. Mi Terry. Mi rebelde y amado Terry..._**

 ** _Sentí como vibrabas dentro de mi, cerraste tus ojos..._**

-Candy, ¡te amo!

 _ **Momentos después me invadió también a mí una sensación deliciosa. Una explosión que me subió de repente al cielo y me recorrió por completo, aunque breve fue intensa y lo más magico que mi cuerpo había sentido.**_

-Me encantas pecosa... ¡Me vuelves loco Candyyy!...

-Y tu a mí me fascinas Terry. Te amo...

-Yo también te amo. Entenderás que después de esto, no podré dejarte ya mi amor. Tendrás que irte conmigo. Ya eres mi mujer...

-Yo tampoco puedo ni quiero separame de ti. Siempre iré contigo Terry...

-¿Sabes Candy? He de confesarte que cuando estábamos en Escocia, te vi saltando entre las ramas de los árboles. Tú no me viste. Llevabas tu vestido y despreocupadamente girabas, dabas marometas y te colgabas de las ramas como la tarzán pecosa más sensual que he visto... alcancé a ver tus piernas y me escondí rogando a Dios que mi caballo no hiciera ruido. En uno de tus movimientos pude ver también tu ropa interior... pecas... que imagen tan sublime. Ese día me provocaste los pensamientos más impuros y poco decentes que había tenido... Justo los acabamos de realizar...  
¡Te amo Candy!

-¡Terry sucio!... no lo sabía, pero es muy lindo saber que desde entonces te hago sentir todo eso. Terry, qué recuerdos... nuestro primer encuentro en el barco a Londres, el festival de mayo, tú y yo galopando en el colegio, nuestro beso en Escocia... y ahora tú y yo en la intimidad. Perteneciéndonos como nunca antes...

Terry, ¡qué feliz me has hecho!

 _ **Se hizo muy tarde. Pero no te vi intenciones de irte al hotel y yo tampoco deseaba que te fueras.**_

 _ **Pasamos la noche juntos. Nuestra primera noche en una misma cama.**_

 _ **Amé la intimidad de estar abrazada a ti. De sentir el calor de tus gruesas y firmes piernas entrelazadas con las mías. Me olvidé del frío. No llevaba puesto nada encima y no me hizo falta pues tus brazos me rodeaban y me pegaban a tu cuerpo, también desnudo.**_

-Mmmmmm buenos días pecosa... ¡qué noche! Sin duda, la mejor de mi vida.  
¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?

-Buen día cielo. Tomaré un baño y te prepararé algo de desayunar ¿te parece?

Terry... te quedaste muy pensativo ¿estás bien?

-Mejor tomemos juntos ese baño, y te invito a desayunar fuera. Hay muchas cosas que arreglar.

-Terry... ayer cuando te esperaba me encontré a Archie.

-El elegante...

-jajaja... sí, el mismo. Fueron a verte actuar con Annie y Patty.

Me comprometí a visitarlos hoy... quisiera hablar con Stear.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Quiere ir a la guerra... y no puedo permitirlo.

-Ahí vas de nuevo Candy, queriendo solucionarle la vida a las personas. Stear es un hombre y supongo que sabe lo que hace.

-Terry, ellos son mi familia. Los quiero. Me preocupa que algo le suceda en la guerra. Puede morir Terry.

-Todos podemos morir Candy. Y aún no nos casamos, pero creo que con lo que sucedió anoche, tu familia soy yo.

Te dejo para que los visites. Te buscaré más tarde... espero que en serio entiendas que te irás conmigo. Así que... tendremos que ir al hospital Candy, para que te despidas.

-¿Es en serio Terry?

-Muy en serio. No es una orden. Pero no veo como vaya a funcionar lo nuestro si estamos lejos viviendo en mundos separados. Te quiero conmigo pecosa.

Piénsalo, ¿te parece si comemos juntos?

-Sí, aquí te espero.

-Entonces te veo más tarde mi amor...

 ** _Me preparé para bañarme. Mientras lo hacía acaricié mi cuerpo y me sentí completamente distinta al día anterior._**

 ** _Ya era la mujer de Terry; de Terrence Grandchester._**

 ** _Mi memoria empezó entonces a evocar con detalle todos los momentos. Las caricias. Los besos. Los sonidos que hicimos con nuestros cuerpos..._**  
 ** _Tienes razón Terry. Hay muchas cosas que arreglar hoy. No pienso dejarte. Te seguiré a donde vayas._**

Candy... ¿qué estarás haciendo?

Te extraño como no te imaginas. El tiempo que viví a tu lado viene a mi mente como un vago recuerdo. Aunque no hace mucho tiempo todavía.

Yo sigo en los negocios, compras, ventas, ampliación de contratos, asociaciones con empresas... trámites, firmas, documentos...

Esto no termina.

A veces preferiría haberme quedado sin memoria. Pero de qué me habría servido. De todas formas tenía que alejarme de ti.

Espero que haya valido la pena. Que Terry esté aprovechando el valioso tiempo junto a ti. Que te cuide mucho. Que te ame inmensamente, como tú le lo mereces.

Te mando un abrazo grande. Ojalá estuviera cerca para poder dártelo en persona.

Te quiero

W. A. A.

O.o.o.o.o.O

-¡Candy! Buenos días. El doctor Lenard te está esperando en su oficina.

-¡Buenos días July! ¿No sabes para que me necesita?

-No Candy, sólo dijo que te presentaras a la brevedad con él.

-Gracias...

 ** _Me dirigí a la dirección del hospital preguntándome qué sería lo que me diría el doctor._**  
 ** _De cualquier forma también tenía que hablar con él._**

 ** _Fue breve y directo. Me dijo que mis servicios ya no eran requeridos en el hospital. Me preguntó por qué alguien como yo tiene enemigos. Dijo que tenía que despedirme por petición de una familia muy importante. Le pedí que me dijera el nombre de la persona a quien molestaba tanto que yo trabajara ahí._**  
 ** _No quiso decírmelo._**

 ** _Se me hizo poco honesto el proceder del doctor Lenard._**

 ** _Acepté la liquidación que me entregó en un sobre sellado, el dinero ya lo había ganado y sería de mucha utilidad. Me ofreció disculpas y me retiré de ahí. Ya no fue necesario presentar mi renuncia._**

 ** _Señor, ahora veo como vas acomodando mi camino. ¡Gracias!_**

 ** _Me despedí de July. Me abrazaron ella, Evelyn y Debrah. Las mejores compañeras con las que trabajé en ese lugar._**

 ** _Ahora voy a la casa de los Andley... Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty... mis grandes amigos. También de ustedes me despediré._**

 ** _Pero esta vez sin tristeza. Con la frente en alto. No me iré a escondidas como cuando salí del colegio San Pablo._**  
 ** _Esta vez me voy con el hombre que amo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Queridas lectoras.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho el tiempo y el interés que dedican a leer lo que humildemente escribo esperando les guste tanto como a mi.**_

 _ **Veo, que la historia ha generado bastante polémica. Son muy respetables sus comentarios y algunos hasta me dan ideas de como continuar la historia.**_

 _ **No me agrada que discutan o se "ataquen" por así decirlo. Recuerden que cada cabeza es un mundo. Y cada quien percibe ese mundo de diferente manera.**_

 _ **Aquí estamos para disfrutar de una historia más de las muchas que ya hay.**_

 _ **En lo personal, y para adentrarme mas en las historias, cuando leo, imagino la voz de cada personaje en sus diálogos y eso para mi hace más especial la lectura.**_

 _ **Sobre todo cuando imagino la voz de Terry... chikirrriquiiii!**_

 _ **Les mando mil besos a cada una:**_

 _ **STORMAW, Blanca G, Marina W, Aurora, Guest, Betina C, Yagui, Sol Grandchester, Mary silenciosa, Nally Graham, Dianley, Esme05.**_


	7. UN DÍA DE MUCHAS EMOCIONES

**UN DIA DE MUCHAS EMOCIONES.**

 **.**

-¡Buen día Robert!

-Terry, ¡buen día! Nos tenías preocupados. Anoche nos reunimos para planear el cierre de las presentaciones. Hoy es la última.

-No sabía que iban a reunirse. Nadie me comentó nada.

-No, está bien. Fue algo que se planeó a última hora. Se acordó ofrecer una recepción por las altas ventas obtenidas aquí en Chicago, ya sabes... como agradecimiento con las autoridades, el gobierno y algunos empresarios que ayudaron a patrocinar la obra.  
Se hará una cena hoy en la noche. Y partiremos mañana temprano. O sea, que vete despidiendo de tu amoroso tormento muchacho, eso sí, puedes invitarla a la recepción...

-Eres muy amable Robert. Pero no me voy a despedir de ella...

-¿Cómo?

-Le he pedido que venga conmigo.

-¿Que hiciste qué?  
¡Terry... no por favor! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ya sé, ya sé; odias que se metan en tu vida. Que los demás opinen. Pero te estás equivocando... Eres muy joven. Tu carrera apenas empieza. Si te la llevas, más que tu musa se convertirá en un estorbo Terry.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso delante de mí Robert! Ella nunca será un estorbo.

-Las cosas son así en el mundo del teatro. A ver dime, ¿ella está dispuesta a seguirte como alma errante? Nosotros somos eso Terry, viajeros. No echamos raíces.  
Hijo, llevo dos divorcios y varias relaciones fallidas por lo mismo...

Eso sin hablar de las escenas que a lo largo de tu carrera representarás con tus compañeras en turno. No siempre serán los tiernos y simples besos de Romeo y Julieta.

Es tu decisión, pero por tu bien espero que lo pienses mejor. Hoy no habrá mas ensayos. Sólo la puesta en escena y posteriormente la recepción. Te veré a las 8 en punto.

-Sí Robert.

 ** _Candy, me pregunto si estás dispuesta a seguirme... deseo con todas mis fuerzas que así sea. Tal vez soy egoísta al pedirte que dejes tu carrera y vengas conmigo a seguir la mía, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás. Ya eres mi mujer. Eso no lo puede cambiar nadie..._**

-¡Hola Terry!

-Hola Karen.

-Te fuimos a buscar a tu cuarto, varias veces... no dormiste en el hotel...

-No Karen, me quedé con Candy.

-Me lo imaginé...

-Ehhh, Karen. Creo que tenemos una plática pendiente. Por el beso que me diste...

-No Terry, tranquilo. Yo no quiero aclarar nada. Te lo dije desde un principio. No soy Susana. Tu tienes una vida, un amor y eso siempre lo voy a respetar. Con mayor razón ahora que... estuviste con ella y al pasar la noche juntos, me imagino que ya dieron un paso más adelante...

-Sí, imaginas bien.

-No voy a preguntar cómo te fue, porque tus ojos y tu sonrisa hablan por sí mismos. Eso es lo importante para mí ¿ves?  
Que sonrías, que estés feliz. Si supieras la luz que irradias cuando eres el Terry alegre, que bromea; tu risa resuena en el teatro. Tu voz es más clara. Tus ojos brillan y transmiten amor.

Me quedo con este Terry. Y cuando vea a Candy. Por mucho que la envidie, le agradeceré también por traer a tu vida la alegría.

-Gracias amiga.

-Gracias a ti cielo. Dame un abrazo bien fuerte...

-¡Qué rápido se te olvidó mi pena Terry!... Y tú, buscona. Ahora entiendo porque no le avisaste que lo fui a ver al teatro en Nueva York...

-¡Eres una estúpida! ¡A mí no me vas a hablar así!

-Karen, ignorala, vámonos.

-¡Vine a hablar contigo Terrence!

-Pues yo no tengo nada que decirte a ti Susana.

-Eso me queda muy claro, ya no es la tal Candy, ahora es ésta...

-¡Suéltame Terry! no voy a dejar que se meta conmigo.

-Sí Terry, ¡suéltala! debería darle vergüenza querer írsele encima a una mujer lastimada como yo.

-A tí Susana, debería darte vergüenza rogar la atención de un hombre. Lo persigues como perro hambriento tras un trozo de carne. Déjalo seguir con su vida.

-¡Qué fácil para ti decirlo! No eres tú quien está en esta estúpida silla de ruedas.  
No eres quien perdió una pierna. Te resultó muy conveniente mi desgracia. Te quedaste con mi personaje y con mi amor...

-¡Susana, ya basta! Yo nunca fui tu amor.

-¡Sí lo fuiste! Esa noche me preferiste a mí antes que a ella. Y por tí estoy como estoy.

-Susana. Yo no te pedí nunca ningún sacrificio. Tú me empujaste y siempre te estaré agradecido. Pero no de la forma en que tú quieres. Jamás te ilusioné...

-Me dijiste que te gustaba. Para mí eso es ilusionar...

-Si, te dije eso, pero lo dije para que tuvieras un consuelo y no te sintieras tan mal. También te expliqué que amo a Candy. Que ella es mi novia desde hace mucho tiempo. Y es la única mujer con la que quiero estar para siempre. No hay más.

 ** _En ese momento vi como bajaste la mirada. Perdóname Karen, pero es la verdad._**

-Terry... si tanto amas a Candy que haces aqui abrazándote con Karen, si Candy se entera no creo que le agrade mucho.

-Lo siento Susana. Pero no sé con qué finalidad has venido hasta Chicago, no me vas a fastidiar ahora con eso...

-¡Para convencerte de que regreses conmigo! A eso vineee, ¡Yo voy a estar sola! ¡¿quién te imaginas que se va a fijar en mí después de esto?!...

-La que tiene que convencerse es tu madre. Siempre está detrás de ti. Pareces su títere. Esa noche que me buscaron en camerinos parecía que tu madre es la que está obsesionada conmigo.

-¡Eres un idiota Terrence, cómo te atreves!

-Ahhhh, ahí está usted... escondida. Viendo su propia obra de teatro, exponiendo a su hija a la humillación y discusión con un hombre que no la ama y que nunca lo ha hecho. Entiendalo de una buena vez, yo no quiero a su hija... Susana perdóname. Tú no eres mala. Sigue con tu vida y sacúdete a tu madre de la espalda. Más que una madre parece una sanguijuela.

-¡Desgraciado!

-Si decir la verdad y no soportar chantajes de nadie me convierte en un desgraciado, pues entonces sí lo soy señora.  
La pregunta aquí es... ¿usted qué es? Adiós Susana. Vamos Karen...

-¡Par de víboras! Y tú Susana. La próxima ves que te atrevas a insultarme, me olvidaré que estás en silla de ruedas...

-Susana no está sola. Tiene a su madre.

-Y no sabe cuánto compadezco a su hija. Le han amputado una pierna, pero usted diariamente le está amputando la dignidad y el respeto por sí misma. ¡Qué pena me dan las dos!

-Esto no se queda así Terrence Grandchester. Tu padre recibirá noticias mías.

-Ya mamá, ¡por favor!

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

-¡Candyyy!

-¡Annie! ¡Patty! ¡Chicos!

-¡Les dije que vendría!

-Stear, Archie, ¿Cómo están todos?

-Felices de verte Candy. ¿Puedo darte un abrazo?

-Oh Stear, ¡todos los que quieras!

-Candyyy... ¿Qué tienes?, ¿por qué lloras?

-Por la alegría de verlos de nuevo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no los veía.

-No hace tanto Candy...

-Los quiero mucho ¿saben? Me han hecho mucha falta...

-Candyyy, y tú a nosotras ¿verdad Patty?

-Sí Candy. Ayer que Archie dijo haberte visto en la obra... no lo creí y sabía que si al final no eras tú, me pondría a llorar ahí mismo.

-Candy, ¿te pasa algo? ¿está todo bien? ¡O te hizo algo el engreído de Terry!...

-Archie, todo está bien. Pero ustedes son como mis hermanos. Y me emocioné de verlos juntos, y precisamente hoy...

-¡Candy!...

-Si Annie y en especial tú. Que creciste conmigo. Hay tanto que contarnos, y tan poco tiempo...

-¿Por qué lo dices Candy? ¿Tienes prisa?

-No es prisa, pero debo arreglar varios pendientes. También de eso vengo a hablarles...

-Vaya vaya, ¡pero si es la enfermeriiitaaa! ¡qué sorpresa! ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mis amigos Eliza...

-Menos mal que ya estás ubicada y te queda claro que en esta casa solamente eres una visita.

-Eliza no seas grosera. Candy tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. En ese caso tú también eres visita.

-Y por si fuera poco, Candy lleva el apellido Andley... ¡cosa que tú no!

-Esto lo va a saber la tía abuela. A mí no me humillarán delante de Candy.

-Entonces Eliza, ve y dile todo lo que quieras a la tía abuela. La que trata de humillar eres tú. ¡Mejor retírate por favor!

-Está bien, me retiro. De cualquier manera no tengo nada que envidiarte Candy y menos esta noche. Ya que, para que lo sepan, voy a ver a Terry después de la función de teatro. Se realizará una recepción y no cualquiera puede asistir. Solamente funcionarios, empresarios y obvio... todo el elenco.

-¿Y ese comentario a que viene? Te aseguro que yo tampoco tengo nada que envidiarte Eliza.

-Pues no lo parece Candy, inmediatamente has reaccionado, puedo ver como te alteras ante la rabia de saber que estaré con él.

-Entonces no entiendo cómo es que vas a colarte a tal evento Eliza. No eres ni empresaria, ni funcionaria.

-Tú cállate Archie...  
Y verán... mi padre ha estado colaborando con el gobierno en unos asuntos que a ustedes no les importan. Eso me permitirá el acceso libre para hoy en la noche.  
Candy, es una lástima que tú y yo nunca tuvimos esa química. De lo contrario habrías podido ir conmigo esta noche como mi doncella de compañía.

-¡Suficiente Eliza! -Gritó Annie...

-No te preocupes Eliza, prefiero mil veces cambiar pañales de mis pacientes enfermos y hacer curación de las heridas más infectadas antes que ser tu doncella de compañía y mucho menos tener química contigo. Por cierto, te deseo mucha suerte con Terry, ya que en el colegio nunca te hizo caso. Aunque... qué extraño, tengo entendido que tiene novia y pronto se casará con ella.  
Deberás darte prisa Eliza!

-Susana no es rival para mí Candy. Tú muchísimo menos insignificante enfermerucha. Con permiso. Tengo cosas más importantes que arreglar. Tú Annie, no cabe duda que lo corriente y vulgar se contagia, no vuelvas a gritarme en mi casa...

 ** _Nos quedamos callados mientras Eliza se retiraba. Todos me miraban serios y Stear rompió el silencio:_**

-Candy, no debes darle importancia a lo que Eliza diga.  
Siempre te ha tenido envidia. Tú eres una gran enfermera y ella no sabe hacer absolutamente nada.

-Exacto Candy, todos nosotros estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

-Además eso que dijo de Terry...

-Eso que dijo no me importa. Sé que no es verdad. ¡Vamos a almorzar a algún lugar en el centro de la ciudad ¿Qué opinan? Tengo tantas cosas que contarles...

-Vamos Candy, ¡yo invito!

-Gracias Archie.

-Ahora sí Candy. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Te conozco y sé que esos ojitos algo quieren decir... si pudieran hablar...

-He venido a saludarlos, pero también a despedirme.

-Pero si acabas de llegar Candy...

-Sí y no quiero que sea motivo para estar tristes. Sólo quiero que lo sepan... me voy con Terry.

-Que, ¿qué? Candy, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Sí Archie, muy en serio. Él y yo estamos muy enamorados. Lo amo. Y él se va mañana; tal vez pasado mañana a continuar con su gira. Yo... he decidido acompañarlo.

-Pero Candy...¿y tu trabajo?

-Hoy me despidieron Patty. El doctor Lenard me lo informó.

-¿Porqueeé?

-Sólo me dijo que una familia muy importante estaba tras esa decisión.

-Vaya, vaya. Esto no se queda así, lo voy a investigar. Te lo prometo Candy.

-Así es, lo vamos a investigar. Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando...

-Chicos no vine a eso. No quiero que investiguen nada. Las cosas así son. De todas formas yo iba a irme con Terry.

-¡Candy... es tan romántico!

-Ay Annie, ¡por favor! ¿qué tiene de romántico el payaso de Grandchester?

-Archie. No lo llames así. He decidido vivir con él y...

-¿Y qué Candy?

-Ya estamos juntos.

-¿Ya vives con él?

-Sí Stear. No piensen mal de nosotros. Estamos juntos porque de verdad nos amamos. Esto no es pasajero.

-Candy, somos tus amigos y aunque Terry nunca fue de mi agrado, mientras te trate bien y te haga feliz tendremos la fiesta en paz.

-Gracias Archie. Yo estaré bien, lo prometo. Les escribiré constantemente.

-Yo creo Candy, que Terry es un buen tipo. Me cae bastante bien. Además me dejó arreglar y volar su aeroplano... por cierto, nunca se lo pagué.

-¿Stear? Ahora que lo dices... ¿por qué no fuiste a la obra de Romeo y Julieta? Me pareció extraño que sólo asistieran Annie, Patty y Archie.

-Ahhh... yo, Candy...  
Sólo, es que no quiero que la gente me vea así.

 ** _Hasta ese momento me percaté del enorme moretón junto a tu boca. Trataste de disimularlo con maquillaje pero de cerca es visible._**

-¿Qué te paso Stear?

-Tropecé en el laboratorio mientras preparaba un nuevo invento.

 ** _Archie me guiñó un ojo y recordé que se peleó con Stear al hacerlo recapacitar sobre ir a la guerra._**

-Déjame ver... Stear, esto es un golpe con puño. ¡Te peleaste!

-Candy, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Sólo lo sé. ¿Qué paso? ¿Me vas a contar?

-Fue Archie...

-¿Cómo es posible que hicieras algo tan salvaje Archie?

 ** _Dije esta vez guiñándole el ojo a Archie..._**

-Candy, lo siento, pero mi hermano me obligó. Imagínate que quiere enlistarse para ir a Europa a la guerra.

-Sólo quise ser útil. Ayudando en el combate.

-¿Ayudando a qué Stear? ¿A causar más muertes? Una mente privilegiada como la tuya no puede desperdiciarse en una guerra querido Stear. Tú perteneces a la ciencia. A los descubrimientos. Tu viniste a este mundo para hacer grandes cambios, para hacer tu familia. No para morir en una guerra absurda.

Stear. Eres un hombre. Tú tomas tus decisiones así como yo, como Archie y cada uno de los que estamos aquí.  
Somos adultos. Pero si la decisión que estás tomando es tan riesgosa que puedes perder la vida. Deberías estar consciente del dolor tan grande que nos causarías. También te llevarías gran parte de nuestra vida si tú pierdes la tuya. Sólo te digo, que si te atreves a irte al frente, me enteraré de inmediato e iré a enlistarme yo también para ofrecerme como enfermera voluntaria.

-Jamás lo permitiría Candy.

-Pues estás advertido. Me conoces y hablo en serio.

-¡Candyyyy!

-No llores Paty.

-Es que me he cansado de decirle... creí que nunca lo entendería...

-Denme un abrazo todos. Vamos a almorzar que les parece. ¡Tanta plática me abrió el apetito!

 ** _Esa mañana la pasé con mis amigos del alma. Estuve feliz de estar con ellos, de convencer a Stear, de abrazar a Annie, Patty, y sentir su apoyo. Archie, mi querido elegante... siempre tan celoso y protector conmigo. Pero_** ** _sé que detrás de esos celos hay un cariño de verdaderos hermanos._**

 ** _Albert. Aunque escriba otra carta, no tengo a dónde dirigirla. Sólo le pido a Dios que estés bien_**.

Querido Albert:

Una vez más me quedo con la intención de enviarte esta carta. La escribiré aún así sabiendo que estará en mis manos tal vez por largo tiempo. Albert, me voy con Terry.

No quiero lastimarte. Pero siempre he creído que al final duele más guardar un secreto.

Me voy con Terry porque no puedo estar ya sin él. Tú sabes cuánto lo amo.

Hoy fue un día de muchas emociones. Me despidieron del hospital. Por influencia de una importante familia según el doctor Lenard.

Vi a Annie, Patty, Stear y Archie. Almorzamos y pasamos un tiempo muy valioso juntos. Me preguntaron por ti, pero no supe qué decir.

Me faltó despedirme de ti. Donde quiera que estés quiero que sepas que siempre serás importante. Que también mis oraciones están contigo y que deseo que encuentres a una buena mujer que te merezca. A la que puedas llegar a amar muchísimo.

Se feliz mi ángel guardián. Te mereces lo mejor.

Candice White.

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

-George. Tenemos pendientes todavía?

-No William. Sólo falta la respuesta de Fred Galaham, pero Podemos esperarla desde Chicago.¿Quieres regresar verdad?

-Si George. No tengo noticias de Candy. Necesito saber que está bien.

-Entonces vámonos amigo. ¿Quieres salir mañana a primera hora?

-No George, de preferencia en este momento.

-Siendo así, conseguiré los boletos.

 ** _Preparé mi maleta y la dejé lista para cuando tuviera que irme con Terry. A pesar de vivir sola. Viajo ligera. Todos los bellos vestidos que me ha comprado el tio abuelo William se han quedado unos en Lakewood, otros en el Colegio..._**

 ** _Mi ropa no es mucha. Y mis pertenencias tampoco. Todo cabe en mi maleta._**

 ** _Ahora que estaré con Terry, deberé lucir mucho mejor. Tendré que comprar más ropa. Aunque eso signifique viajar con más equipaje._**

 ** _¡Terry! Hay algo en lo que no pensamos... tú eres famoso y yo... no soy tu esposa. La gente hablará y nos señalará..._**

 ** _Tal vez sea mejor que después de todo no te acompañe y te espere hasta que estemos casados..._**

 ** _O.·°·.O.·°·.O.·°·.O_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Gracias hermosas lectoras por seguirme. Gracias por sus comentarios. Todos son importantes._**

 ** _Mary silenciosa, Yagui, Betina C, Guest, Sol Grandchester, Joha, Nally Graham, dianley, Darling eveling, Stormaw, Phambe, Lizita, AmmiiMorrigan, Serena Candy Andrew Graham._**


	8. DOS GRANDES PASIONES TENGO EN LA VIDA

**DOS GRANDES PASIONES TENGO EN LA VIDA.**

 **.**

-¡Candy! ¡Abre pecosa!

-¡Terry!

-Se me ha hecho eterno el día sin verte.

 ** _Dije mientras te levantaba por la cintura y te sostuve para besar tus suaves labios. ¡Ay Candy! Sólo a mí se me ocurre. La consecuencia de estrecharte contra mi se hace evidente y apenado te baje de nuevo, opté por girarme tratando de ocultar la respuesta de mi impetuoso cuerpo._**

-¿Cómo te fue con el inventor guerrillero?

-Ay Terry, es Stear, no inventor guerrillero... me fue bien, creo que logre hacerlo desistir de ir al frente. Ahí estaban también Archie, Annie y Patty.

Ahhh, por cierto, también vi a Eliza.

-¿Ajá?

 _ **Dije mientras me sentaba en una silla y devoraba una manzana que encontré queriendo salir de tu bolso.**_

-Sí, se portó muy grosera conmigo. Ya estoy acostumbrada, pero no deja de ser molesto tener que escucharla. Me llamó enfermerucha. ¡Aghhhhh!

-Pecosa, no cambias. Haciendo esas caras pareces aquella mona del zoológico ¿recuerdas?

-¡Terry! Aún no termino, se atrevió a decir que te tendrá esta noche para ella. Dijo que habrá una recepción privada después de la función teatral y que no cualquiera puede asistir. ¡Claro! Ella es de las pocas afortunadas que estará presente...

-¿Eso te dijo?

-Siii, ¡¿por qué Terry?! Primero Susana, ahora Eliza... ¿es que siempre habrá alguien que me haga revolver el estómago de celos?

-Candy mi vida, ¿estás celosa?

-Sí Terry. Y sé que tengo que acostumbrarme a que siempre habrá alguna resbalosa o más tras de ti.  
Pudiste haber sido pianista, o astrónomo, no sé, algo donde las mujeres no quieran estar encima de ti todo el tiempo.

-Si te sirve de algo saberlo, te diré que a la única que quiero encima de mí todo el tiempo eres tú...  
Pecosa tú eres enfermera y has visto hombres semidesnudos. ¿No crees que eso a mí también me quita el sueño?

-Pero esos hombres son pacientes, están sin ánimos, decaídos, enfermos... Tus admiradoras en cambio están muy arregladas, muy animosas y coquetas... Terry, no sé si vaya a poder con esto.

-No me salgas con eso ahora Candy. Tú eres mi mujer y vas a estar conmigo, donde yo esté. A propósito de la recepción, es verdad. Lo planearon ayer en la noche, yo no me enteré si no hasta hoy pues ayer estuve aquí contigo.

Será algo privado. Quise zafarme de ese compromiso, pero Robert me dijo que estoy obligado a ir ya que soy protagonista. Se vería muy mal que faltara a ese evento.

-Entonces Eliza no mentía...

-Si mintió en algo. No estaré con ella un sólo minuto.

-Y eso a mi quién me lo asegura. No confío en ella.

-Pero confías en mi, ¿cierto?  
Además pecosa, hay alguien que te podrá decir qué tan bien me comporté.

-Karen, supongo...

-No... tú misma.

-¿Yo?

-Tu irás conmigo. El mismo Robert me lo pidió, y aunque no lo hubiera hecho yo te habría llevado.

-¡Terry! pero, no tengo que ponerme, mi ropa es sencilla. Tengo poco tiempo para comprar algo adecuado.

-Entonces date prisa. Vamos a comer y de ahí buscamos lo que te guste para esta noche.

 ** _Salimos de la mano. Para mí es como un sueño caminar a tu lado, escuchar tu voz, tu risa, mirar tus ojos y ver como caminas, con ese ligero y fino contoneo que me vuelve loco. Quisiera que nadie más te mirara, pero eso es imposible. Eres una tarzan pecosa muy bella, te has convertido en una mujer muy sensual Candy._**

 ** _Ahora eres mía y eso hace que me sienta poderoso. Soy el más afortunado por tenerte a mi lado, por ser tu dueño. Porque sólo Dios sabe cuántas ganas tengo de que pase pronto esta noche, tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo y hacerte el amor una y otra vez._**  
 ** _Voy a llevarte conmigo, no importa lo que opine Robert. Si, somos muy jóvenes y eso qué. A veces creo que opina más por envidia que por verdadero interés en mi éxito. El lleva dos matrimonios y no sé cuantos amores fallidos. Lo siento por ti Robert, pero no por eso me sucederá lo mismo..._**

-Estás muy callado Terry. ¿Sucede algo malo?

-No pecas, me pregunto si ya renunciaste en el hospital.

-No.

-¡Candy! Habíamos quedado en algo, o es que, ¿no deseas irte conmigo?

-Me despidió el doctor Lenard. Dijo que una familia muy importante había solicitado mi despido...

-Candy... ¿cómo es eso? ¿Qué familia pudo pedir algo así? ¿Te enemistaste con algún paciente? ¿Tuviste algún problema con algún familiar?

-No Terry, siempre cuide mi trabajo, es más, el doctor Lenard se disculpó conmigo y me dijo que sólo obedecía ordenes, que no había queja en mi desempeño y que no se explicaba como yo, podía tener ese tipo de enemigos.

-Está muy raro eso Candy. Tenemos que partir mañana a primera hora y aunque tenías que abandonar el hospital, esto no se quedará así, voy a averiguar quien va por ahí perjudicándote. No te preocupes pecosa, no te faltará nada conmigo.

 ** _Entramos a un restaurante. Escogiste una mesa con vista a la avenida. Estoy fascinado con escuchar tu plática, ver tus gestos, cómo arrugas la nariz y tus pecas se mueven, cómo sonríes y me guiñas el ojo. Me encanta como la luz del sol ilumina tu cabello y le da más claridad a tus ya de por sí hermosos ojos verdes... Tomas mi mano y Candy... haces de un momento ordinario algo maravilloso. No me imagino cansándome de esto; podrían ser todos los días iguales a éste y para mí sería como estar en el cielo._**

 _ **Al terminar fuimos a buscar tu vestido para la recepción de esta noche. Después de entrar a dos o tres boutiques llegamos a la indicada.**_

 _ **Escogiste un vestido que a decir de la encargada y la modista te quedaba espectacular.**_

 _ **Para mí, todos te quedaban así. Y más me deleite observando en algunos, tus hombros desnudos, en otros cómo se ajustaban las telas a tu cuerpo. No comprendo como muchos hombres se quejan por acompañar a sus mujeres a buscar ropa.**_  
 _ **Para mi fue toda una experiencia y muy agradable por cierto...**_  
 _ **Ahora el calzado y un bolso que fuera a juego con el vestido. Me enterneció el hecho de que quisieras pagar por todo, no Candy, esa es mi responsabilidad y no sabes cuánto disfruto hacerme cargo desde ahora de tus gastos y necesidades.**_

O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O

 _ **Después de regresar al departamento te despediste de mí.**_

-Pero aún es temprano...

-Candy no me mires así, ambos tenemos cosas que hacer, pero la noche sera toda nuestra...

 _ **Dijiste en mi oído... y con un beso muy apasionado callaste los reclamos que iba a empezar...**_

-Tengo todavía asuntos que arreglar. Tu también tienes el tiempo justo para arreglarte. Pasaré por ti a las siete y ya casi son las seis amor.

-¡Es verdad Terry!

-Mejor, nos apuramos y después de que todo termine, puedes darme alojamiento en tu habitación. ¿Te parece?

-Me parece que será un placer invitarlo a mis aposentos y que pasemos juntos nuestra última noche en Chicago señor Grandchester.

-Pecosa, me retiro antes de que sea demasiado tarde, estás haciendo que imagine muchas cosas y no me voy a querer ir...

 _ **Besaste de nuevo mis labios, después mi mano, te inclinaste con tu típica y caballerosa reverencia y vi como te alejabas hasta doblar la esquina hacia el Boulevard.**_

 ** _Preparé el baño y agregué unas gotas de esencia a la bañera._**  
 ** _Me excité imaginando que más tarde tus manos tocarían otra vez mi cuerpo y volvería a ser tuya._**

 ** _Amo esta sensación de pertenecerte Terrence... mi hombre._**

 ** _Me vestí y me peiné con mi cabello recogido en una trenza que enrosqué y formó un chongo perfecto._**

 ** _Me gustó como se veía mi cuello, libre de todos esos rizos que siempre lo cubren y uno de mis hombros descubiertos por el vestido._**

 ** _No tenía joyas, ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo! Las prisas no me permitieron pensar en todos los detalles, además no iba a pedirte que me compraras joyería._**

 ** _Me maquillé ligeramente, me puse las zapatillas a juego con mi vestido y mi bolso, me perfumé y me dispuse a esperarte. Faltaban cinco minutos para las siete de la noche cuando tocaste a mi puerta._**

 ** _Te quedaste mudo. Me mirabas de una forma que provocabas de nuevo esa excitación que tanto me estaba gustando sentir..._**

-Candy, luces... ahhhh... no tengo palabras...

-Tú te ves muy atractivo con ese traje Terry...

-No sigas pecosa, recuerda que me vuelvo muy peligroso ante tus halagos y no quisiera que una obra de teatro se quedara sin Romeo esta noche. Antes de irnos, quisiera darte esto...

Sacaste un estuche largo y me lo entregaste mientras lo abrías.

 ** _Era una gargantilla de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes y sus aretes a juego._**

-Terry... ¡esto es mucho!

-No es mucho amor, te mereces muchísimo mas, -decías mientras lo colocabas en mi cuello. ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de este detalle? Por cierto, esto también es para ti.

 ** _Y me entregaste una caja que estaba recargada en la puerta._**

-¿Qué es?

-Un abrigo pecas. No pensarás salir con ese vestido al frío de la noche, ¿verdad?

-¡Terry!

-Vamos Candy, tenemos el tiempo justo.

 ** _Tomaste mi mano, salimos de ahí y tomamos un carruaje._**  
 ** _Al llegar al teatro, entramos por la parte trasera, pasamos por varios corredores y saludabas a tus compañeros. Todos me veían extrañados. Algunas de tus compañeras me sonreían discretamente y otras me miraban como a un bicho raro. Esperaba encontrar a Karen, pero ya estaba con su maquillista._**

 ** _Te abriste paso entre el tumulto del elenco y trabajadores sin soltarme de la mano y entramos a tu camerino._**

 ** _Al cerrar la puerta comenzaste a cambiarte el traje y yo te ayudé a colgarlo y acomodarlo para que no se estropeara._**

 ** _Te desvestiste por completo frente a mi y aunque por mi mente pasó evitar observarte esta vez, me deleite con semejante vista._**

 ** _Me gusta mucho lo que veo. Me siento muy afortunada por ser yo, precisamente yo, la mujer que amas._**

 ** _Te enfundaste en tus ropas de Romeo y al terminar hablaste a la maquillista para que te arreglara._**

 ** _Karen entró a tu camerino. No me vio, y por lo mismo te saludó de una forma que me pareció extraña._**

-Hola cielo... ¿listo para la última?

 _ **Preguntó mientras acariciaba tu cabello con sus manos, como acomodándolo...**_

-Sí Karen, ya listo. Candy, Marlene te llevará a tu lugar... ya sabes Marlene, el lugar para ella, por favor.

-Sí amor.

 _ **Me acerqué a ti y me despedí dándote un beso en los labios.**_

-Con permiso Karen...

-Sí Candy, pasa...

 _ **La función comenzó. Puse atención a la mitad de la obra, la otra mitad mi mente repetía la escena de Karen acariciando tu cabello y sus palabras: ¡hola cielo! Mi estómago se retorcía al recordarlo.**_

 _ **Ay Terry... Mucho me temo que mi vida a tu lado no va a ser fácil.**_  
 _ **Susana, Eliza, Karen...**_

 _ **¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo desconfiar de ti. Ya me has demostrado cuánto me amas. Yo te amo y no te pienso ceder a ninguna mujer por muy coqueta o especial que se crea.**_

 _ **La obra terminó, nuevamente besaste una rosa y la dedicaste para mi en un ademán.**_

 ** _Esperé hasta que se fueron casi todas las personas. La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes por lo cual decidí ir a buscarte a camerinos._**

 ** _Traté de abrir tu puerta y estaba cerrada con llave._**

 ** _Toqué y te llamé:_**

-¡Terry! ¿Estas ahí?

 ** _Uno de los trabajadores al escucharme se acerco y me dijo:_**

-Señorita, ya no hay nadie. Todos se fueron ya a la recepción.

-Es que... el no se pudo haber ido. Terry es mi novio y me dijo que lo esperara, pero ya fue mucho tiempo.

-Señorita, me va usted a disculpar pero, ¿sabe cuántas veces he escuchado ese cuento? Siempre dicen lo mismo para encontrarse con el señor Terry. El es muy amable, pero un día lo van a encontrar de mal humor. Entienda, ya se fueron todos. Yo mismo vi como se iba acompañado de la señorita Karen.

Usted es mas bonita, pero dicen las malas lenguas que ellos dos tienen sus queveres.

Si me permite darle un consejo de viejo. No se fije en un actor, tienen corazón de marinero y un amor en cada puerto.  
Ya mejor váyase señorita, se le va a hacer mas tarde. Cuídese y hágame caso, no ponga sus ojos en un actor.

 _ **Salí de ahí confundida, enojada, triste.**_  
 _ **Terry, no puedo creer que te hayas ido y que me este creyendo lo de Karen, pero tal vez... es que no me gusto nada ese saludo.**_

 _ **Todavía incrédula mire alrededor. No había ya nadie.**_

 _ **Para colmo, una de las señoras del aseo me preguntó también si me iba a quedar mas tiempo.**_

-Me apena decirle, pero ya debería retirarse. Ya no hay nadie.

-Sí, entiendo. Ya voy.

 ** _Me dirigí a la salida cuando vi como se dirigía la luz al escenario. Escuché unos pasos y apareciste caminando hacia la luz de los reflectores._**  
 ** _Con tu voz varonil, clara y fuerte comenzaste a decir:_**

-Dos grandes pasiones tengo en la vida. Una de ellas por mucho supera a la otra. Sí... La mujer que amo y el teatro son mi vida.

El teatro me da un sustento. Sustento que sólo quiero compartir con ella.

El teatro me da ovaciones y aplausos que alimentan mi ego y mi espíritu. Ella me da el amor y la alegría que alimentan mi corazón y mi alma.

El teatro me enseñó a disfrutar a mi manera la vida. Ella es el motivo para querer vivirla.

 ** _Estiraste tu brazo invitándome a subir al escenario. Ya estando frente a ti, te arrodillaste y ante mis ojos apareció una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo._**

-Señorita Tarzán pecosa Candice White Andley:  
¿Tendría usted el buen corazón de mirar a este humilde hombre que le ama con todas sus fuerzas y concederle el privilegio de ser su esposa?

 ** _Mis lágrimas rodaban ya por mi rostro._**

-Sí Terrence Grandchester, acepto con todo mi corazón. El privilegio también es mío.

 ** _Tomé tus manos mientras te incorporabas. Colocaste la sortija en mi dedo y besaste mi mano y mis labios._**

 ** _Nos abrazamos fuerte, y escuché tu corazón._**

-Bueno... Candy, Terry, ya es oficial. ¡Ahora vámonos porque Robert estará que echa chispas!

 _ **Karen y Frank habían ayudado con los reflectores.**_  
 _ **Caminaron delante de nosotros y Karen volteó a mirarme, me sonrió y soltando a Frank de la mano corrió hacia mí. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y en ese momento deje atrás los celos o cualquier sentimiento incómodo con ella.**_

-Cuenta conmigo Candy. Seré tu amiga...

.

.

 **NOTAS PARA MIS BELLAS LECTORAS:**

 **Eli:** No te me enojes, el secreto no tiene nada que ver con líos de faldas. Pero si ocasionara un problema. No puedo revelarlo porque le quito sorpresa a lo que pasara mas adelante.

 **Guest:** Has escrito el comentario mas largo y no he tenido el gusto de saber tu nombre. En cuanto a los comentarios de que si Terry embaraza a Susana, etc etc, eso no sucederá nunca en ninguna de mis historias. Yo también creo que Anohito es Terry, definitivamente.

 **Mimi:** Albert si va a dar un poquitin mas de guerra en esta historia. No utilizara pretextos como interponerse por ser el tutor legal, pero si hará su lucha.

 **Feliz64:** Agradezco la sinceridad en tus comentarios. Me encanta como te apasionas por los personajes. Eres una autentica fan. Los personajes que he querido plasmar en este fic, según yo son muy propensos a equivocarse, a arrepentirse y a empezar de nuevo. No quise que Terry confesara ese beso, porque el no lo busco, no se molesto ni le reclamo a Karen, pero como quiera el no lo buscó. Candy no cayo fácil con Terry. Para mi caer fácil es conocer a un chico y a los pocos días o al mes ya estarse involucrando con el. Candy y Terry tienen una historia de amor de tiempo, el encuentro fue simplemente la reafirmacion de ese amor. No se me ha olvidado el secreto, pero no es tiempo de revelarlo.

 **STORMAW:** Así es querida amiga. Ya sabes; Eliza sazonando la historia con una pizca de amargura, envidia y cizaña.  
A Susana y su mamá, a pesar de que no quería darles importancia en la historia, no me podia quedar con las ganas de darles una zarandeada verbal. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo amiga chula!

 **Darling eveling:** Estuvo bueno el round con Karen ¿verdad? Hubiera estado mejor que le diera sus cachetadas, ya veremos que pasa mas adelante.

 **Sol Grandchester:** No te preocupes por la pecosa. Aquí ella me obedece... : ) La verdad es que si no sigue a Terry sería pan con lo mismo y sería también alargar la historia injustificadamente. Además, mi Candy es más aventada, mas valiente. No se hace a un lado tan fácilmente. Pues ya aprendió después de la despedida en Nueva York que nadie le va a regalar una felicidad que ella no sea capaz de pelear.

 **Nelly Graham:** Igual me pasó con Stear y la guerra. Por qué mi admirada Kyoko le dio triste final a los buenos: Anthony, Stear, y dejó libres y soberanos a los alacranes de Eliza, Neal, Sara Leagan y Susana. En esta historia el buen Stear no se va al más allá. Se queda en éste mundo como siempre debió ser...

 **Guest:** Ojalá publicaras tus comentarios con tu nombre para agradecerte más personalmente. Tienes razón en cuanto a las emociones que nos llegan a provocar las historias. Si quisiera tener la capacidad de que las lectoras perciban a Terry como nosotras y se enamoren de él, pero lo veo difícil. Como que las inclinaciones por uno y por otro son muy marcadas. Supongo que por la diferencia de caracteres.

 **Marina W:** Robert en mi historia es así con Terry por ser celoso de sus actores. Los quiere libres, sin compromiso para que no les afecte en popularidad y eso se vea reflejado en los ingresos a la compañía teatral. En cuanto a Susana y Terry no te preocupes. En esta historia al menos no quiere ni verla.

 **Guest:** No habrá boda relámpago : ), con respecto a Albert no te aseguro que no intervenga... el va a dar pelea. Como todo un caballero pero ahí estará.

 **Lachicaderosa:** Es para mí un verdadero honor que una de mis autoras favoritas haya tenido el tiempo y la atención de leerme. Mil gracias! Me siento importante ; )  
En cuanto a lo que dirá el duque, ya estoy pensando en eso. ¿Habrá bebe? Otra muy buena pregunta, seguramente que si... Mil gracias y bendiciones para ti también. P.D. Soy tu fan!

 **Guest:** En cuanto a hacer a Terry fiel y digno de Candy. A mi punto de vista así siempre ha sido. Eso si le agradezco a Kyoko. No lo mató, ni lo hizo obsceno, promiscuo ni nada por el estilo. Yo seguiré esa línea. En algunos fics he leído a Terry bastante despreocupado en el rollo sexual, a veces hasta promiscuo. La verdad a mí en esa faceta me parece seductor, porque no creo en la fidelidad completa de un hombre. Pero ese es mi punto de vista. En esta historia no será así. No sufran.

 **Aurora:** De acuerdo contigo. En esta historia Candy y Terry se entregaron a su primera vez porque como bien dices están enamorados. Han pasado por separaciones dolorosas y fue la manera tal vez apresurada de oponerse a que el destino haga de las suyas y les cambie la jugada.

 **Blanca G:** El encuentro fue precipitado. Son muy jóvenes y mas teniendo como contexto aquella época en donde las damas bien vistas tenían que tener el chaperón por un lado. Imagino que ni siquiera era bien visto que viviera sola una señorita. Pero quise mostrar a una Candy liberal que quiere empezar a rebelarse contra lo que dice la sociedad. Aunque a veces se me acobarda como cuando cae en la cuenta que no está casada y su hombre ya se la quiere llevar.

 **Lizita:** Gracias! Este será un Terryfic, pero también Albert tendrá mucha participación y encanto aquí.

 **Phambe:** Gracias nuevamente por tomarte la molestia de traducir para poder leer esta historia. Eso merece doble agradecimiento y reconocimiento. Además de que tus comentarios son muy respetuosos y reflejan mucho de ti. No agradezcas mi esfuerzo y paciencia. Es lo menos que les debo por interesarse en el producto de mi imaginación.

 **Dianley:** ¡Exacto! Con Terry hasta el fin del mundo. Te imaginas que ese ejemplar hubiera existido en la vida real? Ohhh por Dios!

 **Joha:** No he revelado a nadie lo que sucederá en la historia. Te soy sincera, no la tengo escrita. Van llegando las ideas y las voy apuntando. Lo edito y lo subo. Gracias por seguir mi historia.

 **Betina C:** no tienes porque disculparte. Estoy segura que cuando algo, sea lo que sea: un personaje, un deporte, un ideal, nos apasiona es normal defenderlo. Lo digo por la diferencia de opiniones con otra de nuestras lectoras.

Les agradezco enormemente por leer, interesarse y dedicar su tiempo a adentrarse en el mundo tan personal de cada autora.  
¡Hasta pronto!


	9. UNA NOCHE DE GALA

**UNA NOCHE DE GALA.**

 **.**

 ** _Llegamos a un recinto elegantemente decorado. Habían dispuesto en la entrada personal de seguridad y varios guardaespaldas._**

 ** _Me sentí incómoda por el despliegue de gente misteriosa a las puertas del lugar. Más que una cena de gala parecía una reunión de gángsters._**

 ** _Apretaste levemente mi mano y me dijiste:_**

-Calma pecosa, estás conmigo.

 ** _Al entrar fuimos recibidos por Robert, el director de teatro._**

 ** _Tenía cara de pocos amigos y me pareció muy grosero. Me observó con una mirada que me hizo recordar a la tía Elroy cuando recién me conoció y te dijo:_**

-Ahora entiendo porqué te atormenta esta chica...  
¡Pasen bienvenidos!

-Karen, Terrence... por favor, vengan conmigo.

-En un momento regreso contigo Candy. Frank, te la encargo.

 ** _En cuanto me quedé sola con Frank, discretamente me dispuse a buscar a Eliza. Quería ver si realmente había asistido al evento. No podía encontrarla, después de todo había mucha gente._**  
 ** _A quien sí vi fue a Eleanor Baker, se veía hermosa. A pesar de ser una mujer madura posee un porte y un cuerpo envidiables. No pude evitar imaginarla como la abuela de mis hijos. Y pensar que mis bebés serán atractivos como ella..._**

-Señorita Candy, ¿le parece bien si vamos a sentarnos?

-Sí Frank, le agradezco.

 ** _Llegamos a una mesa y Frank retiró una silla con cortesía para que yo me sentara._**

-Señorita Candy. Creo que la suerte está de mi lado para poder platicar con usted a solas. Espero que no se moleste con ésta conversación.  
Mire usted, decir que me siento muy complacido por su compromiso con Terry es poco, me siento en verdad muy feliz. No sólo por ustedes... también por un servidor.

Siempre tuve sospechas de que Karen estuviera interesada en él. Ahora que ustedes han formalizado su relación me siento bastante tranquilo. Karen quiere mucho a Terry. Y a mí me ha costado lágrimas le soy sincero entender que ella es así; cariñosa, jovial, expresiva y hasta cierto punto confianzuda con él. Ha sido motivo de discusión entre nosotros, por eso me veo en la obligación de prevenirla.  
No vaya a malinterpretar las muestras de cariño de mi novia con su novio. No sobrepasan los límites, de lo contrario, no estaría yo hablando con usted como novio de Karen. Pero no deseo que también pase usted un mal rato. O que se deje llevar por habladurías.

Estimo mucho a Terry, y vi su rostro de nerviosismo pues no quería que nada saliera mal en su propuesta de matrimonio. Desde hace días nos ha traído a Karen y a mi en las joyerías pidiéndonos consejo para encontrar la argolla de compromiso adecuada. Ese hombre la ama de verdad y yo... lo considero un gran amigo.

-Pierda cuidado Frank; hoy Karen me ha demostrado que es muy buena amiga y me agrada que Terry tenga amigos como ustedes en su trabajo.

-Terrence es realmente afortunado por haberla encontrado. Me complace mucho estar en compañía de tan bella mujer, por dentro y por fuera.

 ** _En ese momento Eliza se acercaba a mí y alcanzó a escuchar lo último dicho por Frank._**

-¡Ay enfermera!... no cabe duda que no pierdes el tiempo.  
¿Qué haces aquí Candy?

-Justamente lo mismo que tú Eliza, fui invitada a esta cena.

-Sí, eso parece... y, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu novio?

-El caballero no es mi novio Eliza, ¡deja de ser tan imprudente!

-Disculpe usted caballero, es sólo que, me pareció escuchar una serie de frases galantes que sólo dice un hombre a la mujer que corteja...

En fin, me retiro. Por lo visto no tienes intención de presentarnos, como siempre con tan poquita educación tú Candice.  
Con permiso...

-Señorita Candy, discúlpeme usted por mi atrevimiento al decirle eso. Espero no haber cometido una indiscreción.

-No Frank, usted no hizo nada malo. Cambiemos de tema, Eliza es una persona... de esas que usted menciona, tiene como principal oficio las habladurías.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-George, en verdad extrañaba Chicago.

-William, no creo que haya sido Chicago lo que te hizo volver.

-Tienes razón George, me conoces a la perfección.

-No en vano he pasado tanto tiempo contigo.

-Voy a buscarla George.

-¿Ahora? William necesitas descansar.

-No. Descansé en el tren, voy al hospital... si no la encuentro ahí, pediré su domicilio. No creo que siga viviendo en el Magnolia.

-Pues entonces vamos para allá.

-Señorita, ¿podría decirme si la señorita Candice White Andley está trabajando en este momento?

-No señor, ella ya no trabaja en este hospital. Justamente el día de hoy se despidió de las compañeras de la guardia matutina. Ayer fue su último día de trabajo.

-¿Podría entonces anotarme su domicilio?

-No puedo darle esa información.

-Claro que puede señorita. Soy el tutor legal de Candy. Tuve que hacer unas diligencias en Texas y supe que cambiaría de domicilio, pero no tuve oportunidad de pedírselo. Le he enviado cartas aquí al hospital, esperando su respuesta, mas nunca me llegó una con su nueva ubicación.

-¿Las ha enviado aquí dice?

-Así es.

-Permítame un momento.

 ** _La enfermera tomó una llavecita de un cajón y saliendo al pasillo se acercó a un viejo buzón que tenía un pequeño candado._**

-Lo que me temí señor. Sus cartas están aquí. Son tres dirigidas a Candice W. Andley. El remitente es usted me imagino sr. W. Albert. A.

-Sí, son mis cartas. ¿Porqué no le fueron entregadas?

-El chico del correo es nuevo. Cierto día lo vi con la intención de colocar la correspondencia en ese buzón. Le llamé la atención y le pedí que la correspondencia la entregue aquí en recepción. Accedió pero nunca me dijo que ya había dejado otras cartas ahí. Le ofrezco una disculpa.

-Acepto su disculpa, pero entenderá que está en deuda conmigo y que deberá proporcionarme el nuevo domicilio de la señorita Candice. En estas cartas había información de suma importancia para ella.

-Siendo así no puedo negarme. ¡Qué pena con usted! Mire... a ver... aquí está.

-Le agradezco. Con su permiso señorita y buenas noches.

-¿Todo bien William?

-Si George, vamos a Avenida Michigan 124 por favor.

-¿Y esas cartas William?

-Las envié a Candy y nunca llegaron a sus manos...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Candy, vamos. Quiero que veas a alguien.

-Sí Terry, con permiso Karen, Frank.

-Adelante Candy.

 ** _Caminamos entre la enorme cantidad de personas que llenaban el gran salón hasta llegar a Eleanor Baker._**

-¡Candy! Qué gusto tan grande verte. Me dijo Terry que hay algo que quiere decirme, pero no quiso hacerlo sin que estés presente.  
Candy, ya estás aquí así que me gustaría saber qué sucede, pero no aquí, vengan hay una sala más privada.

 ** _Nos dirigimos a la sala y nos sentamos en un lugar que ofrecía cierta privacidad. Ahí tomando mi mano comenzaste a hablar:_**

-Madre, he deseado que Candy esté presente para informarte que hemos decidido casarnos. Le he pedido que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado mamá.

Mañana que salgamos con rumbo a Missouri ella irá conmigo.

 ** _Eleonor nos miraba seria, mientras le informabas nuestros planes, pude notar como sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas_**.

-Hijo. ¿Qué puedo decirte? Ustedes se aman desde Londres por lo que me has dicho. Si la vida les está dando la oportunidad de estar juntos, sólo tómenla y no la dejen escapar por ningún motivo.

Gracias por hacerme partícipe de tan buenas noticias. Es para mí un honor Candy y Terry. Un honor que gracias a ti hija puedo disfrutar...

 ** _Inclinó su rostro y entonces sus lágrimas fluyeron. Te pusiste de pié y caminaste hacia tu mamá para abrazarla._**

-No llores Eleonor. Quiero que estés más presente que nunca en mi vida. Quiero que todo ese tiempo que nos fue arrebatado regrese a nosotros ahora que formaré mi propia familia.

-Terry, y a todo esto... Candy, perdón que lo pregunte delante de ti hija... ¿qué pasó con Susana?

-Susana no significa en mi vida nada más que la persona que me ayudó en un accidente. El verdadero accidente para ella y para mi habría sido permanecer juntos sin el más mínimo afecto.

Lo hablé con ella y al parecer ya le quedó muy claro. Aunque su madre...

-¿Qué pasa con ella Terry?

-Amenazó con escribirle a mi padre.

-Hijo, no tengas pendiente por eso. Tu padre no es una persona fácil de localizar. Tendría ella que contratar un investigador para conseguir información sobre cómo contactarlo. Y aunque lo lograra, no significa que tu padre se prestará a los chismes y solicitudes de esa mujer. No le des importancia. Si lo sabré yo, que incontables veces lo busqué para saber de ti y me fue imposible tener comunicación con él...

-Gracias por tu apoyo Eleonor.

-Me gusta más como se escucha mamá...

-Gracias mamá.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-William, ¿estás seguro que quieres esperarla? Me parece una imprudencia, ya es casi media noche. Si ella no está aquí es porque seguramente está en compañía de alguien que puede traerla hasta tarde a su casa. Disculpa que te lo diga pero hasta podría ser el joven Terry.

-Sí, tienes razón. Vámonos, ya mañana la buscaré desde temprano. Necesito saber que ha pasado con ella. ¿Te dije que ya no trabaja en el hospital?

-No, no me lo habías comentado.

-Pues eso es algo que me tiene intrigado George.

-No te anticipes a nada, ya mañana la verás y hablarás con ella.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Candy, me siento muy cansado. Te propongo retirarnos a descansar pues mañana madrugaremos.

-Sí Terry, ¿le avisarás a Robert?

-No creo que sea necesario, él sabe que mañana salimos muy temprano. Además... habíamos quedado en compartir sus aposentos milady...

 ** _Me dijiste al oído con una voz tan sensual que me hiciste estremecer y desear salir corriendo de ahí para estar solos en mi habitación._**

-¡Hola Terry!

-Hola Eliza...

-Candy, ¿ya cambiaste tan pronto de compañía? Te vi muy alegre hace un rato...

-Eliza no te voy a permitir que molestes a Candy. No me hagas perder la paciencia contigo.

-No sería bien visto que trataras mal a la hija de un importante funcionario Terry. Se haría un escándalo.

-No me pongas a prueba Eliza...

-Lo que no me explico es, cómo es que hace Candy para atraer la atención de tanto caballero... lo digo por la escena que vi y las cosas que escuché cuando platicaba con alguien que...

-Eliza, cualquier cosa que digas carece de importancia para mí. ¿Crees que no sé el tipo de persona que eres? Gracias a ti, tuvimos que irnos del colegio en Londres. No entiendo cómo tienes el descaro de presentarte aquí y dirigirnos la palabra.

Hazme el favor de no volver a asistir a las reuniones donde podamos encontrarnos. Evítame la pena de volver a decorarte ese feo rostro con un escupitajo.

-¡Terry! ¡Qué grosero!

-Y tú Eliza ¡que cínica y desmemoriada resultaste!

Vámonos mi amor.

 ** _Ni si quiera me diste oportunidad de contestar a Eliza como se merecía. Con lo que dijiste fue suficiente para ponerle la expresión de energúmeno. Tomaste mi mano y fuimos directo a Eleonor y sus acompañantes para despedirnos. Robert estaba muy cerca y también fuimos con él._**

-Nos vemos mañana en punto de las siete en la estación.

-Ahí estaremos Robert.

-Estaremos... bueno; ni hablar Terrence, espero que no te arrepientas.

-Haré como que no hiciste ese comentario. Es una decisión que está tomada, si no estás de acuerdo hay más compañías teatrales.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Te estoy avisando que no permitiré que me digas como llevar mi vida personal.  
Este es buen momento para que me aclares si respetarás mis decisiones.

-Sólo te di un consejo. No volveré a molestarte con eso... te veo... los veo mañana.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _Un carruaje nos llevó a mi departamento. Ya era muy tarde, cerca de la una de la mañana. Apenas el tiempo justo para descansar y salir muy temprano rumbo a Missouri. Al llegar a casa encontré un abrigo olvidado en el barandal de la entrada_**.

-Terry, mira esto...

-¿Qué es?

-Es un abrigo, estaba justo aquí. Déjame ver...

 ** _Revisé la prenda y recordé un perfume. Era un abrigo negro, muy fino y elegante. Pero no, no podría ser de..._**

-Hay algo aquí, mira, son cartas...  
Candy, son cartas de Albert, para ti...

 ** _Mi memoria no me traiciona. Sabía que era su perfume. Ese abrigo es muy fino Albert, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Regresarás por él? ¿Dónde trabajas? ¿A dónde te fuiste Albert?_**

-Vamos Candy, entra, hace mucho frío...

-Sí Terry...

 ** _Colgué el abrigo de Albert y el mío y tomé las cartas llevándolas conmigo a la habitación._**

-¿Vas a leerlas ahora Candy?

-¿Ehh? No...

-Parece que te fuiste a otro lado pecosa, ¿tanto así te perturba Albert?

-No Terry, no pienses así...

-No lo pienso, es lo que veo.

-Las dejaré aquí, después las leo...

-Me parece una buena elección. Ahora me gustaría ducharme Candy, sé que es de madrugada, pero antes de salir no podremos bañarnos temprano o podríamos enfermar.

-Tienes razón.

 ** _Yo tenía mucho sueño y nada de ganas de estar calentando agua a esa hora, pero me hice a la idea que será uno de mis deberes atenderte desde ahora._**  
 ** _Así que con gusto acarreaba el agua desde la estufa hasta la tina._**

-Candy, es toda una odisea tomar un baño aquí.

-Sí, el calentador no funciona y siempre tengo que hacer esto... no me molesta, hoy será la última noche que pase aquí.

-Yo llevaré el agua. Mientras usted milady espere sentada.

-¡Por supuesto que no Terry! Tú y yo somos una pareja ¿cierto?  
Por lo tanto entre los dos será mas fácil hacerlo todo.

 _ **Mientras llenabamos la tina, platicábamos sobre lo ocurrido con Eliza esta noche...**_

-Mi parte favorita fue cuando amenazaste con decorar su feo rostro ¡con un escupitajo! ¡Terry! ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir?

-No sería la primera vez que lo hago Candy... no es que me sienta orgulloso, pero ya le escupí una vez en la cara.

-Teeerryyyy...

-Sí Candy, fue cuando nos tendió la trampa, aquella vez en el establo del colegio...

-Pero, ¿cómo sabes que fue ella?

-¿Y quién más si no ella y su cobarde hermano?

Esa noche, entraron a mi habitación el inventor y el elegante... recuerdo al elegante insultarme y estar a punto de golpearme la cara porque creyó que yo te había citado a solas.

Cuando les mostré la nota que me fue dejada por debajo de la puerta, ellos reconocieron de inmediato la letra de Eliza. Quisimos mostrarle la evidencia a la hermana Grey, pero después supimos que no nos creería.

-Sí, y de cualquier forma engaño o no, lo cierto es que estábamos infringiendo las reglas. Tú y yo solos, en la noche, en el establo...

-Candy, dicho así, de esa manera, resulta realmente provocativo...

La verdad es, que cuando recibí esa nota, realmente quería estar contigo. Quería por lo menos robarte otro beso. El simple hecho de imaginarlo me impacientaba mientras te esperaba pecosa...  
Ahora; ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¿A ducharme... contigo? Es decir, ¿j...juntos?

-Candy no veo por qué los nervios. Estamos a un paso de ser marido y mujer.

-Es verdad, aunque, no deja de causarme un poco de vergüenza...

-Pues no debería. Es más, tendrás que acostumbrarte porque siempre voy a querer bañarme contigo... ven...

 ** _Comenzaste a quitarme la ropa. Las joyas ya estaban resguardadas en mi equipaje. Deslizaste de nuevo mi vestido, cayendo este al piso. Soltaste mi cabello y tu expresión al hacerlo me ruborizó. ¿En verdad tanto me deseas? ¿En verdad esto está ocurriendo?_**

 ** _Terry, si esto fuera un sueño... jamás quiero despertar... Quité tu camisa y desabroché tu pantalón, lo bajé por tus piernas y quedé frente a cierta parte de tu cuerpo que... pareció hipnotizarme por un momento al estar tan cerca..._**

 ** _Terminaste de quitarte la ropa y me ayudaste a deshacerme de lo que restaba de la mía._**

 ** _Entramos juntos a la tina y entre besos y caricias volviste a tomar mi cuerpo._**  
 ** _De nuevo encendiste en mí ese fuego que deseo sentir ya por siempre con tu cuerpo sobre el mío, con tu grave voz callando cualquier pensamiento mientras me hablas al oído._**

 ** _Tus manos otra vez recorriéndome, reconociéndome como en la primera vez. Terry, eres el cielo._**

 ** _De nuevo tomas todo de mí, hasta el último rincón de mi boca y mi cuerpo. Sabes que ya te pertenezco. Y tú también a mí... Seguimos en ese vaivén. Ese ritmo delicioso que me has hecho conocer... me miras como si también con la mirada quisieras fundirte en mí y lo haces..._**

 ** _Tus besos son de otro mundo. Puedo compararlos sólo con aquel beso... el que me di con Albert... No, no se parecen. Tú me transportas a otro espacio, me embriagas, me fascinas, me haces perderme en ti..._**

 ** _Otra vez llega la explosión. La ola más maravillosa de placer y sensaciones que me recorre por completo y me hace aferrarme a tu espalda y con mis piernas a tu cuerpo, en el preciso momento en que me invade._**

-Terry... te amo...

 **No me contestas, será porque ese placer divino te está tocando a ti también...**

-Pecoosssaa...

-Terry...

-Candy... ¡oh Candy!

 ** _Nuestras respiraciones poco a poco se recuperan de tal agitación..._**

-Mejor salgamos ya de aquí, no quiero ni ver la hora. Lo bueno es que durante el viaje podremos dormir otro poco. Gracias Candy...

-¿Por qué agradeces Terry?

-Por hacerme el hombre más dichoso y pleno en este mundo.  
Te amo pecosita de mi alma.

 ** _Me besaste y con una toalla envolviste nuestros cuerpos..._**

-Que nadie nos separe nunca mi amor...

-Eso _nunca_ pasará Terry, nunca...

 _ **Cuando tu dormías, me despegué de tu cálido abrazo y me puse mi bata. Caminé hacia la pequeña mesa del comedor. Tomé papel y pluma y escribí una carta:**_

Querido Albert:

Apenas anoche recibí tus cartas. No entiendo porqué no me las entregaron en el hospital...

Perdóname por revisar tu abrigo, pero quería conocer su procedencia y aunque tu aroma está impregnado en él, tenía la duda.

Albert, me hiciste falta. Te fuiste a vivir a otro lugar y después te fui a buscar para encontrarme con la noticia de que no vivías más ahí.

Te dejo las otras cartas que también guardaba para ti y que no tenía a donde enviar.

Ahora sólo te diré que me voy con Terry. Ya nos comprometimos en matrimonio. No sé cuando vayamos a casarnos pero yo no tengo prisa.

Para mí lo que importa es vivir con él, el casarnos es un mero formalismo...

Si se enterara el tío abuelo William ¡o la tía Elroy! Seguramente me sacarían de la familia.

Te soy sincera, eso ya no me importa.

Dejo tu abrigo y las cartas con el señor Ackerman. Es el dueño de este departamento, supongo que regresarás a buscarme y a buscar tu abrigo.

Para cuando vengas, yo ya iré camino a Missouri, con Terry.

Perdóname por ese beso... aunque te confieso, nunca me arrepentiré.

Que Dios te bendiga Albert.

Te quiere Candice White.

 ** _Salimos sólo unas horas después, aún no amanecía. Viví muy poco tiempo en este lugar; aún así lo recordaré por los hermosos momentos que he compartido aquí contigo Terry..._**

 ** _Llegamos a la estación. Tú cargabas mi equipaje y Karen y Frank te entregaban el que dejaste en el hotel._**

 ** _Robert nos recibió y haciendo una mueca nos indicó el lugar que abordaríamos._**

 ** _Nos sentamos juntos, me abrazaste y recargué mi cabeza en tu hombro. Me sentí protegida, amada, feliz, completa..._**

 ** _Adiós Chicago, adiós a la vida de tristeza y lágrimas. Estoy con el hombre de mi vida. No sé que ocurrirá ahora, pero si estoy con él no tengo miedo. Dios, ayúdanos, que nadie se interponga, que nadie nos separe de nuevo..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A mis hermosas lectoras y seguidoras: Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios. Todos son muy importantes, enriquecedores y sobre todo me animan mucho...**_

 _ **Phambe, Betina C, Sol Grandchester, STORMAW, Nally Graham, Aurora, Marina W, Blanca G, Feliz64, Guest... mil gracias por su tiempo!**_


	10. LA SEÑORA DE GRANDCHESTER

**LA SEÑORA DE GRANDCHESTER.**

 **.**

-Has estado muy distante, muy callada en todo el camino... tu no eres así.

-Estoy cansada, es todo.

-Espero que sólo sea eso y no...

-No imagines cosas que no son. Estoy desvelada...

-Pues otras veces has estado cansada y desvelada y aún así me haces caso...

-No quiero hablar ahora.

-Es por él...

-No tiene nada que ver.

-Claro que sí, ahora lo entiendo... ¡qué tonto!

-Este no es el lugar para hablarlo.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el lugar? Todavía hace unas horas te comportabas de otra manera conmigo. Estuvimos juntos, te entregaste a mí de nuevo y fue... maravilloso.

-¡Baja la voz! Por favor, en otro lugar hablaremos.

-Sólo dímelo, ¿es él verdad? ¡Por él estás así!

-No voy a decirte nada ahora. Espera a que estemos en un lugar más adecuado para hablar...

-Un lugar más adecuado habría sido Chicago, ¿no crees? Así no habrías tenido que hacer el sacrificio de viajar conmigo.  
No te entiendo, de verdad que no te entiendo... Yo estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ti.  
Te defiendo, te acompaño, te ayudo, doy la cara por ti... es más, te he justificado cuando por lo que veo, no debí hacerlo...

-Déjame sola por favor...

-Sí, te voy a dejar sola, de eso no tengas duda.

 ** _Llegamos a Missouri, bajamos del tren y mucha gente ya nos esperaba. Esto de la fama en ocasiones es incómodo. Yo sólo pensaba en comer y dormir y las personas nos rodeaban entorpeciendo nuestro paso. Robert se acercó para indicarnos el hotel donde estaríamos._**

 ** _Te busqué con la mirada, me puse de puntillas para ver si lograba verte entre el tumulto. Ya te habías ido... lo siento Frank. Eres un buen hombre, pero por más que quiero, cuando te beso, lo beso a él. Cuando me entrego a ti, imagino que es él quien se adueña de mi cuerpo._**

 ** _Lo amo... y si, me duele que él y Candy estén juntos. ¡Ay qué tonta! De nada me sirve quejarme ahora. Yo lo acerqué a ella, él ya estaba libre cuando me contó que Candy y su amiguito se besaban y le ayudé... ¡Le ayudé a ella! Tal vez era mi oportunidad de acercarme a él... Ahora, sólo me queda estar ahí, como una sombra, junto a él, esperando a que ella cometa un error._**  
 ** _Después de todo nunca hubiéramos podido ser amigas realmente..._**

-¡Llegamos pecosa!

-¡Ayyy no puedo creerlo Terry! Estamos juntos...

 _ **Te abrazó y besaste su frente. Lo que daría yo por estar en su lugar.**_

 ** _Aún asi, no seré como Susana. Te amo Terry, pero no voy a interferir, a menos que ella lo eche a perder._**

-Sí Candy, estamos aquí tú y yo; sigo sin poder creérmelo. Esto es sólo el comienzo de una vida juntos. Candy... Ven, vamos al hotel.

-¡Vamos Karen!

-Ehhh sí Candy. Adelántense, yo espero a Frank...

-Bueno, como quieras Karen, allá nos veremos entonces.

 ** _Lo que menos quería es ser la espectadora de todos los besos y caricias que Candy y tú se procuraban..._**

 ** _Al llegar al hotel nos asignaron nuestra habitación. Me enteré que Robert les asignó a ustedes una habitación matrimonial._**

-Terry, pedí una habitación para ti y tu mujer. ¿Está bien?

-Si Robert, ¡está perfecto! Gracias.

-Hoy descansen, mañana empezamos a trabajar.

-Muy bien, hasta mañana entonces...

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que hoy soy todo tuyo pecosa...

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Tienes algún plan?

-Mi hermosa prometida, ¿qué le parece si nos encerramos aquí el resto de la tarde y toda la noche? Podremos pedir servicio al cuarto, quiero disfrutarte todo el tiempo...

-¡Terryyy! Pero todos se darán cuenta; Robert, Karen, Frank...

-Si pecosa, y si quieren un Romeo inspirado no deberán interferir. Tú ya eres mía Candy y yo soy completamente tuyo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Buen día joven, en qué puedo servirle?

-Buen día señor, vine a buscar a la señorita Candice White, vive aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

-En efecto, vivió aquí, pero hoy muy temprano desalojó el departamento.

-No puede ser... ¿le dijo de casualidad a dónde se fue?

-Si joven, ¿cuál es su nombre, disculpe?

-Mi nombre es Albert...Andley.

-Si, ella dejó un encargo para usted... permítame un momento.

 ** _El hombre entró al departamento de junto y me entregó mi abrigo y unas cartas._**

-Aquí tiene, es en todo lo que puedo ayudarle, a menos que quiera usted rentar el lugar, que viéndolo bien, es usted muy elegante, no creo que necesite el departamento...

-No se preocupe, le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Con permiso señor...

-Troy Ackerman, mucho gusto.

-Albert Andley, el gusto es mío.

 ** _Subí al coche, le indiqué al conductor me llevara al edificio Andley. No quise leer las cartas en el camino, regularmente me mareo. George me interceptó antes de entrar a mi despacho._**

-¿Buenas noticias?

-Tú que crees...

-Por tu cara veo que no.

-Que nadie me moleste la próxima hora George, estaré ocupado.

-Como tú digas.

 ** _Me encerré con seguro, me senté en mi sillón frente al escritorio. Olí tus cartas, las besé. Tus manos preciosas habían tocado ese papel que ahora sostenían las mías._**

 ** _Oh Candy, qué pasa contigo... leí las cartas y salí del despacho, no había nadie alrededor, cosa que agradecí infinitamente pues no quería que nadie viera mis ojos. No pude evitar llorar Candy. Estás con Terry, en Missouri. Quiero ir allá y arrebatarte de sus brazos. Quiero hacer todo lo que no hice antes por tenerte a mi lado._**

 ** _Ese día que nos besamos... ese día era mi oportunidad. Fui un tonto al alejarme, ahora, cómo te recupero, ¿ir a Missouri? No, esa no es la solución._**  
 ** _Además a estas alturas y aunque me duela... probablemente ya seas su mujer._**

 ** _No puedo dejarle al destino la opción de encontrarte. También dijo Dios ayúdate que yo te ayudaré._**

 ** _No voy a quedarme sentado, esperando._**

 ** _Voy a Missouri Candy. Tengo que verte y volver a hablar contigo._**

-¿Está todo bien William?

-No, no lo está. Candy se fue con él, están en Missouri.

-Debes superarlo, distraerte. Vas a odiarme pero justo es el trabajo la mejor medicina para esos males. Te podría aconsejar ir lejos y tomarte unas vacacio...

-No haré nada de eso George.

 ** _Interrumpí a mi amigo que preocupado trataba de ayudarme._**

-Iré a Missouri.

-William, no estás pensando con claridad...

-Precisamente por eso, la estoy perdiendo. Pensar con claridad en los negocios es lo ideal. No aplica para las cosas del corazón...Te dejo a cargo. Sólo tomaré unos días.

-William, no vayas. Lo acabas de decir, ¡están juntos!  
¿Qué es lo que quieres comprobar?

-Voy a quitársela George.

-Vamos a tu despacho, la gente está mirando...

 ** _Entramos de nuevo a mi oficina. La impotencia y la rabia me estaban invadiendo._**

-Por lo que puedo ver, hay algo que no me has contado. Algo que te hace pensar que puedes ir a dar pelea. ¿William, qué pasó entre tú y la señorita Candice?

-Nos besamos...

-¿Qué dices?

-Podrás pensar que fue un simple beso. No fue así. Sentí como temblaba, fue el beso más profundo que he dado y que he recibido.

George, la amo.

-Voy a decir algo que te va a doler, tal vez hasta me odies, pero es mi deber cuidarte y protegerte hasta de ti mismo. Estás a punto de cometer una locura. ¿Crees que si ella te amara igual, se habría ido con el joven Grandchester?

-¡No me digas eso!

-¡Es mi obligación!

-Tu obligación era luchar por mi hermana y no dejársela a Vincent... Ahora perdóname tú a mi. Pero no quiero verme en tu reflejo en unos años. No te interpongas en mi camino George.

-Haz lo que quieras. Eres un hombre y quiero suponer que sabes lo que haces, con tu permiso.

 ** _Lastimé profundamente a George. Toqué fibras demasiado sensibles. No tenía derecho a mencionar a Rose Mary. Perdóname amigo, pero nadie va a impedir que vaya por ella._**

 ** _Ya sin la ayuda de George, me encaminé a la estación de tren._**  
 ** _Compré un boleto que saldría al medio día a Missouri, probablemente llegaría a las ocho o nueve de la noche... no era muy tarde._**

 ** _Me hospedaría en un hotel céntrico y a primera hora iría a buscarla al teatro. Alguien ahí deberá saber donde se hospeda la compañía Stratford._**  
 ** _Sentí un ligero mareo, tal vez me empezaría la migraña. Después de recuperar mi memoria quedaron secuelas que calmaba con medicamentos tranquilizantes y analgésicos._**

 ** _Aunque recordé que no había comido nada. Ni siquiera desayuné por ir a buscarla, eso debía ser. Busqué algún puesto de comida cercano, sólo encontré una señora vendiendo café y panqueques. Compré algunos y bebí un café. Con eso bastaría, ya en el tren espero que ofrezcan algo más._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Candy, buen día amor. Voy al ensayo, no te llevo conmigo porque sé que vas a aburrirte.

-No, eso no sucederá, pero tal vez sea mejor que me quede otro rato aquí. Me siento un poco cansada.

-Pecosa perdóname... Tal vez yo tengo la culpa.

-¡Pero claro que tienes la culpa! No debimos pasar aquí toda la tarde y noche juntos...

 ** _Ruborizada, arrojaste una almohada a mi rostro._**

-En cuanto llegue voy a compensarte ¡mi amada pecas!... ahora tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.

 ** _Te levantaste de la cama y corriste a abrazarme y besarme. Dios... si esto va a ser toda mi vida, ¿será acaso que ya morí y estoy en el cielo?..._**

-Te veo más tarde, princesa...

-Cuídate mucho, mi bello Duque...

 ** _Fruncí el seño mientras cerraba la puerta, eso de Duque me hizo recordar la amenaza de la vieja Marlowe. No, no empezaré mal el día. En el camino encontré a Karen._**

-Karen, ¡buen día!

-Sí, se ve que es muy bueno para ti...

-¿Para ti no?

-No como quisera cielo...

 ** _Dijo esto mientras acariciaba mi mentón con su mano._**  
 ** _No quiero que Candy vaya a tomar a mal estas muestras de cariño de mi amiga._**

-Karen, quisiera pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Me apena decirte esto; eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, pero será mejor que dejes de llamarme cielo y... cariño. Antes no había ningún problema, pero prefiero evitar malos entendidos, tú estás con Frank y yo con Candy.

-Sí, vi su mirada echar fuego ese día en el camerino. Yo no sabía que ella estaba ahí.

-A eso me refiero. No quisiera tener problemas con ella. Discúlpame.

-Está bien Terry, entiendo y no volverá a suceder.

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-Ya, gracias. Me retiro, quiero llegar temprano.

-¿Y Frank? No está contigo...

-El también se adelantó, con permiso Terry.

-Karen... ya te molestaste, te conozco.

-No. Pero me voy antes de que llegue Candy y te pida el divorcio. Hasta luego...

 ** _Ay Karen, si no te conociera pensaría que ya estás sufriendo con la presencia de Candy. Hasta te pareciste por un momento a Susana._**  
 ** _Espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _Ya es hora de buscarla. Con lo dormilona que es tal vez esté apenas despegando los ojos._**

 ** _Me vestí con un traje negro que compré en el hotel. No quiero que me vea en fachas. Si voy a pelear por ella será mejor que me vea a la altura._**

 ** _Bajé al lobby para preguntar por ella. Ya en la noche que llegué había averiguado que ahí mismo se hospedaba la compañía de teatro. Mi suerte no podía ser mayor._**

 ** _¿Como le revelaré mi identidad? ¿Qué le diré cuando la vea? ¿Cómo justificaré mi presencia aquí sin que sospeche que vine siguiéndola?_**

 ** _En mis interrogantes me perdía cuando escuché que alguien me llamaba. Una chica pelirroja, tremendamente atractiva corría hacia mi._**

-¡Disculpe! ¡Señor!

-¿Si?

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero, ya que está usted aquí, ¿vio a algún coche de la compañía Stratford retirarse hace rato? Tienen un logotipo grande en las portezuelas...

-No señorita, acabo de llegar yo también. Es una pena no poder ayudarla.

-Bueno, gracias de cualquier manera... Karen Kleiss

 ** _La agitada joven extendió su mano para saludarme y yo, caballerosamente tomé sus dedos y besé apenas el dorso de su mano._**

-William Andley, es un placer.

 ** _Ella se ruborizó y se retiró del lugar, de nuevo con prisa._**  
 ** _Es una de las actrices, muy atractiva por cierto. Entonces es un hecho, hoy te voy a encontrar Candy._**

 ** _Esperé sentado en la lujosa sala del lugar. Minutos más tarde y también con prisa vi a Terry salir de ahí. Tú no ibas con él, ¿dónde estás pequeña?_**

 ** _Me dirigí a recepción y pregunté por ti._**

-No señor Andley, no tenemos ninguna señorita registrada como Candice White, hay una Candice pero es la señora de Grandchester...

 ** _Esas palabras retumbaron en mi cabeza haciendo volver la migraña casi al instante, Candice Grandchester... No, ya hasta comparten la habitación. Entonces si te perdí pequeña..._**

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?

-Sí, solo fue un leve mareo...

-Se ve muy pálido...

-Estoy bien, no tenga pendiente, ¿sabe si la señora Grandchester...

 ** _Por Dios... ¡cómo odié decir eso!_**

...ya salió del hotel?

-No, ella sigue aquí. El joven que salió hace un rato es el señor Grandchester, marido de ella.

-¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? ¿Quiere que les informemos que usted les busca?

-No, soy un familiar de ella, no se preocupe. La esperaré aquí en el Lobby, gracias.

-Hace bien, ella bajará en cualquier momento.

-Eso espero.

 ** _Esperé y esperé cerca de dos horas. Ya era mucho tiempo y no había rastro tuyo. Me acerqué de nuevo a recepción. Era tanta mi urgencia por verte que aunque fuera inadecuado pediría tu número de cuarto para buscarte..._**

-Señorita, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

-¿Albert?

 ** _Sentí mis piernas flaquear. Volví despacio la mirada hacia tu voz. Ahí estabas Candy, hermosa, radiante, princesa, reyna, luz, todo en una misma mujer... tú_**.

-¿Albert? Eres tú!

 ** _Cubriste tu boca con tus manos. Tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Corriste hacia mí y me diste el más confortante de los abrazos._**

 ** _No teníamos más de dos meses de no vernos, pero parecían una eternidad. Volver a sentir tu cuerpo pegado al mío fue la sensación más hermosa después de ese beso. Mi conciencia boicotea mi alegría con las palabras que llegaron a mi mente:_**

 ** _Terry, marido, habitación matrimonial, señora Grandchester..._**

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
Recién encontré tu abrigo, tus cartas... tu memoria... ¿ya has recuperado la memoria Albert?

-Ya Candy, por eso vine a buscarte. Tengo muchas cosas que decirte...  
¿Tienes tiempo?

-Todo el tiempo del mundo, querido Albert...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

.

 **A mis bellas y queridas lectoras y seguidoras:**

 **Rubí: Gracias por seguir mi historia, que bueno que te guste... y si, Candy no es tan vulnerable en este relato. Y lo que falta! Albert también encontrará el amor, ya verás!**

 **Lachicaderosa: Wowww! Qué agradable sorpresa saber que continúas leyéndome. Aunque para mí es un honor que cada una de las lectoras dedique parte de su valioso tiempo en leer mis ocurrencias he de confesar que el hecho de que tú lo hagas me motiva al 100! Albert ya se empieza a imaginar que pasa con su pequeña... y es tanto su amor, que ahí sigue... cuando cualquier otro ya se habría dado la vuelta por sentirse herido en su orgullo de hombre.**

 **Por esa razón también le tocará una gran mujer. Eliza, jejejejeje, ya verás lo que le tengo preparado. Gracias por tu bellísimo comentario y las bendiciones van de regreso a ti y multiplicadas x 100.**

 **Dianley: si, es hermoso que alguien te defienda así. Y la declaración tenía cierto miedo de que quedara muy cursi... que bien que te gustó. Gracias!**

 **Lisbeth Haruka: Obanwa (porque ya es de noche otra vez mientras te escribo) Gracias hermosa por seguirme desde mi primer fic... gracias por ser tan atenta y espero que lo que siga en la historia, te siga gustando!**

 **Darling eveling: Qué comes que adivinas niña? Si, en efecto, Karen siempre estuvo interesada en Terry. Ahora que lo ve comprometido es cuando se da cuenta de que sí esta enamorada de él... esperemos que no de muchos problemas. Gracias x seguirme!**

 **Liliana: Gracias a ti por estar al pendiente y también a mi me encanta Terry con decisión.**

 **Sol Grandchester: Gracias nena por tus comentarios. Me da gusto saber que esta historia es capaz de generar emociones en las lectoras. En lo personal es lo que me enamora de un fic. Su capacidad para hacerme sufrir, reir, llorar. Robert ya está entendiendo que debe respetar a Terry o se le va... Besos!**

 **Marina W:Sí amiga, Albert luchará y aunque no se quedará con Candy, le va a ir bastante bien... Robert ya no será problema. Gracias por seguirme!**

 **Stormaw: ¡mi querida amiga! Siii, se la pasan de luna de miel... quién fuera Candyyy! Y ya ves, Terry ya le puso un alto a su jefe. Dificil no? Enfrentarte a tu jefe o jefa. Pero es necesario cuando quieren sobrepasar límites. Sobre Albert, te diré que si sufrirá, pero es un hombre fuerte, ya verás... Te mando un abrazote hasta donde estés!**

 **Mimi: Hasta te imaginé con ese cafecito y galletas... gracias a ti por tu valioso tiempo y por seguir esta historia. Que bueno que te guste. Agradezco mucho tu comentario! Te mando un beso!**

 **Nally Graham: Así es nena, Candy y Terry van a ser prácticamente inseparables. Se aman demasiado como para permitir que terceros los traten de alejar. Eliza va a tener su karma, ya verás y Albert si interferirá, pero no es malo y aceptará lo que venga para él.**

 **Phambe: Gracias por escribir ese comentario tan bello, tan largo, tan personal. Espero que siga siendo de tu agrado esta historia. Gracias a ti por tu tiempo, por tu trabajo de traducir, por comentar cosas tan bellas y tan ciertas. Te mando un abrazo gigantesco hasta donde estás!**

 **Betina C: La verdad es que Karen es muy buena amiga, pero es un ser humano y también siente. Se hizo la fuerte pero ahora ya se convenció de que está enamorada de Terry. Y no la culpo... espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo. Saludos bonita!**

 **Gracias por colocarme entre sus favoritas: Airun Grandchester, Betina C, Patty 306, Ammii, Darling eveling, Magda Vidal, Nally Graham, Serena Candy, Carol Jennifer Grandchester y lively jing.**

 **Quisiera agradecer personalmente siempre cada comentario. Cuando empecé a leer los fics, veía que muchas autoras daban mucha importancia a los reviews... ahora las entiendo. Son muy importantes todas y cada una. Les mando la mejor de las vibras y dulces sueños con Terry, Albert o quien ustedes prefieran... ciao!**


	11. CONFESIONES

**CONFESIONES...**

 **.**

-¿Ya desayunaste?

-No, me gustaría salir y buscar algo para desayunar... quiero caminar y conocer Missouri.

-Vamos pues a caminar y si vemos algún lugar en el que quieras comer, pues entramos... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-¡Y cómo no estarlo! ¡vamos Albert!

 ** _Salimos del hotel y tomé su brazo. Mi mente formulaba mil preguntas a la vez. Espero que Terry se demore para poder conversar con Albert..._**

-Candy...  
-Albert...

 ** _Dijimos al mismo tiempo y reímos._**

-Tú primero princesa...

-Albert, ¡¿Cuándo recuperaste la memoria?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué vistes así, tan elegante, tan formal? No te pareces al Albert de Chicago o de Lakewood... me costó un poco reconocerte.

-Candy Tengo demasiado que explicarte, también demasiadas preguntas que quisiera hacerte... Recuperé la memoria, recuperé mi vida, mi trabajo, mis responsabilidades... pero he llegado a Chicago y me he encontrado con que te perdí a ti...

-Albert...

-Sé que estás con Terry. ¡Qué afortunado es él en verdad Candy!... no vine a preguntar cosas cuya respuesta sé que no me va a gustar. Imagino que ya vives con él, es decir, que ya eres su mujer...

 ** _Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero mantuvo firme su voz, su postura, Albert, si tan sólo mi corazón no perteneciera ya a Terry, te abrazaría fuertemente y tal vez me iría contigo, pero ya no es así, ya no hay confusión en mi._**

-Albert. Yo tampoco quiero decir cosas que te lastimen. Me limitaré a decirte que estoy feliz.

 ** _Caminamos en silencio un momento..._**

-Finalmente eso es lo que más me importa pequeña, tu felicidad ** _._**

-¿Quién eres Albert? Digo, sé quién eres tú, pero no entiendo tu cambio. Desde que tengo memoria de ti, te recuerdo como el hombre libre, que iba y venía a donde quería. Ahora eres tan diferente, no sé a qué te dedicas...

-Sigo siendo un viajero Candy, sólo que mis boletos ahora son de primera clase. Resulta que soy el patriarca de una familia muy poderosa...

-¿Tú? No puedo creerlo, ¿Patriarca has dicho?

-Si Candy.

-Y... ¿cómo es que estuviste todo este tiempo tan despreocupado? Es decir, me hubiera imaginado que eres padre de alguien, pero no un patriarca; Albert eres muy joven...

-Sí, la responsabilidad recayó en mi incluso siendo un niño, por eso huía y me escondía en mi falsa libertad, en el bosque de Lakewood.

-Entonces cuando te conocí, ¿ya lo sabías? ¿conocías ya tus responsabilidades?

-Sí Candy...

-Y si eres patriarca, ¿cómo es que no tienes hijos, ni esposa? Perdón, es que, no entiendo...

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño. Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre sólo unos años después. Sólo tenía a mi hermana, a mis sobrinos y a mi tía. Fui enviado al colegio en Londres y preparado para asumir desde muy joven el lugar que ya estaba destinado para mi. Siempre oculto, porque así tenía que ser. Por eso a veces escapaba y me refugiaba en mi soledad, como el trotamundos que conociste.

Aunque... después de todo si tengo una hija...

 ** _Cuando dijo eso, y aunque no debería sentirlo, mi corazón dio un vuelco... por celos..._**

-¿Y ella dónde esta?

-Aquí en Missouri Candy.

-Ya veo; viniste a buscarla...

-Exactamente. Y creeme que ha sido una maravillosa coincidencia encontrarte en el mismo hotel...

-¡Oh! ¿Ella está en el mismo hotel?

-Sí Candy, en el mismo que tú.

-Por un momento, imaginé que habías venido a buscarme... por la carta en donde te dije que estaría aquí.

-¿Te habría molestado que hubiera venido por ti?

-No, es decir. Me habría sentido halagada. ¿Quién busca a otra persona estando tan lejos? Sólo alguien que de verdad te quiere y se interesa por ti.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Albert quiero conocerla. ¿cómo se llama? ¿cuántos años tiene?

-¿Perdón?

-Sí, vamos a almorzar algo, y cuando terminemos volvamos a buscar a tu hija... pero, háblame de ella.

-Candy, a ella ya la vi y sé que está bien, está feliz, me ha dado un hermoso abrazo que ha dejado mi corazón satisfecho con esta visita.

-Pero, ¿no quieres verla de nuevo? O, su madre te lo impide...

-A mi nadie me impedirá verla nunca, la amo con toda mi alma, pero por el momento su vida está aquí y yo respeto eso.

-Qué afortunada es esa pequeña. Lo que yo hubiera dado por tener un padre que pensara eso al recordarme... pero no puedo quedarme sin conocerla. Ya la imagino, debe ser hermosa, tener tus ojos...

-Tú eres muy afortunada Candy, tienes a Terry, a la señoritas del hogar de Pony, Stear, Archie, Annie, Patty y me tienes a mi.

-Albert... ¡gracias!

-Aunque me vaya hoy mismo Candy...

 ** _Me miró fijamente y acarició mi mejilla_**

...quiero que sepas que te amo.

-Albert, no sigas por favor...

-Sólo quiero que lo sepas. Te amo Candy. Y deseo que las cosas entre tú y él funcionen, de verdad así lo espero. Pero... si quieres regresar, si algo no va bien o quieres terminar con él... búscame. Te dejaré mi ubicación en Chicago, siempre voy a esperarte Candy.

-No merezco que me esperes, no quiero que lo hagas... yo... yo estuve...

-No lo digas, lo sé. Aún así te amo. Para mi siempre serás virtuosa y la mujer más valiosa de este mundo.  
Vamos a almorzar y te dejaré en el hotel para que estés ahí cuando llegue Terry.

-Si Albert vamos.

 ** _Yo ya moría de hambre, nunca tuve tanta hambre como hoy y Albert tan tranquilo, ¿que no come nunca?_**  
 ** _Es muy noble mi buen Albert. Es admirable que sea capaz de esperar a alguien sólo por amor, pero esto que siento por Terry no se compara con nada. Yo, no voy a regresar nunca a Chicago a menos que sea con él..._**

-¡Mira Albert! Eso se ve delicioso...

-¡Vamos pequeña!

 ** _Almorzamos en un pequeño restaurant._**  
 ** _Quise pedirle que se quedara un día más, pero no lo hice. No es adecuado ya, no está bien. Al igual quise tomar su mano mientras platicábamos, pero me contuve. Eso me agradó, es respetar a mi amor y caer en la cuenta que no soy más esa chica impulsiva que siempre buscó el contacto con Albert._**

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre completo?

-No vas a creerlo, es más, creí que nunca lo preguntarías.

-Y si no lo hubiese preguntado... ¿me lo habrías dicho?

-No.

-jajajajajaja, ¿por qué?

-Espero que te sigas riendo cuando lo sepas...

-Vamos Albert, me tienes intrigada...

-Mi nombre completo es: William Albert Andley.

-¿Andley?... ¿e...eres un Andley? Eres el patriarca... tu tía... tus sobrinos... ¡No! no es posible...

 ** _Ahora empezaba a asimilar muchas cosas, como en un rompecabezas. Todo embonaba..._**

-¿Por qué no Candy?

-No puede ser... ¿eres tú el tío abuelo William?

-Sí Candy.

-Entonces... ¿tu hija soy yo? ¿Soy a quien viniste a ver desde Chicago?

-No tengo más hijos. Hubiera querido tenerlos contigo, no te puedo mentir. Pero no fue así...

-Albert...

 ** _El llanto ahogaba mis palabras. Todos los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi mente, sentí que todo me daba vueltas, ésta vez sí tome su mano pero más como pidiendo su ayuda. Me faltaba el aire... tal vez ajusté demasiado el corsé._**

 ** _Finalmente, me desmayé. Al despertar me encontré en sus brazos, había varias personas a mi alrededor, una señora abanicaba el aire hacia mi rostro._**

-Candy, ¡Candy!...

-Estoy bien Albert, sólo me sentí muy cansada, sin fuerzas.

-Candy, te llevaré al hotel.

 ** _Después de pagar la cuenta me llevó en brazos al hotel. Estábamos relativamente cerca de ahí..._**

-Albert por favor, bájame.

-No Candy, te desmayaste, necesitas descansar.

-Estoy bien, es mejor que me bajes, Terry podría malinterpretar todo esto si nos ve.

-Sólo por que no quiero causarte problemas te bajo...

 _ **Continuamos caminando...**_

-No puedo creer que tengo frente a mí al tío abuelo William. Me adoptaste y me hiciste muy feliz pues pude acercarme a Anthony, Stear y Archie. Me salvaste de morir ahogada, me consolaste cuando perdí a Anthony. Me enviaste al colegio en Londres y... gracias a eso conocí a Terry.

-Candy, con ese comentario has hecho que me sienta como mi propio verdugo...

-Lo digo porque has estado tan presente en mi vida.

-Y tú en la mía Candy...

-Albert... espero que puedas olvidar ese amor que sientes por mi...

-¡No Candy! Eso no me lo pidas.

-Sí Albert, es injusto para ti que digas que me vas a esperar. No lo merezco y no quiero que me esperes. Eres un gran hombre Albert, mereces a una gran mujer a tu lado.

-Tú eres esa gran mujer Candy...

-No, no lo soy. Estoy con Terry plenamente convencida y enamorada. No estoy pensando que voy a dejarlo en cuanto haya problemas o las cosas se pongan difíciles. Voy a estar siempre con él.

-Entonces, definitivamente no tengo esperanzas.

 ** _Me quedé callada y bajé mi mirada. Preferí callar... de todas formas significaba lo mismo mi silencio..._**

-Está bien Candy, mi pequeña. Pronto no necesitarás que yo siga siendo tu tutor. Estaré en contacto contigo para cuando necesites que firme cualquier documento de autorización para tu matrimonio.  
Aún dejando de ser tu tutor legal, seguirás siendo Andley... y seguirás siendo el gran amor de mi vida.

-Albert...

 ** _Quería llorar, un nudo doloroso atravesaba mi garganta. Pero tuve que contenerme; ¿cómo le explicaría a Terry mis lágrimas? ¿Qué le diría de mi ausencia en el hotel si acaso ya estaba buscándome?_**

-Sí pequeña, eso no podrás quitármelo, esa es decisión mía. Estarás tatuada en mi alma para siempre y el tiempo que vivimos juntos nadie, ninguna mujer lo va a poder superar nunca... Ahora, me retiro. La dirección para que yo pueda recibir tus cartas, ahora ya la sabes, es la mansión Andley en Chicago. Si crees que el escribirme te causará problemas con él, entonces no lo hagas. Yo entenderé.

Adiós Candy...

-Albert, adiós...

 ** _Me acerqué a Albert y lo abracé, rogué a Dios porque Terry no nos viera. Aunque mi ruego no fue escuchado después de todo, tal vez Albert rogaba lo contrario con más fuerza... porque en ese momento escuché tu voz._**

-¡Cannndyyy!

 ** _Inmediatamente solté a Albert, así como mis ojos ya habían soltado el llanto. Era una despedida, y no sólo de Albert, sino del hombre protector que ahora me venía a revelar tantas cosas, al que le debía tanto..._**

-Terry, espera, él es...

-Sé perfectamente quién es él. Vaya manera de aprovechar tu tiempo Candy. ¿Y tú qué quieres aquí?

 ** _Reclamó Terry a Albert quien comenzaba a ruborizarse y lo miraba con una expresión por demás seria._**

-¡Déjame hablar por favor Terry!

 _ **Los dos se quedaron callados ante mi imperativa solicitud.**_

-Él es Albert, sí, pero también es mi tío abuelo William. Vino a buscarme para decirme que cuento con su apoyo para casarnos.

 ** _No dijiste ya nada. Tus ojos estaban encendidos de furia. Te diste la vuelta y entraste al hotel._**

-Candy, esto no me gusta nada, es demasiado celoso, posesivo. No ha entendido el hecho que sea yo quien te adoptó, me preocupas pequeña, quería irme hoy mismo de vuelta a Chicago, pero no te puedo dejar así. Me iré hasta mañana. Tengo que hablar con él.

-Albert, no quiero que hablen, ¿sabes? Terry me pidió la ultima vez que no quería verme cerca de ti, ni que te mencionara. Fue cuando le confesé lo del beso...

-Ahora entiendo...

-No quiero enfrentamientos entre ustedes, ¡por favor!

-Quédate tranquila, no pretendo ocasionarte problemas, ni busco pelearme con él. Sólo deseo asegurarme que estarás bien, Candy entiéndelo, siempre serás prioridad para mi.

-Iré a buscarlo.

-¿Crees que es conveniente en este momento Candy?

-Es peor que me quede aquí contigo y me demore más.

-¿Te veo mañana?

-Espero que sí, estaré en el restaurante del hotel para almorzar. ¿En dónde te hospedas Albert?

-Aquí mismo pequeña... yo te busco.

 _ **Subí a la habitación. Respiré profundo para tratar de explicarte de la mejor manera lo que había sucedido. Terry, no hice nada malo, ojalá puedas creerme...**_

 _ **Entré a la recámara y estabas sentado en un sillón, tus piernas extendidas, una mano en la sien y la otra sosteniendo un vaso con whisky...**_

 _ **Me acerqué despacio a ti y me senté en la cama frente al sillón donde estabas. Me quedé en silencio, y tú mantenías la mirada fija hacia la ventana.**_

-Terry, las cosas no son como te las estás imaginando... no hice nada malo...

 ** _No me contestaste nada, me angustia tu silencio, prefiero saber lo que piensas. Estar así contigo es como estar en medio de la tensa calma que antecede a una tormenta._**

-Terry, contéstame. El es el tío abuelo William, la vida tiene muchas sorpresas Terry, hoy me he enterado de tantas cosas... lo abracé porque se estaba despidiendo de mí.

-¡Mejor cállate Candy!

-¿Es que no vas a hablar conmigo? ¡Déjame explicarte!

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, ni las quiero. Como tampoco quiero escucharte en este momento...

 _ **Te pusiste de pié y terminando de un sólo trago tu bebida saliste del cuarto.**_

 ** _Me quedé ahí sola, sin aclarar nada contigo. Te daré tiempo para calmarte; yo debo estar tranquila, no hice nada malo._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Anthony, cómo te extraño... Mi hermano y yo somos un buen equipo, pero nos haces mucha falta._**

 ** _Soy un hombre de ciencia mi querido Anthony, pero también creo en Dios y sé que en algún lugar nos observas y tal vez... hasta nos cuidas._**

 ** _Cuida de Candy, ella se ha ido con Terry..._**  
 ** _Lo distinto que habría sido todo si estuvieras aquí. ¡Supongo que Candy y tú ya estarían casándose!_**

 ** _Donde quiera que estés mi buen amigo, mi primo, deseo que estés vivo de alguna manera, en algún lugar te volveré a ver alguna vez..._**  
 ** _Hace mucho frío, el jardín está nevado, tus rosales están cubiertos por la nieve y una tormenta amenaza con caer. Será mejor que entre ahora a la casa._**

-¿Qué te sucede Stear?

-Nada Patty, sólo recordaba...

 ** _Dije mientras secaba con un pañuelo por debajo de mis anteojos._**

-Te entiendo hermano. Yo también he pensado mucho en él.

-Ánimo Archie, Stear, la vida continúa y a Anthony no le gustaría verlos así.

-Gracias Annie, aunque me pregunto, ¿Cómo será estar del otro lado? ¿Se lo han imaginado?

-¡Stear! ¡Ni de broma lo preguntes!

-Patty, sólo es un pensamiento constante en mi mente. Creo que de haber ido al frente, ya no estaría en este mundo. Ha sido brutal la pérdida de vidas... Tal vez ya me habría reunido con Anthony...

-Stear, vas a hacer que nuestros ánimos decaigan. Cambiemos de tema, hay tantas cosas tan bellas en la vida, que lo que menos quiero revivir es el dolor tan grande que me produce su ausencia.

-Tienen razón. ¡Hagamos un viaje!

-¿Un viaje Stear? Me agrada la idea, ¡vayamos con Candy a Missouri!

-¡Noooo Archie! yo no quiero ir a hacer mal tercio, mejor vayamos a Florida. Tengo entendido que George irá acompañando a la familia Leagan a supervisar unos negocios allá.

-¡Y eso supone viajar con Eliza y Neal! Definitivamente se te ocurren las más espléndidas ideas Stear...

-No es mala su idea, ¡a mí si me gustaría viajar contigo Stear!

-Mi Patty bella, por eso estoy seguro de que serás mi esposa; nadie me entiende como tú lo haces...

 _ **Patty se puso del color de un tomate. Pero lo dije en serio, agradezco la oportunidad de estar vivo. Siento que mi tiempo aquí es un regalo, y voy a disfrutarlo.**_

-Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a viajar con ellos Stear, prefiero quedarme en casa.

-Nadie dijo que viajaríamos con ellos, podríamos tomar el tren a Florida, hospedarnos en un lugar económico y aprovechar el cálido clima unos días.

-A mí si me dará permiso mi abuela Martha. La conozco.

-¡A mí no me lo permitirán nunca!. Mi madre es muy estricta, ni siquiera me imagino pidiendo permiso para tal viaje...

-¿Y si yo le pido el permiso Annie? Podremos llevar a mi abuela y decirle a tus padres que irás con nosotras.

-Pero eso sería mentir Patty...

-Piénsalo Annie, no estaríamos mintiendo... sólo omitiremos que Stear y Archie también irán. ¿La vida es una aventura, cierto Stear?

-Cierto preciosa.

 ** _Nunca le había llamado a Patty de esa forma, al menos no delante de otras personas. Me estoy enamorando demasiado de ella..._**

 ** _Dos días después ya íbamos en el tren camino a Florida. Annie y Patty conversaban todo el tiempo y Archie dormitaba sentado junto a mí._**

 ** _Llegamos a Florida y nos instalamos en un hotel muy limpio, pero viejo y algo descuidado._**  
 ** _Eso sí, la comida que ofrecían era digna de los mejores banquetes en los que he hecho acto de presencia. Los postres una delicia y aunque no soy un bebedor conocedor he probado los cócteles y bebidas preparadas más deliciosas, hay una que me ha encantado, me han dicho que viene de Cuba; aguardiente de caña, azúcar, hierbabuena y limón._**

 ** _Archie y yo nos deleitamos cada noche con nuevos sabores y preparados._**

 ** _Una de esas noches. Me encontraba un poco mareado, pero bien sabía lo que hacía... me dirigí al cuarto de Patty. Toqué a su puerta y salió de inmediato, aún no se dormía._**

-¡Stear!

-Sigues despierta...

-Estaba leyendo...

-Patty, sé que no es correcto presentarme a esta hora, pero... no quiero esperar hasta Chicago para decírtelo:

Estoy muy, muy enamorado de ti. Te amo Patricia O'Brian y... quiero que te cases conmigo.

No tengo conmigo una sortija de compromiso, pero la tengo en Chicago. Hasta he inventado un mecanismo que te la entregará...

¡Auch!...Creo que ya eché a perder la sorpresa... en fin, quería que lo pensaras, para llegando a Chicago pedir tu mano en matrimonio, mi Patty del alma.

 ** _Sin decir una palabra saltó a mis brazos y me entregó el beso mas delicioso de toda mi vida. Sólo he besado sus labios y los de Eliza... Si, alguna vez, estando muy niños jugábamos al papá y la mamá. Su idea originalmente era jugar con Anthony; pero él se rehusó y como Archie estaba enfermo yo hice el papel de papá y Eliza la mamá. Nos escondimos en el guardarropa de una de las habitaciones desocupadas y estando a oscuras sentí su boca pegarse a la mía._**

 _ **Salí de ahí limpiando mis labios con la mano.**_

 _ **Anthony pudo escapar a tiempo...**_

 _ **Esa era la única experiencia que mi boca había sentido en cuanto a besar a una mujer. Ahora los labios de Patty me perdían en un nuevo mundo de sensaciones para mí. Me resultó muy difícil despegarme de su abrazo, olía delicioso y mis manos querían comenzar a explorar...**_

 _ **No me lo permití, soy un caballero y aunque enamorado haré las cosas bien.**_

 _ **Bonita situación, ahora me urge regresar a Chicago...**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _ **Pasé toda la tarde encerrada en mi habitación. Regresaste a ducharte y después de eso saliste rumbo al teatro.**_

 _ **No me hablaste, es más, con tu talento de buen actor fingiste por completo como si yo no estuviera presente.**_

 _ **Ya se te pasará Terry, sólo espero que no tarde mucho tu berrinche.**_

 _ **La función regularmente termina a las diez de la noche, te esperé despierta hasta la una de la madrugada y me venció el sueño.**_

 _ **Sentí un calambre en mi estómago al descubrir que ahora eran las tres am y no habías llegado a dormir. ¿Dónde estás?**_

 _ **Mi mente empezó a hacer conjeturas. Karen y Frank terminaron, lo sé porque hoy lo vi en el restaurante del hotel a la hora de la comida besando a una chica de la misma compañía teatral.**_

 _ **Entonces donde quedó todo el discurso que me dijo en la cena de clausura de Chicago...**_

 _ **Mis piernas temblaron cuando por un instante te imaginé con Karen...**_

 _ **Si eso sucediera no sé como reaccionaría, no quiero ni imaginarlo...**_

 _ **Me vestí nuevamente y salí a buscarte. Caminé por los fríos y elegantes pasillos del hotel, bajé a recepción y el joven encargado me confirmó tu regreso, pero la pregunta es ¿dónde te metiste?**_

-Probablemente se encuentre en el bar madame. Pero no es prudente que usted se acerque por ese lugar, muchos de nuestros clientes podrían estar pasados de copas. Le recomiendo subir y tratar de dormir.

 _ **Este joven no sabe con quien está tratando.**_

 ** _Me dirigí al salón- bar. Estabas tocando el piano. Una botella de whisky sobre el instrumento y una fiel compañía sentada junto a ti, mirándote como mira el perro a su amo._**

 ** _¿No que eras mi amiga Karen Kleiss?_** _ **Sentí**_ **** ** _hervir mi rostro y cerré mis puños con fuerza, como preparándolos para arremeter contra el suyo._**

 ** _Respiré profundo y me senté en una mesita que a la distancia me permitiría ver con claridad la escena. Después de todo tampoco armaría un escándalo ahí._**

 ** _Sentada en el mismo taburete que tú, observé como su mano izquierda sobaba tu espalda y después te sostuvo de la cintura. Recargó su cabeza en tu hombro y eso para mi fue suficiente..._**  
 ** _¿Qué seguía? Seguramente podría besarte y no dirías nada por tu enojo conmigo._**  
 ** _Temblando de coraje caminé hacia ustedes. Me puse de pié junto al pequeño estrado donde estaba dispuesto el piano._**

 ** _Me miraste y seguiste tocando como si yo no estuviera ahí. Karen parecía disfrutarlo y no se movió de donde estaba._**

-Terry, vamos a dormir.

-¿Quién te dijo a ti que quiero dormir tarzán pecosa?

 ** _La carcajada de Karen no se hizo esperar, fue burlona, exagerada y muy desagradable. Recordé el abrazo hipócrita que me dio cuando me propusiste matrimonio Terry._**

-¡Eres peor que Susana!

 _ **Dije sin pensarlo y temblando de rabia...**_

-Tranquila Candy, aquí no está pasando nada, no exageres, ¿qué dirás entonces cuando beso a Terry en el escenario? Te vas a infartar amiga...

-¡No vuelvas a llamarme amiga Karen!

-¡Candyyy!

 _ **Exclamaste como si despertaras de un embrujo, dejaste de tocar el piano. Acomodaste tu cabello y miraste a Karen.**_

-Ya habíamos hablado de esto Karen...  
Vámonos Candy.

 ** _Tomaste mi mano y caminaste conmigo sin decir una palabra._**

 ** _Llegamos a nuestra habitación y ya sin esa frialdad conmigo te acercaste a mi. Quise reclamarte, pelear contigo, con ella... pero rozaste mis labios con los tuyos y calmaste mi furia._**

 ** _Me desvestiste despacio. Tu aliento no era alcohólico aunque la botella frente a ti sugería lo contrario._**

 ** _Entre besos y caricias hicimos el amor por varias horas. Fuiste muy tierno, gentil y a la vez salvaje cuando tenías que serlo. Me aferré a tu cabello cuando bajabas con tus besos hasta la parte más íntima y cálida de mi ser. Me aferré a tu espalda cuando embestiste mi interior con esos movimientos que perfeccionas cada vez que exploras mi cuerpo con el tuyo._**

-¡Qué forma de reconciliarnos Terry!

 ** _Terminamos exhaustos, húmedos de sudor, bajaste de mi cuerpo y te recostaste junto a mí. Me besaste de nuevo tocando mi lengua con tu lengua y mordiste suavemente mis labios..._**

-Descansa pecosa.

-Terry, es que...

-Mas tarde hablaremos... ahora duerme mi cielo...

.

.

 **A MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS:**

 **Éste no será un capítulo de la historia. Es un agradecimiento a ustedes por el interés que me han mostrado a lo largo de la trama. Sus opiniones son muy importantes y me emociona bastante saber que he llegado a transmitirles sentimientos por medio de esta narración.**

 **Les agradezco enormemente. Un abrazo gigantesco para cada una de ustedes y muchas bendiciones!**

 **Jan:** Gracias por las felicitaciones. Son el mejor pago que podemos tener como imaginantes de historias. MIL GRACIAS A TI por leerme, y que agradable que te gusten los personajes y sus personalidades. Un poco diferentes a las de la historia original. Te mando bendiciones a ti también y un abrazo grandote!

 **Mary silenciosa:** cómo me has hecho reir con tu comentario sobre Albert (que se pase conmigo yo lo consuelo) jejeje, y es que en verdad llegas a imaginar los personajes muy a tu manera en cada fic. Yo por ejemplo me imagino un Terry real, no visualizo estas historias con Candy y su voz de niña ni con Terry y su figura rígida del anime o demasiado femenina del manga. Los imagino como seres reales. No de caricatura. Por esa razón entiendo que nos enamoremos de los personajes ya que nuestra mente los coloca en el ideal del cómo deberían ser.  
Te mando un abrazote. Gracias!

 **Lachicaderosa:** Gracias mujer por seguirme leyendo! Stear es un tierno, en su estado un poco inconveniente... le terminó soltando el secreto a Patty de la sortija y del mecanismo que ha inventado.  
Albert también es un amor. Es el hombre perfecto al igual que Terry. Terry es más impulsivo, mas visceral, pero encantadoramente seductor y pícaro. Albert es más estrategia, prudencia, pero mucho sensibilidad, sensualidad y corazón. Yo, me quedo con los dos!  
Gracias por tus bellísimos comentarios! Besos amiga!

 **Betina C:** Todo parecía indicar que a Albert le agradó la vista cuando conoció a Karen en el lobby del hotel. Pero no serán pareja... : ) Sí provoca cierta pena la situación de Karen, porque es una mujer enamorada utilizando las técnicas equivocadas para ganar, empezando porque no aprovechó su oportunidad y esta batalla la tiene perdida.

 **Chiiari:** Gracias por leer esta historia. Terry si se enojó con Candy. Era mucho buscarle peligro, imagínate abrazados a las puertas del hotel, él infamemente atractivo y ella ya estaba advertida que no se debería acercar de nuevo a Albert. Mil cosas pasaron por la mente de Terry...  
Karen se derrite por Terry, pero el la ignora. Las Marlowe están tramando su próxima jugada, esperemos que no les funcione. Y el duque... tan ausente como siempre...aunque pronto habrá noticias de él. Gracias por tus comentarios! Saludos!

 **Angye:** Albert sí encontrará un gran amor, pero... ¿crees que será Karen? ... bueno, veremos que pasa... Que bueno que decidiste quedarte al ser un TERRYFIC. Aunque tal vez algún día haga un Albertfic. También me encanta! Saludos nena!

 **Eli:** Gracias por el concepto en el que tienes esta historia. Efectivamente Karen se está pareciendo mucho a Susana. Tal vez hasta la supere, pues juró y perjuró no meterse en la relación y a diferencia de Susana que se empecina en que se cumpla una promesa absurda, Karen si jugará sucio.  
Candy, está definida en cuanto a lo que siente. Albert fue a Missouri a hablar con Candy por última vez, el ya sabía que esta guerra estaba perdida. Pero tenía necesidad de confesar su identidad y hacerle saber a Candy su postura. El la ama pase lo que pase. Me encanta saber que lloras! No te creas, no eso, sino el hecho de lograr transmitir emociones profundas a mis lectoras.  
En cuanto a Karen, algo hará Terry para calmar los ánimos, ya verás.  
Albert encontrará el amor. No te preocupes, en esta historia se le dará un trato justo... gracias por estar al tanto y continuar leyendo. Besos!

 **Nally Graham:** Karen y Albert no van a ser pareja. Robert ya no representa ningún problema. Candy no se va a alejar a la primera que haya situaciones difíciles, ni va a permitir a Karen ninguna confiancita más con su hombre. Dejó de ser la joven que se sacrifica, que se hace a un lado para que los demás sean felices. Ahora primero estarán ella y Terry.

 **Dianley:** Si nena, lo maneje asi para crear confusión, jejejeje. Y si, como siempre coincido contigo. Terry es fascinante... y Karen, como culparla, lo que sí es un hecho es que va a querer jugar sucio para ganar a Terry... Tomaré muy en cuenta tu consejo para calmar a Karen, jejejejeje, gracias por comentar!

 **Sol Grandchester:** exactamente así, Karen ya sacó las uñas. Quiere pelear por Terry aunque sus estrategias no sean las mejores. La desesperación la hará actuar peor todavía...  
Terry ya le dejo claro que el ama a Candy y aun así ella sigue terca.  
Karen ya mostró sus verdaderas intenciones. Es normal enamorarte de tu mejor amigo. Sobre todo si es un bombón como Terry. No justifico su comportamiento, pero ella esta también sufriendo y en su desesperación por tenerlo, actuó de la peor manera. El placer es mío al leer tus comentarios! Gracias!

 **Triny:** ¡Exacto! Vivir con alguien como Terry, ¿te imaginas? Porque aunque Candy es hermosa, no tiene la fama, ni los admiradores, ni el asedio y popularidad que su pareja si tiene.  
Y creo que si quieren perdurar, además de ser sinceros, no deberán olvidar que los unió y conservarlo...

 **Phambe:** Quien agradece tus mensajes tan generosos, amables y acertados soy yo. Eres una persona sumamente sensible y atenta.  
Muestro la complejidad de nuestros sentimientos y contradicciones, porque de alguna forma reflejo mis propias vivencias.  
Eres muy acertada en cuanto a que Albert y Karen no deben estar juntos. Son de mundos completamente distintos y no tienen nada en común.  
Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en que el dolor, la frustración y los celos son inevitables cuando uno ve al ser amado con otra persona. Y la línea entre tener el valor de alejarse y olvidar o aferrarse y obsesionarse, es a veces muy delgada.  
Agradezco enormemente tu tiempo, la paciencia y la atención con que te tomas la molestia de dejar comentarios tan valiosos y elocuentes.  
Dejaré esta historia hasta terminarla, no la dejaré a medias.

Por otro lado, si Candy se equivoca de nuevo, Terry no perdonará. Aunque pareciera que esta indecisa no es así. Ella ama a Terry y los celos que puede tener hacia Albert aunque no los justifico, los veo como esa parte oscura que has mencionado todos tenemos. Tal vez parte de su ego "herido" al imaginar que no fue la primera ni la única en la vida de Albert...  
Me daré a la tarea de buscar películas francesas. Me gusta el hecho de que no terminen felices para siempre, eso sólo pertenece a Disney y sus películas de princesas. En la realidad, la vida tiene altos y bajos. Me atrevo a suponer que tal vez por eso mi querida Kyoko Misuki decidió dejar ese final. No es el final feliz que todas hubiésemos deseado... pero al fin y al cabo es un final y cada quién le da la interpretación y continuación que mejor le guste.  
Así es la vida, nada está escrito, no tenemos la certeza de que seremos felices, pero cada quién como si fuera autor de su propio fic, deberá guiar su historia por el mejor camino que considere. Este si será un final FELIZ mi querida Phambe, la historia nos dejó un extraño sabor de boca al terminar... en lo personal, no sólo fue frustración... fue una interrogante:  
¿Tanto sufrió Candy para ésto? Para que no pueda contar su historia triunfante y decir: estoy con el hombre que amo y es Terry! o Albert! Sin dejar lugar a dudas con claves como Anohito... incluso Anohito pareciera Anthoni... qué manera de confundir a las lectoras, pero muy respetable al ser su historia... Me causa una gran satisfacción el saber que lo que escribo es capaz de provocar emociones en las lectoras. Ese es mi propósito y gracias Phambe porque me haces sentir que mis desvelos valen la pena.

Pude transmitir ese sentimiento, porque es algo que he experimentado, la sensación desagradable de encontrarte con cosas o situaciones que no te van a gustar de tu pareja. Ver como alguien aprovechando su dolor o enojo se acerca demasiado para ofrecer el "consuelo" a tu hombre...  
Hacer el amor no arregla el conflicto que hay de trasfondo, pero a veces es buen inicio para apaciguar los ánimos y poder hablar y dejar hablar al otro.  
Terry es tan impredecible e implacable, sí, exactamente así lo describes, viene a mi mente la escena donde es todo amor y dulzura bailando con Candy y cambia por completo cuando ella menciona a Anthony.  
También eres muy atinada en cuanto que ambos tienen que ceder y ser flexibles y tolerantes en su relación. Con Karen y el trabajo, con Albert y la relacion familiar que existe.  
Stear, en mi opinión no debió haber muerto. De por si sufrimos con Anthony, porque hacernos llorar más con Stear. Esa Kyoko tremenda!  
Agradezco enormemente que digas que mi historia te inspira mucho, a mi, tus comentarios me inspiran más. Miles, miles de gracias. Que Dios te bendiga!  
Un beso hasta Francia!

 **Darjeeling:** Thank you about your review. I really appreciate it. I hope you continue enjoying this story. Thank you so much!

 **MARA RODRIGUEZ:** que bellos comentarios Mara! Yo soy quien te agradece el interés y el adentrarte tanto en la historia como para considerarla adictiva! Wowww, me hiciste el día!

 **Darling eveling:** gracias por tus comentarios y por seguirme. Un beso!

 **Stormaw:** Asi es amiga, ésta Karen se ha convertido en una version completamente diferente a lo que era. En un principio estaba decidida a respetar a Terry, no intervenir, mantenerse al margen. En un momento todo cambió, tal vez cuando Candy llegó a instalarse en la vida de Terry y vió como se le iba el amor de sus manos.  
También fue crucial que Albert se alejara. Tal vez habría tenido mas oportunidad de haberse quedado en Chicago...  
En cuanto a confesar lo del beso, tienes razón, no debió hacerlo, pero se sentía culpable y no tenía el valor de guardar un secreto para sí misma. Albert no va a sufrir en esta historia, ya verás!  
En cuanto a la reconciliación, queda pendiente la plática. Terry no va a dejar las cosas así, Candy tampoco.  
Con respecto a Karen, muy pronto va a entender definitivamente que no tiene oportunidad con T.G.  
Buen fin de semana bonita!


	12. FLORIDA

**FLORIDA.**

 **.**

 _ **Desperté y el sol ya hacía su aparición por la ventana, acariciaba tu hermoso rostro y tus largos cabellos que ahora te llegaban hasta el hombro.**_

 _ **Amo la visión frente a mí. Tu ancha espalda, el bello tupido en tu pecho, tus gruesas manos, la incipiente barba que raspaba mi piel esta noche mientras hacíamos el amor...**_

-Buen día mi vida...

-Buen día Annie...

 ** _Besé tu frente y planeaba un poco nerviosa cómo haría para salir de tu habitación sin ser descubierta por Patty o Stear._**

 ** _Ni bien me estaba incorporando para salir de la cama, cuando tomaste mi mano y me jalaste hacia ti de nuevo._**

 ** _Giraste mi cuerpo dejándolo debajo del tuyo._**

-No te vayas todavía mi amor...

-Archie...

 ** _Tu agitación inició mi agitación. Tus besos rodaron por mi rostro, por mis labios; mi boca delató la forma en que te deseo... Mordiste suavemente, jugueteaste con mi lengua y con tu lengua hacías largos recorridos por mi cuerpo. Te besé con ansias de devorarte completo, mis manos tocaban partes de tu cuerpo que siempre soñé acariciar. Provocaste en mi el cosquilleo y el mareo de placer más intenso de mi vida._**  
 ** _Volviste a poseerme, como anoche. Duele otra vez, pero me siento plena al saber que te pertenezco desde ahora._**

-Archie...

-¡Annie... oh Annie!...

 ** _El recuerdo de mis padres en Chicago, la incertidumbre de volverlos a ver a la cara después de esto, no me permitía disfrutar del momento como debí hacerlo._**  
 ** _Te giraste en la cama y ahora me colocaste sobre ti, tus manos recorrían mis caderas, mis piernas, subían a mis senos y a mi rostro..._**

-Me encanta todo esto... ¡me vuelves loco Annie Britter!

-¡No hables tan fuerte Archie!...

 ** _Dije en voz baja_**

-...Alguien podría escucharnos...

-Y que tiene que escuchen. No pensarás que haré como que nada pasó.

 _ **Suavemente separaste tu cuerpo del mío y, todavía desnudo bajaste de la cama, te apoyaste en una rodilla y tomaste mi mano.**_

-Quiero que seas mi esposa. En cuanto lleguemos a Chicago será oficial, pediré tu mano como Dios manda, delante de tus padres y con una joya en tu dedo digna de ti. ¿Me aceptas Annie?

-Oh Archie, ¡he esperado este momento desde mis trece años!

-Pues ya no hay nada que esperar amor. Ya eres una conmigo, ahora sólo falta la bendición de Dios y nuestras familias. Annie...

-¿Si?

-De verdad, ¿desde los trece años?

-Sí Archie...

 _ **Dije ruborizada al admitir que nadie más había ocupado mi corazón.**_

-Aunque sé que tú... en ese entonces estabas enamorado de Candy...

 _ **Cómo hubiera deseado que lo negaras o que por lo menos no lo admitieras... pero no fue así.**_

-Ahora que seremos marido y mujer quiero ser siempre sincero contigo, desde este momento.  
Para nadie ha sido un secreto que desde que la conocí me cautivó.  
Competí con Anthony y Stear para ganar su corazón, obviamente ganó Anthony. El destino nos arrebató a mi primo, y nuevamente y a pesar del dolor creí tener una nueva oportunidad con ella.

 _ **Archie no sabes como me duele estar escuchando esto de tus propios labios, siento la pesadez de mi sangre hacer más lentamente su recorrido por mi cuerpo...**_

-Estando en Londres, disfrutaba sus visitas a nuestro cuarto. Y el estar cerca de ella, me tenía realmente enamorado.

-¡Basta Archie!

-Annie, permíteme continuar...

-Es que, duele...

-Aún no te digo a dónde quiero llegar con esto...

 ** _A donde quisieras llegar, estabas clavando un puñal no sólo en mi corazón. En todo mi ser. Podré parecer exagerada, pero eres el único al que he amado y escuchar esto, no es nada fácil..._**

-Annie, me enamoré de un ideal, nunca compartí con ella lo que comparto contigo. Nunca me habló de sus miedos e inseguridades, de sus gustos o sueños tomando mi mano, como lo has hecho conmigo.  
Nunca mostró hacia mí el interés y amor desmedido que me has mostrado tú.  
Siempre tuve que competir por su atención cuando tenía toda la tuya. No quise obsecionarme, caí en la cuenta que ella es más mi familia que mi amor. Entonces mi amor nació y creció por ti, con tu atención, con tu cuidado cubriste la necesidad de mi alma de sentirse arropada, importante para alguien.

Eres una mujer tremendamente sensual. Me fascina tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz y qué decir de tu cuerpo, me has regalado la noche y la mañana más espléndidas de mi vida.

Es contigo Annie Britter con quien quiero estar de ahora en adelante.  
No quiero más dudas entre tú y yo.  
No quiero que veas a Candy como una amenaza entre nosotros, no lo es y ya no lo será nunca.

Yo soy tuyo Annie...

 _ **Con un beso íntimo y profundo sellamos el compromiso que acabábamos de hacer.**_  
 _ **Soy muy feliz. Hacer este viaje fue la mejor decisión, tuvimos la privacidad para poder encontrarnos de verdad en cuerpo y alma. Te amo Archibald...**_

 _ **Salí de tu cuarto con cuidado, verificando que no hubiera nadie por el pasillo que pudiera verme.**_  
 _ **Caminé hacia la puerta de mi habitación y al abrir, Patty ya me esperaba sentada en mi cama.**_

-Muuuy buenos días Annie...

-¡Patty!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Necesito saber dónde está y cómo está. Le repito, lo más probable es que se encuentre en América... inclusive pudo haber ido a buscarla. Usted ya tiene la información sobre ella. Lo dejo en sus manos, sé que hará un gran trabajo y me traerá noticias suyas. En realidad le agradecería noticias de ambos...

-No tenga duda de eso milord, los encontraremos.

-Espero que así sea Crawford, confío en usted, no me decepcione como lo hicieron Smith y Wayne. La mayor de las discreciones por favor.

-Pierda cuidado. Así será.

-Buen viaje.

 _ **Terrence, ¿dónde te has metido hijo? Supongo que estás con tu madre otra vez. Ojalá que no se haya atrevido a rechazarte de nuevo... aunque quién soy yo para exigir un trato justo para ti.**_  
 _ **Hijo perdóname por seguirte buscando, eres un hombre... ya lo sé, sólo que no tengo mi conciencia tranquila, si ese día te hubiera ayudado con tu amiga... Sólo espero que estés bien...**_

-...De no ser así el que no se perdonará soy yo...

-¿Qué es lo que no te perdonarás Richard?

-Es de muy mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas, sabes cuánto me molesta que intervengas en mis asuntos.

-Te moleste o no, soy la señora de esta casa, la duquesa de Grandchester y no me parece que haya secret...

-¡Cállate ya! Que no se te olvide, que duquesa va después de Duque, yo soy quien manda aquí y lo que yo decida o haga es asunto mío.  
No me hagas perder la paciencia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-No me hagas perder la paciencia...

-¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Terry! Además ¿qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué me harás si te hago perderla?

-Voy a romperle la cara...

-¡No seas bruto Terry! ¡Eres un hombre no un mocoso! ya te expliqué que es él quien me adoptó. Me salvó de morir ahogada, me rescató de los Leagan cuando me enviaron a México, ¡me envió a Londres donde te conocí!

-Entonces le debo estar agradecido, ¿es éso lo que quieres decir?

-Si no agradecido, por lo menos no deberías sentir tanta rabia hacia él... Terry, ustedes fueron amigos, él te ayudó en Londres en tus peleas de bravucón, escapabas del colegio con tal de buscarlo en el zoológico, ¿recuerdas? Él sabía del baile del festival de mayo y recibió mi invitación como Albert y como el tío abuelo. Me envió los disfraces de Romeo y Julieta. Ese disfraz lo disfruté contigo, cuando bailamos en la segunda colina de Pony...

-No fue gratis todo eso Candy, cuando perdió la memoria tú lo cuidaste, lo atendiste y te fuiste a vivir con él aún a riesgo de que no me pareciera la idea. No me pediste opinión para hacerlo, me avisaste que ya vivían juntos. Aún así confíe, aunque debo confesarte que nunca me gustó la idea, el imaginarte viviendo con un hombre que no era yo me nublaba el pensamiento y no vivía tranquilo.

Después, llego yo a buscarte y él se siente con derechos, me gritó, me amenazó, paseaba deliberadamente semidesnudo frente a ti, ¿qué pretendía Candy? O me vas a decir que eso era muy normal entre ustedes...

-¡Claro que no!

-¿Entonces?  
Después te confundes, me confiesas que se han besado, ¿por qué? No sé, ni quiero saberlo nunca. Y te encuentro justo ahora, que es cuando más nos amamos, abrazada a él, llorando como si se te fuera tu gran amor...

Dime si estoy exagerando, dime si ayer que viste a Karen junto a mí no sentías esas ganas de desaparecerla... Candy yo no tolero ver a Albert. Lo siento, es algo que escapa de mis manos. Saber que pudo besarte y que vivir juntos despertó en ustedes otro tipo de sentimientos... simplemente no lo asimilo.

-Pues es algo que ambos tendremos que asimilar juntos, Terry.  
Amor yo no puedo pedirte que dejes Stratford porque Karen trabaja contigo y en la obra la seguirás besando. Tú lo sabes. De igual forma no puedes pedirme que no vuelva a ver a Albert, mucho menos ahora que es el patriarca de la familia que me ha dado esta vida.

Terry, si el no me hubiese adoptado... yo jamás te habría conocido...

-Esta bien pecosa, prometo guardar la calma. Prometo no partirle la cara siempre y cuando no me dé motivos para hacerlo.  
Que no piense que por ser tu padre adoptivo tiene el derecho de abrazarte cada que se le antoje.

-Está bien, ahora, con respecto a Karen... ¿por qué estaba contigo en el salón?

-Salimos del teatro cerca de las once de la noche. Yo seguía muy molesto Candy, no tenía ganas de verte. Así como llegué me dirigí al bar del hotel. Estuve un buen rato charlando con Frank, Arnold y Steve. Tomamos unos tragos y Frank me comentó que ya no está con Karen, ahora sale con otra compañera... Leslie o algo así. Ellos se fueron a dormir y yo sin ganas de regresar a la habitación me senté a tocar el piano, llegó Karen con una botella semi vacía de whisky en mano, creí que estaría tomada y no quise alegar con ella, sé lo que es enfrentarse a un ebrio impertinente...

-Qué oportuno para Karen, ya es libre y estaba ebria, la excusa perfecta para coquetear libremente contigo... se le olvidó un pequeño detalle...

-querrás decir un hermoso detalle con pecas...

-Terry, no estoy bromeando... Ella dijo que sería mi amiga, tú la oíste ese día que me propusiste matrimonio... o es que sólo fingía, después de todo no es tan mala actriz.

-Yo, no puedo controlar lo que siente Karen, así como tú con Albert. No podemos estarnos peleando cada que alguien se acerca o pretende algo con nosotros. Vamos a hacer esto por el bien de nuestro matrimonio; vamos a confiar plenamente el uno en el otro, vamos a hablar Candy. Yo... no estoy dispuesto a perderte, por nadie.

-Será un compromiso Terry. No permitiremos a nadie interponerse. Ya hemos pasado tantas cosas tú y yo como para permitirlo.

-Entonces que así sea.

-Terry...

-¿Sí Candy?

-Mencionaste la palabra matrimonio, sólo quisiera saber... ¿vamos a casarnos pronto?

-Más pronto de lo que te imaginas...

-Pero estás en plena gira.

-Pues terminando la gira nos casamos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Siii, que alegría!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Almorzamos en el hotel y después nos fuimos a la playa._**  
 ** _El mar es precioso, las olas, el color turquesa del océano..._**

 ** _Me tiré en un camastro bajo la sombra de una palmera, observé una figura femenina entre las olas de la orilla, es muy bella... juega con el agua y se zambulle en ella. Su bañador aunque nada sexy, se ajusta perfectamente a su curvilíneo y bien formado cuerpo._**

 ** _Me encontraba absorto mirando a esa bella sirena, cuando una voz me sacó de mi embeleso..._**

-¡Cuidado Archie, cuidado!

 ** _No cuide mis comentarios pues Annie y Patty estaban en la dirección contraria jugando también con las olas de la orilla..._**

-No me vas a decir que no es hermosa... es más parece una sirena, ¡mira hermano qué cuerpo! ¡Qué cabello!... mojado así sobre su espalda invita a muchos malos pensamientos...

-¡jajajajajaja! Archie, el que ocupa los anteojos ¡soy yo!, a la distancia lo es, si, se ve muy bien, pero cuando te acercas más o cuando eres lo suficientemente observador, te das cuenta que es el más peligroso calamar que ha emergido de las profundidades ¡para cobrar víctimas!

-¿De qué hablas Stear?

-No me digas que no te has dado cuenta que es Eliza...

-¡Que, queeeeé!

-Sí, convéncete tú mismo, es ella...

-Pe...pe...pero...

-Jajajaja, jajajajajaja

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta risa chicos?

-¿Acaso se están burlando de nosotras?

-Por supuesto que no Patty, Annie, le comentaba a Archie que sería bueno hablarle a Eliza e invitarla con nosotros...

-¿Elizaaa?

-Pues no creo que necesite que la invitemos, al contrario, está bastante bien acompañada...

-¡Annie!

-Perdón Archie, me refiero a que estando con su novio, no creo que quiera compartir su tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Quién la viera eh? Me alegro por ella, ojalá que ese novio le traiga la alegría a su vida, vaya que la necesita.

-¡Muy cierto Patty!

 ** _El chico era corpulento, su cuerpo atlético. Corría con Eliza tomándola de la mano y la levantaba en el aire para después estrecharla contra él. Se besaban apasionadamente sin importarles las miradas curiosas._**  
 ** _Parecían una escena de esas novelas cursis que tanto gusta de leer mi amada Annie._**

 ** _Todos mirábamos en silencio y Annie comentó:_**

-Pues parece que ya no volverá a molestar con comentarios ofensivos por muy buen tiempo... esa dosis de alegría debería durarle al menos otros cincuenta años...

-¡Annie, ya basta!

-Hey Archie, no te molestes, Annie no lo dijo con mala intención...

 ** _Stear se acercó a mi y me dijo al oído... además te recuerdo que el que veía hermosas visiones con la sirena eras tú, tranquilo..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Estuvimos dos días más en las playas de Florida, disfrutando del delicioso clima que ahí prevalece. Por un momento nos olvidamos que en Chicago estaba lloviendo y nevando pues entrábamos al mes de febrero y aun hacía mucho frío allá._**

 ** _Yo estaba encantada esa noche, nuestra última noche en la playa..._**

-Stear, ¿crees que cuando nos casemos podríamos vivir aquí en Florida?

-¿Te gustó mucho verdad?

-Sí mi amor, es maravilloso estar aquí, ya me he podido imaginar nuestra familia, nuestros hijos corriendo y jugando en este paraíso. ¿Crees que podamos?

-Sólo si prometes llamarme todos los días como acabas de hacerlo...

-Pues eso eres... mi amor...

 ** _Me besaste con pasión. Tus anteojos y los míos estorbaron y los quitamos con prisa. Me recostaste sobre la arena sin miedo a que alguien nos viera. Ya era de noche y sólo teníamos como testigos las luces de las antorchas del bar a lo lejos, las estrellas, y como música de fondo el fuerte oleaje rompiendo en la orilla de la playa._**

 ** _Nuestros besos incrementaron su intensidad. Tus manos inquietas comenzaron a recorrer mis muslos y las mías temblaban tratando de recorrer tu espalda bajo la delgada tela de tu camisa._**

 ** _Quise detenerme pero me resultaba imposible, esto que estaba sintiendo me hacía perder cualquier rastro de cordura._**

 ** _Tu cuerpo sobre el mío aún con nuestras ropas puestas, me llevaba a sentir todos los secretos de un hombre en la intimidad._**

 ** _Comenzaste a levantar un poco más mi falda y tu mano comenzaba a deshacerse de mi ropa interior. Tuve miedo de que alguien fuera a encontrarnos ahí y te detuve..._**

-Espera Stear...

 ** _Dije tratando de controlar mi respiración._**

-Discúlpame Patty, me estoy comportando como un salvaje.

-No, ni lo digas... amo entonces tu lado salvaje, lo que pasa es que no lo estoy disfrutando, tengo miedo que alguien nos encuentre.

-Tienes razón, esperemos a estar en Chicago, casados.

-No Stear, no quiero esperar... vamos a mi cuarto...

 ** _Sentí que por primera vez tenía carácter. Me sentí libre y fuerte._**

 ** _Con dificultad encontramos nuestros anteojos llenos de arena. Fuimos a mi habitación y nos encerramos bajo llave para terminar lo que en la playa y bajo las estrellas habíamos comenzado... el acto de amor más hermoso que se pudo haber inventado entre dos personas que se aman._**

 ** _No pude esperar a ser tu esposa Stear, ni pude esperar a llegar a Chicago. Tienes razón, nuestro tiempo es un regalo, hay que disfrutar y vivir hoy... el mañana nadie puede asegurarlo._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Te esperé en el restaurante del hotel, no llegaste. Tal vez olvidaste nuestra cita... no, no lo creo así._**

 ** _Más bien te reconciliaste con Terry y no quiero echarlo a perder. Ya con el tiempo entenderá que no puede deshacer el vínculo que nos une. Un vínculo que inició como un simple trámite y que la vida se ha encargado de convertir en una unión del corazón._**

 ** _Entonces te vi tomada de su brazo, tú no me viste, pero me buscabas, lo sé. Había mucha gente en el restaurante y no querías parecer obvia buscando a alguien._**

 ** _Con eso es suficiente para mi, verte tranquila, feliz, aunque sea a su lado. Salí de ahí disimuladamente aprovechando que tú y Terry saludaban a un grupo de personas._**  
 ** _No llevaba equipaje más que un cambio de ropa. Subí a mi cuarto, recogí mis pocas pertenencias que amablemente colocó una joven trabajadora del lugar en una pequeña caja. Me encaminé a la recepción del hotel y cancelé la habitación._**

 ** _Me regreso a Chicago, ya hice todo lo que tenía que hacer aquí._**

 ** _Adiós pequeña, mi gran amor, adiós Candice Grandchester... Llegué a la estación de tren y tomé igualmente el que salía a medio día pero ahora con destino a Chicago._**

 ** _Ya estando en Chicago, me dirigí a la mansión y llegué a tomar un baño y a dormir._**

 ** _Aunque no pude dormir..._**

 ** _La tía Elroy fue a mi habitación y con su semblante de indignación me pregunto donde había estado estos días._**

-Supe por George que fuiste a Missouri, el no me supo o no me quiso decir con qué objeto, cosa que me parece absurda y siento que te está cubriendo en algo, ¿se puede saber a qué fuiste William?

-Fui a ver a Candy, tía...

-William Albert ¿y para qué has hecho eso? ¿Por qué tienes que buscar a esa muchacha?

-Estuve en Texas y le perdí el rastro, quise asegurarme de que está bien, es todo tía.

-Espero que sea cierto lo que me estás diciendo...

-No tengo por qué mentirle, ahora si me disculpa, estoy muy cansado y madrugaré para ir a las oficinas.

-Buenas noches William.

-Buenas noches tía Elroy.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, me preparé para salir a la oficina. Todo el tiempo venías a mi mente, supongo que esto durará bastante tiempo... tu recuerdo invadiendo mis actividades por completo, mientras me duchaba, me vestía, tomaba mi desayuno, cepillaba mis dientes, leía el diario, hasta ajustando mi corbata estabas ahí, pues bastante tiempo soñé con que lo hicieras tú al despedirme cuando me fuera a trabajar... cuando fueras mi esposa..._**

 ** _Absorto en mis pensamientos me olvidé de toda precaución al entrar y salir de casa. No sé si lo olvidé o a estas alturas ya no me importaba. Salí de casa para dirigirme al coche que ya me esperaba, cuando de un carruaje bajaban Stear y Archie. Me miraron extrañados y yo no supe donde esconderme..._**

-¿Albert? ¡eres Albert el amigo de Candy!...

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?...

.

.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	13. DESPUÉS DE TODO ME HA ESCUCHADO

**DESPUÉS DE TODO ME HA ESCUCHADO...**

 **.**

 ** _Pude haber inventado cualquier pretexto, se me ocurrió decir que desde que dejamos de vivir juntos, dejé de recibir noticias tuyas y fui a buscarte... pero no quise continuar una mentira. Tarde o temprano se enterarían de la verdad._**

-Es largo de contar, ¿vienen conmigo?

 ** _Los dos asintieron y aunque se veían cansados subieron conmigo al coche que ya esperaba por mi._**

 ** _No los llevé a la oficina, fuimos a un pequeño restaurante donde los invité a desayunar._**

-Bueno, te agradecemos el desayuno Albert, pero yo estoy impaciente por saber qué es lo que pasa...

-Stear, Archie... resulta que... no soy solamente amigo de Candy. Soy parte de la familia Andley.

 _ **La expresión de mis interlocutores, no podía ser de mayor asombro, incluso Stear se quedó con la boca abierta.**_

-Sí jóvenes, no veo el caso a seguirlo ocultando, soy William Albert Andley, o como ustedes me llamarían tío abuelo William...

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Por qué no lo sabíamos?... ¿por qué ocultar algo así? Es que... me parece absurdo, ¡es cruel!...

-También lo creo así Archie. Es cruel, pero fue disposición de los jefes del Consejo de la familia. Yo no tenía ni voz ni voto en ese tiempo y por ser el descendiente en línea directa del acaecido patriarca recayó en mi esa responsabilidad.

-Entonces, tú eres...

-Hermano de Rose Mary, madre de Anthony.

-Ahora entiendo tu parecido con Anthony... no me lo creerán. Pero cuando te conocí en Londres, después que te prestamos la casa rodante y cuando los visitábamos Archie y yo en el Magnolia, sentí algo familiar en ti... imaginé que si Anthony hubiese llegado a ser adulto sería como tú. Es más, no me explicaba cómo Candy no había caído enamorada de ti ante tu gran parecido con mi primo...

-¡Stear!

-Es la verdad Archie, además desde niño, recuerdo a un chico que siempre estaba oculto. Le pregunté a la tía Elroy quién eras Albert, y ¿sabes qué me respondió?

-No tengo idea.

-Que ella no veía a nadie. Siempre se nos prohibió acercarnos al ala oeste de la mansión. Siempre con el pretexto de que estaban fumigando con tóxicos muy fuertes. Si no fuera porque mi mente siempre se ha inclinado por la ciencia y la lógica hubiera creído en historias de fantasmas y por lo tanto tú hubieses sido uno. Entonces eras tú, tú estabas ahí Albert...

-Sí, aunque me escapaba casi todo el tiempo, así conocí a Candy, cuando cayó por la cascada. Y como bien dices, mi vida era parecida a la de un fantasma, casi siempre me ocultaba en la vieja mansión Andley. Por cierto, ya está en remodelación, espero que pronto puedan acompañarme para ver los avances...

 ** _Pensaba proponerle matrimonio a Candy, con la esperanza de que su relación con Terry no hubiera podido seguir. Pero mis planes fallaron..._**

-Viajé mucho, eso disminuyó mi estancia en Lakewood. A los catorce fui enviado al Real Colegio San Pablo, en Londres, estuve cerca de cinco años allá. Después George y una comitiva de asesores se reunían conmigo para completar el adiestramiento y conocimiento en el manejo de las empresas, consorcios y todo tipo de actividad comercial y legal generada en nombre de la familia Andley.

Estuve en África y el tren en que viajaba ya de regreso a Londres, sufrió un atentado. Salí muy lastimado y fui enviado de regreso a América gracias a que mencionaba en mis delirios a Chicago.

Por azares del destino llegué al hospital Santa Juana, donde trabajaba Candy. Ya ustedes conocen el resto de la historia...

-¿Y Candy lo sabe?

-Sí Archie, justamente la vi en Missouri y le confesé todo...

-Entonces... ¡estamos frente al tío abuelo William! Es increíble... ¿puedo darte un abrazo?

-¡Desde luego Stear! ¡Yo también ansío un abrazo de mis sobrinos! Tanto tiempo que me perdí sin convivir con ustedes...

-¡Pero nunca es tarde Albert! Ahora que ya sabemos la verdad, podremos salir y divertirnos. Siempre he pensado que eres un tipo agradable. Ahora que sé que eres mi tío... esa necesidad de conocerte y pasar tiempo contigo ha crecido muchísimo.

-Tal vez no pueda salir mucho con ustedes, las obligaciones son fuertes en mi posición. Pero siempre haré un tiempo para disfrutarlos.

 _ **Dije mientras abrazaba a mis sobrinos y sentí recuperar mucho de lo que la vida últimamente me estaba arrebatando...**_

-Ahora los dejo, quédense desayunando. Perdonen ustedes por tener que retirarme, pero me he ausentado de mis labores y George puede estar a punto del colapso. Mandaré de vuelta el coche para que los lleve a casa... se ven agotados.

¡Hasta luego muchachos!

-Albert, tenemos una plática pendiente. Es una duda que tengo, sobre todo ahora... Te buscaré en casa en la noche para continuar con esta charla.

-Así será Archie, Stear con su permiso.

 _ **Me retiré a las oficinas, al llegar le di indicaciones al chófer de regresar al restaurante por Archie y Stear y llevarlos a casa.**_

 ** _Subí las escaleras pensando que le diría a George. La última vez no fui muy amable con él y no sabía como manejar la situación._**  
 ** _Llegué a mi despacho y estaba justo como la última vez que lo vi. Las cartas de Candy sobrepuestas y medio arrugadas, en mi desesperación por ir tras ella, no tuve la precaución de guardarlas._**

 ** _Ya no importa, ahora debo seguir con mi vida y aquí tengo mucho trabajo, eso ayudará a olvidar como recomendó George desde un principio..._**

-William, perdón, vi la puerta de tu oficina abierta y no sabía que eras tú. Qué bueno que ya estás aquí...

-George, te llamé con el pensamiento, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

-Soy todo oídos.

-La última vez que hablamos, fui muy duro contigo... dije cosas que no debí decir. Lo lamento, discúlpame por favor...

 _ **George guardó silencio un momento, caminó hacia mi y dándome un abrazo me dijo:**_

-Eres un buen hombre William, aún con el cargo y el poder que posees, tienes la humildad para reconocer tus errores y disculparte.

Ahora yo a ti te ofrezco disculpas también. No fue prudente de mi parte intervenir en tu vida personal, sobre todo conociendo lo decidido y aferrado que puedes llegar a ser.  
Por otro lado, tienes razón. Dejé ir muy fácil a tu hermana, hasta el día de hoy puedo decirte que aún la amo.  
Es curioso como Vincent pudo rehacer su vida después de que ella se fue, y yo...

 _ **Las lágrimas de George asomaron por sus ojos y me sentí profundamente identificado con su dolor.**_

Después entendí que justamente lo que estabas haciendo por la señorita Candy fue lo que debí haber hecho por Rose Mary...  
Espero que hayas tenido suerte.

-No George... no la tuve.

-William, lo siento...

 ** _Un nudo en mi garganta se formaba de nuevo y apretando mis puños evité las lágrimas. No quiero llorar cada que recuerde que estás con él y no conmigo. Soy un hombre fuerte, no un niño._**

-¿Quieres que te deje a solas?

-No George, quiero que me digas que hay que hacer, hay mucho trabajo. El show debe continuar ¿no es cierto?

-Eso es bueno William, te recuperarás, ya verás...

-Tengo fe en que así sea mi querido George...

 _ **Llegó la noche y me retiré a casa. Un coche me esperaba a las afueras del corporativo.**_

 _ **Al llegar, ya me esperaba Archie y me pidió reunirnos en la oficina.**_

-Quedó una plática pendiente... tío Albert.

-Eso parece sobrino Archie...

 _ **Sonrió incómodo al notar la seriedad en mi semblante.**_

-Sólo quiero saber, si tú... usted... sabía que era un Andley cuando se separó de Candy.

-Primeramente, háblame de tú. Y no Archie, no lo supe hasta que dejamos de vivir juntos.

-Ya veo. ¿Sabes? Ella vino a buscarnos aquí, y platicó con nosotros sobre sus planes de irse con Terry.  
Lo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, es la expresión de dolor de su rostro cuando le preguntamos por ti.

No sé que sucedió entre ustedes, pero sus ojos estaban a punto del llanto.

Yo, quiero mucho a Candy, muchísimo mejor dicho, me duele lo que a ella le duele, no me gustaría enterarme de que en algo le hayas lastimado aunque ahora resultes ser mi tío.

-No la lastimé Archie, si te sirve eso como respuesta. Me enamoré de ella y preferí poner distancia entre nosotros, más aún cuando llegó de Nueva York Terry a buscarla. No recordaba aún quien era yo, pero por su bien, para no causarle conflicto, preferí ceder y retirarme.

Un día al despertar, recuperé la memoria y me dirigí al corporativo. George y yo nos encerramos horas en mi oficina. Y surgió un viaje a Texas, pensé que era el pretexto perfecto para desaparecer de su vida. Al regresar a Chicago, me encontré con que ya se había ido a Missouri con Terry.  
Si la encontraste sufriendo, no fue por mi. Ella se fue feliz siguiendo al hombre de su vida, tan es así que cuando llegué a Missouri a buscarla y a confesarle que la amaba, ella me dijo que no dejaría a Terry, que está con el enamorada y realmente convencida.  
Si alguien sufre por no tenerla a su lado, soy yo Archie, créeme.

 _ **Pasaron los días, los meses, y ya adentrado por completo en el mundo de los negocios entró George a mi oficina.**_

-William buen día.

-Buen día George, ¿gustas un café?

-No, te agradezco. Te ha llegado correspondencia, la respuesta de Ferguson, los convenios que hicimos con Madrid siguen parados por la guerra y nuevamente de las oficinas de Fred Galaham, sigue en la misma postura. Mucho me temo que tendremos que entrevistarnos de nuevo con él en Texas.  
Ah William, una carta más... necesitarás privacidad, regreso más tarde.

 ** _Inmediatamente supe que era carta tuya Candy._**

 ** _No te escribí por evitar incomodar a Terry, y quedamos en que tú escribirías si no tenías problema en hacerlo._**

 ** _Abrí con impaciencia el sobre... desdoblé ese papel tan esperado, con tu hermosa y clara caligrafía._**

Querido Albert:

Han pasado casi tres meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. Te he extrañado mucho, así como a Annie, Archie, Patty y Stear, y a mi gente del Hogar de Pony. A todos ellos les he enviado cartas también.

Seguir a Terry de gira por todo América no es fácil. No tengo oportunidad de trabajar en un hospital como tal, pero Terry ha arreglado que me encargue de los pequeños accidentes, cortaduras o lesiones que a veces ocurren con el personal de Stratford. ¡Así que ahora soy la enfermera oficial de la compañía teatral!

El no quería que yo lo hiciera, pero le confesé que me aburría demasiado en el hotel y sólo por eso accedió.

Albert, ha ocurrido algo muy importante en mi vida. Algo que la ha cambiado completamente. Estoy esperando un bebé. Terry está feliz, yo también, aunque junto a la felicidad que me invade, me invaden también las náuseas, los mareos y un bochorno recurrente que en ocasiones es insoportable.

Quise que lo supieras por ser importante para mi. Espero no lastimarte.

Te quiero mucho. Seguiré escribiéndote. Estamos en Oregon en este momento pero pronto saldremos con rumbo a Washington.

Te mando un gran abrazo.

Te quiere:

Candy.

 ** _Leí y releí esos renglones donde me dices que esperas un bebé..._**

 ** _Ya no quiero pensar que ese hijo pudo ser mío, simplemente no fué. ¡Ya Albert! ¡Continúa con tu vida! Me dije a mi mismo, a la vez que deseaba lo mejor para ti, para tu bebé y porqué no, para Terry también..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Señorita Eleonor, le busca un caballero. Lo hice pasar al recibidor, usted me dirá si lo hago pasar a la sala de estar.

-¿Quién es Maggie?

-Un señor Richard Grandchester.

 _ **Sentí que no podía levantarme del sillón. ¿Qué hace Richard aquí? Tratando de conservar la ecuanimidad que necesitaba ahora más que nunca, me puse de pié.**_

-Hazlo pasar Maggie, por favor.

-Sí, señorita.

 ** _Caminé hacia la sala de estar, y al llegar te observé de pié mirando las pinturas en las paredes, los muebles, mi casa..._**

-Richard, qué sorpresa...

-Eleonor, disculpa por venir así, sin previo aviso...

 _ **Te veías deslumbrantemente guapo. Ahora sé porque te escogí como el padre de mi hijo, tienes una personalidad impactante. La madurez que ha pintado tu cabello de canas y ha salpicado con algunas arrugas tu rostro, sólo ha hecho más interesante y atractivo tu gallardo porte.**_

-Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte. Ambos sabíamos que siempre tendríamos a Terry en común y es normal querer estar cerca y en comunicación con el, ¿verdad?

 _ **Lo dije en tono de reproche por los años que lo alejaste de mi. Por la cruel decisión que tomaste al arrancarlo de mis brazos y llevártelo a Londres sin decirme nada.**_

-Eleonor, precisamente es por él por quien estoy aquí.

-Eso es obvio Richard, no creí que vinieras a visitarme a mi realmente. Lo que no entiendo es, por qué hasta ahora...

-No creo que tengas derecho a preguntar eso precisamente tú Eleonor.

-Tan ausentes tú como yo Richard, nuestro hijo ha sufrido ya bastante con tu indiferencia y con mi desapego como para que ahora te quieras enfrascar conmigo en una discusión sin sentido sobre quien ha estado más y quien no. ¿A qué has venido?

-Tengo noticias de él.

-Yo también...

-¿Sabes que vive con una mujer?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Se llama Candice Andley y muy pronto será Grandchester mi estimado Duque...

-¡Ella está embarazada Eleonor!

-También estoy enterada, justo ayer recibí carta de mi hijo informándome la buena nueva. ¿Qué es lo que te escandaliza?

-¡Te parece poco! Es mi heredero, él tendrá la sucesión al ducado... está repitiendo nuestra historia Eleonor, sólo que él esta cometiendo un error aún mas grave. No está casado todavía ¡y ya va a ser padre!

-Tranquilízate Richard, por favor. Terry no fue nunca un error y lo que está haciendo con su vida tampoco lo es.  
Él y Candy están comprometidos y si no se han casado es por causa de la gira.

Sé que sus planes son contraer matrimonio y lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con él para informarle tus planes del dichoso ducado, respetar sus decisiones aunque no te agraden y apoyarlo en lo que decida.  
De otra manera vas a perderlo definitivamente...

-Pero Ely, estoy aquí para hacer las cosas bien. El es mi primogénito reconocido ¡Y ya viene en camino mi nieto!  
¡No quiero que llegue a un hogar sin sus padres debidamente casados!

-Pensamos muy distinto Richard. Yo prefiero que mi nieto llegue a un hogar donde aunque no estén casados sus padres por el momento, se encuentre rodeado de amor y no que llegue a un matrimonio donde los padres se han unido por mero compromiso.

 ** _Nuevamente di en el blanco, esperando incomodarte con mi comentario tanto o más de lo que tu actitud me estaba exasperando ya._**

-Por cierto... no vuelvas a llamarme Ely.

 ** _Tu mirada en la mía aceleraba mi pulso. ¿Porqué después de tantos años tienes el poder de provocar esto en mí? Soy una mujer madura, auto suficiente, independiente y ¡por Dios! Me cansé de jurarme a mi misma que cualquier vestigio tuyo en mi alma había sido eliminado._**

 ** _Ahora estas frente a mi, provocando sensaciones más fuertes todavía que cuando era una joven enamorada._**

 ** _Te acercaste unos pasos hacia mi y literalmente me hiciste temblar._**

 ** _Sentí como me abandonaba mi seguridad, mi ecuanimidad, mi frialdad hacia ti..._**

-Richard... que...

 ** _Tomaste mi cintura y me estrechaste hacia ti. Sentí tu cuerpo fuerte y masculino unido al mío._**

-Han pasado muchos años Richard... ¿qué haces?

-Lo que debí hacer hace veinte... No dejarte ir, oponerme a ser un títere, ser el hombre que necesitabas. ¡Eleonor perdóname!

 ** _Quise seguir reprochando, peleando, cuestionando... pero también para eso ya era tarde. Este hombre me buscó a mi, con el poder que tiene pudo llegar directamente a Terry. Y vino a mi. No me engañas Richard, me sigues queriendo, y yo a ti también._**

 ** _Acepté tu abrazo y también te abracé, buscaste mi boca y acepté ese beso que me ofrecían tus labios._**

 ** _Como hace veinte años, como cuando éramos mas jóvenes, me llevaste a ese mundo de calor y deseo. Fue hermoso volver a sentirte, volver a sentirme tuya por ese breve espacio de tiempo._**

 ** _Cuando volvimos a la realidad, Maggie esperaba de pie con un servicio de té en sus manos._**

-Perdone señorita Eleonor.

-No te preocupes mi niña, todo está bien.

 _ **Me sonreíste, Terry heredó tu sonrisa. Te sonreí y volviste a besarme.**_

-Eleonor, no pienso regresar a Londres.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Que si me aceptas, quiero quedarme contigo.

-Richard estás casado...

-Ya no Ely. Vine hasta ahora pues arreglaba mi separación. Te amo Eleonor, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

Pero sé que no es justo pedirte una respuesta precipitada, piensa lo que te he dicho. Quisiera que volvieras a ser mi esposa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Dormíamos como todos los días, desnudos y abrazados. Me desperté en la madrugada con la urgencia de correr al baño por las fuertes náuseas que sentía._**

 ** _Te alarmaste al verme así y corriste tras de mi._**

 ** _Después de volver el estómago, limpié mi boca y al mirarme frente al espejo, noté algo extraño. Mis senos estaban ligeramente más crecidos y unas ramificaciones de pequeñas venas que antes no eran visibles ahora se manifestaban en ellos._**

 ** _Pronto relacioné todo. Mi período no llegó, me cansaba mucho, tenía mucha hambre y percibía con mucha claridad todos los olores y sabores a mi alrededor._**

 ** _El aroma de tu delicioso perfume últimamente me parecía insoportable._**

-¿Quieres que busque un médico pecosa? Puedo salir y traer uno...

 ** _Dijiste mientras te ponías apresurado tu pantalón y me dabas una bata para cubrirme._**

-No Terry, sé qué es lo que sucede. Es muy normal entre dos personas que se aman y han hecho el amor sin parar desde hace varios meses...

-Estás diciéndome que...

-Sí... ya está con nosotros tu hijo, sólo que debe ser muy pequeño aún...

-¡Candy! ¿Estás seguraaaa? Digo, no es que no te crea, pero... ¡¿vamos a tener un bebé?!

-¡Sí amor! ¡Estoy segura! Pero mañana podremos ir a confirmarlo...

-¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Candy no puedo creerlooooo!

 ** _Tu grito despertó a Robert, que se hospedaba en la habitación de junto. Llamó a la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba bien,_**  
 ** _cuando saliste a abrir, otros curiosos de Stratford se asomaban indiscretamente a nuestra habitación, entre ellos Karen..._**

-¡Qué pasa Terry! ¿Les sucede algo?

-Todo bien Robert... ¡Me acabo de enterar que voy a ser papá!

-¡Ah vaya! Es eso... pues enhorabuena Terry, Candy. Pero muchacho, ¡me has pegado un susto!

 ** _Y volteando alrededor agregó:_**

-¡Mira, no he sido el único al que tus gritotes han alarmado!

 ** _Aún de madrugada y en el pasillo del hotel, muchos de tus compañeros se acercaron a nosotros para felicitarnos. Karen no lo hizo, sólo cerró su puerta azotándola tras de sí._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente después de almorzar fuimos a buscar un médico._**

-En efecto señores Grandchester. Es un embarazo saludable de aproximadamente doce semanas. Muchas felicidades.

Pasen por aquí, les daré algunas indicaciones.

 ** _No podíamos creer lo bella que es la vida. Fuimos a sentarnos a la banca de un hermoso jardín y al voltear a verte me percaté de que llorabas._**

-Terry... ¿qué pasa?

-Tengo miedo Candy...

-Pero, ¿por qué? Está todo bien, estamos juntos, nos amamos. Terry, no debes tener miedo.

-Estoy feliz pecosa, no creas que no. El miedo es porque quiero ser un buen padre... no fallarle nunca.

 ** _Te arrodillaste y me abrazaste de la cintura para luego besar mi vientre._**

-No le vamos a fallar Terry, yo no tuve papás, pero nuestro bebé tendrá al mejor padre y a la mejor madre ¡Estoy segura!

-¡Gracias Candy!

-¿Por qué agradeces?

-Por que has cumplido mi sueño de formar una familia juntos. Desde que me enamoré de ti en el colegio lo he deseado.

Después de todo me ha escuchado...

Una tarde, entré a la capilla del colegio. Iba dispuesto a fumar un cigarrillo, pero al abrir mi cigarrera la encontré vacía, casualmente había fumado el último en mi visita al zoológico. Escuché una carcajada conocida y supe que era una tarzán pecosa pues decías algo de la segunda colina de pony.

Al estar sólo ahí, me dirigí a el, a Dios.

-Bueno, dicen que escuchas todas las peticiones... hace mucho que no te he pedido nada, más bien no recuerdo haberte pedido algo.

Concédeme estar con ella. Que se enamore de mi como yo lo estoy de ella.

Y si no es mucho pedir... que me de algunos hijos.

Que qué doy a cambio... bueno, no tengo mucho, lo que poseo es de mi padre.

Puedo dejar de fumar en este lugar... está bien está bien, dejaré de fumar aquí y en cualquier lugar.

De verdad espero que me hayas escuchado...

...Por eso creo, creo que sí escuchó mi pedido Candy.

-Estoy segura que te ha escuchado Terry. Ahora pidámosle juntos para que nazca sano y nos dé la sabiduría y el amor para guiarlo y hacerlo una persona de bien.

¡Te amo Terry!

-Y yo a ti Candy, ¡te amo con toda mi alma!


	14. NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS

**NO QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS.**

 **.**

-¡Señorita Ponyyy! ¡Señorita Pooonyyyy!

-¿Qué pasa hermana María? ¡No me espanteee!

-¡Ha llegado carta de Candy!

-Si sigue usted gritando de esa forma cada que llega carta de mi niña, tendrá que empezar a escribir donde le informe de mis funerales...

-¡Ay no diga eso!

-Pues me extraña de usted que siendo tan prudente, grite de esa manera... ¡y con mis años! Ya no estoy para sobresaltos hermana...

-Tiene razón... disculpe.

-¡Pero ande! ¡Abrala!

-Sí, en eso estoy...

Señorita Pony, Hermana María.  
Mis dos madres del alma:

¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien.

Terry y yo estamos bien, ahora estamos por visitar Washington, saldremos mañana.

Quiero contarles algo que ha llegado a mi vida para llenarla de alegría: ¡Voy a ser mamá!

Espero no decepcionarlas pues aún no nos hemos casado.  
No se preocupen por eso, terminando la gira de Terry nos casaremos. Estoy convenciéndolo para que la boda sea en el Hogar de Pony...  
El dice que no quiere meterlas en apuros, ¿verdad que no es problema?

Por lo que me dice Terry, será en dos meses, tal vez...

Ahora me tocará a mi tener un bebé en brazos... ¡Un bebé mío!

Al sentir esta inmensa emoción, no puedo evitar llorar. Es tan hermoso saber que seré madre, que no me explico ahora menos que nunca cómo es que hay madres que pueden abandonar a sus hijos...

Sin ánimos de juzgar a nadie, agradezco a Dios, porque la persona que se deshizo de mi, me llevó a los brazos de ustedes.

Ustedes sin llevarme en su vientre, me cuidaron y me amaron de tal forma que sé que podré transmitirle ese amor a mi hijo.

Gracias señorita Pony, gracias Hermana María, porque me han enseñado el camino para ser una buena madre: al recordar las noches de tormenta cuando nos abrazaban a los niños del hogar, cuando preparaban con ese amor nuestros alimentos, cuando se encerraba una u otra conmigo en la habitación para hablarme y reprenderme por algo en privado, cuando nos contaron historias que nos hacían imaginar tantas cosas... Fueron las mejores mamás que una niña puede tener y no me hizo falta ninguna otra.

¡Las amo mucho!  
Espero verlas muy muy pronto...

Candy.

-¿Está bien señorita Pony?

-Sí, en esta habitación hay mucho polvo, ya me ha entrado a los ojos...

-Tiene razón, sacudiré todo, ya está entrando a mis ojos también...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Annie, recibí carta de Candy ¡Qué noticia saber que está esperando un hijo!

-Si, es hermosa la noticia...

-Annie, ¿qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras?

-No lloro, sólo, estoy emocionada.

-Pues tu emoción parece más bien tristeza, ¡vamos! ¡Alégrate! ella es nuestra mejor amiga...

-Patty, admiro su valor para anunciar su embarazo, aunque no está casada...

-¡Pero lo estará Annie! Si yo estuviera embarazada, ¡también lo gritaría al mundo! Aunque sólo estuviera comprometida, como ahora.

-¡¿De verdad lo harías?!

-¡Sí, claro que sí!

-Patty... yo... es que, no sé que hacer...

-Pues empieza por decírcelo a Archie, para que juntos hablen con tus padres y ¡hasta podría adelantarse un poco la boda!

-¡Patty! ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Eres muy obvia amiga. Además estuve recordando... ese día en Florida, me di cuenta que no pasaste la noche en tu habitación...

-Patty... debes pensar lo peor de mi.

-Créeme que no, al contrario, te entiendo perfectamente. Es más, te confieso...  
Con un poco más de suerte, habrían sido tres cigüeñas las que llegarían en unos meses... sólo que no fuimos tan afortunados Stear y yo.

-¡Paaattyyy!

-Sí Annie, cuando una ama a un hombre como tú a Archie, como yo a Stear, como Candy a Terry... no hay delito en entregar el alma y el cuerpo...  
No te atormentes, y no te demores más en hablar...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo?

-Si señora, completamente, la vi entrar a una clínica de partos.

-Pero eso no nos asegura nada...

-No sé si le sirva saber que al salir de ahí la vi doblarse en arcadas y regresar el desayuno en la banqueta, tiene náuseas.

-Si, todo parece indicar que está en gravidez...

-Bueno, he cumplido señora, espero que pueda pagarme ahora como habíamos quedado.

-Aquí tienes... en unos días tal vez te busque de nuevo.

-Como quiera, permiso.

-¿Quién es él mama?

-Un mensajero Susana...

-¿Y qué te dijo?

-Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas hija... esa tipa está con él, ¡ya está embarazada!

-Mamá, quiero que regresemos a Nueva York. No quiero continuar aquí, él pudo hacer su vida sin mi y ella misma lo dijo, parezco un perro siguiendo un trozo de carne... ya dejemos en paz a Terrence mamá, de todas formas no creo que llegue a querer a Karen como la quiso a ella...

-Tal vez tengas razón, la deja ir sola al médico, no le importa tanto... ¡Aún así, tendrá su merecido por zorra!

-¿Por qué dices eso mamá?

-Ya verás Susy... ten paciencia...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Nuevamente vamos camino a Texas, si no se tratara de una gran cantidad de dinero la que debemos recuperar, ya habría olvidado el asunto con Frederick Galaham. Pero la deuda ha crecido exorbitantemente pues ya hay acreedores involucrados y todos molestos exigen el pago de sus contribuciones._**

 ** _George me acompaña. Tenemos solo unos días para arreglar todo esto, debo regresar a Chicago pues mi tía se ha empeñado en hacer pública mi presentación. Me parece irrelevante, tantos socios comerciales, tantas empresas saben quien soy. La misma familia no tiene duda que el tío abuelo es mucho más joven y atractivo de lo que siempre se imaginaron... jajajaja, debo darme ánimos después de todo..._**

-¿Y qué te tiene tan contento William? Es muy bueno verte así, necesitarás ese positivismo llegando a Texas.

-No me preocupa George, es dinero, el dinero va y viene. He salido de peores tormentas, créeme...

 _ **Palmeaste mi hombro entendiendo a lo que me refería. Siempre has sabido de mis grandes pérdidas: mi madre, mi padre, Rose Mary, Anthony, Candy...**_

 _ **Pareciera que al haber perdido a esas personas tan importantes en mi vida no debería ya de sonreír, pero no es así.**_

 _ **Tengo la esperanza en que Dios será benévolo conmigo, no he sido malo y merezco ser feliz, merezco que alguien llegue a mi vida y la llene de ilusión, que alguien despierte en las mañanas junto a mi y me vea como lo más importante, que alguien me extrañe si no estoy cerca, que me necesite y yo a ella.**_

 _ **No hay prisa, todavía queda algo de ella en mi. Espero pronto poder mirar atrás y saber que aún puedo sonreír enamorado al mirar hacia adelante...**_  
 _ **Llegamos a la propiedad de Fred Galaham. Es una red de cabañas, graneros, establos y tierras. Posee una extensa propiedad para siembra y cría de ganado, mucha maquinaria. En sus mejores tiempos debió ser bastante próspero, pero la mala administración que ha llevado, el fraude que le ha cometido gente en la que confío ciegamente lo tienen en la ruina.**_

 _ **No soy un ángel guardián, de nadie absolutamente, pero distinto a lo que se piensa de mi, que vengo a dar el tiro de gracia, mi intención es más bien ayudar. Pobre hombre, no deseo que la desesperación lo lleve a tomar trágicas decisiones como ya nos ha pasado...**_

-Avisaré a mi patrón que ya llegaron, permiso...

-Adelante, gracias.

 _ **Fred hizo su aparición y caminó con pesar hacia nosotros, extendió su mano para saludar y nos invitó a entrar a su oficina.**_

 _ **Estuvimos George, Fred y yo cerca de dos horas hablando, negociando, de vez en cuando llegaba algún empleado nervioso a ofrecer bebidas y aperitivos.**_

 _ **Le dejé muy en claro que mi intención no es embargarle su patrimonio, al contrario, estábamos ahí para encontrar la mejor solución juntos. Aún había posibilidades, eso era lo importante.**_

 _ **Con lágrimas en los ojos me dió un gran abrazo y me dijo:**_

-No cabe duda que eres digno representante de William Andley padre. ¡Estaría orgulloso del tipazo en que se ha convertido su muchacho!

 ** _Pasamos al comedor y fuimos atendidos con gran amabilidad y alegría._**

 ** _Nos invitó a conocer toda su propiedad, es realmente grande, tiene el potencial para recuperarse de la crisis en que se encuentra, claro, en las manos adecuadas._**

 ** _Fuimos a las caballerizas y... encontré el pago a mis buenas acciones..._**

 ** _Ahí, tan pronto Dios ya me recompensaba por no ser malo, por ayudar a los demás._**

 ** _Una hermosa mujer, alta, vestía pantalón de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros, un chaleco de cuero y botas. Su rubio y largo cabello sostenido en una coleta. Usaba un sobrero tipo texana y cuando Fred le llamó por su nombre, ella giró hacia nosotros y con esos hermosos ojos azules terminó por convencerme que era la más preciosa visión que había visto en mucho tiempo..._**

 _ **George sin disimular ni un poco volteó a verme y de reojo vi como sonreía. Sin decir nada supo que esa mujer me acababa de robar el aliento.**_

-Kate, hija, ven aquí, permítanme presentarles a mi hija, Katherine Galaham, es la menor de mis muchachos, los demás ya se me casaron. Sólo nos queda ella y como pueden ver casi no la vemos, se la pasa cuidando los caballos, atendiéndolos, es mi mano derecha mi hija, sobre todo ahora que casi no hay personal trabajando con nosotros.

-Es un placer señorita Kate...

 ** _Extendí mi mano para saludarla y ella efusivamente la tomó y me dió un abrazo._**

-No tiene idea cuánto le agradezco que ayude a mi padre. Creímos que hoy mismo saldríamos de nuestra casa. Es usted un ángel...

 _ **Me dijo la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Por Dios! Esta escena ya la había superado...**_

-No soy ningún ángel señorita, pero su padre es un buen hombre y merece otra oportunidad.

-¡Qué Dios le compense sus buenas acciones!

-Siempre lo hace, téngalo por seguro...

 ** _Pensábamos estar a lo mucho tres o cuatro días, tiempo suficiente para hacer los arreglos y poner a funcionar la granja Galaham. Pero por alguna razón duramos más de lo previsto. Estuvimos diez días en la propiedad, esos días no perdí oportunidad de acercarme a Kate, y la verdad es que a ella parecía agradarle mi compañía._**

 ** _Incluso George conspiraba discretamente conmigo, manteniendo ocupado a Fred, dando instrucciones a los peones recién contratados, me daba el tiempo para acompañar a Kate a las caballerizas, a los corrales y a simplemente caminar por los pastizales y arboledas._**

 ** _En una ocasión mientras caminábamos juntos, me mantuve alerta, algo no andaba bien. Caminábamos por matorrales muy crecidos y ella llevaba un vestido vaporoso y sandalias. Noté como de un tiempo para acá lucía más femenina, sin sus botas y texana que también le hacían ver demasiado sensual y bella._**

-¡Will! Ayuda...

 ** _De inmediato llegué a ella, preocupado por su expresión de angustia..._**

-No te muevas... susurré.

-Tengo miedo, ya me han mordido.

-Tranquila... dije en voz baja mientras con una rama distraía a la enorme serpiente de cascabel frente a Kate.

 ** _En África llegué a toparme con algunos ejemplares bastante peligrosos por cierto. Así que trataría de que esta vez también saliéramos bien librados de esto._**

 ** _Recordé cuando defendí a Candy de un León que había escapado del circo._**

 ** _De un León a una serpiente esta vez sería mucho mas fácil._**

 ** _Distraje al animal dándole oportunidad a Kate para alejarse despacio._**

 ** _Ya estando fuera de peligro, me abrazó y se colgó de mi cuello. A pesar de ser alta, sigo siendo bastante más alto que ella._**

-Ya ves Will, ¡si eres un ángel!

 ** _Iba a reprocharle el comentario, pero sus labios no me lo permitieron._**

 ** _Sentí su suave y cálido roce, sus manos recorrieron mi nuca y se enredaron en mi cabello, deshaciendo la coleta con que lo llevaba atado._**

 ** _Mi lengua comenzó a explorar su boca. Ella lo permitió y jalaba suavemente de mi cabello hacia ella, pegando su cuerpo al mío._**

 ** _Me sentí de nuevo en las nubes, como hacía meses que no me sentía. Su saliva se mezclaba con la mía y su respiración se tornaba agitada, violenta. Mis manos deseosas por sentir más iniciaron su avance, primero su cintura, después sus caderas su espalda._**

 ** _Lo siento, el caballero que habita en mí no me permite ir más lejos._**

 ** _Besé su cuello y a pesar de desear desesperadamente bajar hacia sus firmes y blancos senos me detuve._**

 ** _Aún no William, pensé._**

 ** _Separamos nuestros cuerpos, nuestros labios, pero nuestra voluntad, nuestro deseo, ya era uno. Lo fundimos esa tarde, en ese encuentro._**

 ** _Fred comenzaba a sospechar mis repentinas desapariciones con su princesa. Un padre no es tonto, aprendí en mi estancia en Texas, que con sólo ver a los ojos de una hija, puedes descubrir en ellos el brillo especial que se enciende cuando está enamorada._**

 ** _Lo tendré en cuenta para cuando tenga una._**

 ** _Otra tarde cabalgamos hacia unas arboledas algo retiradas junto a un riachuelo de agua clara._**  
 ** _Nos acostamos en el césped y con mis brazos bajo la nuca cerré mis ojos._**

 ** _Estaba disfrutando mucho su compañía, no quería regresar a Chicago y muy a mi pesar tendría que hacerlo a la mañana siguiente._**

 ** _Ella lo sabía._**

-Will... no quiero que te vayas...

-Yo tampoco quisiera irme princesa, pero las cosas aquí ya están bien encaminadas. No puedo justificarle a tu padre prolongar mi estadía aquí contigo... con ustedes.

-Si pudieras, ¿te quedarías?

-Sin dudarlo un segundo.

-Will...

-¿Que pasa Kate?

-No, nada.

-Dime, qué tienes...

-Sólo es que, te he tomado mucho aprecio, me gustas mucho.

-Tu a mi me fascinas Kate, pero no sería correcto que aprovechándome que hoy es mi último día aquí, te ilusione o peor aún... te enamore.

 ** _Se quedó callada y con su triste mirada de cielo me miró y nuevamente se acercó a mi._**

 ** _Qué decir de ese beso, fue por demás intenso, profundo, apasionado. Kate subió a mi cuerpo y estando sobre mi, sentí su centro cálido, sus manos en mi torso y las mías en su espalda, bajaron hasta posarse en partes de su cuerpo que me prometí no tocar._**  
 ** _Ya no podía detenerme._**

 ** _Comencé a subir su vestido y acaricié sus suaves muslos, su entrepierna, sus senos._**

 ** _Empezaba a perderme en ese abismo de deseo y placer al sentir su vaivén sobre mi._**

-¡Ahhh... Candyyy!

-¿Queeé?

 ** _Tarde reaccioné, sólo sentí el ardor en mi mejilla mientras se levantaba de mi cuerpo, dejando expuesta la emoción que nuestros roces provocaron y vi su mirada antes de ángel, ahora de dolor y odio._**

-¿Quién rayos es Candy? ¿Sabes William? Tienes razón, afortunada soy de que sea tu último día aquí, no te preocupes, lo enamorada o ilusionada se me quita en cuanto te desaparezcas... ¡adiós!

 ** _Me sentí un verdadero idiota. Ahí estaba yo, tirado en el césped, con el cabello alborotado, los ánimos encendidos y abofeteado por la mujer que estaba ayudándome a salir de un agujero donde me encontraba por ti._**

 ** _Candy, debo olvidarte para siempre. No puedo permitir que tu recuerdo boicotee esta nueva oportunidad de empezar._**

 ** _Kate, perdóname..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Señorita Karen?

-¿Si?

-Es una entrega para usted...

 ** _El joven chico me extendió una caja de regalo, firmé la nota de recibido y me asomé a ver el interior. Iba a preguntarle quien lo envió pero ya no había nadie._**

 ** _Dentro, una hermosa muñeca con cabello color caoba, como el mío. ¡Qué detalle más bonito!, junto a ésta una nota:_**

 ** _Porque para mi siempre serás una muñeca. T.G._**

 ** _No podía creerlo. Tomé la muñeca y la abracé con fuerza, la besé y pensé que era mi oportunidad de nuevo, algo hiciste Candy, esta vez no te lo pienso dejar._**

 ** _seguí cepillando mi cabello. le llamé a la maquillista para que me arreglara, últimamente me veía un poco demacrada, claro... con justa razón._**

 ** _Mi vista se nubló, me faltaba el aire, me levanté con trabajo del banquillo donde me encontraba. Se apagaron las luces como al final de cada función. Dejé de sentir, de oír, de pensar..._**

 ** _Desperté en un cuarto de hospital. Frank estaba a mi lado, sosteniendo mi mano._**

-¿Tú, qué haces aquí Frank?

-Karen... ¿cómo te sientes?

-No muy bien, ¿qué hago aquí? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?!

-Karen, te pusiste muy mal. Los médicos dicen que te intoxicaste con algo, llevas una semana aquí.

 _ **Me parecía tan irreal lo que escuchaba. Una semana... imposible. Hacía solo unos momentos había recibido esa muñeca, en su caja, la nota... ¡Terry!**_

-No, no es verdad, eso es absurdo... es que... no es cierto. Además ¡tú que haces aquí!

-Perdiste al bebé Karen...

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El médico lo confirmó. Te sometieron a un legrado, estoy aquí porque ese bebé era mío Karen y lo ocultaste...

-No tienes ningún derecho...

-No, ya lo sé, lo pude haber tenido mientras vivía esa criatura, pero ahora sé que no, que no podrá ser.

 _ **Toqué mi vientre y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El pequeño ser que se formaba en mi ya no estaba ahí, sentí dolor y vacío por dentro. Nunca representó un obstáculo, ni un mal sentimiento. Jamás paso por mi mente deshacerme de él, aún cuando mi carrera me absorbiera tanto... ya vería yo cómo arreglármelas.**_

-Vete Frank, déjame sola.

-Esta será la última vez que me lo pidas. No volveré a buscarte Karen.

-Vete ya por favor...

 ** _En cuanto cerró la puerta solté el llanto. No quería perderte hijo, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡Dios... por qué!_**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, George y yo nos despedimos de Fred Galaham y algunos de sus empleados._**  
 ** _En verdad hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes. Haber llegado a ti Kate sin arrastrar el recuerdo de nadie, así no habría dicho otro nombre que no fuera el tuyo._**

-Gracias William, estaremos en contacto.

-Tenlo por seguro Fred, todo estará bien.

 ** _El hombre se despidió contento, parecía respirar tranquilo ahora que me iba y su hija volvía a estar sola, sin un lobo al acecho._**

 ** _Volveré Kate, voy a buscarte después..._**

 ** _Entonces recordé lo que me pasó con Candy._**

 ** _Me fui, dejándola sola y al regresar ya no estaba._**

 ** _No me volverá a suceder._**

 ** _Ya había subido al carruaje y bajé de prisa, George me miró atónito y Fred sin saber qué decir observó como caminaba decidido hacia el interior de su casa._**  
 ** _Abrí la puerta y estabas ahí, pegada a la ventana, con unas lágrimas que acababas de limpiar._**

-Will...

-Kate, tengo que irme, pero prométeme que me vas a esperar. Te llevaría conmigo, pero si lo intento quedarías viuda antes de siquiera poder casarte. Tu padre me dispararía de inmediato.

-¿Es en serio?

-Más en serio que en toda mi vida.

-¿Y me escribirás para explicarme quién es esa Candy?

-Sí Kate... te lo explicaré todo.

-Entonces te espero. Ven pronto...

 _ **Besé su frente y sus labios. La estreché contra mi pecho y sentí como me pertenecía y yo a ella...**_

-¡Vendré pronto corazón!

 _ **Salí de ahí y el gesto de Fred seguía siendo de incredulidad.**_

-Ay William... ahí vas de nuevo...

-George, te juro que no me lo esperaba.

-Yo si, desde ese día que la conociste en las caballerizas.

-¿Tan obvio fui?

-Obvio... sí, muy obvio, pero ya era hora...

.

.

.

 **MI SINCERO Y ENORME AGRADECIMIENTO:**

 **Betina C, Guest, Sol Grandchester, Joha, Nally Graham, dianley, Darling eveling, Stormaw amiga chula!, Phambe, Lizita, Blanca G, Aurora, Marina W, lachicaderosa soy tu fan!, Feliz 64, Mimi, Eli, Liliana, Lisbeth Haruka, Rubi, Chiiari, Angye, Darjeeling, MARA RODRIGUEZ, Mary silenciosa, Triny, Jan, HaniR, Gelsi.**

 **Así como las que me han colocado entre sus favoritas y reciben alertas cuando actualizo:**

 **AmmiMorrigan, Betina C, Darling eveling, Karla Grandchester A, Magda Vidal, Nally Graham, Patty306, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, carol jeniffer Grandchester, lis69, lively jing, Airun Grandchester, AlexaPQ soy tu mega fan!, Betina C, Graciela670, IQS, Patty306, lis69.**

 **Espero les siga gustando... Un abrazo grandote! Que Dios las bendiga!**


	15. NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO

**NO HAY MUCHO TIEMPO.**

 **.**

Querida Kate:

En cuanto llegué a casa, me he encerrado en mi oficina para poder estar tranquilo y escribirte todo lo que has pedido saber.

Me fui hace varios días a Texas con la única finalidad de arreglar un asunto de negocios. He llegado a Chicago siendo un hombre totalmente distinto y te lo debo a ti. En todo el camino he pensado en tus besos y me estremece la sensación de recordarte en mis brazos.  
Estoy enamorado, de eso estoy seguro.

Has devuelto a mi vida la ilusión, la pasión y las ganas de todo, de vivir, de amar, de compartir, de sonreír.

¡Gracias hermosa chica vaquera!

Ahora, el tema difícil:

¿Quién es Candy?

Ella es una mujer muy especial para mi, igualmente especial como tú lo eres ahora, sólo que de diferente manera. La adopté cuando era una chiquilla, yo era también muy joven no pienses mal, ella tenía trece y yo veintiuno. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y muchas cosas que te contaré cuando vuelva a mirar tus preciosos y apacibles ojos que me han atrapado.

Sólo te diré para tu tranquilidad, que ella es mi pasado. Está con un hombre que la ama y ella a él, van a ser padres en unos meses. Fui un tonto al mencionar su nombre y me disculpo por ello. Creí que aún no sanaba lo que sentía por ella, pero al despedirme de ti hoy en la mañana agradecí a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino, o a mí en el tuyo...

Espero con ansias volver a verte y volver a besar tus dulces labios, volver a unir tu cuerpo al mío pues ya te extraño.

Te necesito.

William Albert Andley.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Eliza, entiéndeme, ¿qué querías que te dijera?

-La verdad, nada más ¿Era mucho pedir?

-Si te decía que trabajo en el bar no habrías aceptado que te cortejara. Y me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi...

-Pues te habrías ahorrado muchas molestias Thomas, yo no puedo hacer planes a futuro con alguien como tú, sin un peso en la bolsa.

-Eliza, yo trabajo ¡No soy un holgazán!  
Si te casaras conmigo incluso te llevaría a mi pueblo, ya te dije que no soy de aquí. Sólo vine una temporada a trabajar, a probar suerte... pero lo mío es el campo, las granjas...

-¡Ahhhhgg! ¡Peor aún Tommy! Yo no soy una chica de establo! Jajajaja me hiciste recordar a alguien...

-No es necesario que te burles Eliza...

-Pues lo que dices me resulta tan cómico ¡¿Cómo puede imaginar tu cabecita que dejaré la vida que llevo como hija de grandes empresarios hoteleros ¡para unirme a ti y tus vacas?! ¡Ay no por favor!... mira Tommy, no pierdas tu tiempo ni me hagas perder más el mío. Esto se acabó.

-No creo que encuentres a alguien que te quiera igual o más que yo Eliza...

-Tal vez no, pero a alguien que tenga una billetera más pesada que tú sí, ¡eso es seguro!

-Adiós Eliza, gracias por mostrarte tal cual eres.

-Lo mismo te digo querido... lo mismo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Estábamos abrazados, recostados en la cama, acariciaba tu vientre y al poner mi mano sobre él ya podía percibir las pequeñas pataditas que daba nuestro hijo._**

 ** _Me parece que éste es el mejor regalo que he tenido en mi vida. Mi mujer y mi hijo, aquí conmigo. Ahora es tal vez cuando menos entiendo a mi padre. ¿Por qué dejar a mi mamá apartándome además de su lado? Si ésta es la sensación más hermosa, bueno, lo es para mí..._**

 ** _Iniciamos una sesión de besos vespertina, espero no aburrirte nunca pecosa. Cada vez inventamos nuevas técnicas. Mis osadas manos recorren tu cuerpo aún esbelto, mis ojos recorren tus senos, están más abultados, también en eso me ha favorecido tu embarazo mi amor..._**

 ** _Llaman a la puerta... ¡odio que interrumpan nuestros momentos de privacidad! Debe ser Robert, con el problema de Karen quiere que ensaye con Margaret a cada momento..._**

-¿Señor Terrence Graham Grandchester?

-Sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?

-Haga el favor de acompañarnos, tenemos que hacerle algunas preguntas. Somos del Departamento de Policía Metropolitana (MPD), del Distrito de Columbia.

-Perdonen la pregunta pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo oficiales?

-¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Está usted detenido y bajo investigación por el intento de homicidio en contra de la señora Karen Kleiss.

-Pero, ¿¡Qué está usted diciendo!?

 ** _Intervino Robert bastante alterado._**

-El asunto es con el señor Grandchester, aunque en su momento la gran mayoría, si no es que todo el personal de la compañía teatral será debidamente interrogado. Por favor no interfiera en esto.

-¡Pero yo no tengo nada que ver en eso! ¡Esto es una equivocación! ¿por qué me han involucrado a mi?

-Acompañenos por favor, eso lo discutiremos en el lugar adecuado.

-¿Terry qué pasa? ¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Por qué se lo llevan?!

-Les pido de favor que delante de ella no me esposen, está embarazada y le puede afectar.

 ** _Los hombres accedieron y esperaron a dar la vuelta al pasillo. Tú quisiste seguirme, pero Robert y Margaret te lo impidieron y te tranquilizaron en la habitación._**

-Puedo preguntar ¿por qué?

-La señora Kleiss lo ha señalado como principal sospechoso en el atentado que sufrió la semana pasada. Fue intoxicada con un objeto impregnado con un veneno muy potente, al parecer se trata de sales de cianuro en altas concentraciones.

-No puede ser... ¡yo no tuve nada que ver en eso! ¡Les digo la verdad!

-No es a nosotros a quien tiene que convencer señor Grandchester, eso lo tendrá que declarar en la corte, guarde su confesión para entonces.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Annie, ¿qué te ocurre? Si ya estamos comprometidos, ¿porqué no quieres? Estás molesta por algo, te conozco...

 ** _No querías que me acercara, y yo, después de haber estado contigo en la intimidad lo único que deseaba era repetirlo una y otra vez._**

-Archie, no estoy molesta cariño, pero, hay algo que debes saber...

-Te escucho.

-¿Recuerdas cuando estuvimos juntos en Florida?

-Sí, claro, fueron las vacaciones más hermosas de mi vida, a tu lado ¿qué hay con eso?

-Me refiero a, cuando estuvimos juntos, en la cama...

-Es justo lo que trato de repetir y no accedes...

-Archie, ¡pon atención!

-Y tú Annie, ¡deja el misterio y dime lo que tengas que decir!

-Vas a ser papá...

 ** _Dijiste en un susurro apenas audible..._**  
 ** _Pero lo suficiente audible para dejarme en estado de catalepsia._**  
 ** _Me quedé mudo, procesando lo que acababas de decir, ¿escuché bien? ¿Voy a ser papá? ¿No estoy soñando?_**

-¡Archieeee! ¿Lo ves? ¡No dices nada!

 ** _Ya estabas llorando para cuando reaccioné._**

-Annie, es... la mejor noticia que una mujer le puede dar a un hombre cuando éste la ama como yo te amo a ti... ¡Voy a ser papá!

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Annie, deja de ser tan insegura. Yo te amo, nos vamos a casar, claro que estoy feliz porque esperas ya el fruto de nuestro amor, que por cierto, fue fabricado con el mayor de los placeres...

Aunque... vamos a tener que adelantar la boda urgentemente.

-Y vamos a tener que hablar con mis padres...

 ** _Tragué saliva. Es verdad, aunque ya estamos comprometidos no deja de ser algo que tenemos que confesar, se enterarían ahora que en ese viaje a Florida, no sólo no iba la abuela de Patty, más bien iba yo de acompañante tuyo..._**

 ** _Ni modo, ya todo estaba hecho..._**

-Pues vamos, mientras más pronto, mejor.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Pero qué es lo que has hecho Archibald?

-Lo que ya le he dicho tía Abuela, por eso es urgente llevar a cabo mi matrimonio con Annie. Entienda que aún es buen tiempo para que no se note su estado...

-Eso debieron pensarlo tú y Britter antes de caer en semejante descaro, ¡Yo no doy mi consentimiento!

-Tía, nosotros ya estamos comprometidos, sólo es cosa de acelerar el proceso.

-Ya quiero ver la cara de August Britter cuando le digas exactamente lo que me estás diciendo a mi...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Entonces aún están en Washington?

-Por el telegrama que recibí de mis contactos sí. Si así lo deseas, mañana mismo saldremos a buscarlo, mientras tanto, puedo seguir disfrutándote... mmmm... Ely...

-Ay Richard, espera, me haces cosquillas... ¡nooo, Richard quita tu mano!

 ** _Tocaron a la puerta, pregunté sin abrir que se ofrecía._**

-Señorita Eleonor, disculpe que interrumpa, le ha llegado un telegrama urgente de Washington.

 ** _Salté de la cama y mientras me cubría con mi bata, corrí hacia la puerta._**

-Gracias Maggie.

-Para servirle, ¿le preparo el baño?

-Sí, por favor...

 ** _Mis ojos no podían creer lo que leían._** ** _Era Candy:_**

Miss Baker. Terry detenido. Acusado intento homicidio. Ayuda. Estamos en Washington.

-¡Richard! Vámonos ahora mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Ely?

-Es Terry, está preso.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Albert, te ha llegado correspondencia.

-Es mucha...

-Sí, suficiente para entretenerte las próximas tres horas, ¿te pido algo para comer? O saldrás a tu casa...

-Sólo leeré la de Texas, las demás pueden esperar...¡pero! La leeré en casa, me retiro a comer. ¿Me acompañas?

-Vamos, te agradezco...

 ** _Me pareció una descortesía de mi parte correr a mi oficina en la casa y leer la carta de Kate. Había invitado a George a acompañarnos a comer y decidí esperar a terminar nuestros alimentos. Puse atención en lo mínimo a la charla trivial que teníamos en la sobremesa, movía mis piernas ansiosamente y George al conocerme tan bien, me hizo una seña para que me pudiera retirar a leer mi ansiada respuesta, mientras él se quedaba conversando con la tía Elroy y Stear._**

 **OoOoOoO**

Querido Albert:

Al leer tu carta me has dejado con más dudas de las que ya tenía.

La adoptaste y... ¿te enamoraste de ella? ¿Ella fue tu mujer?

Perdona que sea tan directa en mis preguntas, pero, aunque no me importaría que hayas estado con ella, también te confieso que no me gustaría nada que al compartir nuestro lecho pensaras en ella y terminaras comparándonos.

Sé que no tengo derecho a exigir nada, bendecida soy porque nos hemos enamorado en tan poco tiempo. Yo también te necesito, pero quiero pisar suelo firme, no deseo ir por ahí casándome o siguiendo a un hombre que ama a otra.

Deseo con el alma, que cuando volvamos a vernos, hayas sacado de tu corazón hasta el más mínimo atisbo de esperanza por estar con la tal Candy. De no ser así, te ruego no me busques más.

Si todavía quieres volver a mi después de esto, te espero...

Katherine G.

 ** _Me quedé sorprendido con tu sinceridad, con tu forma de decirme las cosas tan directa y hasta agresiva... ¿la tal Candy? Eso sólo podía decirme algo: ¡estás celosa! Y eso, me encanta..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya estoy de vuelta papá.

-Ya lo veo Tom. Espero que hayas despejado todas tus inquietudes.

La vida de la granja a veces pareciera aburrida, pero no lo es Tom, puede llegar a ser muy gratificante. ¡Todo esto es tuyo hijo! No tienes que buscar en otro lado lo que tienes aquí.

-Sólo quise probar suerte papá, pero he regresado y no voy a irme de nuevo.

-Me alegra escucharlo, hay muchas cosas que hacer hijo. Abandonaste tu proyecto de caballos de carreras... Pony Flash ya es viejo para eso, pero he descubierto nuevos talentos ¿Quieres ir conmigo a verlos?

-Sí padre, vamos...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Terryyy!

-¡Cannndy!... no llores pecosa... ¡Todo estará bien, ya verás! No tengo nada que ver en esto.

-Terry, ¡pero porque tú!

-No sé por qué me ha inculpado, se supone que Karen recibió un regalo junto con una nota. El regalo estaba lleno de veneno, sales de cianuro para ser preciso... y ella entró en contacto con ese veneno... dicha nota tenía las iniciales T.G.  
Y dan por hecho que fui yo. ¡Yo no fui Candy y espero que tú si me creas!

-¡Yo creo en ti, Terry! Siempre lo he hecho y siempre voy a estar de tu lado...

-No sé quién ha sido el responsable de semejante canallada, pero juro que lo voy a encontrar, así como encontré a quien quería hacerte daño en Chicago...

-¿De qué hablas?

-De la familia que intervino para que fueras despedida. No te comenté nada para no lastimarte, pero he comprobado que en esta vida no puedes confiar tan fácil... en nadie Candy...

-Eso no importa ya Terry. Ahora lo importante es sacarte de aquí, tengo que decirte algo...

-¿Qué cosa?

-He mandado un telegrama a tu madre, lo siento Terry y antes de que me odies por hacerlo... necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. En lo que demuestran tu inocencia pueden pasar muchas cosas o incluso mucho tiempo.

-Candy, ya tengo un par de abogados, Robert me está ayudando con esto.

-Sí, lo sé. Y aunque no lo hice por preocupar a tu madre, ella debe estar enterada, además tú eres inocente. Ella debe conocer mucha gente, tener muchos contactos.

-En eso tienes razón... bien Candy, ahora quiero que seas fuerte... no, no llores amor, esto se aclarará, te lo prometo. Sé fuerte por nuestro hijo, aunque yo demore en salir de aqui, tú debes estar serena y tranquila, nuestro bebé percibe tu tristeza y tu alegría.  
Llénalo de alegría pecosa, por favor.

-Sí Terry, ¡eso haré! Te lo prometo...

-Ahora ve a casa, que no me gusta que estés aquí, este lugar es húmedo y sucio...

-Se parece a la celda en que me encerraron en el colegio San Pablo...

-¡No me recuerdes eso por favor! Que aún siento la rabia de haber permitido tanta injusticia hacia ti. Debí llevarte conmigo, no importando que fuéramos más jovenes que ahora...

-De haberme ido contigo esa vez, muchas cosas no habrían pasado.

-No habrías besado a Albert...

-No te habrías confundido con Susana.

-Nunca me confundí con ella Candy, ya te dije que siempre has sido tú a quien amo.

-Estoy contigo ahora... tal vez, si hubiéramos huído esa madrugada, ya no estaríamos juntos... Terry... quisiera saber, ¿quiénes pidieron mi despido del hospital?

-¿No te imaginas?

-No.

-Las familias Andley y Leagan... Mas concretamente tu tía abuela y Sara Leagan. Siempre creí que esa anciana era una bruja...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Fui al hospital a tratar de hablar con Karen. De alguna forma la haría hablar. Terry está preso por su causa ¡y es una mentira lo que ha dicho!_**

-¿Candy qué haces aquí?

-Robert, he venido a hablar con Karen.

-No puedes estar aquí Candy, nadie tiene permitido el acceso. Sólo su padre que ha sido informado y acaba de llegar.  
Además tu marido está directamente implicado y no te permitirán verla.

-Bueno, pero yo no vengo a confesar que soy la mujer de Terry, me haré pasar por su amiga y usted me va a ayudar...

-¿Yo? Pero qué cosas dices chamaca, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte con eso? ¿Qué pretendes Candy?

-Usted me ayuda callándose y fingiendo que en realidad soy amiga o familiar. Y pretendo ¡Que diga la verdad Robert! ¡Que hable y explique exactamente por qué asegura que fue Terry quien trató de matarla!

-¡Cálmate Candy! En tu estado no debes exaltarte de esa manera, además hay algo que no sabes... Karen, perdió a su hijo...

-¡¿Cómo que un hijo?! Es que... ¿Acaso ella estaba encinta?

-Sí Candy. No sólo eso, ella se ha acabado mucho, su salud esta empeorando. Puede que las cosas se agraven para Terry si ella...

-¿Fallece?

-Sí, Candy, mucho me temo que así será.

-Con mayor razón tiene que hablar antes de que éso suceda... ¡¿qué no entiende que pueden condenar a Terry injustamente?!

-Candy, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Señorita no puede pasar!

-Soy familiar de Karen Kleiss...

-Ella está muy delicada. Su padre esta en éstos momentos con ella, no pueden estar dos personas en la misma habitación visitándola; será mejor que espere a que salga el señor Kleiss.

-Está bien, aquí espero...

 ** _En cuanto salió el señor Kleiss y mientras pedía informes a los médicos, pude colarme a la habitación de Karen._**

 ** _Me acerqué a ella, tenía llagas y pequeñas quemaduras en sus brazos, sus manos, su boca y una mejilla._**

 ** _Me dio mucha pena verla así._**

 ** _Traté de despertarla, le hable en voz baja, después subí un poco más mi tono de voz y por último me acerqué a su oído y le dije:_**

-¡Karen, despierta! Por favor, tienes que decir la verdad, Terry no te hizo nada. ¡No mientas! Karen, necesito que hables, si alguna vez amaste de verdad a Terry es momento de demostrarlo, pueden condenarlo por tu declaración. Karen, él no te dió ningún regalo envenenado. ¡Habla por favor!... te lo ruego...

 ** _No pude contener el llanto. Estaba desesperada; no me escuchó y no hay mucho tiempo..._**  
 ** _Moví con mis manos su débil cuerpo, unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos._**

 ** _Cómo te has deteriorado Karen... pareciera que nada queda en ti de la hermosa joven que interpretó Julieta. Recuerdo el brillo en tus ojos y tu bella sonrisa cuando me abrazaste prometiendo ser mi amiga..._**

 ** _Ya nada de eso está. Sé que has perdido a tu hijo, pero Karen, eso no fue nuestra culpa. Hablo por mi y por Terry. Nunca te deseamos ningún mal._**

 ** _Ojalá puedas hablar y decir la verdad... Adiós Karen Kleiss..._**

Regresé al hotel en compañía de Robert...

-Candy, esto que está sucediendo detendrá por completo las representaciones... todo el personal está bajo investigación.

No dudo que te llamen a declarar también a ti.

-Yo no tengo nada que esconder y al igual que Terry soy inocente, pueden preguntarme todo lo que quieran.

-Tienes mucho valor chica, veo que de verdad quieres a ese muchacho.

-Lo amo, él es mi vida y voy a pelear por él contra quien sea...

-Ese es amor del bueno Candy. Ni qué hacerle, estaremos entonces aquí hasta que todo se resuelva. Tengo fe en que Terry saldrá libre... ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de Karen... si te soy sincero, no creo que sobreviva...

 ** _Por primera vez, vi en Robert una tristeza profunda, sus ojos a punto del llanto y su voz entrecortada desenmascararon al verdadero Robert, dejé de verlo como el cínico, entrometido y burlón jefe de Terry que no perdía oportunidad de interrumpir o molestar con agrios comentarios..._**

 ** _Éste Robert mostraba una real pena al estar a punto de perder a una de sus estrellas principales, a Karen..._**

 ** _Al día siguiente en la mañana, fui a ver a Terry. También mi rostro lucía demacrado, seguramente por la angustia y los desvelos. Al entrar me encontré con la elegante figura de Eleanor Baker y junto a ella y abrazándola por la cintura un señor maduro... ¡el Duque de Grandchester!_**

-Buen día, permiso.

-¡Candy! ¡¿Hija, cómo estás?!

-No estaré bien, mientras Terry no lo esté, así que pido a Dios porque esto pronto se resuelva...

.

.

.

 **Gracias a mis hermosas lectoras que opinan, a las hermosas que leen pero no comentan, y a las que me han colocado entre sus favoritas!**

 **Que Dios las cuide y las bendiga!**

 **Marina W** : así es amiga, Albert poco a poco va desafanándose de Candice, a Archie le costó aceptar que Candy nunca será para él, aunque la quiera mucho de una forma distinta. Susana ya se dio por vencida, pero no así su mamá. Y como Susana es una marioneta, se deja manipular por la vieja Marlowe.

 **Dianley** : si, es una bendición un bebé y aun mas cuando los padres se aman! Esperemos que el duque apoye a Terry...

 **Mary silenciosa** : como me encantan tus comentarios, jejeje, tu consuelas a Albert que te parece amiga! Te agregare a la historia!  
Besos!

 **Sol Grandchester** : si, Solecito, aquí sigo actualizando y haciendo quehacer, actualizando y haciendo de comer. La verdad esto me encanta y ahora en vacaciones tengo incluso más tiempo libre. Felices vacaciones también para ti! Besos!

 **Eli** : yo soy quien te agradece los comentarios tan bellos al considerar esta historia como preciosa, tambien te confieso que actualizo muy pronto porque en cuanto publico un capítulo llegan más ideas sobre como seguir la historia. Te mando un beso!

 **Stormaw** : si, ya apareció el amor de Albert. Ya era justo, mi werejito sufriendo, pues como que no! Con ese potencial era para que trajera a más de alguna cacheteando las banquetas! Y Terry... pues que te digo, a mi sí me traería bastante tonta... ;)  
En cuanto a la petición en la capilla del colegio, te fijas cómo esa historia original se presta para sacarle más jugo? Inventar miles de diálogos más, miles de escenas más e incluso sin alterar las personalidades de los personajes.  
Te mando un beso amiga bella!

 **Nally Graham** : En efecto, querida Nally, Terry desde el colegio tenía el sueño de llevarse a Candy ya que estaba enamorado de ella, por eso pensaba: si tan sólo fueramos mayores, te llevaría conmigo...  
Y los papás de Terry, como puedes ver hasta en una de esas le dan un hermanito!  
Eliza ya tiene una vida en que ocuparse, pero así como es ella... ¿no crees que pueda echarlo a perder?

 **Jan** : gracias por leerme y en serio, la emocionada soy yo al saber que te gusta lo que escribo y al leer tus palabras de que esto se pone cada vez mejor, hago un compromiso de seguirte sorprendiendo con cada capítulo. Qué emoción con los papás de Terry ¿verdad? Aunque no es el amor de jovencitos, hace sacar chispas a la señora Baker... Gracias y besos Jan!

 **Eli** : completamente de acuerdo contigo en que hay tipos a los que les encanta tener dos mujeres, o hasta más al mismo tiempo, eso los hace sentir más hombres. Pero en el caso de Terry no lo hice que confesara porque el no propició el beso. Además después de lograr una estabilidad con Candy, lo que menos quiere es perderla. De Albert siente muchos celos porque además de que Candy confesó: "nos besamos" y no "me besó" el mismo Terry fue testigo de como compartían cierta privacidad al vivir juntos. No se olvida de cuando vio a Albert salir de la ducha y cómo lo trató cuando fue a buscar a Candy. Tan celoso y posesivo.

 **MARA RODRÍGUEZ** : Contenta estoy yo, porque personas tan bellas y tan amables como tú dedican tiempo a leer mi historia. Incluso en la madrugada... wowww eso merece triple agradecimiento. No te desveles, y menos viviendo en la Cd de México! Andan todos como hormiguitas al mil por hora. Cuídate mucho! Que tengas unas bellas vacaciones! Saludos y besos MARA!

 **Blanca G** : hola! Gracias por tus comentarios, y si, aunque parecieran chicos alivianados del 2017, la realidad es que desde siempre ha habido gente que se inicia en sus actividades sexuales a muy temprana edad. Mis bisabuelas fueron nacidas en 1904 y 1907 y ambas iniciaron sus matrimonios a los 16 y 17 años. No siempre funcionaba el chaperon eh?  
Jejejejeje te mando un beso!

 **Phambe** : Gracias a ti hermosa por el esfuerzo de traducir y comentar la historia.  
Me diste la excelente idea de que se embarazara de Frank, aunque ya hasta perdió al bebé. Ese duro golpe ¿la hará recapacitar de lo que está haciendo mal? O ¿le corromperá más el alma a tal punto que lastimará aun más a quienes la rodean? Esperemos que sea la primera opción. Cuidate mucho Phambe! Saludos y besos para ti y tu hermoso país! Au revoir!


	16. AHORA TODO ES TAN LEJANO

**AHORA TODO ES TAN LEJANO...**

 **.**

 ** _Después de visitar a Terry. El Duque, su padre se dirigió a Eleonor y a mi:_**

-Ya han visto a Terrence, saben que está bien. Les pido que ahora dejen todo en mis manos, éste no es lugar para damas como ustedes y tampoco... para mi nieto...

Elonor, Candice, vayan a casa. Esto lo resolveremos mis abogados y yo.

 ** _Sentí una gran alegría por escuchar al padre de Terry llamar nieto a mi hijo. Aún en medio de esa pesadilla había un rayo de luz... el incondicional apoyo y comprensión del Duque hacia su hijo._**

-Está bien Richard, confío en que lo ayudarás. Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier noticia.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Pasa Archibald, Annie nos dijo que quieres hablar sobre la boda, adelante, toma asiento...

-Gracias señor Britter. Pues verá, la boda está prevista para celebrarse en casi un año... a Annie y a mi nos gustaría mucho que se celebrara lo antes posible.

-Y, ¿porqué la prisa?... por tu semblante me imagino a dónde quieres llegar Archie. Urge que se adelante la fecha, ¿o me equivoco?

-No se equivoca señor Britter...  
Quiero disculparme con ustedes, les he fallado y abusé de la confianza que me han otorgado.

-Calma Archibald, es cierto que me siento un tanto defraudado. Pero no contigo, más bien con Annie, mi hija.  
Las cosas no se hacen de esta forma, pero los entiendo pues también fui joven...  
La boda se celebrará en un mes. Espero que te parezca lo suficiente ese plazo.

-Está muy bien, gracias por su comprensión señor Britter.

-Por muy molesto que pueda estar, me has alegrado el corazón al imaginar a mi nieto...  
Ambos sabemos que Annie no es mi hija biológica, pero la amo como si lo fuera y un hijo suyo traerá alegría y vida a esta casa.  
Así que sin nada que reprochar y mucho que planear, manos a la obra.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Y entonces... ¿te habría gustado quedar embarazada Patty?

-Claro que sí Stear, ¡hubiese sido maravilloso! Imagínate: Candy, Annie y yo con nuestros bebés, criándolos juntos y ellos creciendo como hermanos, seremos una gran familia...

-¡Stear! ¡Patty! ¡Ha pasado algo terrible!

-¿Qué pasa Archie?

-El diario... ¿acaso no leen el diario nunca?

-¡No! ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Terry está preso en Washington. La obra de Romeo y Julieta esta detenida allá, lo acusan de intento de homicidio en contra de Karen Kleiss...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Susana, hija, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos una temporada a México? Dicen que hay lugares hermosos y podríamos buscar una nueva vida, un nuevo comienzo...

-Mamá ¿te estás escuchando? Es la cosa más extraña que me has propuesto, después de cuando me propusiste seguir a Terry por todo el país en su gira.

Esta vez no mamá, no tengo nada que hacer en México, por muy bello que sea... ¿qué quieres encontrar allá?  
Además, cobrar mi pensión sería imposible y te pregunto: ¿de qué vamos a vivir?, si estoy en una silla de ruedas...

Mamá por favor, ésta vez si has ido muy lejos con tu imaginación.

-Era una opción solamente...

-¿Una opción? Una buena opción sería regresar a Nueva York mamá, aquí en Washington nada se nos perdió.

-Pero, ¿qué no deseas recuperar a Terry?

-¡Terry, Terry, Terryyy!  
Ese hombre nunca estuvo conmigo madre, por lo tanto no puedo recuperarlo... ya estoy harta de escuchar su nombre, de recordarlo, siento, como si cada vez que lo trajera a mi mente su recuerdo vaciara mi alma de la poca luz que queda en mi...

Madre si en verdad me amas, vámonos. Yo no soy un perro tras un trozo de carne... las palabras de Karen se atraviesan siempre en mi mente y causan estragos. Soy una sombra mamá... y ya me cansé de serlo.

-Olvídate de Karen. Jamás debió tratarnos como lo hizo aquél día, pero su justo castigo recibirá, ya lo verás, la vida es muy sabia...

-Vámonos ya mamá, ¡por favor!

-Claro que si Susy, vámonos.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Cada vez me siento más libre, más ligera..._**  
 ** _Lo que me tiene atada a este lugar es mi papá... escúchame papá, no quiero que sufras..._**

 ** _Veo a mi bebé, él a veces llega a mis brazos, me sonríe... es hermoso no haberlo perdido después de todo._**

 ** _Ya no siento dolor, creo que me estoy despidiendo... Ahora todo es tan lejano._**

 ** _Esa muñeca, no pudo haber sido Terry, él y Candy nunca me desearon mal. Él no fue... pero quién fue, yo no tengo enemigos._**

 ** _Ya no me importa eso, ahora todo puede quedarse atrás. Adiós Terry, adiós Papá... adiós Julieta, Stratford, adiós vida... quiero irme en paz._**

 ** _Ahora mi bebé está en mis brazos, lo abrazo, lo beso... quiero quedarme aquí con él... no necesito nada más..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _En ese momento desperté, era de madrugada, mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor..._**  
 ** _Afortunadamente había podido conciliar el sueño, tal vez por el cansancio o porque ya tenía muchas horas sin dormir... aunque decirme afortunada tal vez no sea la forma correcta de describir mi experiencia..._**

 ** _Mi sueño fue muy extraño, me encontraba en el teatro, pasé frente al camerino de Terry, estaba cerrado, toque la puerta y nadie abrió, como aquella noche en que me propuso matrimonio. Seguí caminando y llegué al camerino de Karen, estaba abierto y muy iluminado. Ella se encontraba frente a su blanco tocador, sentada en su banquillo._**  
 ** _Se estaba maquillando ella sola, le pregunté si quería que le llamara a la maquillista y me dijo:_**

-No Candy... ya son los últimos retoques, además, ya casi termino...

 ** _Se limpiaba las llagas y quemaduras de su piel y nuevamente se veía hermosa, como cuando lo era antes del ataque._**

-¡Karen! Antes de que salgas a escena, di la verdad... ¡por favor! Terry está sufriendo y yo con él.

-Tranquila Candy. Todo estará bien, yo me tengo que ir porque ya me están esperando...

 ** _Se inclinó y tomó algo que parecía un bebé envuelto en blancas sábanas, al pasar frente a mi observé cómo el bebé era en realidad un ramo de rosas blancas..._**

 ** _Karen se volvió a mirarme y sonriendo me dijo adiós con su brazo extendido..._**

 ** _-Sin rencores Candy..._**  
 ** _Alcanzó a decir y dicho esto se giró y caminó por el oscuro pasillo que lleva al escenario..._**

 ** _En ese momento desperté y mi rostro estaba bañado en sudor, mi corazón latía rápidamente y mi habitación tenía impregnado un olor a rosas..._**

-¡Kareeennn!

 ** _Me encontraba sola en mi habitación... Los padres de Terry se hospedaban juntos en otro piso del hotel._**

 ** _Sentí miedo, mi piel se erizaba... por un momento sospeché que se trataba de un fantasma, pero no. No puedo pensar así, ¡Candy no eres una niñaaaa! Me dije a mi misma para darme valor... pensar en fantasmas y aparecidos me da terror!_**

 ** _Sólo fue un sueño..._**

Volví a intentar dormir, pero, ese aroma a rosas todavía inundaba mi cuarto...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **La intranquilidad de Eleonor era disfrazada por su gran talento para fingir. Pero sus ojos no podían engañarme, son como los de mi amado Terry, como dos ventanas al alma que dejan ver**_ **claramente** __ _ **hacia el interior, el**_ ** _la también está sufriendo..._**

 ** _De más está decir que no podía dormir tan fácilmente... y, después de ese sueño con Karen, tampoco era una opción muy grata tratar de hacerlo. Mi pequeño bebé pateaba y con sus hermosos y tenues latidos en mi interior parecía darme ánimos para seguir soportando tu ausencia, tu pena... ¡Ay Terry! no quiero pensarlo así, pero cómo se ha ensañado el destino con pruebas tan duras hacia nosotros..._**

 ** _Tocaron a la puerta, Eleonor abrió y recibió al Duque..._**

-¡Richard! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo esta mi hijo?

-Por eso estoy aquí, quería que lo supieran de inmediato...  
Ha llegado un muchacho, estuvo declarando hace un rato; según su decir, fue contratado por una mujer para entregar una caja de regalo a la señorita Karen Kleiss.

El se enteró por los diarios y confesó que no tenía conocimiento de lo que había en la caja. Tuvo el valor de confesarlo porque la mujer que le encomendó tal trabajo lo arriesgó también a él y no quiere que se quede el atentado hacia Karen y su hijo sin castigo. Ese muchacho es la clave, ahora está dando datos sobre la apariencia de la mujer.

-¡Bendito sea Dios!

-Y tú Candy, puedes estar más tranquila. Karen tiene importante información con ella, o tal vez, ni ella misma lo sabe, pero estamos buscando la solución. Tengo investigadores privados colaborando con la Policía de Washington. Esto deberá esclarecerce muy pronto.

Hablé con Terry, está más animado y esperanzado a salir pronto...  
Bueno, yo regreso a la estación de policía. Cualquier nueva noticia estaré informándoles, traten de dormir, se ven agotadas...  
Candy, cuida a mi pequeño nieto. ¿Estás comiendo bien?

-Sí señor Grandchester, no se preocupe.

-Aún asi, enviaré unos bocadillos para que cenen aquí en el cuarto. ¿O prefieren bajar al restaurante?

-Richard, está insoportable la prensa, ¡están haciendo un gran escarnio con esta situación!  
Por ningún motivo podemos presentarnos en público...

-Entonces enviaré sus alimentos en un momento.

 ** _Los padres de Terry se acercaron y se dieron un tierno y prolongado beso._**  
 ** _Eleonor se ruborizó por mi presencia, pero yo miré a otro lado discretamente._**

 ** _El duque se despidió y con su sonrisa de lado idéntica a la de Terry hizo una ligera reverencia ante nosotras. Después de todo Eleonor y yo sucumbimos ante los mismos encantos._**

 ** _Ella giró hacia mi y caminó hasta donde yo estaba, me abrazó y me dijo:_**

 ** _-Ya pequeña, todo se está resolviendo. Pronto estará aquí contigo._**

-Es usted como una madre para mi aunque es la madre del hombre que amo, le agradezco a usted y al señor Grandchester inmensamente el apoyo que nos dan.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **A la mañana siguiente...**

-Candy...¿puedo pasar?

-Eleonor, buen día, adelante... ¿tienen ya noticias?... ¿Eleonor?...

-Candy... Karen ha fallecido...

 ** _Un sumbido se apoderó de mi cabeza. Sentí como si con ella cargara una piedra muy pesada. Mis piernas no me respondieron, estaba sentada al recibir la noticia, de lo contrario me habría desplomado en el suelo..._**

-¡Noooo! ¡Eleonor ahora será mas difícil comprobar que Terry es inocenteee! ¡¿Por qué?!... ¿Por qué... Karen?...

-Tranquila Candy, yo espero que de alguna manera las investigaciones lleven al verdadero responsable... hija ¡no podemos darnos el lujo de perder la fe!  
Vamos a orar Candy, acompañame, ven...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Crees que sea conveniente decirle al tío Albert?

-Honestamente Archie creo que él ya lo sabe, diariamente lee los periódicos y hoy en la mañana pude notar en él un semblante de preocupación. Hablaba discretamente con George que incluso llegó por él y se fueron juntos después.

El es muy discreto, no lo imagino comentando con nadie los problemas de la familia, mucho menos los que tengan que ver con Candy...

-Tienes razón Stear... vamos a Washington, ¡Candy necesita apoyo!

-No Archie, no creo que sea buena idea ir para allá.

-Bueno, a ti qué te pasa ¿eh? Últimamente no quieres ver a Candy...

-Archie, ubícate hermano. Tú tienes un compromiso con Annie, tu lugar es aquí con ella, en tres semanas se llevará a cabo tu boda.

-Pero Candy...

-Pero Candy no está sola... Además Archie, no eres un abogado todavía...

-Otra vez tienes razón Stear... pero me parte el corazón no poder estar con ella en éstos momentos.

-A mi también, creelo, pero hermano, mi prioridad ahora es Patty.

Te dejo, voy al corporativo, George me dijo que hay una propuesta interesante para mi, me encantará empezar a ahorrar para mi boda ¡Nos vemos mas tarde!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Enterarme de todo lo que está pasando contigo y con Terry no es nada fácil. Imaginar la angustia que estás viviendo mientras llevas un bebé en tu vientre y tienes que mantenerte en calma por él, te juro pequeña que me parte en dos. Una parte de mi, muere por estar contigo y abrazarte, llevarte lejos pues tú no tienes que sufrir más. Otra parte de mi me mantiene con los pies en Chicago y me dice que yo no tengo nada que ir a buscarte, que mi vida esta aquí o si acaso en Texas, pero no a tu lado._**

 ** _Es una batalla constante... Tengo contactos en Washington, de hecho los Andley los tenemos en todo el país, pero son contactos comerciales y legales que en nada ayudarían a un caso penal de esa índole..._**

 ** _Candy, lo único que puedo hacer por ustedes es orar. Mi vida ya no está junto a ti, mi vida ha empezado a continuar y a surgir sin tu constante recuerdo._**  
 ** _Espero en Dios que todo se solucione para bien de Terry y por consiguiente bien tuyo._**

-William, tenemos programado el desayuno con los ejecutivos de Jackson-Wilde...  
¿William?...

-Si, George, disculpa...

-Es por la señorita Candy, ¿verdad?

-Así es George, aunque no debiera...

-Y ¿quién dice que no debieras? William, tómate el tiempo que sea necesario para olvidar, no te presiones tu mismo, ya bastantes presiones tienes en el trabajo como para añadir las personales.

-¿Te soy sincero? Estoy olvidando a Kate...

-Y es completamente normal. Estuviste muy poco tiempo en Texas y tuviste que regresar. Si quieres afianzar lo que sientes por ella, será muy bueno que la busques, de lo contrario, ese sentimiento desaparecerá por completo.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Al estar empacando nuestras pertenencias, encontré el periódico de dos días antes... me causó un impacto el que mi madre me ocultara algo tan importante._**

 ** _"El gran actor de Broadway y protagonista de Romeo y Julieta, Terry Grandchester se encuentra preso acusado de intento de homicidio"..._**

 ** _Se me heló la sangre... ¿por qué no decírmelo mamá? Ya sé que no quieres que sufra... ahora entiendo porque querías que nos fuésemos a otro lado a empezar de nuevo... Quieres que lo olvide por completo, gracias madre, pero estoy más convencida de olvidarlo que nunca..._**

 ** _Tomamos el tren que nos llevaría a Nueva York y haría escala en Idaho. Los viajes son pesados para ti y para mi son un verdadero tormento. Ya han empezado a surgir en mi piel las dolorosas llagas por falta de circulación y movimiento, asi que éste viaje será todo un reto. Llegando a Nueva York, buscaré una prótesis para mi pierna, no estoy dispuesta a vivir en esta silla de ruedas que me conducirá a la muerte más pronto de lo que imagino..._**

-Todo el viaje has estado muy pensativa mamá. ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Nada Susana, será un largo viaje, me preocupan tus escaras...

 ** _Yo sé que es lo que te pasa, es por Terry..._**

-Mamá, a mi ya no me importa Terrence, lo digo, por el periódico que tenías escondido...

 ** _Te pusiste pálida, incluso vi como pasaste saliva nerviosa y miraste hacia otro lado. Madre, no sabes fingir, qué me estás ocultando..._**

 ** _No dijiste nada, continuaste con tu tejido que desbaratabas a cada momento y volvías a empezar, con un gesto adusto en tu semblante._**

 ** _Al llegar a Idaho te veía más tranquila, hasta que subieron al tren varios oficiales de policía mirando a todos los pasajeros, buscando a alguien, llevaban en sus manos un retrato hecho en dibujo de la persona a la que buscaban._**

 ** _Perlas de sudor corrían por tu frente y sienes._**

-Madre, ¿te sientes mal?

-Sí Susana, quisiera ir al baño.

 ** _Tomé el tejido que me entregabas y miré como te dirigías hacia el área de sanitarios._**

 ** _Un oficial le hizo una seña a otro con la mano y la cabeza, ya después solo observé cómo entre varios de ellos te sujetaban y te esposaban sin hacer caso a tus gritos de piedad._**

 ** _Madre... ¿qué hiciste? Se acercó un oficial a mi, me preguntó que sabía yo sobre el caso de la señora Karen Kleiss._**

 ** _También fui bajada del tren con todo y mi silla de ruedas, con todo y mis llagas._**

 ** _Cuando me informaron lo que hiciste mamá, sentí amputado también el corazón, y el alma._**

 **¿Por qué te desquiciaste de esa manera? ¿Por qué te hice caso en seguir a Terrence por todo Estados Unidos? ¿Por qué mataste a Karen Kleiss?**

 **Ahora, estás sentenciada a morir en la silla eléctrica. No estaré presente mamá, no te veré morir de esa manera.**

 **Me has dejado sola y mirando hacia atrás, analizando todo desde el accidente, puedo entender que si me aferré a Terry fue por ti, no te culpo, yo también hice daño, madre, que Dios nos perdone...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Aún no amanecía, ese día cumplí cuatro meses de embarazo. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a dormir a mis anchas en la cama que compartía contigo, me giré y sentí que alguien estaba conmigo en la cama. En plena oscuridad grité del susto y tú espantado, también gritaste..._**

-¡Aaaaahhhhhh!

-¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!... ¡Candyyyyy! ¡Calma soy yo pecosaaa!

-¿Terry qué haces aquí?

-Mi padre ha arreglado para que no me tengan un momento más encerrado en ese lugar... ¡Perdóname si te asusté!

 ** _Era tanta la alegría de tenerte de nuevo a mi lado, entre mis brazos, que el reencuentro no se pospuso ni un momento más. Quité mi bata y me pegué a tu cuerpo, tú te despojaste del pantalón de pijama que llevabas puesto._**

 ** _Nos entregamos con la locura y el deseo de la primera vez, sólo que ahora eres más cuidadoso, pues temes lastimar el fruto de nuestro amor en mi vientre..._**

-Te amo...

-¡Te amooo!

-¡Te necesito Terry!

-¡Y yo a ti mi amada tarzan pecosa! me di cuenta en este tiempo sin ti, que mi vida solo es vida si estoy a tu lado, si no es así sólo soy un ser sombrío y hueco. Tú me completas Candy, me llenas de vida, me inventas, me seduces, me enamoras, me posees Candy...

Ya no quiero más vida si no es contigo.

 ** _Llorabas en mis brazos... mi Terry, mi hombre... yo también lloraba, pero ésta vez mis lágrimas eran de dicha, de dicha inmensa por tenerte otra vez conmigo_**

-Yo tampoco imagino ya una vida sin ti, sin mi hijo. Los necesito para estar completa Terry... de eso se trata entonces ser familia...

-Supongo que si... tampoco soy un experto mi amor...  
Siempre juntos desde ahora Candy...

-Siempre Terry... desde hoy en adelante...


	17. DE REGRESO A NUEVA YORK

**Advertencia: Éste capitulo contiene lectura de alto contenido erótico... el involucrado es Albert, si alguna Albertfan sufre al verlo en una personalidad más desinhibida, como algunos hombres del mundo real que a veces ceden a las tentaciones, mejor no lo lean.**

 **.**

 **DE REGRESO A NUEVA YORK.**

 **.**

 ** _No podía concentrarme en nada. Haberme quedado en la oficina sin haber buscado a Candy y no buscar tampoco a Kate en Texas eran pensamientos que rondaban mi mente hasta el cansancio... yo sé que los negocios me absorven, pero ¿de cuándo a acá William Andley se sabotea a así mismo con esa falta de decisión?_**

 ** _Lamaron a la puerta, es la asistente de George._**

-Buen día señor Andley, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Monique... ¿y George, donde está él?

-Se encuentra atendiendo unas llamadas, me pidió que le entregara esto de inmediato.

-¿De qué se trata Monique?

-Es correspondencia de la señoritas Katherine y Candice; unos boletos de viaje, los boletos son para Washington...

-Veo que está muy bien informada señorita Du Mont...

-Me gusta ser eficiente señor Andley, con su permiso...

 ** _Esa chica es entrometida, pero tiene una hermosa sonrisa y una deshinibida actitud que me gustan..._**

 ** _Sin querer me recuerda a Candy... de nuevo a ella._**

 ** _Con ambos sobres en mis manos y sin saber cuál leer primero, los llevé a mi pecho y suspiré._**

 ** _Leeré primero el de Candy, ella y Terry han estado en problemas, puede ser más urgente lo que ella escriba._**

 ** _._**

Querido Albert:

Te escribo esperando al recibir esta carta te encuentres bien.

Nosotros estamos bien, aunque hay mucho que no te he contado... hemos pasado momentos difíciles.

Extrañé tu abrazo cuando mis días eran nublados y fríos por tantos problemas.

Yo creo que si sabes de qué hablo, los diarios acabaron con la reputación de Stratford y Terry.

Sinceramente y aunque me hiciste falta, fue mejor que no vinieras a vernos, mis suegros Eleanor Baker y el Duque de Grandchester estuvieron todo el tiempo con nosotros.

Quizá... tu presencia se habría prestado a malas interpretaciones y hubiese sido perjudicarte a ti también.

Los extraño mucho.

Terry está aquí conmigo, está durmiendo en este momento, mañana salimos de regreso a Nueva York.

Supongo que sabes que la actriz principal ha fallecido. Las representaciones se cancelaron en señal de respeto y luto. Asistimos a su funeral y ya partió su cuerpo rumbo a Florida, donde su familia le dará sepultura.

En cuanto lleguemos a Nueva York todo se reorganizará... te escribiré desde allá.

Ya hace más de cuatro meses que no te veo, la vida se pasa rápido ¿eh?

Cuídate mucho.

Te extraño...

Candy.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, adelante...

-Otra vez yo señor William. Me ha informado mi jefe que no podrá acompañarlo a comer, fue necesario que se presentara a resolver unas diligencias y tuvo que salir. Se disculpa con usted, ya estaba hecha la reservación en el restaurante de siempre. ¿Desea usted que cancele?

-¿Para cuántas personas es la reservación Monique?

-Sólo para dos, para usted y mi jefe.

-¿Tiene usted planes señorita Monique?

 ** _La bella chica frente a mí se sonrojó de inmediato y a mi me aumenta el ego despertar esas reacciones en una mujer..._**

-Oh señorita Du Mont, disculpe, no quise incomodarla, tal vez su novio no esté muy contento con que la invite a comer...

-No... no es eso señor Andley, es que, nunca me preparé para poder acompañarlo a usted... o a mi jefe para ir a comer. Además mi atuendo es de oficina, no estoy vestida adecuadamente para ir a un restaurante tan lujoso.

-No es tan lujoso Monique y usted luce... muy atractiva...

 ** _Decir sonrojada sería poco, esta hermosa chica estaba del color de una cereza._**

-Est... este... voy a dejar una nota a mi jefe para justificar mi ausencia y enseguida estoy lista para irme con usted... para acompañarlo.

 _ **No pude evitar sonreír ante el nerviosismo de tan bella criatura...**_ ** _Tranquilo William, es la asistente de George... aunque de verdad aprecio mucho mi capacidad de seducción._**

 ** _La distancia con Kate, el saber que nunca tendré oportunidad con Candy..._** ** _La verdad es que, me he portado bastante bien a pesar de las oportunidades que he tenido de salir con mujeres._**

-Entonces la espero Monique, una cosa más... ¿no tiene usted novio verdad? Es sólo para estar seguro que no me meteré en problemas por invitarla...

-No, no tengo novio y de ninguna manera me gustaría ocasionarle problemas.

-Siendo así, nos vemos en unos momentos.

 ** _Al salir de mi oficina ya estaba ella esperándome. Miró nerviosamente hacia otro lado cuando notó que me acercaba._**

-¿Nos vamos?

 ** _Dije ofreciéndole mi brazo, ella lo tomó y sentí como temblaba ligeramente._** ** _Subimos al coche y ella permanecía en silencio._**

-Está usted muy callada... ¿hay algo que le incomode?

-No, en lo absoluto...

 ** _La joven me miró con sus brillantes y dulces ojos cafés, su cabello castaño ondulado caía sobre sus hombros de una forma por demás sensual... me sonrió tímidamente y bajó la mirada._**

 ** _Me gustó demasiado su reacción, la forma en que trataba de evadir mi mirada, el sonrojo en su rostro. Y ahí voy de nuevo... ¿qué pasa conmigo? Traté de pensar con claridad y me distraje por un momento con el movimiento en las calles, la gente, el paisaje..._**

-Tiene razón, la verdad es que estoy nerviosa.

 _ **Dijo ella captando de nuevo mi atención.**_

-Siempre lo vi a usted tan lejano, tan importante, tan ocupado... que jamás me imaginé poder compartir una comida con usted... a solas... Es casi como una celebridad y yo... una simple secretaria, espero no aburrirlo...

-No diga eso señorita Du Mont, la pasaremos bien, ya verá. No quiero que vuelva a decir que es una simple secretaria, usted es muy importante, y efectivamente por casualidad vamos a compartir una comida el día de hoy, pero así es el destino... vamos a disfrutar ¿le parece?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _En el tren, teníamos camarotes matrimoniales. Mi padre los pidió así porque sería un viaje muy largo hasta Nueva York._**

 ** _Es increíble como cambia la vida en tan poco tiempo..._**  
 ** _Karen ya no está con nosotros, el éxito de la gira cayó abruptamente por las habladurías de la prensa..._**

 ** _Frank se ha desaparecido en Washington, los que aseguran haberlo visto dicen que andaba ebrio y sucio por las calles de los suburbios. No lo juzgo, he sentido como él, el dolor inmenso de perder lo que más se ama. Afortunadamente para mi, he podido recuperarlo... para él esa oportunidad jamás llegará, al menos no con Karen y su hijo._**

 ** _Mis padres... no tengo palabras... ya de por si era un milagro para mi tener el apoyo y ayuda del Duque, ahora, verlo tan enamorado y arrepentido con mi madre es increíble._**

 ** _La vida me está compensando de muchas formas: Candy, mi bebé, mi libertad, mis padres..._**

 ** _Tengo miedo, de que de un momento a otro todo esto desaparezca... pero también tengo fe, en que Dios me ha mirado con ojos de misericordia y permitirá que conserve esta felicidad ¡que ahora siento tan mía!_**

-Terry, duérmete, es muy tarde...

-Perdona Candy, ¿te molesta la luz?

-Me molesta más que no me abraces y me beses por estar despierto y mirando por la ventana...

-Pecosaaa... ¿sabes lo que provocas cuando haces esos pucheros y frunces tu pequeña, plana y pecosa nariz?...

-Terry... si, sé lo que provoco, por eso te lo digo... ¡ay despacito!...

-Despacito pecas, ya lo sé... no voy a molestar a mi hijo...

 ** _Siempre que me acerco a ti Candy, mi corazón se agita, retumba, tal vez no como la primera vez pues ya no estoy nervioso, pero siempre enloquece con su latido._**

 ** _Mis sentidos despiertan por completo ante la inminente entrega entre nosotros..._**  
 ** _Mis manos ya saben por donde avanzar, masajean y aprietan despacio tu piel, las yemas de mis dedos te recorren con libertad y osadía... mis labios besan tus labios y todo lo que se me antoja besar... mi lengua, atrevida, hace cosas mucho más interesantes que hablar... mi olfato tiene ya grabado cada aroma tuyo... tu cabello, tu piel, tu dulce aliento... mis ojos se deleitan con tu excitante desnudez, sólo se cierran cuando el placer me invade y el orgasmo llega..._**

 ** _Candy, debí haber sufrido mucho en esta vida... o he sido muy bueno en las anteriores porque Dios me está compensando..._**

-Ahora duerme mi cielo...

-Candy...

-¿qué pasa?

-Sólo que... no me gusta escuchar esa palabra...

-¿Cuál Terry?

-Cielo...

-Ya entiendo, prometo no volver a decirlo... amor.

 ** _Nos besamos y volvimos a quedar unidos, tan cerca tu piel y mi piel, pegados, como uno sólo..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa eh? ¿Tan mal te ha dejado? Ya ni siquiera quieres comer... ¿crees que a tu madre y a mi nos gusta verte así?

-No, papá.

-¿Entonces hija? No sé qué te prometió, pero voy a hablar con él...

-No papá, no lo hagas. Recién le he mandado una carta, dependiendo de lo que me conteste tomaré una decisión.

-Hija, mientras tomas tu decisión come algo...

-Sí mamá, no se preocupen, yo estaré bien. Sólo necesito esa respuesta y así podré tener definido qué hacer.

-No está bien que definas tu vida en base a un hombre Katherine... pero no voy a incomodarte. Ya eres una mujer y tomarás tus decisiones... mientras tanto come, que si no lo haces me iré hoy mismo a buscarlo a Chicago.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Al llegar al corporativo, Monique me agradeció nuevamente la invitación y me dijo que la próxima vez, sería ella quien me invitaría a comer... eso me pareció un gesto muy bello... Me ha dejado encantado con su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, su risa... es tan parecida a la de... si, a la de Candy._**

 ** _Por si fuera poco me ha guiñado el ojo de la misma forma que ella solía hacerlo..._**  
 ** _Me encantan sus ojos, después de una muy amena charla y una creciente confianza entre nosotros hasta la forma de mirarme había cambiado, por si fuera poco, cometió el gran error de morder su labio inferior de una manera brutalmente provocadora cuando nos despedíamos a las afueras de mi oficina... con lo sólo que me he sentido últimamente eso fue suficiente para hacerme perder el decoro y la razón._**

-Monique...

-¿Señor Andrew?

-Pase un momento a mi oficina, por favor.

 ** _Dije todavía deseando arrepentirme, pensaba solicitarle algunos documentos, pensaba en el pretexto perfecto para permanecer con ella un momento más, qué se yo... algún pendiente de esos que se atravesaban siempre a la hora de la salida._**

 ** _Estando a solas con ella, puse el seguro para trabar la puerta._**

 ** _Ella me miró como cuando una presa ve en sus últimos momentos a su depredador, como pidiendo clemencia._**

 ** _Me detuve frente a ella y la miré a los ojos, estábamos muy cerca..._**

-Monique... discúlpeme...

 ** _Dije esta vez, mientras retrocedía un par de pasos._**

-No lo entiendo... ¿desea que me vaya?

-¡No!... es decir, no es necesario. Puede quedarse a acompañarme un momento, si usted lo desea.

 ** _Me sonrió de nuevo y un rubor intenso cubrió su rostro. Esta vez fue ella quien acortó la distancia._**

-Señorita Du Mont... usted es muy agradable. Me gusta usted... y mucho, pero no puedo prometerle nada...

-No estoy pidiendo ninguna promesa, usted también me gusta William...

 ** _Se olvidó del "señor William" y simplemente me llamó por mi nombre, eso me dejó ver que estaba rompiendo con cualquier barrera entre nosotros._**

 ** _Me acerqué despacio a su boca y ella cerró sus ojos, con sus suaves manos tomó las mías..._**

 ** _¡¿Qué estás haciendo William?!_** ** _La voz de mi conciencia nunca se calla, pero tampoco llena mis noches de soledad, tampoco puede hacerme sentir el bello placer que los besos y caricias de una mujer me otorgan... así que ignoré esa voz, que sólo aparece para estropearlo todo cuando estoy pasándolo tan bien..._**

 ** _La besé, uní mis labios a sus labios y con mi lengua abrí su boca, probé su cálido interior salado y dulce a la vez y jugueteamos con nuestras bocas con vigor, casi salvajemente..._**

 ** _Sus manos soltaron las mías y fueron directo a mi espalda, desfajando la camisa y recorriendo por debajo del pantalón..._**

 ** _Monique... no debiste hacer eso..._**

 ** _Embravecido la acorralé contra una de las paredes de mi despacho, quité su saco y desabotoné su blusa, quité el corsé que llevaba puesto y me encontré con sus senos firmes como montes, blancos como la nieve, listos para recibir la presión de mi pecho, de mis manos, de mis besos... la despojé de su larga falda y del resto de su ropa... pude admirar la plenitud de su belleza, de su feminidad, de su sexo ardiendo en deseo por ser poseída y mi cuerpo ardiendo de igual forma por poseerla._**

 ** _Me acerqué a ella despacio, disfrutando, probando, reconociendo..._**

 ** _La llevé a un sofá y ahí la recosté. Ya sin ropas los dos y al ver el éxtasis en su rostro, abrí sus piernas lentamente. Ella se arqueaba de placer incitándome a continuar._**

-Antes de seguir... quiero que esté segura de esto Monique...

-Lo estoy William quiero sentirte, ya es tarde para preguntar eso...

 ** _Entonces mi cuerpo se unió al suyo y entré en ella, sentí su calor, su humedad envolviéndome, sentí mis latidos en su interior._**

 ** _Tratábamos de no hacer ruido, no era el lugar para estar con gemidos de placer. Pero nuestros jadeos y el sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando, tocándose, esos no podíamos callarlos._**

 ** _Estuvimos buen rato envueltos en el calor de nuestros cuerpos, en el acto de pertenecernos aunque fuésemos unos completos extraños. Llegamos juntos al orgasmo, lo sé por la manera en que se aferraba a mí y porque sentí las deliciosas contracciones de su interior seguidas de su sonrisa y un gemido de placer que cubrió tapando su boca con su mano._**

 ** _Sólo fue necesario un acercamiento, un roce, una sonrisa, una mirada y mi soledad, para hacerme caer..._**

 ** _Terminamos cansados. Me resultó lógico que ella como yo también tenía esa urgencia de sentirse necesitada, deseada, complacida... seguramente también vivía sola, o padecía el recuerdo de algún mal amor... ¿cómo saberlo? no deseaba involucrarme o comprometerme mas de la cuenta._**

 ** _Nos vestimos y acomodó su cabello en mi baño. En un gesto que me enterneció y me hizo sentir muy bien, ajust_** ** _ó mi corbata como siempre quise que lo hiciera Candy... vaya que la vida tiene formas muy peculiares de cumplirme los caprichos..._**

 ** _La volví a besar antes de que saliera de mi oficina._**

-Monique... quisiera decirle...

-No se preocupe señor, quedamos en algo, aquí nunca pasó nada...

 ** _Me sentí como un canalla, ahora llegaba la voz, que digo la voz, ¡el grito de mi conciencia a reclamar por lo ocurrido!..._**

 ** _De nada me servía arrepentirme, disfruté esa tarde como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía._**

 ** _Esa visita a Texas... ya no sé si sea apropiado hacerla. Pero le pedí a Kate que me esperara. Iré a hablar con ella, no puedo dejar las cosas así nada más.._**.

-Por cierto... ¡La carta!

 ** _Tan complacido estaba con la experiencia con Monique Du Mont, que olvidé por completo la carta de Kate... nuevamente una clara señal de que el tiempo y la distancia son los peores aliados en el amor..._**

 ** _Tomé el sobre, lo abrí y comencé a leer..._**

Querido Will:

No he tenido noticias tuyas, me imagino que tienes mucho trabajo, pero también empiezo a imaginar otros motivos.

No contestaste mi última carta y hace ya bastante tiempo de eso.

Disculpa si me mostré impertinente, pero pelear por un hombre como tú, bien vale la pena...

Si no vienes pronto, entenderé que no fue suficiente el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y podré entender que cada uno seguirá adelante sin el otro.

Cuando te desocupes te espero, pero ya no tardes.

Si no vendrás por favor envíame una carta o un telegrama diciendo que ya no te espere. Cada día me parece eterno...

Kate.

 ** _Iré a verla... no puedo dejar pasar más tiempo. Estos boletos a Washington son obsoletos, Candy ya viene en camino, si no fuera Terry tan celoso, me gustaría que hicieran escala aquí en Chicago para planear la boda. Ahora es el momento adecuado ya que no habrá funciones por lo pronto y el embarazo aún no está muy avanzado._**

 ** _La próxima semana se casan Annie y Archie, tal vez hasta Candy podrá estar presente. Eso sería maravilloso..._**

 ** _Quería ir a buscar a George... pero no quise encontrarme de nuevo con ella..._**

 ** _Ahora resulta que me intimidaba encontrarla._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _George me ha ayudado mucho con la localización de Candy, envió un telegrama con la orden de ubicarla en la estación de Chicago y hacer de su conocimiento mis planes de ayudarles a agilizar su matrimonio._**

 ** _Cuando llegaron a Chicago fueron informados y se hospedaron en un céntrico y lujoso hotel, también los acompañaron los padres de Terry._**

 ** _Me reuní con ellos y platicamos sobre la boda, les ofrecí mi apoyo y el Duque ofreció el suyo._**

 ** _Nos organizamos rápidamente y ese mismo día encargué la impresión de las invitaciones para el evento._**

 ** _Se quedarían unos dias en Chicago, asistirían también a la boda de Annie y Archie y una semana más tarde estaríamos celebrando la boda de Candy y Terry._**

 ** _Quedamos de mantenernos en contacto para continuar con la organización de los preparativos._**

-¡Gracias Albert!

-Es un placer poder ayudarles Terry...

-Albert, cómo podré pagarte toda tu ayuda...

-Ya lo has hecho Candy, me has dado la dicha de ser abuelo, muy joven...

 ** _Dije esto ya sin una pizca de dolor. Bendito tiempo, bendita distancia, bendito trabajo que han apaciguado esa tristeza en mi alma por no poder tenerte pequeña._**

 ** _Ahora hasta bromeo con el hecho de ser tu padre adoptivo y el abuelo de tu hijo._**

 ** _Le he dado un abrazo a Terry, llamándolo yerno..._**

 ** _Interesante, muy interesante cómo funciona el olvido._**

 ** _Después de almorzar con Candy y su ahora familia, regresé a las oficinas y me encontré con Monique. Curiosamente sentí un ligero rubor y una sonrisa se formó con libertad en mis labios._**

 ** _Entró a mi despacho con varios documentos en las manos, los dejó en mi escritorio y me dijo:_**

-Señor William le hago entrega de los balances y los libros de contabilidad que solicitó temprano y un telegrama para usted... de Texas.

-Gracias Monique, ¿no está George?

-Sí está, pero quise hacerlo yo personalmente.

 ** _Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó apasionadamente, dulcemente. De nuevo, mi lengua se perdía en su boca y después de un rato de saborearnos se detuvo, limpió con suavidad mis labios y dándose la vuelta me dijo:_**

-Con su permiso... señor William.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿No hay carta de Candy?

-No señorita Pony, no la hay...

-Hubiera preferido que Tom no nos enseñara ese diario, es una angustia no tener noticia de ella...

-¡Ahh! ¡Mire! No es precisamente una carta, ¡pero es una invitación!

-Ay ¡ábrala! ¡ábralaaa!

-Voy, voy... permítame...

.

Las familias _Andley & Grandchester-Baker_ se complacen en hacerle partícipe de la unión en santo matrimonio de nuestros hijos:

Terrence Graham Grandchester y Candice White Andley.

La boda se realizará por la mañana del día 9 de marzo en los jardines de la mansión Andley.

Esperamos contar con su honorable presencia.

.

-¡Ayyyy hermana Maríaaaaa!

-¿Qué le sucede? ¡calma, calma!

-Pues es la inmensa alegría de que ¡mi niña se nos casa!

-De acuerdo con usted señorita Pony, ¡qué felicidad!... ¿iremos?

-¡Pero, por supuesto que iremos! Dejaremos a los niños encargados, Imagínese usted que los llevemos a casa de los Andley, siendo la señora tan delicada. No quiero menosprecios a mis niños...

-Además... no tienen ropita adecuada para asistir a una boda... ¡señorita Pony... nosotras tampoco!

-Ciertamente, pero usted y yo estaremos ahí presentes acompañando a nuestra muchacha, aunque sea un momento y con nuestras humildes vestimentas, pero ahí estaremos ¡cómo que no!

.

.

.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Les mando un abrazo a todas las más hermosas lectoras del mundo... ustedes!**

 **Marina W, Guest, Blanca G, dianley, Stormaw, Jan, Mary silenciosa, Betina C, Chiiari, Maquig, Eli, MARA RODRÍGUEZ, Phambe, paty, Sol Grandchester, Nally Graham y a todas las hermosas que han comentado anteriormente y a las que sin comentar de todas formas se adentran en mi imaginación.**


	18. LAS BODAS

**LAS BODAS.**

 **.**

 ** _Parecía un sueño verla vestida de blanco... esa chica llorona y tímida, la niña que compartió mi cama y mi almohada en mi infancia, con la que jugué en la nieve y corrí en la colina de Pony... Recuerdo cuando no quería terminar de comer el caldo de pollo porque le daba asco la carne con piel y yo me lo comía a escondidas para que no la retaran la señorita Pony o la hermana María._**

 ** _Annie, ¡cuánto te quiero! Trato de contener las lágrimas pero la verdad es que no puedo. Verla tan hermosa y feliz, del brazo del hombre que siempre ha amado, es un sueño realizado para ella y para mi también. Es increíble cómo Dios acomodó nuestras vidas, de forma que a pesar de no ser hermanas de sangre, lo somos del alma..._**

-Candy... ¡no llores!

-¡No puedo evitarlo Annie! ¡Estoy feliz por ti y por Archie!

-¡Oh... Candy!

 ** _Ahora ella lloraba conmigo y nos dimos un gran abrazo. Mi bebé daba pataditas, como si también él sintiera la emoción de estar ahí..._**

-¿Lo sentiste?

-¿Tú también?

-¡Sí! ¡También mi bebé está pateando!

 ** _Nuestros hijos, creciendo al mismo tiempo, han reaccionado a ese abrazo, a esa emoción. Estoy segura que es sólo el principio de una hermosa amistad._**

 ** _Transcurrió el festejo de su preciosa boda, fue en los jardines de la casa de los Britter. Originalmente sería en la mansión Andley, pero Annie y Archie cambiaron de planes al enterarse que mi boda con Terry también se realizaría ahí. A mí no me habría importado festejar mi unión con mi amor en el mismo lugar que ellos, pero en fin..._**

 ** _Eliza asistió y su semblante de disgusto decoró su rostro durante todo el festejo..._**

-¿Ya la viste Annie?

-Sí Patty, creo que la dosis de felicidad no le duró mucho ¿eh?

-¿De qué hablan?

 ** _Pregunté a mis amigas, quienes me contaron con lujo de detalles lo que vieron en la playa de Florida._**

-Qué lástima por Eliza, tal vez el chico sólo jugó con ella. Cómo saberlo, se ve muy sola.

-O tal vez ella lo echó a perder Candy, recuerda que es Eliza.

-Coincido con Candy, nunca lo sabremos, chicas, voy con Stear, está muy solito y ¡quiero bailar!

 ** _La música, el banquete, las mesas y sillas elegantes y bien decoradas, los ramos de rosas decorando la entrada... todo era como un cuento de hadas._**

 ** _Tal vez mi boda, por planearse con precipitación no esté tan bien organizada, pero sé que será uno de los días más memorables de mi vida._**

-Candy...

-Dime Annie...

-¿Tú si invitaste a la señorita Pony y la hermana María a tu boda?

-Sí Annie...

-Mi madre no estuvo de acuerdo en invitarlas a la mía... yo quería... ¡ay Candy!

 ** _Mi querida Annie, soltó el llanto, no cabe duda que la señora Britter sigue siendo la dama petulante y presumida de siempre, tan parecida a Sara Leagan, tan iguales. Ambas sentadas una al lado de la otra, platicando y criticando según ellas discretamente, cubriendo la ponzoña que sale de sus bocas con sus abanicos._**

-No te preocupes Annie, podrás verlas el día de mi boda y si tú quieres puedes explicarles, es más, yo te ayudo, ellas comprenderán.

-Gracias Candy.

 ** _De nuevo me abrazó y Archie se acercó a nosotras._**

-Es muy bello para mi, ver a dos de las mujeres que más quiero en esta vida juntas y tan unidas. Candy, me robaré a la novia porque es hora de bailar nuestro vals...

-Sí Archie, ¡qué emoción!

 ** _Busqué a Terry y sus padres que todo este tiempo han estado platicando con Stear y el señor Britter._**

 ** _Definitivamente amo al hombre que he elegido como esposo._**

 ** _Camino hacia él, es muy apuesto; es alto, delgado, tiene una ancha espalda. Viste un traje de lino blanco, sus manos en los bolsillos, su porte erguido me fascina, su brillante cabello castaño enmarca su rostro a la perfección. Ya no es largo como en los tiempos del Colegio San Pablo, pero me gusta su brillo y más me gusta enredar mis dedos en él..._**

 ** _Stear le hace una seña a Terry de que voy hacia él y se vuelve para mirarme, sus ojos zafiros me hipnotizan, su sonrisa de lado me enloquece... entonces camina hacia mi extendiendo su brazo para recibirme._**

 ** _Terry eres encantador._**

 ** _Me acerca al grupo de conversantes y me abraza por la cintura, me estrecha hacia él, me besa la frente... me hace sentir tan protegida, tan amada mi dulce Romeo..._**

 ** _El baile comenzó, Annie y Archie iniciaron con un vals sólo para ellos, posteriormente con el cambio de valses entraron a bailar Patty y Stear, Neal y su novia, Eleonor y el Duque, Terry y yo..._**

 ** _Me extrañó mucho ver que el día transcurría y Albert no se aparecía, estuvo presente en la boda religiosa pero después le perdí la pista y no lo vi más._**

-Ya llegó Albert, viene acompañado... ¿Quién es ella Candy?

 ** _Giramos discretamente mientras bailábamos Terry y yo._**

-No tengo idea Terry, pero es bueno ver a Albert acompañado...

-Es hermosa... se parece a ti...

 ** _No sé que fue lo que me molestó más, si el hecho que mi hombre reconociera la hermosura de la recién llegada o que comparara nuestro parecido físico..._**

 ** _Albert se dirigió con ella directamente hacia la tía abuela, las presentó y presentó también a los padres de ella, lo que me hizo pensar que la relación de Albert era seria. Se quedaron sentados a su lado._**

 ** _Terry me presionó un poco más hacia él y me dijo al oído:_**

-Me tranquiliza mucho saber que Albert ya está ocupado con alguien, pero me causa bastante curiosidad el que haya buscado precisamente a alguien tan parecida a ti...

-¡Terry, basta con eso!

-Es la verdad pecosa... no puede disimularlo. Ya quiero verlas juntas cuando las presente...

 ** _Dicho y hecho, en cuanto paró la orquesta, Albert ya esperaba de pié junto a nosotros._**

-Candy, Terry, quisiera presentarles a alguien, vengan por favor.

 ** _Llegamos hasta la invitada junto a la tía Elroy, se puso de pié y de inmediato sus ojos azules se clavaron en los míos._**

 ** _Es ligeramente más alta que yo, pero no hay duda que el parecido es evidente, sólo el color de sus ojos y la ausencia de pecas en su rostro nos diferencían. Me sentía incómoda al estrechar su mano... era como saludar mi reflejo en el espejo._**

 ** _Terry me miraba y la miraba a ella con su sonrisa burlona... ¡cómo lo odié por eso!_**

-Entonces tú eres Candy...

-Así es Kate, mucho gusto.

-Sí, mucho gusto...

-Bueno, la fiesta continúa, Kate, pasemos al comedor, todos ya han comido y ustedes deben tener hambre.

 ** _Albert se disculpó y llevó a su novia y a los padres de ella junto con George hacia las mesas donde ya los esperaban con sus platillos dispuestos._**

 ** _El resto de la fiesta siguió en calma, excepto cuando Archie embarró un poco de pastel en el rostro de Annie y ella al querer devolverle la broma tropezó con su vestido pues trató de alcanzarlo y todos nos llevamos un enorme susto._**

 ** _Llegó la noche y los invitados ya se retiraban._**

 ** _Mis suegros ya se habían marchado al hotel y Archie nos ofreció a mi y a Terry pasar la noche en la mansión. Había habitaciones de sobra para hospedar a los invitados que venían de fuera, como los de Albert, por ejemplo..._**

 ** _Terry agradeció el ofrecimiento, pero insistió en regresar al hotel._**

-Entonces voy a despedirme de Annie...

-Sí Candy, ella está arriba, fue a cambiarse de ropa.

 ** _Quise entrar por la puerta principal, pero había mucha gente ahi, unos despidiéndose, otros todavía brindando. Decidí entrar por la puerta posterior, la que casi siempre usa el personal de servicio._**

 ** _No conocía la casa de los Britter y en la oscuridad de la noche la misión de encontrar a Annie era un tanto complicada._**

 ** _Caminé entre los jardines despacio y un poco a tientas, había rosales y no quería lastimarme..._**

 ** _Escuché unos ruidos, mis ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad alcanzaron a distinguir dos siluetas. La pareja se besaba apasionadamente y al pasar yo cerca de ellos interrumpieron su encuentro privado._**

 ** _Entré a la casa y ya con la luz de la cocina alumbrando hacia el patio, reconocí a Albert y su novia... entonces eran ellos..._**  
 ** _Los vi alejarse tomados de la mano y sin poder evitarlo llegó a mi el recuerdo de aquél beso, de aquél tiempo que compartí con él en el Magnolia._**

 ** _Espero que seas feliz Albert, espero que el parecido físico entre nosotras no tenga absolutamente nada que ver conmigo..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _ **Después de la fiesta, el trabajo me espera. He regresado a la oficina, dejando en la mansión a Kate y sus padres, más tarde me reuniré con ellos para comer juntos.**_

-William, ¿se puede?

-Adelante George...

-Tengo en mis manos la respuesta de Jackson-Wilde. También los embarques a Brasil y... una factura de una exclusiva joyería. William, ¿le propondrás matrimonio?

-Sí George.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Crees que de no estarlo, le habría pedido que viniera a Chicago con sus padres?

-Si es así, entonces mucha suerte muchacho, es bueno tener de vuelta al William arrojado y decidido que siempre te caracterizó.

-Bueno y, a todo esto... ¿dónde está Monique? Creí que ahora ella se encargaría de traerme este tipo de correspondencia y mensajes...

-Ya que lo preguntas, hace dos días, que renunció.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, supongo que tiene problemas familiares o personales. Después de que le solicité enviara el telegrama urgente a la familia de tu novia en Texas, ella presentó su renuncia.

Insistí un poco en que lo pensara, le hablé de su gran eficiencia para este puesto pero no quiso escucharme y como puedes ver, ya no tengo asistente... es una lástima, la señorita Du Mont era muy eficaz en su trabajo, ¿te conté que su madre es francesa? como podrás suponer, la joven habla el francés a la perfección, eso... no es muy fácil de encontrar. En fin, justamente me encontraba preparando las siguientes entrevistas de trabajo, vendrán más tarde unas aspirantes al puesto. También te acomodaste a trabajar con ella ¿o me equivoco William?

-Ehhh... si, es muy buena en su trabajo.

-Es una lástima, espero que solucione sus problemas, en fin, te dejo... te veo mañana, supongo que no regresarás después de comer...

-Supones bien George, hasta mañana...

 ** _Así que ya te fuiste Monique... será una pena no verte más, aunque definitivamente será lo mejor, tenerte cerca enciende sensaciones en mi que me son muy difíciles de controlar y no quiero cometer el error de estar casado con una mujer y desfogar mis pasiones con otra._** ** _No sería justo para nadie... espero que te vaya muy bien, mucha suerte señorita Du Mont..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Terry, date prisa, llegaremos tarde a la cita con la modista...

-Candy, ¡yo te estoy esperando a ti desde hace diez minutos!

-¡Vamos entonces, que ya es tarde!

 ** _Mi vestido de novia, tenía que ser confeccionado con poco tiempo de anticipación debido a mi embarazo. Sólo faltaban cuatro días para mi boda y las modistas trabajarían a marchas forzadas para terminarlo a tiempo._**

 ** _Terry ya tenía su smoking._**

 ** _A decir de Albert y mi suegro ya todo lo demás estaba listo para el gran día._**

 ** _Kate y yo nos encontramos irremediablemente en alguna ocasión que visitamos la mansión para organizar todo pues ya faltaba cada vez menos para el gran día._**

-Hola Candy...

-Kate, ¡qué sorpresa!

-Will no está...

-¿Will? ¡Ohhh... Albert! Disculpa, es que tenemos formas distintas de llamarlo...

-Qué bien que tengamos diferencias después de todo, ¿no crees?

-¿Qué quieres decir Kate?

-Candy, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta del gran parecido que tenemos tú y yo... tengo hermanos y hermanas y ni entre nosotros nos parecemos tanto...

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero no por eso nos diferenciamos sólo en cómo llamamos a Albert o William...

-¡Ah, pero claro! Nos diferenciamos también en que soy la mujer que ama, mientras tú eres sólo... su pasado, un triste recuerdo...

-Y que bueno que lo tengas tan presente Kate, para que te evites muchos sufrimientos y dolores de cabeza, esos comentarios están de más conmigo. No sé si te has percatado que voy a casarme con el hombre que amo y del cual espero un hijo, así que por mí no deberías tener ningún pendiente.

-No lo tendré mientras dejes de espiarnos Candy...

-¿Espiarlos dijiste? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que los espío?

-Esa noche, en la boda de mi sobrino Archie... tú llegaste a espiar mientras William y yo nos besamos.

-Kate, veo que eres una chica hermosa, al parecer eres inteligente, pues Albert o William, no se fijaría en una mujer sin intelecto... no me decepciones, esa noche fui a buscar a Annie para despedirme...

-Y ¿justamente tenías que entrar por detrás de la casa?

-Veo que es imposible hablar contigo Kate... con permiso.

 ** _Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, a esa mujercita se le ha subido muy pronto el apellido Andley a la cabeza... ¡ya se refería a Archie como sobrino!_ _Todavía no se casa con Albert y ¡ya está queriendo manipularme! ¡Aaaggghhhhh!_**

-¿Todo bien señora Pecas Grandchester?

-Sí mi amor...

-Pues no lo parece...

-Es sólo que es un poco impertinente la prometida de Albert... Imagínate que me dijo que...

-Shhh... lo escuché todo Candy, ahora fui yo quien las estaba espiando...

-Terry, yo no... yo no fui a seguirlos cuando se besaban, ellos estaban ahí y los reconocí hasta que ya había entrado por la puerta trasera...

-Te creo amor, recuerdo bien esa noche, te confieso que me encantó la parte donde le dejaste claro que te casas con el hombre que amas y del cual esperas un hijo...

-Pues es la verdad Terry, eres a quien amo. Tú y mi bebé son mi mundo, mi universo entero, no necesito más.

-Lo mismo te digo Candy: Tú y mi hijo son los tesoros más grandes y hermosos que Dios me ha confiado, con tenerlos a ustedes soy el hombre más afortunado y completo en este planeta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Otro ratito más, ¿si? Por favor Terry...

-No mi vida, eso dijiste hace media hora y luego hace veinte minutos y después hace diez... y ahora... ya no Candy ¿Qué no te quieres casar conmigo?

-¡Es hoy!

-¡Claro que es hoy tarzán Grandchester! Vamos preciosa, prometí llevarte muy temprano a la casa Andley para tu arreglo.

-¡Siii, tienes razón! No podemos llegar tarde... ¡apresúrate Terry!

-Pecosa, yo te estoy esperando...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Sara Leagan ya se había regresado a Florida. La tía abuela habría hecho lo mismo de no ser porque en su casa tendría la honorable y destacada visita de un Duque inglés._**

 ** _Eliza y Neal se quedaron a presenciar mi boda con Terry. Eliza se retorció de berrinche al saber que la huérfana se casaba con el único que le arrancó suspiros y sonrisas en el colegio San Pablo y por si fuera poco el evento se llevaría a cabo en un lugar que Eliza ya casi veía como propio al imaginarse heredando una cuantiosa fortuna y por supuesto dicha propiedad._**  
 ** _Varias personas fueron contratadas por Albert para mi arreglo: Un peinador y estilista afamado por la elite de Chicago._**  
 ** _Una maquillista de gran reconocimiento entre las damas más sofisticadas de la alta sociedad._**

 ** _Al estar lista, bajé las escaleras con mi hermoso y amplio vestido que disimulaba a la perfección mi aunque poco ya abultado vientre._**

 ** _Albert me esperaba al pié de la escalera, sonreía, pero también sus ojos empezaban a mostrar signos evidentes de emoción._**

 ** _Su pequeña, su princesa, como tantas veces me llamó... se casaría hoy._**

 ** _De su brazo me guió por el camino que llevaba al jardín de las rosas de mi inolvidable y eterno Anthony. Los trabajadores corrían de un lado a otro llevando la loza, los arreglos florales, los manteles, ¡el pastel! Que aunque todos opinaban fuera de fresas con crema, yo lo pedí con un piso extra de chocolate._**

 ** _Todo estaba preciosamente decorado._**

 ** _Había largas carpas para recibir a los invitados y por un momento pensé que sobraría mucho espacio y muchas mesas, nuestros invitados no eran demasiados._**  
 ** _Subí al carruaje con Albert. Él todo el tiempo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una sonrisa triste, tomó mi mano y mientras la besaba despacio me dijo:_**

-Que seas muy feliz Candy.

-Ya lo soy Albert ¡Gracias a ti estoy viviendo un sueño!...

-No es sólo gracias a mi pequeña, tus suegros han aportado mucho para que todo esto se realice.

 ** _Nos quedamos callados y vi como una lágrima corría por su mejilla_**.

-Albert... no llores, creí que ya estabas bien, yo estaré bien. No me entregues en ese altar con tristeza, al contrario; siéntete orgulloso de mi, de haber ayudado a esa niña huérfana que de no ser por ti estaría en México sabrá Dios en que condiciones. Albert, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo se los debo a Dios y a ti... estaré eternamente agradecida por eso.

 ** _Ahora era yo quien iba a llorar, no deseaba arruinar mi maquillaje, pero no podía evitar el intenso desborde de sentimientos que estaban sucediendo en ese carruaje._**

-Prométeme, que aunque en éste momento no lo creas posible... si él te llega a fallar, si quieres dejarlo y empezar de nuevo... promete que vendrás a mi.

Candy, yo creo que nunca podré dejar de amarte y... siempre estaré para ti.

 ** _Llegamos a las puertas del templo. Albert me ayudó a bajar del carruaje y ya estando los dos fuera insistía..._**

-Promételo Candy...

-Te lo prometo, si llega a fallarme, a engañarme o a lastimarme de forma que no pueda perdonarlo, volveré a ti... siempre y cuando Albert, no tengas una vida hecha.

-Entonces es una promesa...

 ** _Nos dimos un fuerte abrazo y tomó mi mano para llevarme al altar._**

 ** _En el umbral de la entrada tomé su brazo y caminamos mientras unos violines acompañaban nuestro avance hacia el altar._**

 ** _Al acercarme, vi a Terry y al Duque de pié junto a él._**

 ** _Albert apretó mi mano bajo su brazo y al entregarme dijo de nuevo:_**

-Es una promesa.

 ** _Me dio una bendición y un beso en la frente._**

 ** _Caminé hacia Terry y él hacia mi y subimos unos pocos escalones, para ocupar nuestro lugar._**

 ** _Estar ahí de pié frente a ti, observando tu rostro, tus inmensos ojos zafiros. Sintiendo tus fuertes manos sostener las mías y escuchando tu grave y dulce voz prometer ante Dios amarme y respetarme por siempre es estar en el mismo paraíso Terry. Yo también prometo amarte y respetarte para siempre en los buenos y malos momentos, cuando la suerte o la desdicha nos envuelvan, cuando las fuerzas de la juventud abandonen nuestros cuerpos... amarte, hasta que la luz escape de mis ojos y el último aliento de mi boca._**  
 ** _Y aun así, en otro espacio, en otro tiempo, seguiré amándote mi amado rebelde Grandchester._**

 ** _Al terminar de proclamar la bendición de Dios en nuestra unión, nos dimos un tierno beso lleno de ese amor que de ahora en adelante será para siempre._**

 ** _Salimos tomados de la mano y felices de ahora ser uno mismo ante los ojos de Dios y el mundo._**  
 ** _Había ya una hilera de fotógrafos esperando por nosotros, tomaban cientos de fotografías, supongo que la noticia llegará a todo el país._**

 ** _Con ayuda de guardias de seguridad subimos de prisa a nuestro carruaje y nos dirigimos a la mansión Andley..._**

 ** _Aquello era un ostentoso despliegue de lujo, elegancia y exentricidad._**

 ** _Había una orquesta amenizando la celebración._**

 ** _Por causa de los fotógrafos no pude quedarme a abrazar a la señorita Pony y la hermana María que alcancé a ver entre las personas que asistieron a misa. Las vi llorando y aunque puedo asegurar que fueron lágrimas de alegría, el verlas así por mi, me hace sentir que soy una mujer muy amada y afortunada._**

 ** _Nos recibieron Annie y Archie, Patty y Stear, Eleonor y el Duque de Grandchester, la tía Elroy, Eliza, Neal, George, Albert, Kate y sus padres. Mientras los fotógrafos detenían nuestro avance en la Catedral, sus carruajes salieron primero y llegaron antes que nosotros a la recepción. Mis amadas señorita Pony y la Hermana María, quienes lucían hermosos vestidos junto a todos los niños del Hogar de Pony, todos con elegantes y diminutos atuendos, llegaron después de nosotros en el carruaje de Tom Steven y su padre,_**

 ** _Mary Jane de la escuela de enfermería, Natalie, July, Evelyn y Debrah, también nos acompañaron esa mañana._**

 ** _Había algunos empresarios a los que Albert, por lo que me explicó no pudo dejar de invitar, pues indudablemente se enterarían del festejo en la mansión Andley y no quería ver afectados importantes lazos comerciales al excluirlos del festejo._**

 ** _Mis suegros invitaron a personalidades del ámbito artístico del teatro y también compañeros de Terry de Stratford, entre ellos Robert, el director._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿William podemos hablar?

-Por supuesto Kate, sólo dame un minuto, voy a preguntarle a Candy a qué hora quiere su vals, para anunciarlo con la orquesta... es que no encuentro por ningún lado a la persona encargada de estar al tanto.

-Sí... aquí espero, a que todo lo que quiera Candy sea realizado en cuanto ella lo pida...

-¿Kate, qué pasa?

-Soy tu invitada Will, no un adorno en esta pomposa fiesta... No creo que para eso hayas querido que viniera desde Texas, para ignorarme por completo y ser el maestro de ceremonias de Cannndy...

-No entiendo por qué te pones así Kate. ¡Estás celosa!

-Sí, estoy celosa, ignorada, fastidiada. Ve, anda, pregúntale a tu sobreprotegida... perdón, a tu protegida Candy qué es lo que desea su majestad y cuando te quede algo de tiempo tal vez... si no se le ofrece algo más a la reyna, podremos hablar.

-Kate espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¡Kate!

-¿Problemas William?

-Espero que no, un berrinche de Kate solamente...

-Está celosa William.

-Pues es absurdo amigo.

-No lo creo tan absurdo, la verdad es que hoy has estado demasiado pendiente de Candy. William, ella ya se fue, velo de esta manera: ella hoy se ha desconectado de lo último que la unía a ti, ya no eres más su tutor, ahora tiene un marido. Y si mal no recuerdo tú ya habías superado todo esto.

No retrocedas, menos ahora que ya no tienes esperanza alguna. Amigo ella se ha casado, se ha ido.

Ahora bien, si aceptas un consejo, ve tras esa chica, porque las mujeres no son tontas y ella se está desencantando de ti.

-Tienes razón George... yo... estoy retrocediendo y eso no está bien. Voy a buscarla, te veo más tarde, gracias como siempre.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Pasamos al salón de baile de la mansión que a pesar de no ser gigantesco, bien se adaptaba a las necesidades de nuestra boda por la cantidad de invitados._**

 ** _Terry solicitó que fuera el Nocturno Op. 9 No. 2. De Chopin el que se tocara con sólo el piano para nuestro vals._**

 ** _Antes de iniciar, mi ahora esposo hizo una ligera reverencia y me ofreció su mano, me llevó al centro de la pista y el piano inició su dulce melodía._**

 ** _Yo me sentía en un sueño, estar en los brazos de Terrence Grandchester como su esposa, llevar a nuestro hijo en mi vientre y vivir ya sin obstáculos nuestro amor es una bendición inmensa como para desear más._**

 ** _Mientras bailábamos, recargué mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazó de forma protectora. Lo amo. No me alcanzará esta vida para acabarme todo el amor que desborda mi alma por éste hombre y ahora por nuestro hijo._**

 ** _Cuando terminamos nuestro vals, Terry se sentó frente al piano y me dedicó su interpretación antes de empezar a tocar "Sueño de amor" de Franz Liszt. Liebestraum No. 3. Me senté a su lado en el taburete frente al piano. Siempre quise hacer eso, desde la ocasión que lo vi tocar en el colegio._**

 ** _Después de eso el baile comenzó, la orquesta tocó los más hermosos valses y los invitados disfrutaron de la fiesta._**

 ** _Realizamos un brindis por todos los buenos deseos y parabienes hacia nuestro matrimonio. Partimos el pastel y seguimos disfrutando de nuestra tarde mágica, el banquete ofrecido fue delicioso, me causó una carcajada ver cómo un pequeño glotón del hogar de Pony chupaba sus deditos al disfrutar de la comida y la hermana María como alguna vez a mi, le dio un ligero pellizco._**

 ** _El día pronto avanzó, en realidad una boda dura muy poco tiempo. Cuando me di cuenta empezaba a caer la tarde y las primeras estrellas hacían su aparición._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _No puedo creer que sea él, no puede ser, ¿qué hace aquí?_**

-Hola Eliza, ahora veo porqué no querías dejar tu mundo de lujos por estar conmigo...

-¿Qué haces aquí Tommy?

-No, por favor, no vayas a pensar que soy un vulgar colado...

Soy ¡casi! Hermano de la novia, y... antes de que quieras resultar ofensiva, te cuento que soy un huérfano, como Candy.

-No iba a decir eso Tom... yo...

-¿Ya hemos dicho suficiente verdad Eliza? Bueno... te dejo, no vine a esta fiesta a importunarte, vine a acompañar a mi muy querida Candy.

¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! Fui a encontrarte a Florida cuando todo el tiempo estuviste tan cerca de mi...

 ** _Se veía increíblemente guapo y varonil en ese traje gris. Tom... si éste estúpido orgullo no me impidiera acercarme a ti, si pudiera olvidar mis absurdos prejuicios y huir contigo..._**

 ** _En algo tiene toda la razón, jamás nadie me va a amar como el lo hizo en Florida, jamás volveré a entregar mi cuerpo con ese deseo y esa pasión desenfrenada con que se lo he entregado a él..._**

 ** _Cuando reaccioné ya no estaba frente a mi, iré a buscarlo, ¿a dónde se metió? Caminé entre los invitados, buscaba su rostro, sus ojos... Tom ¿dónde estás? No puedes haberte marchado, todavía es temprano._**

-¿Buscas a Tom Eliza?

-Sí Neal, ¿dónde está?

-Ay hermana...

-Bueno, ¿lo viste o no?

-Sí, lo vi. Ya se fue, se despidió de los novios y salió caminando... para allá. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No Neal, de ninguna manera, iré a buscarlo sola.

-Ten cuidado Eliza, no está bien que vayas sola por ahí...

-Ya lo sé, no me tardo, si no lo encuentro cerca, me regreso.

 ** _Obviamente no pensaba cumplir con lo que dije, hasta encontrarlo estaría tranquila._**

 ** _Caminé por el camino que me indicó Neal, a lo lejos lo pude ver y le grité._**

-¡Toooommm! ¡Toooomm!

 ** _Corrí para poder alcanzarlo, pero mi vestido se enredó en mis zapatillas y vi cómo la tierra y las piedras se acercaban irremediablemente a mi rostro._**

 ** _El golpe me aturdió. No alcancé a meter las manos para no golpearme y me raspé un lado de mi cara. Mis brazos y mis manos sangraban por las heridas que me hice con las piedras del camino y la tierra se mezclaba con la sangre._**

-¡Mi vestido! Ahora está arruinado, tiene manchas de lodo con sangre, ¡y tan caro!...

-No es posible que te preocupe más tu vestido que tu propia cara, mira nada más como has quedado...

-Déjame Tom, ¡tú tienes la culpa!

-¿Yoooo?

-¡Sí tuuu! Por salir a seguirte me ha pasado esto...

-Y se puede saber, ¿para qué me seguías Eliza?

-No... no quería que te fueras Tom, pero ya vete, ni siquiera necesito tu ayuda...

 ** _Tom sacó su pañuelo y con delicadeza comenzó a quitar un poco de la sangre que seguía saliendo de mis rasguños._**

-Echarás a perder tu pañuelo...

-¡Ya Eliza por favor! Deja de preocuparte por lo material más que por las personas.

Eliza, yo te amo, no he dejado de pensar un sólo día en ti, el encontrarte hoy sin saber que aquí estarías para mi es una segunda oportunidad. Más ahora mi vida, que has salido corriendo tras de mi, no niegues que tú también me amas amor.

Recuerda lo que pasó entre nosotros... para mí ya eres mi mujer.

No serás una chica de establo, te lo prometo, tengo trabajadores, tu serás mi esposa. Por favor, ven conmigo...

 ** _Se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme, extendió sus brazos y me acomodé en ellos dejándome llevar por este nuevo sentimiento en mi, estas ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo para nunca soltarlo. Sin decirle nada, mi corazón estaba seguro de que por él sería una chica de establo si era necesario..._**

-Sí Tom, me iré contigo. ¡Te amo!

 ** _Nos besamos con el arrebato que lo hacíamos en Florida._**

 ** _Me dolían mucho mis heridas y me llevó cargada de regreso a la fiesta. Me sentí como siempre imaginé que Candy se sentía con Anthony, con Terry._**

 ** _Ahora yo tenía mi propio amor, un hombre fuerte que se preocupa por mí, que me ha hecho suya y me ha hecho conocer el cielo muy de cerca. Ahora no tengo que envidiar nada a nadie..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 _ **Blanca G: la verdad que si soy afortunada en tener información de ellos (bisabuelos). Tengo fotografías de sus bodas, de mis abuelos cuando niños y jóvenes, son muy antiguas y encantadoras. Por eso tal vez me inspira tanto ésa epoca. Y éste Albert ya se ha liberado muchísimo más... gracias por siempre comentar. Es muy importante tu opinión. Besos!**_

 _ **Guest: En cuanto a los papás de Terry, también creo que es fascinante saber perdonar y retomar el amor cuando todavía puede salvarse. Besos!**_

 _ **Marina W: sí, agarraron a la vieja Marlowe y Susana pues a seguir su vida... tal vez la mencione más adelante. Terry y Candy tienen una relación madura porque ya no están para berrinches. Ambos han sufrido varias separaciones y lo que menos quieren es propiciar otras nuevas. En cuanto a Albert, coincido contigo, es más real aunque no justificado su proceder, como va a estar solito con esos atributos, por favor! Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Jan: El agasajo es para mi al leer sus comentarios y darme cuenta que puedo transmitir sentimientos y emociones que aunque cada quien los imagina a su manera tienen mucho en común. Quise representar a un Albert más real, un Albert que a veces a pesar de ser muy diestro en el comercio internacional, puede ser también débil e impulsivo. Bendiciones al doble para ti amiga! Gracias por comentar!**_

 _ **Betina C: gracias por tus comentarios bonita! Jajajaja, verdad que si es atrevida? Esa Mary de silenciosa no tiene nada! Y asi debe ser!**_

 _ **Eli: Gracias por tu acertado comentario. En cuanto a Terry, él será fiel con Candy y ella con él. En cuanto a Albert, tristemente se de algunos casos en los que a ellas o a ellos se les hace fácil y cometen imprudencias. Tal vez por la inmadurez, por despecho, por miles de razones/pretextos, pero la gente se equivoca. Y eso es real, quise dejar a un lado la imagen del Albert ángel de la guarda, un hombre como Albert, con su puesto, su poder, su atractivo y su soltería, aunque fuera en esa época no lo imagino guardadito en vitrina. Besos amiga!**_

 _ **Stormaw: mi querida, estimada y apreciada amiga... Como bien dices lo importante es que Albert sea feliz! Ya veremos qué decide. Besos!**_

 _ **Mary silenciosa: primero que nada feliz cumpleaños amiguita! No te sientas ignorada, hay un ser para el que somos especiales todos y cada uno de nosotros: Dios. Después estas tú misma! Siempre abrazate y date besos. Pensarás que es ridículo, pero funciona. Yo cuando cumplo años, soy la primera en felicitarme por la mañana. Aparte de eso, no fue mi intención hacerte llorar, por el contrario quise que te imaginaras realmente en esa situación con Albert papucho! Es lo interesante de esto no? El poder de la imaginación. Te mando un gran abrazo!**_

 _ **Guest: completamente de acuerdo contigo. Un hombre así como Albert no está solito aburriéndose en casa. Ni ahora ni en ésa epoca. Uno de mis abuelos, para no delatar tanto los datos familiares, era un hombre con poder económico, soltero, treintón y algo atractivo. Tuvo varias mujeres entre esposas y concubinas y más de una veintena de hijos. Por eso en lo personal veo como irreal que alguien como Albert se encuentre en abstinencia. Al menos en mi historia no fue así.**_

 _ **Nally Graham: poco a poco se va aclarando todo. Ya sólo falta ver que onda con Albertcito chulo. Gracias x comentar hermosa!**_

 _ **A todas ustedes que hacen que la inspiración llegue con sus bellas muestras de interés, con sus ideas, con sus halagos y hasta agradecimientos cuando la agradecida en realidad soy yo, de verdad les envío mis mejores vibras y mi más sincero agradecimiento.**_

 _ **Se les aprecia bastante!**_

 _ **Un beso y abrazo enorme hasta donde cada una de ustedes esté!**_


	19. PIÉNSALO HIJO

**PIÉNSALO HIJO...**

 **.**

 ** _Fue Candy quien se hizo cargo de limpiar mis heridas, se cubrió el vestido de novia con un mantel para no ensuciarlo con tierra o sangre._**

 ** _Limpió y puso antisépticos en mis heridas, colocó gasas y vendajes en los raspones más grandes y profundos._**

 ** _Ahora me siento tan mal por haberla insultado tanto, por haberla llamado insignificante enfermerucha, por haberla molestado desde que la conocí. Esa enfermera estaba ahora cuidando de mi._**

 ** _Ya sé que no seré su amiga, no me cae bien de todas formas, pero le agradezco este gesto..._**

-Gracias Candy... por lo que haces por mi.

-De nada Eliza, lo habría hecho por cualquier persona, por muy mal que nos llevemos es mi deber atender a quien necesite mi ayuda. Estaré al pendiente de tus raspones, no son de cuidado, pero hay que evitar infecciones.

Y tú Tom, tienes que platicarme muchas cosas ¿eh?...

-Sí Candy, ya después platicaremos... yo me retiro. Eliza, mañana vendré a buscarte, por la mañana.

-Sí Tommy, aquí te espero.

 ** _Candy me miraba con sus ojos verdes color iguana, alguna vez escuché a Stear, Archie y Anthony hablar sobre lo hermoso de sus ojos, su bella sonrisa y sus preciosas pecas... eso último lo dijo Anthony y desde ese momento aborrecí las pecas, la sonrisa y los ojos de la persona que estaba haciéndome curaciones. Podía verla tan de cerca como nunca antes, sobre todo cuando limpiaba los raspones de mi rostro. Aún no me explico que le ven, porque los enamora. Neil aunque tiene novia daría lo que fuera por ocupar el lugar de Terry..._**

-¡Ay dueleee! No seas salvaje Candy... pareciera que estás desquitándote por algo...

-Tranquila Eliza, no seas cobarde, no es mi ética lastimar por gusto. Pero si tú lo prefieres, puedo dejar toda esa tierra acumulada en las heridas a riesgo de que se te infecten... como tú quieras.

-Está bien, límpialo.

-Me parece que a tu petición le falta algo Eliza...

-Límpialo por favor Candy...

-Así está mucho mejor.

 ** _Después de tallar con gasas y aplicar más de esa sustancia olorosa en mi rostro, por fin pude quedarme a solas en mi habitación._**  
 ** _Me miré al espejo y vi a una mujer diferente reflejada en él, no sólo por los horribles raspones que me había hecho, algo en el interior cambió._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-¿Cómo está tu amiga Candy?

-¡Ah señorita Pony, Hermana María! ya está mejor, fueron sólo raspones sin importancia...

-Candy, qué orgullo que seas una mujer tan preparada y útil a tus semejantes.

-Gracias hermana María. Es lo que amo de mi profesión, poder ayudar al momento a cualquiera.

-Sobre todo si son tus amigas, como esa chica, ¿verdad Candy?

 ** _Quise contarles lo odiosa y cruel que había sido Eliza conmigo, a punto estuve de platicarles todas las fechorías que me había hecho desde que me llevaron a casa de los Leagan y me tiraron esa cubeta de agua sobre mi cabeza, hasta cuando logró con sus intrigas meternos en problemas en el colegio a mi y a mi Terry..._**

 ** _Pero me detuve, si lo que estaba pensando era cierto, podría hasta llegar a ser la mujer de Tom y yo no quería predisponerlas hacia ella._**

-Sí, sobre todo eso, cuando son mis amigas ¡hasta el día de mi boda las atiendo!

 ** _Les dije guiñando el ojo._**

-Hablando de amigas Candy, Annie está muy cambiada... estamos tristes la señorita Pony y yo... y no es porque no nos haya tomado en cuenta para asistir a su boda, ni siquiera nos ha venido a saludar...

-¡Annie, es verdad! Ella... no pudo invitarlas aunque lo deseaba mucho; su madre no estuvo de acuerdo. A estas alturas la señora Britter no quiere que se sepa que Annie es hija adoptiva. Annie sufrió mucho por esa decisión, por favor discúlpenla.

-Te creemos Candy, pero hoy no está su madre presente en tu boda y aún así no nos ha dirigido la palabra.

 ** _Quise justificarla, pero era verdad; Annie había quedado de disculparse y más bien estaba yo haciéndolo por ella._** _ **¿Annie donde estás?**_

-No te preocupes ya por eso Candy, nosotras somos felices por verte realizada hija. Te has casado el día de hoy, eres una gran enfermera, serás pronto una gran madre...

-Sí Candy, nos vamos muy contentas de saber que nuestra dulce niña aventurera y valiente es una maravillosa persona. Nos retiramos Candy, ya ha venido el carruaje de los Steven por nosotros.

-Gracias por la invitación y gracias de nuevo a tu marido por todas nuestras ropas.

-Sí Candy, Terry fue con su madre por todos nosotros y nos llevaron a las mejores tiendas de Michigan para comprarnos ropas... es un gran hombre hija.

-Si señorita Pony, lo es... ¡Cuidense mucho, nos veremos pronto!

 ** _Les di un fuerte abrazo, deseando que esas palabras fueran ciertas, pues viviendo en Nueva York, podría demorarme en regresar._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Candy, te he estado buscando por todos lados, ¿dónde te metiste?

-Estuve en la habitación de Eliza, sufrió una caída y curé sus raspones. ¿Qué pasa Terry?

-Es Annie, Candy...

-¿Annie? ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Se ha sentido mal y fue necesario llevarla a una clínica cercana, tenía mucho dolor en el vientre... Archie está muy preocupado, Stear y Patty ya están allá con ellos. ¿Quieres que vayamos Candy?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

 ** _La busqué por todos los jardines y mi última opción era su habitación. Toqué a su puerta._**

-¿Si?

-Kate, soy yo Will...

 ** _Aunque no era adecuado estar llamándola en su habitación, nadie me vio entrar a casa a buscarla. No me contestó, pero abrió la puerta._**

-No es apropiado que haya venido a buscarte, discúlpame, sólo quiero saber qué tienes, vamos afuera a hablar Kate...

-¿Desde cuándo crees tú William Andley que me importa lo apropiado?

 ** _Me tomó de las manos y jalándome hacia ella me hizo entrar al cuarto._** ** _Cerró la puerta con llave y acercándose a mi, me empujó a la cama._**

 ** _Se subió sobre mí y comenzó a bajar los delgados tirantes de su vaporoso vestido._**

 ** _No llevaba ropa interior a excepción de una pantaleta de sensual encaje._**

 ** _Tragué saliva y sentí como mi rostro seguramente se tornaba rojo al ver sus preciosos senos desnudos justo frente a mis ojos, muy cerca de mi rostro, podía oler el dulce aroma de su piel..._**

 ** _No supe en qué momento me quité el saco y a dónde lo arrojé, mientras ella desabotonaba mi camisa y yo seguía haciendo lo propio con el pantalón, los zapatos y todo lo que estorbara para sentir su calor sobre mi._**

 ** _Es una diosa... Es una mujer perfecta que ha despertado mi instinto en cuestión de segundos._**

 ** _Ella me contempla con sus ojos curiosos mientras estoy de pie frente a ella. Ladea su cabeza y con sus suaves manos recorre mis hombros, mi pecho, baja a mi abdomen y llega hasta las zonas más sensibles de mi cuerpo..._**

 ** _Ahí se detiene, en mi firmeza que ya siente una ansia desenfrenada por ser abrazada, estrujada en el interior de ella... me acaricia completo, me masajea y sólo consigue que mis deseos por hacerla mía se eleven hasta el cielo._**

-Kate... ¿qué pasa si nos buscan?

-Albert, no pienses en eso...

-Espera, me llamaste Albert...

-Así te llamas...

-Pero tú me dices Will...

-Y si te llamo Albert... ¿te acuerdas de alguien más?...

 ** _Decía mientras me sentaba en la orilla de la cama y subía de nuevo sobre mi._**

-No... no Kate...

-Dime una cosa Albert... ¿ella fue tu mujer?

-¿Te refieres a Candy?

-Interesante respuesta Albert, o sea que hubo alguien más a parte de Candy...

 ** _El placer de sentir sus manos recorriendo mis partes íntimas, el roce de sus senos con mis labios y mi lengua... sentir como lentamente_** **_hacía contacto con su húmedo y cálido interior... me hacía perder la razón y sin querer podría decirle todo lo que quisiera saber, todo lo que me preguntara en ese momento..._**

 ** _Me estaba perdiendo en el impetuoso deseo que me nublaba el pensamiento, aunque a ella parecía no importarle, parecía querer saber a toda costa lo que había pasado con Candy, como si solo estuviese aprovechando ese momento íntimo entre nosotros para hacerme confesar cualquier cosa._**

-Acabas de aceptar que has estado con alguien más aparte de Candy...

-No, no es así, nunca he estado con Candy, eso jamás, sólo nos besamos una vez... Pero Kate, olvida eso, quiero hacerte mía, aquí, ya mismo. Mujer mira cómo me tienes, no pienses nada más...

-¿Con quién más estuviste William?

-¡Vaya, pues!

 ** _Contesté molesto mientras me separaba de su cuerpo, me quedé sentado al borde de la cama y de a poco fui recuperando la calma_**.

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo Kate? ¿En verdad quieres conocer a detalle todas mis correrías y las aventuras que he tenido al ser un hombre libre? Pues bien, la lista podría ser bastante larga... ya que te gusta jugar al detective, te contaré solamente la mas reciente... estuve con mi asistente, hace... apenas unos días, no quería decirlo, un caballero no debería hablar de estas cosas; pero vaya, te gusta indagar ¿no es así? Pues ahí lo tienes...

 ** _El rostro de ella se transformó, se notaba triste, seria, molesta, todo eso junto... yo había comenzado a vestirme de nuevo._**

-¡William, no te vayas, espera! es que, no quise que su recuerdo estuviera presente siempre... ahora me entero que hasta con tu asistente...

-Su recuerdo no tiene nada que ver contigo y conmigo Kate. Si no estás segura de quererme y aceptarme como soy, con mis deficiencias, con mi pasado, sin estar queriendo saber todo lo que hice y con quién lo hice, tal vez lo mejor sea replantear nuestra situación. Aún no hemos hecho nada que sea definitivo.

Piénsalo preciosa...

 ** _Salí de su habitación con mi camisa abierta, mi saco y zapatos en mano y el cabello desaliñado._**

 ** _Según yo llegaría a mi habitación sin problema, ya que estaba a sólo unos metros de distancia del de Kate. Al girarme hacia el pasillo Candy y Terry estaban detrás de mi..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Doctor, dígame qué tiene, ¿por qué esos dolores?, ¿por qué el sangrado?

-Calma señor Cornwell, necesitará fuerzas y calma, su esposa por la sintomatología que presenta está en grave riesgo de presentar un aborto.

Es muy delicado lo que voy a decirle, pero hay muchas posibilidades de que ésta gestación no llegue a término, ella se encuentra en extremo delicada de salud.

-Haga hasta lo imposible, se lo suplico, no podemos perder a ese bebé, ¡no lo soportaríamos!

-Eso estamos haciendo señor Cornwell, por lo tanto le informo que ella se quedará hospitalizada de aquí hasta el término de su embarazo. Deberá mantener un reposo estricto y absoluto, es decir, no podrá levantarse de cama ni para ir al baño, utilizaremos cómodos para ese propósito. El aseo de ella será en cama, por ningún motivo, escuche bien lo que le digo, por ningún motivo puede ella ponerse de pié o perderá a su hijo.

-¿Tan grave está?

-Y puede empeorar, pero haremos como usted dice, hasta lo imposible...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Candy!

-¡Albert!

-Yo...

 ** _Te ruborizaste al encontrarme en esa bochornosa escapada del cuarto de Kate. Giraste la mirada para evitar mi torso desnudo y Terry me miraba justo como ese día que salí de la ducha en nuestro departamento._**

 ** _Sólo que ahora eran muy distintas las circunstancias..._**

-Sólo venimos a avisarte Albert, Annie está en la clínica, tiene dolores muy fuertes en el vientre y al parecer un sangrado, nosotros vamos para allá.

-Espérenme dos minutos, ¡me voy con ustedes!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Al llegar a la clínica, Archie nos explicó detalladamente lo que el médico le informó._**

 ** _Me acerqué al doctor y le dije ser hermana de Annie y también enfermera, me explicó todo el procedimiento y cuidado que se realizaría con ella._**

 ** _Annie necesitaría una persona las 24 horas del día para su cuidado, yo me ofrecí para hacerlo, aún con la mirada de tigre que Terry me dirigió. Albert se comprometió a contratar a alguien para ese propósito._**

-Entiende Candy, ella necesitará que la carguen prácticamente para sus necesidades, me opongo rotundamente a que tú te hagas cargo, también estás embarazada.

-Sólo quería supervisar sus cuidados, no iba a ponerme en riesgo cargándola... es que no quiero que esté sola.

 ** _Se me permitió entrar a verla, estaba triste, había llorado. ¡Cómo no llorar ante algo así!_**

-Annie...

-¡Candy! ¡Perdóname por interrumpir tu fiesta! ¡Ay Candy, mi bebé!

 ** _Mi amiga soltó el llanto, la abracé y le hice sentir mi apoyo. Le dije que todos rezaríamos por ella y su hijo._**  
 ** _Acaricié su cabello hasta que se quedó dormida._**

 ** _Cuando salí, Terry esperaba ya cansado dormitando en la salita de espera, Archie en otro sillón con su semblante decaído._**

 ** _Le dí un abrazo a Archie y le prometí ir al día siguiente. Él me besó la mejilla y me abrazó como refugiándose en mi._**

-Todo estará bien...

-Gracias Candy de mi vida...

Sus ojos no podían ocultar la tristeza y se llenaban de lágrimas.

 ** _Nos despedimos de ellos, Patty y Stear se quisieron quedar acompañando a Archie y un coche de los Andley ya nos esperaba._**

 ** _Fuimos junto con Albert a despedir a los invitados que quedaban._**

 ** _Al llegar todos se habían ido. Los trabajadores ya estaban terminando de desmontar todo aquello._**

 ** _Terry estaba algo serio, se sirvió una copa de whisky, se sentó en una de las sillas que todavía no recogían y me dijo:_**

-Iba a reclamarte por la forma en que has permitido a Archie abrazarte... no me gustó nada Candy...

-Terry...

-Lo siento, tengo que decírtelo, ahora soy tu esposo y no pienso dejar cabos sueltos en nuestra relación... Te apretó contra él de una forma en que, de no ser por la situación en que se encuentran su hijo y su esposa, ya le habría golpeado la cara.

No lo voy a repetir una vez más Candy, no quiero ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto tan expresivas.

 ** _Esa mirada tuya Terry... por un momento me pareciste el celoso exagerado de aquellos dias en el San Pablo, cuando reaccionabas con furia si mencionaba a Anthony..._**

 ** _Pero me puse en tus zapatos ésta vez... tenías razón, el abrazo de Archie fue algo excedido..._**

 ** _Ya que no había nadie a quien despedir, subimos a una de las habitaciones que Dorothy ya había preparado para nosotros._**

 _ **Entramos a nuestra habitación y al ser nuestra noche de bodas el cuarto estaba preparado de una manera muy especial para la ocasión.**_

 _ **Había pétalos de rosas por toda la cama, una charola con aperitivos, como si el banquete no hubiera sido suficiente, una botella de champagne y dos copas...**_

 _ **Yo no podía tomar champagne, pero haría una excepción por tratarse de esta ocasión especial.**_

-Pecosa... estoy cansado, pero el día de hoy me casé con la dama más sensual, hermosa, bella y provocativa que he conocido...

...Así que, sólo por eso tendrás el privilegio de hacerme lo que quieras...

-Terry, yo también estoy cansada y la verdad preferiría dormir... pero en vista de que esa propuesta de hacerte lo que quiera no me la habías hecho, te tomaré la palabra...

 _ **Te quité las ropas primero a ti, el saco, la camisa, el pantalón... todo salió volando por todo el cuarto. Traté de quitar tu ropa interior pero detuviste mis manos...**_

-Estoy en desventaja Candy... tú sigues vestida.

 _ **Desabotoné mi blusa, despacio, admirando tus ojos, cómo mojas tus labios, cómo me recorre tu mirada sin perder detalle. Amo tenerte tan expectante, tan atento a mi cuerpo, quité mi sostén y mis pechos quedaron libres frente a ti, me acerqué y hundiste tu rostro entre ellos masajeando ambos con tus manos. Besaste mi espalda mis hombros... jugaste con tu lengua como acostumbras hacerlo por cada parte de mi cuerpo, me encanta saber que tus besos tienen el sabor de mi piel.**_

 _ **Te recostaste en la cama para continuar...**_

-Dijiste que ésta noche podría hacerte lo que yo quisiera...

-Y qué es exactamente lo que harás pecosita...

 _ **Lo que hicimos no puedo contarlo, esa noche fuimos demasiado lejos al explorarnos, al tocarnos y juntar nuestros cuerpos de todas las formas posibles. Parecía que la imaginación no se cansaba de darnos nuevas ideas, nuevas posiciones, nuevas formas de besarnos y entregarnos hasta que de verdad quedamos extasiados, cansados... mi cuerpo quedó tendido sobre el tuyo, mojado, resbaloso, agotado... pero increíblemente satisfecho.**_

 _ **Por un momento nos quedamos dormidos y cuando desperté seguía encima de ti, pegada a tu cuerpo, a tu sexo... grabé esa imagen tuya y mía en mi mente para siempre, la luz de las velas iluminando suavemente la habitación. El velo alrededor de nuestro lecho, envolviéndonos como en un mundo aparte... donde nadie podrá separarnos ya nunca...**_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Terry, empezaremos las representaciones en tres semanas. No sé si quieras tomar el papel... ya no será Romeo, ahora será Hamlet... vamos a dejar un rato Romeo y Julieta... por la tragedia y posterior escándalo con lo acontecido a Karen...

-Me avisas si estarás disponible, si no para organizar mi reparto.

-Yo, estaré ahí, en dos días estaremos en Nueva York.

-Allá te veo entonces muchacho... para que empieces a memorizar, ¡no tardes!

-No tardaré Robert, ahora tengo que informarle a Candy...

 ** _Almorzamos juntos mis padres, tú y yo en un agradable y pequeño restaurante del centro de Lakewood. Terminando el ameno almuerzo mis papás se despidieron pues tomarían el tren a Chicago y de ahí a Nueva York._**

 ** _Los abracé y les aseguré que pronto estaríamos con ellos..._**

 ** _Tal vez, mañana mismo..._**

 ** _Giré a mirarte buscando una señal de desaprobación en tu gesto, pero no fue así._**

 ** _Empacamos nuestras cosas y fuimos a despedirnos a la mansión Andley._**  
 _ **Al entrar por el jardín de las rosas, recordé a tu inolvidable Anthony y supuse que ese jardín era al que te referías cuando evocabas tantos recuerdos... por un momento estuve a punto de sentir celos, pero aquella tarde te hice entender que los muertos no vuelven, así que yo tampoco te celaría de uno.**_

 ** _Entramos a despedirnos y Kate y sus padres también iban con sus equipajes ya de salida, sólo que ellos rumbo a Texas._**

 ** _Albert, nos despidió primero a nosotros; nos enviaría en un coche a la estación de tren._**

 ** _Agradecí que la bruja infame de Elroy no fuera tan hipócrita para salir a despedirnos..._**

-Candy, Terry, enviaré sus regalos a Nueva York, pero no tengo un domicilio a dónde hacerlos llegar...

 ** _Apunté la dirección de mi madre y agradecimos por todo el apoyo para cumplir nuestro propósito de ser esposos._**

-Albert, me mantendrás informada de todo con respecto a Annie, ¿verdad?

-Lo prometo, así como también quiero que me prometas que te cuidaras mucho. Te quiero...

 ** _Albert besó su frente y ese te quiero... aghhhh! En verdad me frunció el estómago._**

 ** _Tengo que entender por lo que veo, que me he casado con una mujer por demás apreciada y querida para muchas personas. No podré ir por la vida derramando bilis cada que alguien le demuestre su afecto._**  
 ** _Ya cuando salíamos, llegó Tom._**

-¿A dónde vas bonita?

 ** _¡Parecía que se ponían de acuerdo para matar al marido de un coraje!... ¿bonita?_**

 ** _Candy me miró de reojo y me rendí, ¡ay mi mujer!... no la iba a estar culpando por todo._**

 ** _Me despedí de Tom con un fuerte abrazo y les di espacio para que platicaran, mientras acomodaba los equipajes en el coche que nos esperaba._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Que escondidito te lo tenías vaquero...

-Lo sé Candy, estuvimos juntos en Florida, fui a probar suerte buscando un nuevo trabajo, algo diferente al campo...

-Ajá... ¿y luego? ¿Crees que me engañas Tom?

-Ah Candy, está bien, no te puedo mentir a ti, me fui porque seguían con lo de Dayana, yo no me quiero casar con ella. En Florida conocí a Eliza y me robó el corazón.

-Pues que corazón el tuyo Tom, sólo espero que tengas cuidado. No voy a hablar mal de Eliza porque no es mi estilo, pero ándate con pies de plomo. No quiero que te lastime, te quiero mucho; tú y Annie son mis hermanos, cualquier cosa que les afecte a ustedes me afecta a mi.

Estaré en Nueva York, pero trataré de venir al menos cada mes.

-¡Te quiero mucho hermana!

-¡Y yo a ti vaquero!

-¡Hey Candy! Te veías preciosa ayer vestida de novia, me hiciste desear ver muy pronto a Eliza vestida también así.

-Les deseo lo mejor a ambos... adiós Tom.

 ** _Subí al coche que nos llevaría a la estación de tren de Lakewood para tomar el tren a Chicago y de ahí rumbo a Nueva York._**

 ** _Sería otra vez un largo recorrido, pero así sería mi vida ahora, siguiendo a mi amor, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario._**

 ** _Después de muchas, muchas horas de viaje, llegamos por fin a Nueva York. Al entrar a la casa de Eleonor nos recibió Maggie la ama de llaves, Terry hizo una señal de guardar silencio y la chica accedió._**

-¿Quién es Maggie?

-¡Los Grandchester-Andley!

 ** _Mis suegros nos recibieron con gran alegría, como si hubiese sido tanto tiempo sin vernos._**

 ** _A mí me encanta verlos juntos, como la familia que siempre debieron ser y amo más ver a Terry junto a ellos, sanando tantas heridas del pasado..._**

 ** _Disfrutamos una comida deliciosa juntos; para el atardecer el Duque abrió una botella de champagne para brindar con nosotros..._**

-No soy un hombre al que le guste mostrar sus sentimientos, ustedes lo saben. Por eso mismo no sé expresarlos debidamente.

Eleonor, Terry, Candy, permítanme por favor volver a ser su familia. Permítanme Candy y Terry conocer a mi nieto y disfrutarlo. Eleonor, por favor, acepta ser de nuevo mi esposa.

-Ya te he dicho que sí Richard...

 ** _El Duque se inclinó y apoyado en una rodilla sacó una caja de su saco con una hermosa sortija y un precioso diamante solitario en ella._**

-Pero yo no lo había pedido como se debe mi amor...

 ** _Eleonor aceptó la propuesta mientras el Duque colocaba el anillo en su lugar, justamente debajo del anterior que Eleanor nunca se quitó._**

 ** _Se besaron y abrazaron mientras Terry observaba serio el compromiso de sus padres._**

-Terry, ¿no dices nada?

-Qué quieres que diga padre... sólo espero que esta vez sea para siempre. Si te vuelves a ir te juro que voy por ti a Londres y te traigo de regreso a la fuerza. A mis diez hijos no los vas a dejar sin abuelo...

 ** _Las risas, las palabras de cariño, los perdones, las promesas, llenaron esa tarde inolvidable que en mi mente ha vivido hasta el día de hoy._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya se fue tu protegida William...

-También te vas tú...

-No creo que haya sido un error venir hasta acá. He podido despejar muchas dudas, comprender muchas cosas...

 ** _Yo no sabía ni qué decir, honestamente estos días de su estancia aquí en Lakewood no le presté la atención que debiera haber puesto, no la cortejé, no la seduje... eso me estaba revelando muchas cosas a mi también._**

 ** _Desperté de mis cavilaciones cuando vi como quitaba el anillo de su dedo._**

-Te devuelvo tu propuesta William Andley, no voy a casarme contigo.

 ** _Tomó mi mano y depositó en ella el anillo para después cerrarla en un puño con sus manos._**

 ** _Se acercó a mi y besó mis labios._**

-Fue un placer conocerte. Hasta siempre...

 ** _Subió al coche donde ya la esperaban sus padres y me quedé ahí de pié hasta que el coche dejó de ser visible a la distancia por el largo camino empedrado rodeado de árboles._**

 ** _De todas formas mis negocios con Fred Galaham continuarían en orden, sólo que ahora, cada que tuviera noticias de él, vendría a mi recuerdo esa joven y sensual vaquera, tan parecida a Candy y tan distinta a la vez._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Estuvimos unos días en casa de mis suegros._**

 ** _Una tarde que Terry volvió de los ensayos en el teatro, mi suegro le llamó en privado._**

 ** _Estuvieron cerca de una hora hablando y yo no sabía que pasaba._**

 ** _Eleonor no me decía nada. Cuando le pregunté sólo me miró tranquila y me dijo que esperara a que Terry me contara._**

 ** _Salieron de la habitación y Terry tenía el ceño fruncido. Su padre sólo le repitio:_**

-Piénsalo hijo...

-Lo pensaré, pero desde este momento te digo, padre, que no me agradan sus reglas y sus absurdos protocolos... Vamos Candy...

 ** _Entonces tomaste mi mano y salimos de casa. Subimos a tu auto y te estacionaste junto a un parque. No hablaste en el camino pero al llegar bajaste del auto y lo rodeaste hasta llegar a mi puerta. Me ayudaste a salir y fuimos a caminar. Nos sentamos en una banca bajo la sombra de un sauce llorón. Rodeaste mi espalda con tu brazo y mirando pensativo al frente me dijiste:_**

-Pecosa, mi padre me ha propuesto continuar con la sucesión en el ducado. Te imaginarás todo lo que eso implica... por principio de cuentas tendríamos que irnos a Londres, allá se llevaría a cabo el nombramiento.

-¿Cuando tendríamos que irnos?

-Cuando mi padre esté próximo a fallecer...

-¡Terry! ¡Eso es cruel! Hasta pensarlo...

-Lo sé Candy, son cosas que es hasta molesto estar planeando, pero mi padre quiere una respuesta. Es importante para él dejar en claro que el que lo sucederá en el ducado seré yo.

-¿Y qué es eso del ducado Terry?

-Así se le llama al territorio sobre el que el duque ejerce su autoridad o gobierno por llamarle de alguna forma.  
Después de saber esto, estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no puedo tomar una decisión así yo sólo, debo consultarte pues ya eres mi esposa.

-Yo espero que tu padre viva muchos años más, pero Terry, la decisión es tuya, recuerda que siempre iré contigo... a donde tú vayas, a donde estés ahí estaré.

-¿Entonces aceptamos pecosa?

-Sí Terry, si ése es tu deber y tu deseo, no seré yo quien se oponga...

.

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **MI TOTAL AGRADECIMIENTO:**

 **Phambe:** El encuentro de Albert y Mary, te confieso, comenzó como una idea por cumplir la fantasía de una de las lectoras Mary silenciosa. Siempre me decía que ella consolaba a Albert, que pobre Albert, y pensé ¿por que no? A él le hace falta un escape y ella quiere cumplir una fantasía. Asi que en esta historia el encuentro tuvo lugar y vaya encuentro! Nunca me había animado a ser tan explicita, porque es muy delgada la linea entre una escena erótica bien manejada y una de mal gusto o hasta grotesca.

En cuanto al encuentro. He manejado personajes un poco más libres en esta historia. Más reales. Excepto Terry, porque tengo un público de seguidoras Terrytanas muy celosas de su Romeo. Para mi, en lo personal, un hombre no pierde el encanto por tener experiencias con una o más mujeres en su vida. Pensar que un hombre va a ser virgen al encontrar a su amor y ella va a ser la única en su vida, es algo que es simplemente ilógico e irreal. Me hubiera gustado darle ese toque real a mi Terry, que también hiciera de las suyas porqué no, con alguna Lucero, claro que si, pero si hago eso me odiaran mis lectoras y aquí no se trata de hacerlas sufrir. Algún dia escribiré una historia donde tenga yo a Terry y a Albert para mi solita, cómo de que no, y las escenas serán ufffff,

Coincido contigo en que el camino a sanar el corazon esta lleno de inquietudes, preguntas, errores y APRENDIZAJE, de eso estamos hechos, de tropezar para volver a levantarnos. Asi es el amor. Asi es la vida.

Kate, al ser la hija menor y estar seguramente consentida por sus ya mayores padres. Es posesiva y aunque sus celos e interés son legítimos terminó haciendo que Albert perdiera interés, que de por si, no era suficiente.

Y también, si ella se quedaba al lado de Albert, esa competencia con Candy iba a terminar en muchos problemas y la pecosa ya ha tenido muchos como para agregarle más...

Gracias por tu tiempo, interés y hermosos comentarios. Los aprecio mucho de verdad!

Merci beaucoup...

 **Stormaw** : Tienes razón mi querida amiga en que los celos destruyen hogares. Con semejantes focos rojos ni para qué iniciar una vida en común. Los celos y lo posesivo en ella, aunado a la falta de interés en el... sería un verdadero caos, ¿verdad? Gracias por tus bellos comentarios y tu apoyo incondicional desde que me inicié en esto. Te quiero harto! harto!

 **Jan** : tú eres quien me alegra con tan bellos y amables comentarios. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Terry es único... la verdad es que Romeo se habría quedado sin Julieta si ella hubiese conocido primero a Terry bombon!

 **Nally Graham** : amiguita, tan acertada tú todo el tiempo... no te gustó Kate para Albert y tienes razón, ahi se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa! Besos y mil gracias por comentar.

 **Marina W** : De acuerdo contigo amiga. La asistente de George, prefirió retirarse a exponer mas su corazón. Es claro que se entregó demasiado pronto a el, ¡pero! Todo tiene una razón... ya lo verás!

 **Adoradandrew** : Gracias por comentar! Y si, Eliza tiene que aprovechar esta oportunidad y el corazón tan noble del precioso Tom. Otro la hubiera votado por allá con las cosas tan hirientes que dijo...

Besos!

 **Lizita** : muy certero tu comentario amiga, sólo que en esta historia tal vez ya no aparezca Mary... o tal vez si...

 **Eli** : En efecto Candy le prometió a Albert buscarlo si Terry le falla, pero como bien dices lo hizo sólo por no lastimarlo más. Ella va con todo a este matrimonio, en su cabeza no cabe la idea de un fracaso. Nunca tuvo su propia familia hasta ahora y la va a defender y a proteger como lo más preciado... Eliza deberá aprender a reconocer el amor hasta en los detalles mas pequeños, lejos de las frivolidades y los mimos que la cegaron desde pequeña haciendole creer que era merecedora de todo lo que quisiera.

Me conmueve profundamente saber que te emocionaste hasta las lágrimas al leer el capítulo de la boda. ESTO! Es precisamente lo hermoso de fan-fiction dejarnos transportar a esas escenas que dejen satisfecho nuestro corazoncito con el giro de un final que nos ha dejado inconformes a otro que aunque raye en lo cursi, nos haga soñar... Mil gracias por tu comentario hacia mi persona es el mejor pago que me llevaré tras haber incursionado en éste maravilloso Candymundo. Tú también eres lindisima y súper sensible. No cualquier persona se adentra de esa forma tan especial al leer una historia. Un abrazo enooormeee para ti. Besos!

 **Chiiari** : Si amiguita, ya se le fue Mary silenciosa a Albert. Fue un encuentro de una sola ocasión... pero vaya encuentro eh? Ya veremos quién hace feliz a William papi chulo mas adelante!

 **Sol Grandchester** : Tienes razón al decir que independientemente de que Kate sea celosa, Albert la ha ignorado bastante... no se enamoró, de deslumbró con ella y creyó estar enamorado... obvio, se le pasó rápido. Y por cierto, gracias por que en uno de tus comentarios anteriores me haces saber que soy de tus favoritas. Es un verdadero honor. Mil gracias, y tu también eres de mis lectoras favoritas. Siempre dejando un comentario, jejejeje, cuando no comentas te extraño. Besos!

 **Mary silenciosa** : hermosa, tienes razón Albert debe pasar su duelo y convencerse de que Candy jamás estará con él. Llegará alguien que lo trastornara de tal manera, que se va a olvidar de todo, ya verás! No te me vayas a poner celosa.

 **Blanca G:** Si, es increíble Terry. En cada detalle deja claro que el amor por su tarzán pecosa rebasa cualquier límite. Albert se conmovió al ver a Candy vestida de novia y desear por un momento ser el el afortunado... más cuando la llevaba del brazo y se dirigía con ella al altar... muchos sentimientos encontrados.

 **Guest** : Albert está en el limbo entre que olvida a Candy y se aferra a ella. Ya empezará a soltarla y dejarla ir. La bendita distancia que le enfrió el caldo con Kate, le ayudará igual con Candy. Es difícil porque él se enamoró hasta el tuétano de ella y borrar un sentimiento de tal magnitud a veces es simplemente imposible. Sólo se aprende a vivir con eso...

 **Les mando muchos agradecimientos y abrazos y besos hasta donde se encuentren!**


	20. EL MÁS GRANDE REGALO DE LA VIDA

**EL MÁS GRANDE REGALO DE LA VIDA**

 **.**

 ** _*FLASH BACK*_**

-Es toda la información que tenemos joven Grandchester.

-Con ésto me basta, estoy muy complacido con sus servicios.

-Estamos para servirle, cuando nos necesite de nuevo, con su permiso...

 ** _Abrí el sobre y aparecía el nombre de la persona que recién había hecho una fuerte contribución económica al Hospital Santa Juana..._**

 ** _Emilia Elroy Andley... ya entiendo por dónde va todo esto... en el interrogatorio realizado al doctor Lenard, confesó haber sido presionado por la señora Sara Leagan para despedir a la enfermera Candice W. Andley._**

 ** _Los problemas que enfrentaría el director del hospital serían graves si no confesaba la verdad ya que despedir a un trabajador por un mero soborno traería problemas legales y en éste caso en particular ya que la aludida era también una Andley._**

 ** _El doctor Lenard aceptó todo frente al investigador privado que se hizo pasar por abogado Inspector de despidos laborales injustificados, el cual prometió sería discreto y benévolo en su determinación si el doctor hablaba con la verdad._**

 ** _Con esta información me la van a pagar Sara Leagan y Emilia Elroy, no debieron meterse con mi pecosa._**

 ** _*FIN DEL FLASH BACK*_**

 ** _Mi vida transcurría entre representaciones de Hamlet y mi nuevo hogar que mi padre ayudó en gran parte a patrocinar. Un lujoso y céntrico departamento, muy cercano a la casa de Eleonor para estar en contacto frecuente y poder ayudar a Candy en cualquier cosa._**

 ** _Al terminar una de las representaciones, me dirigí a camerinos. Ya cuando me encierro en el mío, nadie toca a la puerta o interrumpe mi privacidad pues conocen mi mal humor... Jajajaja, algo que en realidad disfruto porque aunque no me molesta el trato con la gente, si no mantuviera esa actitud mi privacidad sería nula._**

 ** _Comenzaba a desvestirme cuando tocaron justamente a la puerta. Tenemos una clave en golpeteos a la hora de llamar que sólo atendemos cuando es importante o hay personalidades afuera esperándonos._**

 ** _Esta vez escuche el golpeteo clave._**

 ** _Salí con mi vestuario de Hamlet aún puesto, pero la camisa estaba mal puesta, pues me la volví a poner con prisa._**

 ** _Era un grupo de mujeres maduras, todas esposas de funcionarios y empresarios neoyorquinos. Entre ellas, vi un rostro conocido... ni más ni menos que la señora Leagan._**

 ** _Saludé a la comitiva de cuarentonas, algunas con ramos de flores en sus manos, otras con costosos perfumes, que siempre agradezco y recibo para después repartirlos a todo el personal del Staff._**

 ** _A pesar de ser joven, estoy seguro que puedo seducir desde jóvenes inquietas hasta las maduras más timidas con la mirada y la sonrisa correctas. Lo he ensayado y perfeccionado a tal punto que me ha llevado a conseguir la admiración de todo tipo de público femenino a lo largo de mi carrera. No lo hago porque me guste andar de rompe corazones, pero puede llegar a ser muy útil, la prueba de ello es que así enamoré a Candy..._**

 ** _Sostuve la mirada fijamente en Sara Leagan, en sus ojos, su boca y para ser más atrevido, en su escote. Le regalé una sonrisa que logró ruborizarla por completo y la hizo ocultar su rostro apenado delante de sus amigas._**

 ** _A pesar de ser una mujer de casi la edad de mi madre, no tendré ningún respeto ni compasión por ella._**

 ** _A Candy nadie me la toca..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Cada día que pasa estoy más y más pesada...

-Y con justa razón Candy, tienes una enorme y preciosa barriga aunque te faltan tres meses para que nazca Terrycito...

-Jajajaja, me encanta que le llame así Eleonor... Terrycito... y ¿si fuera niña?

-Pues mini Eleonor estaría bien...

-Jajajajajaja ¡que bárbaras! dejen a mi nieto tranquilo... no hagas caso de estas mujeres pequeño mío. ¡Yo te defenderé de ellas, soy tu abuelo!

 ** _Decía mi suegro mientras acariciaba mi vientre por primera vez._**

 ** _Me ruboricé al sentir el contacto, el lo notó y retiró apenado su mano. En cuanto lo hizo, una enérgica patadita desde el interior parecía responder su saludo._**

 ** _Me puse de pié y lo alcancé, tomé sus manos y coloqué ambas en mi barriga..._**

-Aquí está su nieto, está despierto, siéntalo...

 ** _Mi bebé pateo de nuevo, se acomodaba y parecía dar volteretas completas en el interior. Richard y Eleonor estaban encantados con aquél momento._**

-Gracias Candy, por este regalo tan grande de llevar a mi nieto, a mi sangre y permitirme estar presente desde ahora.

-Yo les agradezco más a ustedes, porque por ustedes Terry existe y gracias a Terry tengo la más grande felicidad en mi vida; su amor y mi hijo.

-Hola a todos, ¡buenas noches!

-¡Buenas noches hijo!

-Es bueno que llegues temprano, Candy se ve cansada y ya podremos retirarnos a descansar también nosotros.

-Gracias padres por acompañarla.

-Es un verdadero placer hijo... buenas noches.

 ** _Esperé a que tus padres se fueran, en cuanto nos quedamos solos me acerqué a ti para preguntarte que sucedía. Te noté extraño, pensativo, con ese ceño ligeramente fruncido como cuando algo no anda del todo bien._**

-¿Pasa algo mi amor?

-Sí pecosa... pasa que te he extrañado como un desesperado...

 ** _Me jalaste hacia ti y me sentaste en tu regazo._**

-Me excitas Candy...

-¿Así? ¿Embarazada?

-De cualquier forma mi amor... ven, vamos a nuestra habitación.

-No has cenado.

-Tengo otro tipo de apetito pecas, no me hagas esperar.

 ** _Me hiciste el amor tan deliciosamente, tan suave, tan apasionado y delicado a la vez. Terminamos cansados y nos quedamos dormidos, abrazados, con nuestro hijo en medio nuestro, dando pataditas, acomodándose para dormir su sueño de bebé._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Me da mucha vergüenza todo esto.

-Usted olvídese de las vergüenzas, lo importante es su salud y conservar la vida de su hijo. Además ya son seis meses señora Cornwell, ya falta poco.

-Se me hace eterno, sobre todo por la pena que me causa hacer del baño en esas cosas frías...

Estamos preparadas como asistentes de enfermeras para hacer todo eso señora.

Imagine la carita de su bebé, sus manitas, su voz cuando le diga mamá, aférrese a él, háblele y pídale que se quede con usted. Ellos entienden, estoy segura, sienten el amor que nosotras de mamás les damos desde nuestro interior.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Ojalá mi madre me hablara así, como usted lo hace... ya ve usted, ni siquiera ha venido a visitarme.

-No se preocupe por ella, ahora la dejo, porque creo que ya está aquí su marido, ya está bañadita y muy peinada... regreso más tarde para traerle su comida.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Hola Annie, buenos días princesa...

-¡Archie!

-Hablé con el doctor, dice que el embarazo se mantiene estable, le pregunté si es posible llevarte a casa... Dijo que no, que sacarte y el ajetreo del viaje serían suficientes para...

-¡Ni lo digas! Seré valiente y fuerte para transmitirle eso a nuestro hijo. Ya dejaré de llorar y quejarme Archie lo prometo.

-Eso me parece muy buena idea, voy por tu charola de comida...

-¡No será necesario señor Cornwell!

 ** _Dije mientras cargaba yo con el almuerzo para Annie._**

-¡Caaaandyyyyyyy! ¡Qué gusto verte!

-¡Lo mismo digo mi querida Annieeee!

 ** _Archie recibió la charola mientras caminé hacia Annie y le di un abrazo._**

 ** _Platicamos mucho, de rato llegaron Patty y Stear, quien estaba ocupado fabricando una cuna especial con un mecanismo para arrullar de forma automática al bebé en su interior. Al verme ahí de visita, dijo que haría dos cunas, una para cada bebé..._**

-Ni lo pienses Stear ¡mi hijo no subirá a tus inventos!

-No seas cruel Archie... dale confianza a Stear...

-¡¿Tú si serías capaz de poner a tu bebé en esa cuna Candy?! ¡Porque yo no!

 ** _Le sonreí a Stear quien me miraba esperando respuesta y sintiendo los colores en mi rostro respondi:_**

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Cuando Stear sea un famoso inventor y productor de todas sus patentes será la envidia de todos y desearán tener algún invento suyo en su casa con su firma, ¿cierto Stear?

 ** _A mi amigo se le nublaron sus ojos de emoción._**

-Eres la primer persona que se expresa tan bien de mis ideas y mis proyectos a futuro. Gracias Candy.

-Es la verdad. Estaré felíz de comprar esa cuna Stear...

-Para ti será un regalo Candy, a Archie sí se la venderé...

 ** _Todos reíamos y contrario a lo que sucede en otras clínicas, ésta vez nos permitieron acompañar a Annie, para ayudar a su ánimo._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¿Le ajusta bien señorita Marlowe?

-Es incómoda, siento que se me va a salir...

-Eso sólo es al principio, ya verá que se acostumbra.

-Es pesada...

-Si señorita Susana, pero...

-Es perfecta... ¡puedo caminar otra vez!

-Si, eso es lo importante, tenga paciencia, su cuerpo se adaptará al uso de la prótesis.

-¡Gracias doctor!

-Es un placer verla feliz señorita Marlowe. Podré revisarla en unos días para verificar que no cause molestias en su muñón y seguir observando la postura de su espalda y su andar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Sara Leagan estuvo unos días en Nueva York por causa de la inauguración de unas empresas de los Andley en el Estado. Ella venía acompañando a su marido, se reunía con sus amigas todas las tardes sin excepción en un café del centro de la ciudad, ya la había observado en otras ocasiones._**

 ** _Bajé de mi auto, caminé hacia el lugar y aproveché al máximo mi capacidad histriónica para fingir que no la había visto._**

 ** _Me dirigí a una mesa y pronto un mesero atendió mi pedido._**

 ** _Sentía su mirada, pero seguí actuando..._**

 ** _De reojo vi como sus amigas la animaban a acudir a mi mesa._**

 ** _Por mi mente pasó la idea de retirarme, olvidar lo que le han hecho a mi mujer... si la estuviera escuchando diría... ya Terry, deja las cosas como están, la vida se encarga..._**

 ** _Pero de ésta oportunidad de humillarla me encargaría yo... y aún me faltaba Elroy..._**

 ** _Se acercó finalmente poco antes de terminar mi bebida, la miré inmóvil junto a mi y poniéndome de pie, jalé su silla para invitarla a acompañarme._**

-Disculpe el atrevimiento; pero lo vi muy solo y por eso me he animado a acercarme... Supe que contrajo matrimonio con Candice... fue una pena que no pudiera quedarme a tan hermosa celebración. Ya sabe, cuestiones de negocios que reclamaban nuestra presencia en Florida...

-No se preocupe, a una belleza como usted todo se le perdona...

 ** _Tomé su mano y besé su dorso sin quitar mis ojos de sus ojos... no como un caballero apenas rozando, más bien como un bribón mostrando serias intenciones de llevarla a otro lado._**

 ** _Sentí como se estremeció ante mi gesto; pobre mujer, su marido seguramente no voltea ni a mirarla._**

-Y... ¿qué tal su matrimonio?

-Ella está embarazada y no hay mucha oportunidad... usted sabe...

 _ **Dije fingiendo un prematuro aburrimiento de mi esposa y con un suspiro agregué:**_

-Supongo que las expectativas siempre son altas al iniciar.

 ** _Dirigí la mirada a su escote y después a sus ojos y su boca, mojando mis labios lentamente con mi lengua, sin quitarle la vista de encima._**

 ** _Ella mordió su labio inferior, cruzó su pierna por debajo de su largo vestido visiblemente excitada. Con su abanico trataba de cubrir el rubor de sus mejillas, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse delatándose por el subir y bajar de sus senos en el ceñido corsé._**

 ** _Me disculpé con el pretexto de tener ensayo y al despedirnos me apretó la mano sin soltarla. Se acercó a mi oído y dijo:_**

-Podremos encontrarnos de nuevo Terrence... desde luego, con absoluta discreción para evitarnos problemas.

 ** _Aprovechando la mínima distancia de nuestros cuerpos le respondí también al oído y con la voz más grave que he usado para encantar a mi pecosa le respondí..._**

-Podríamos vernos en el hotel Biltmore, pediré la suite... mañana mismo Sara, al medio día, usted sabe, para no generar sospechas, estaré esperándola... su cercanía me vuelve loco, es una mujer... maravillosa.

 ** _La dejé extasiada ante mis palabras, pude ver su rostro ruborizado y urgido mientras besaba de nuevo su mano y me retiraba del lugar caminando más erguido que nunca._**

 ** _Al salir de ahí todavía seguía mirándome y discretamente le guiñé el ojo a través del amplio ventanal para por fin alejarme y subir a mi auto._**

 ** _Lo había logrado, ahora sólo faltaba continuar con el plan, en ese momento me dirigí a dicho Hotel para hacer la reservación._**

 ** _Aproveché tu estancia en Chicago para llevar a cabo mi plan... todavía no estaba convencido de querer llevarlo a cabo, pero por lo menos le daría una lección a esa mujer..._**

 ** _Parte de mi plan era llamar al señor Leagan y darle la información de donde estaría su esposa a eso del medio día, delatar el tipo de actividades en las que gusta recrear su muy sobrado tiempo , desenmascarar a su mujer, sería lo justo para ella... pero no para él. ¿Qué culpa tenía él de sufrir una humillación?_**

 ** _Decidí no hacer tal llamado a su marido, ya vería cómo transcurría mi dulce venganza._**

 ** _Desperté y desayuné algo ligero, me apresuré a llegar al ensayo y avisé a Robert que tendría algo importante que hacer al medio día. Regresaría más tarde para continuar en los ensayos._**

 ** _No podía dejar de sentir nervios... ¿qué haría? muchas veces en mi soltería y ante el constante acecho de damas maduras me imaginé estando con alguna de ellas, pero de estarlo imaginando a provocar a una de verdad hay mucha distancia de por medio._**

 ** _Llegué al hotel cerca de las 11:30 am, confirmé la reservación y me dirigí a la suite. Esperé nervioso sentado en la orilla de la cama, cuando escuché que llamaban despacio a la puerta, abrí y era ella, entró nerviosa, tartamudeaba un poco al saludarme._**

 ** _Aunque acercarme a esa mujer no era para nada agradable, tenía que hacerle creer lo deseable y atractiva que me parecía._**

-Estoy nerviosa...

-No tienes por qué estarlo Sara... somos adultos, sabemos lo que hacemos y por si fuera poco, ambos lo deseamos...

 ** _Me acerqué a ella por la espalda y bajé el cierre de su vestido, el cual cayó al piso, ella giró para encontrarse frente a mi y acarició mi rostro con sus manos. Se acercó despacio para buscar un beso, pero la esquivé magistralmente al ir detrás de ella nuevamente para quitar su sostén. Ella fue hacia las ventanas y corrió las cortinas para disminuir la entrada de luz al lugar._**

 ** _Se desnudó por completo y le pedí que se recostara en la cama, cuando lo hizo le dije:_**

-Es una pena que usted que dice llamarse dama haya hecho hasta lo imposible por quitarle su trabajo a una noble y trabajadora enfermera que a diferencia de usted, sí es una dama... ojalá pudiera usted aprenderle algo a ella.

Por cierto, el día de mi boda, su hija sufrió un accidente y la enfermera que usted exigió despedir del hospital fue quien atendió las heridas de Eliza, muy a mi pesar por cierto, dado que ustedes no merecen consideraciones de ningún tipo.

 ** _La mujer para ese momento ya se cubría nerviosa con lágrimas en los ojos su cuerpo humillado._**

-Sepa usted que sólo porque soy un caballero no comentaré nada de lo poco atractiva que se mantiene señora. Sería admitir también que tuve la mala fortuna de ver tan tristes visiones y eso me avergüenza más a mí.

 ** _Con una exagerada reverencia todavía me dí el gusto de sonreírle de la forma más burlona que fui capaz. Me dí la vuelta y salí del hotel._**

 ** _No me quedé satisfecho con lo que hice, me sentí un tanto ruin... Pero de alguna forma quería que supiera que Candy no está sola, mi pecosa me tiene a mí y lo que le hagan a ella, me lo hacen a mí._**

 ** _Al pensar en lo que haría a la bruja de Elroy, llegó la cordura... ¡basta Terry!, la voz de mi Pecosa resonó en mi mente... con eso fue suficiente para pagar por las dos._**

 ** _Hecho ésto me encaminé al ensayo..._**

-¿Ya se retira madame?

 _ **Le preguntaron en recepción a Sara Leagan, ella salió sin responder caminando cabizbaja, sus ojos irritados denotaban que había llorado, se sentía humillada y despreciada.**_

 _ **Al salir coincidió con un grupo de personas, todos ellos elegantes caballeros y empresarios que entraban al edificio. Uno de ellos la tomó por el brazo...**_

-¿Sara? ¿Qué haces aquí?...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Trabajaba en mi laboratorio haciendo apuntes para un nuevo invento. Llegaban las ideas a borbotones y lo que hago para no dejar pasar nada es correr a anotar todo._**

 ** _Llegó Patty a buscarme y me acompañó un buen rato, terminó por aburrirse y se acercó a mi..._**

-Alistear... ¿te falta mucho?

-No mi amor, unas dos ideas más ¡y ya está!

-Es que dijiste que iríamos a comer...

-Perdón Patty, lo olvidé... pero ya vamos...

-¡Stear! ¡Steeeear!

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

 ** _Sólo alcancé ver a mi hermano manoteando hacia mi y algo gritó sobre su hijo..._**

-¡Stear! ¡Deja eso y vamos!

 ** _Corrimos hacia el coche, pero Archie ya se había ido._**

 ** _Más tarde, cuando llegamos a la clínica, Annie ya tenía en sus brazos a una saludable niña. Su pelo rubio cenizo, como el padre. Los ojos no pude apreciarlos bien, los mantuvo cerrados todo el tiempo._**

 ** _Es hermosa mi sobrina..._**

-¡Su cuna ya está lista!

 ** _Dije en voz alta y con gran emoción al imaginarla mientras el mecanismo automático la arrulla, al mismo tiempo que se activa una caja de música integrada._**

 ** _Esta vez, no se burlaron de mi. Todos estábamos muy contentos por la llegada de Stephanie Cornwell-Britter._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Recibí un telegrama de Chicago..._**

-¡Teerryyyy! ¡Annie ya tuvo su bebé! ¡Es una niña! ¡Urraaaaaaa!

-Qué gusto pecosa... te diría que fuéramos a verla, pero no creo que sea conveniente que viajes ya en estos momentos, también nuestro hijo está por llegar.

-Exacto Terry, imagínate que a medio viaje en el tren se le ocurra nacer... ya no puedo exponerme, los veremos después.

 ** _Esa noche ya no pude dormir, una punzada terrible me recorría la espalda y llegaba a mis caderas._**

 ** _Te percataste de mis malestares y encendiste una lámpara._**

-Candy, ¿estás bien?

-Sí Terry, sólo que de vez en cuando me empieza una fuerte punzada que me quita el sueño. Trataré de dormir, esto es normal...

-No es normal Candy...

-Sí lo es, cuando el cuerpo de la madre se está preparando para traer un bebé al mundo.

-¿Quieres que te lleve al hospital?

-No Terry, tranquilo amor... aún falta.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente salí a caminar de tu mano, llegamos a la casa de tus padres para informarles lo que estaba pasando._**

 ** _Tu papá daba brincos de gusto y te abrazaba, creo que jamás imaginé verlo de esa manera. Eleonor me abrazó y me dijo:_**

-Se fuerte princesa. Tú como enfermera sabes lo que va a pasar, pero será muy distinto cuando la que esté dando a luz seas tú. Estaremos contigo ¡En todo momento mi Candy hermosa!

-Gracias Eleonor, por ser la madre no sólo de Terry, también mía.

 ** _No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, a mitad del día los dolores ya eran más fuertes, mi vientre se endurecía y ahora ya estaba segura de que esto eran las contracciones._**

 ** _Acudimos al hospital, Terry me bajó cargada del auto._**

 ** _Lo que ocurrió después fue un milagro. En mi profesión como enfermera participé en cientos de partos, pero ser yo quien estaba en esta ocasión dando a luz a una nueva vida fruto del amor entre Terry y yo, era... algo maravilloso._**

 ** _De pronto mi ser se abrió en medio de uno de los dolores más fuertes que había sentido, pero también el más gratificante._**

 ** _Escuché el llanto fuerte del hermoso y diminuto ser que ya era parte de mí, más que nadie en este mundo._**

-Felicidades señora Grandchester... es un varoncito muy fuerte...

 ** _La enfermera me entregó a mi niño._**

 ** _No podía dejar de mirarlo, como tampoco puedo explicar hasta que punto pude llegar a amarlo con el sólo hecho de tenerlo ya en mis brazos y saber que es parte de esa persona que amo y parte de mi._**

 ** _Me llevaron a mi cuarto de hospitalización con mi bebé en brazos, dos enfermeras me ayudaban a colocarlo de forma adecuada frente a mi seno para alimentarlo._**

 ** _Yo estaba maravillada, enamorada de la vida por ser tan buena conmigo._**

 ** _No podía creer el tamaño de sus manitas, su boquita pegada a mi seno alimentándose. El calor de su cuerpecito junto al mío. ¡Dios, éste es el mejor regalo que puedes dar a una mujer!_**

 ** _Terry entró al cuarto para ver por primera vez a su bebé._**

 ** _Sus ojos no se despegaban de él. La sonrisa que vi formarse en sus labios no la conocía hasta hoy. Terry lloraba de alegría y tomó una de sus manitas, la cual se aferró a su dedo con fuerza._**

-Candy, este hombrecito es muy fuerte, se parece a ti.

 ** _Mi bebé al escuchar la voz de su padre, se despegó de mi pecho y volteó a verlo como buscándolo con sus bien abiertos y hermosos ojos zafiros..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Ahora, mis queridas lectoras, espero que recuerden el secreto que guardaba Terry. Si bien, es algo que no confesará tal vez nunca a Candy, pues no es nada correcto lo que hizo, también fue darle un escarmiento a Sara Leagan de que no es ella quien puede humillar y menospreciar a los demás.**

 **Este es el secreto de Terry. Espero tal vez una lluvia de tomatazos como dicen algunas autoras.**

 **Cuidense muchísimo y besos a todas ustedes a la distancia!**


	21. EL PARECIDO ES INDUDABLE

**EL PARECIDO ES INDUDABLE...**

 **.**

 ** _Las noches junto a nuestro bebé fueron de desvelos al principio, cuando despertaba a cada momento para comer o ser cambiado de pañal._**  
 ** _Terry quería dormir con nosotros, pero unas marcadas ojeras se empezaron a formar en su rostro y se empezaba a notar un profundo cansancio en él, que le hacía bostezar durante el día._**

 ** _Así que optamos por prepararle otra habitación en lo que nuestro pequeño regularizaba su sueño._**  
 ** _Mis suegros asistían todos los días a verlo._**

 ** _Richard se volvió un experto en dormirlo en sus brazos y Eleonor se encargaba de cuidarlo cuando el sueño me vencía por el agotamiento._**

 ** _Pasó muy pronto el tiempo... entre pañales, desvelos, los primeros dientes, los primeros pasitos. Aprendió a hablar y cuando lo hizo ya estaba esperando a mi segundo hijo._**

 ** _Terry, Jacob y yo éramos ya una familia y pronto se unió a nosotros una hermosa bebé: Reneé._**

 ** _El cabello castaño oscuro como el de su padre, los ojos de él, los gestos de él y además su carácter y decisión para todo._**  
 ** _Jacob era más tranquilo, siempre fue más apasible en su temperamento, pero también tenía una energía desbordante y heredó mi afición por trepar árboles._**

 ** _Nuestra vida transcurría en una constante alegría, en raras ocasiones discutíamos Terry y yo. Más raras eran todavía las peleas fuertes que llegamos a sostener, como cuando me confesó humillar a Sara Leagan, haciéndole creer que estaría con ella y dejándola desnuda y humillada en un cuarto de hotel. Ese día lo abofeteé y me fui del departamento con Jacob en brazos a la casa de Eleonor. A excepción de esos momentos nuestra familia estaba llena de amor y de lujos también, gracias al trabajo de mi esposo y también a los mimos a que nos tenía acostumbrados el Duque, mi suegro._**

 ** _Disfrutábamos de viajes a Inglaterra y Escocia, pasábamos largas temporadas con Eleonor y Richard, ya que amaban consentir a sus nietos. Sólo regresábamos cuando Terry tenía llamado para hacer nuevas obras de teatro y giras._**

 ** _Hacía visitas cada año al hogar de Pony. Estaba en Londres cuando me llegó un telegrama de Annie, avisándome que la señorita Pony había fallecido. Mi corazón se rompió al estar consciente que ni aún embarcándome de regreso a América ese mismo día alcanzaría a decirle por última vez cuánto la quise o lo importante que fue para mi._**  
 ** _Ella seguramente se fue sabiendo que fue mi madre de verdad y que siempre estaría agradecida por todo cuanto hizo por mi, porque aunque no estuve presente en sus últimos instantes de vida se lo hice saber con mis abrazos, mi cuidado y mi amor cada que la veía, más aún en los últimos años que su salud desmejoró mucho a causa de una afección cardíaca._**

 ** _Meses después regresamos a Nueva York de nuevo para un prometedor proyecto, Terry sería "Erik" el protagonista de "El fantasma de la Ópera"_**

 ** _Esta vez mi suegro se quedó en Londres arreglando asuntos legales con la ex-duquesa y sus hijos. Al parecer uno de ellos intentaba pelear el ducado alegando que Terry no era hijo legítimo. Esto último mas bien era infundado por la ex-duquesa que por propia voluntad de Bernard Grandchester, hermano de Terry._**

 ** _Asistimos Eleonor y yo al estreno de la obra, dejé a los niños al cuidado de Dorothy._**  
 ** _De nuevo, como otras veces ya había tenido que escuchar murmuraciones sobre romances entre Terry y las actrices; que si ya lo encontraron saliendo de camerinos de alguna compañera arreglándose el pantalón, que si se metió a la cama con una o con otra; es difícil, en verdad muy difícil escucharlo y aunque yo sabía que me tendría que enfrentar a esto no termino de acostumbrarme. Esta vez, unas mujeres junto a mi hablaban en un tono nada discreto, haciendo referencia al nuevo romance de Terrence Grandchester con Yvonne Sellers, la protagonista de El fantasma de la Ópera..._**

 ** _Por más que sean habladurías y vulgares cotilleos, no deja de ser molesto el que involucren a mi marido en semejantes patrañas. Traté_** ** _de ignorar hasta que una de ellas traspasó límites:_**

-De nada le sirve a la preciosa Yvonne estar tan perdidamente enamorada de él.

-Tienes razón, que puede él ofrecer querida, está casado, tiene dos hijos y está a punto de tener un tercero, lo único de lo que ella puede sacar ventaja es de tenerlo en su cama sin ningún compromiso...

-Ahhh, qué maravilloso disfrutar de ese hombre sin ningún compromiso...

-Pues dicen las malas lenguas, que Yvonne ya logró su cometido. Ella tiene miedo de que la alcance la maldición.

-¿Cuál maldición Ruth?

-Aquella que le llega a todas las protagonistas de la obra que han conseguido ¡llevarse a la cama a Terryyyy! ¿Qué no saben? Primero fue Susana Marlong...

-¡Marlowe!

-Sí... como sea... después Karen Kleiss, que hasta envenenada resultó por él, ¡pero claro! Como tiene grandes influencias lo perdonaron y culparon a una inocente mujer para concluir el caso...

-¡Es cierto! ¡La llevaron a la silla eléctrica!

-¡Que tremenda injusticia! No sé ustedes, pero creo que no deberíamos estar viendo las representaciones de un asesino...

 ** _Fue hasta donde pude soportar. Sentí como hervía mi sangre y aunque Eleonor quiso alejarme de ahí ya era tarde. Olvidándome de mi avanzado embarazo, me acerqué a la mujer que culpó a Terry de la muerte de Karen y la tomé de su elegante peinado para reducirlo a una maraña de girones de cabello._**  
 ** _Confieso que me quedé con varios mechones de ellos entre los dedos, la multitud que esperaba el inicio de la función se abrió ante el espectáculo que inicié. Me olvidé de cualquier decoro y buena educación y salió de mi la chica revoltosa del hogar de Pony._**  
 ** _La golpeé en la cara y rompí su nariz, tiré unas patadas al aire sin poder atinar a ninguna porque ya estaban dos guardias sosteniéndome de los brazos mientras aquella desafortunada urraca parlanchina se levantaba del suelo con ayuda de las lenguas bífidas de sus amigas._**

-¡Pero qué salvaje!

-¡Quién es ésta vulgar y corriente!

-¡Cómo se atreve!

 ** _No dije nada, decir que estaba defendiendo el honor de mi hombre sería perjudicarlo._**

 ** _Llegaron fotógrafos y periodistas para no perder detalle del pleito._**

 ** _Eleonor me cubrió_** ** _con su abrigo y con ayuda de su guardaespaldas salimos de ahí._** ** _Llegué llorando a la casa de Eleonor._**

-Candy, hija, ¡necesitas calmarte!...

-Lo sé Eleonor, discúlpame, no pude evitarlo. Lo amo, tú sabes cuánto amo a Terry y lo que dijeron esas asquerosas fue... fue...

 ** _Mi llanto no cesaba. Sentía un enorme coraje, una enorme frustración de no haberle roto la nariz a todas las que estaban difamando a mi esposo._**

-Mi niña, mi nuera hermosa. Debería reprenderte por la manera en que te has expuesto tú y a mi nieto, pero no puedo hacerlo... estoy orgullosa de que mi hijo tenga por esposa a una mujer que lo ama de tal forma que se olvida de cualquier recato y buenas maneras por defender su honra.

Además hermosa, no alcanzaron a tomar fotografías y pudimos escapar antes de que supieran acaso de dónde vino el golpe...

Ya mi Candy, esto no te hace bien... sabes perfectamente que estas habladurías son capaces de lastimar el amor más puro si tú lo permites.

Así lograron que Richard me dejara sin importar nada. Juraban que me involucré con un hombre que aportaba fuertes cantidades de dinero al patrocinio del teatro. No te voy a mentir, ese hombre quería sacar un beneficio, algún tipo de compensación de mi parte, pero nunca lo obtuvo, los chismosos aseguraron que me fui a la cama con él... y el resto ya lo sabes. Richard se llevó a Terry y me dejó, por creer en las infamias de gente como la que acabas de golpear...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Te veo muy arreglado George... muy cambiado, últimamente sonríes con la mirada perdida en el horizonte amigo, estoy empezando a pensar que no serás más mi solitario amigo George Johnson.

-Te lo voy a contar, pero no te rías...

-Sería incapaz, lo prometo.

-Bien... he estado saliendo con una hermosa mujer, es... simplemente encantadora, sensible, hermosa además. ¿Recuerdas a Monique mi asistente?

-¿Monique?...

 ** _Por supuesto que la recordaba, pero me hice el desentendido..._**

-Sí, aquella chica que sabía hablar francés, renunció hace algunos años... ¿la has olvidado?

 _ **Sentí como si George hubiera golpeado mi estómago al imaginarlo con aquella Monique... ¡mi Monique!...**_

-¡Vamos George! No me vas a decir que estás cortejándola... no te estoy diciendo viejo mi amigo, pero ella es muy joven...

-Pierde cuidado William, aunque pasaré por alto tu desagradable comentario alusivo a mi edad, te tranquilizaré diciéndote que es a su hermana a quien le he presentado mis intenciones de formalizar una relación. Quiero casarme William, aún no soy un anciano y ella ha sido soltera siempre, como yo... No así Monique, que pudo hacer su vida, la he visto en muy pocas ocasiones, pero conocí a su hija... no le he preguntado mucho a Celine sobre ella, me ha parecido descortés y ella tampoco me ha mencionado nada. Pero estoy seguro que la niña es suya.

 ** _Tiene ya una hija... vaya, se casó entonces... pensaba en silencio, imaginando, recordando._**

-William, cuando vi a esa niña recordé a alguien muy especial, fue algo sumamente extraño... ¿William?

-Disculpa George... me fui de la plática, ¿decías?

-Te contaba que la niña es el vivo retrato de una persona muy especial para mí, alguien... a quien amé mucho.

-¿Rose Mary?

-¿Hubo alguna otra? Por supuesto que Rose Mary... ahora que lo pienso... William, ¿acaso tú?...

-¿Yo que George?

-No, olvídalo... sería imposible.

-¿Acaso yo qué? ¿Qué ibas a decir George?

-Es muy atrevido hacer esta suposición de mi parte... pero si no fuera porque te conozco y porque no trabajabas directamente con la señorita Du Mont, podría jurar que esa niña es tuya... es ridículo lo que dije, lo sé, en ésa época estabas a punto de casarte...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Buenas noches mamá... ¿dónde está Candy?

-Ya está durmiendo Terry. Déjala aquí, no creo que sea conveniente despertarla y sacarla al frío de la noche, afuera ya está nevando.

-Mamá ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Se armó un escándalo y algunos de mis allegados y conocidos, incluso compañeros del staff reconocieron a Candy, obviamente no dijeron nada a la prensa, pero fue grave lo que sucedió... no lo digo por esas mujeres, a mí me preocupa mi mujer, mi hijo.

¡¿En qué cabeza cabe exponerse de esa forma?!

-En la cabeza de la mujer que te ama. Yo lo escuché todo y sólo era cuestión de tiempo... esas mujeres dijeron cosas horribles de ti y Candy no soportó más y se les fue encima.

-Ay mi pecosa...

-Si hijo, es una fiera defendiendo a los suyos, ven, te contaré como pasó todo...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Esto es una casa de locos, de no ser por tí Dorothy que desde hace tiempo nos acompañas y ayudas ya estaría calva o en el manicomio...

-No exageres Candy, lo que pasa es que han comido muchos dulces y si a eso le añades la visita de los pequeños Cornwell, ¡pues se convierte en una hecatombe!

-Míralos, parecen ardillas corriendo por el bosque...

 ** _Dorothy soltó la carcajada..._**

-¡Ay Candy! ¡Deberías ver tu rostro de enfado!

-No es enfado Dorothy, pero algo tengo que hacer, no podré esperar hasta que lleguen Patty y Annie por sus hijos. No es fácil, ¡son siete niños los que están a punto de derrumbar mi casa!

-Y el que viene en camino mi querida amiga...

 ** _Acaricié mi vientre, ya falta muy poco para que estés aquí, bebé..._**

-Tengo una idea Candy... vamos a llevarlos al Parque, ahí podrán gastar sus energías y cuando tu marido llegue del teatro podrá encontrar parte de su casa intacta.

-Pero son muchos niños Dorothy, las dos no podremos solas y yo con semejante barriga no puedo correr por si se ofreciera.

-Llaman a la puerta Candy, voy a ver quién es, con suerte ya han regresado de la feria de Ciencias del señor Stear.

-No creo Dorothy, sólo llevan tres horas allá.

 ** _Mi sorpresa fue enorme al verlo cruzar por esa puerta... Albert, tan oportuno siempre._** ** _Los niños corrieron hacia él levantando sus brazos y abrazando sus largas piernas,_** ** _han pasado los años y Albert sigue soltero. Cuando Terry y yo hemos tenido crisis matrimoniales o peleas muy fuertes he llegado a preguntarme ¿qué habría sido de mi vida al haberme decidido por Albert? Conocí su lado amable, tranquilo, pero también sé que en momentos críticos en la familia o en los negocios ha sido muy tajante, firme y a veces hasta inflexible._**

 ** _Me mira y me sonríe..._** ** _Se acerca a mi y da un beso a mi barriga aprovechando que no está Terry, después besa mi mejilla y se sienta a mi lado._**

-No entiendo cómo no has formado una familia Albert, tienes un encanto increíble para los niños. No pude evitar imaginarte rodeado de tus hijos.

-Eso es porque a éstos pequeñines los veo sólo un rato, no quiero estar en los zapatos de quien tenga que cuidarlos todos los días hasta que tengan veinte años o más.

-¡Qué cruel!...

-Sabes que no es verdad lo que dije, pero Candy, simplemente no llega la mujer adecuada...

-Tal vez si dejas de ser un hombre tan inestable alguien serio pueda llegar.

-Candy...

-Todo mundo lo sabe Albert... ni siquiera has sido cuidadoso. Al principio ante las murmuraciones salía en tu defensa, incluso llegué a abofetear a Lauren Carter en una cena que coincidimos... nunca te lo había dicho, pero entre la extensa lista de amantes que aseguró haberse rendido ante tus encantos dijo que tenías un par de hijos bastardos.

No pude controlarme y me le fui encima, Terry tuvo que detenerme.

-No sé porque, empiezo a sospechar que tuviste algo que ver con el escándalo en el estreno del Fantasma de la Ópera.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Se publicó en los diarios sobre un altercado en donde una mujer rubia embarazada y celosa atacó con destreza y severidad a varias damas del público por comentar entre ellas el gran talento y atractivo físico que posee el protagonista Terry Grandchester... no me dirás que no lo sabias. ¿Fuiste tú verdad? ¡Jajajaja... Jajajajajaja!

-No te rías Albert. Si fui yo... pero no era eso lo que estaban diciendo, eran cosas muy desagradables que prefiero no recordar.

Albert, no me cambies el tema... ¿verdad que tú no irías por el mundo regando hijos así como así? Sé que no es verdad, porque no tendría lógica que adoptaras a una chiquilla para olvidar a tu verdadera sangre y dejarlos a su suerte...

-Candy, te adopté cuando tenía veintiuno... sabes que lo hice también por la solicitud de Anthony, Stear y Archie, además nunca te vi como mi hija... y eso lo sabes bien.

-Aún así, no creo que tengas hijos regados, o al menos eso espero...

-Tampoco creo tenerlos. ¿Tú crees que alguna mujer va a dejar a su hijo pasar hambres o necesidades siendo hijo mío también?  
Yo lo dudo Candy, hasta la fecha nadie me ha reclamado por el pago de alguna pensión de manutención. No quiere decir que por eso no tengo algún hijo, pero lo veo muy difícil.

-¡Señora Candy! Jacob y Reneé se están peleando...

-Permíteme un momento Albert, voy a ver a mis hijos.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob?

-¡Mamá, es que ella no me quiere prestar la pelota con figuritas que le trajo mi papá!

-¡Es mía, ya te lo dije!

-Ustedes son hermanos, además les hemos enseñado a compartir, si se llevan bien y comparten como debe ser los llevaremos al parque...

 ** _Albert que estaba junto a mi, viendo como resolvía el pequeño conflicto entre mis hijos, sonriente tomó sus manos y dijo:_**

-¡Vamos al parque con el tío Albert!

 ** _Llevamos en el coche a los niños al parque que se encontraba un poco retirado de mi casa, estuvimos platicando mientras cuidábamos que los niños no se alejaran o lastimaran._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Era imposible no reconocerla.**

 **Seguía igual, su blanca piel, sus ojos cafe claro, su ondulado y largo cabello castaño peinado en una coleta. Su tenue maquillaje y su bella figura aparecieron frente a mí.**

 **No se había percatado de mi presencia pues estaba cuidando de su hija, una hermosa niña rubia, de ojos azules, de unos seis años...**

 **Seis años...**

 **Su recuerdo regresó a mi mente. Tan vívido como cuando lo estaba presenciando con ella. Hacía casi siete años de eso, lo puedo asegurar porque próximamente Candy y Terry cumplirán siete años de casados.**

-¿Señora Du Mont?...

 **Lo dije con toda la intención, estaba seguro que se trataba de ella, de mi Monique. La mujer volteó a mirarme y su cara se tornó más blanca todavía, la expresión de sorpresa la llevó a dejar su boca abierta unos breves instantes.**

-Señor Wi...lliam...

-¿Cómo está usted? Tanto tiempo sin tener noticias suyas, ¿por qué se marchó sin despedirse?

 **Candy al ver mi actitud frente a Monique prefirió alejarse un poco y darnos el espacio para hablar a solas.**

-Pues estoy bien y tiene usted razón, ya son varios años... a usted no le pregunto cómo ha estado, pues todo este tiempo, según la prensa... ha estado bastante ocupado y bastante más bien acompañado.

-A la prensa créale la mitad Monique...

-Aún con la mitad... hay mucho que contar. No me malinterprete señor William, no le juzgo, un hombre como usted...

 **Suspiró.**

...debe ser imposible de atrapar.

-Tú me atrapaste...

 ** _Cambié el tono de mi voz, dejé de hablarle de usted, esa barrera ya la habíamos roto hacía años y volví a tutearla. Ella hizo lo mismo._**

-Olvidemos eso William, es un pasado que fue hermoso, pero ya no está.

-No me has respondido por qué te fuiste Monique...

-Es muy simple. Mi vida no podía ser al lado de un hombre como tú. Me estaba haciendo ilusiones que me prometí a mí misma no hacerme desde que te conocí y me quedó más claro cuando mandaste un telegrama a tu prometida...

-Aún no era mi prometida.

-No, pero un mensajero de una joyería llegó con un recado para ti... su argolla de compromiso estaba lista. Quise retirarme antes de ser un problema para ti, y antes de que mi corazón terminara de partirse en dos por haberme enamorado de un imposible. Prometí no esperar nada y debía cumplirlo...

 _ **La hija de Monique estuvo a punto de tropezar y golpearse con una banca que estaba cerca. Afortunadamente logré evitarlo deteniendo a tiempo su avance y cargándola. Me quedé embelesado con la belleza de la pequeña niña, George no se había equivocado, la duda crecía en mi pecho, me sentía ansioso, nervioso. Las miré a ambas y Monique desvió la mirada, mi corazón latía con fuerza al tener en mis brazos a esa pequeña criatura que de pronto me resultaba tan familiar.**_

-Quiero la verdad Monique... aunque pienses que no merezco saberla. Ella... la niña es...

-¿Tu hija?

-Perdón que sea tan directo... pero si quiero saberlo, ¿es ella mi hija?

-Sí, eres muy directo... y sí, es tu hija...

 ** _Aunque lo hubiese negado, el rostro de la niña era mi hermana Rose Mary vuelta a nacer._**

-¿Por qué Monique?...

-¿Por qué William?

-¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Ya sé! pensaste que me iba a casar pero no lo hice y ¡eso también lo publicó la prensa!

 _ **La pequeña se abrazó a tu falda y me miró con ojos de reproche. ¡Mi hija! Mi hija frente a mí, yo sin saberlo y ahora, esta pequeña pensando tal vez que soy un monstruo por cómo le hablo a su mamá... Candy y Dorothy también se alarmaron al verme así, Candy se acercó y tomando mi brazo preguntó:**_

-¿Todo bien Albert?

 _ **No pude contestar nada. Mi corazón estaba en shock y mi boca también. Llevé una de mis manos a mis ojos y traté de contener el llanto, yo William Albert Andley llorando en un parque de niños...**_

 _ **Por qué fui tan descuidado y no volví a buscarla después de esa tarde en mi oficina. Ella se fue y yo me quedé tan tranquilo, jugando al novio y al compromiso con Kate, jugando a todos los roles que me imaginé con cuanta mujer atractiva se me insinuó por los últimos siete años y el rol mas importante de mi vida... estaba oculto para mí.**_

 _ **Me sentí ridículo, no podía evitar el llanto.**_

-Albert, si quieres vamos a casa... allá hablamos, ¿qué tienes?

-¿Dónde está ella Candy?

 _ **Pregunté mientras buscaba a mi ex empleada mirando a todas partes, desesperado por encontrarla.**_

 **-** Ella está ahí... supongo que está esperándote. ¿Quién es ella Albert?

-Es una larga historia pequeña... Daré instrucciones al chofer para que las lleve de vuelta con todos los niños a casa, no quiero que llegue Terry y no te encuentre.

-Gracias... prométeme que estarás bien y que me explicarás todo esto, nunca te había visto así.

-Lo haré preciosa, cuídate.

 _ **Caminé hacia Monique que esperaba con la niña, ambas sentadas en la banca.**_

-¿Podemos continuar con nuestra charla?

-Charlando sí, gritando no. Mi hija no está acostumbrada a que nadie me hable así.

-Lo siento Monique, de verdad te ofrezco disculpas, pero trata de entenderme, no es fácil para mi enterarme de que soy padre... ¿Dejarás que me acerque a ella?

-Por tratar de entenderte, tomé distancia todo este tiempo y claro que puedes acercarte, siempre quise que ella supiera quién es su papá... me parece que ese día ha llegado.

 ** _Miré bien a mi hija. El parecido es indudable, es mi sangre, es una Andley y mi heredera directa._**

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Cómo se llama? Deberá llevar mi apellido...

-Son muchas preguntas, vamos a mi casa, ahí te explico todo lo que debas saber...


	22. MADURANDO NUESTRO AMOR

**MADURANDO NUESTRO AMOR.**

 **.**

 ** _Salimos del parque los tres juntos, yo me moría de ganas por cargarla o por lo menos tomar su pequeña mano._**

 ** _Una mezcla entre felicidad y rencor se adueñaba esa tarde de mi corazón._**

 ** _Felicidad por encontrarlas, rencor con ella por habérmelo ocultado y con eso haberme negado la oportunidad de disfrutar desde su nacimiento hasta ahora._** ** _Rencor conmigo mismo por adueñarme esa tarde en mi oficina de su intimidad y no preocuparme por lo que hubiera podido suceder como consecuencia de ese encuentro._**

 ** _Llegamos a su casa y me invitó a pasar._**

 ** _Fuimos directo a la cocina y preparó café, té y dispuso galletas en una charolita._**

-Ahora William, voy a responder todas y cada una de las preguntas que te falten por hacer...

-¿Cómo se llama?

 ** _Mi hermosa hija detrás de mi contestó con su adorable y dulce vocesita..._**

-Me llamo Roseanne Du Mont, mi mami es Monique Du Mont, mi tía es Celine Du Mont, mi abuela es Laetitia Du Mont...

-Suficiente corazón, gracias, deja que el señor y yo platiquemos... por favor.

-Pero, mami... él es mi papi...

-Hija, por favor.

-Yo te escuché decirlo en el parque, déjame estar un ratito antes de que se vaya.

-¿Por qué no la dejas Monique? También yo te lo agradecería muchísimo.

 ** _Ella accedió a dejarnos a solas un momento, la pequeña se sentó frente a mi y me preguntó donde estuve todo este tiempo._**

 ** _No supe qué decir, no quería contradecir lo que le hubiese contado su mamá. Atiné a responder que estuve trabajando mucho._**

-Sí, eso fue lo que mami me dijo. Papá, ¿vas a acompañarme a los festivales de mi escuela? ¿Me vas a comprar muñecas como las de mis amigas? ¿ya no te vas a ir tanto tiempo?

 ** _Estuve a punto de llorar de nuevo, hasta ese momento, teniéndola tan cerca me percaté de lo gastado de sus zapatos, sus ropas aunque limpias estaban algo reducidas para su talla. La sencillez con la que vivían me conmovió al punto de querer sacarlas a ambas de esa vieja casa, en ese preciso instante. Pero tendría que ser muy respetuoso y tener un gran tacto para que mientras eso fuera posible, Monique aceptara alguna ayuda económica, su afán de no involucrarme todo este tiempo me decía que era una mujer orgullosa, una mujer que nunca había estado detrás de algún tipo de interés económico._**

 ** _Monique mantenía todo muy limpio, pero era evidente que con su sueldo alcanzaba para lo básico._**

 ** _Y aún así esta mujer nunca me buscó ni me chantajeó para recibir ayuda económica ni de ningún tipo._**

 ** _Ay Monique, por qué te dejé ir..._**

-Papi te quiero decir algo, es que yo quiero pasar la siguiente Navidad contigo, mi mamá dice que si has estado con nosotras, pero yo era muy chiquita y ya no me acuerdo... Tengo todas las cosas que me mandas cada año, el juego de té y la muñeca que me regalaste cuando era una bebé, ¡voy por ellas para que las veas!...

 ** _Monique, le había dicho que yo le hice esos regalos para mantenerme presente en su vida. Voy a robarme a esta mujer el día de hoy ¡qué noble y hermoso corazón!_**

-¡Mira papá!... la muñeca está un poquito despeinada porque me duermo con ella, pero el juego de té esta completo, mira, ¡no he perdido ni una tacita!... Entonces, ¿si estarás con nosotras en la próxima Navidad?

-Sí hija, vamos a pasar todas las navidades que siguen juntos... aunque ésta prácticamente acaba de pasar, te prometo estar contigo en las siguientes.

-¡Gracias papá!

 ** _La niña se levantó de su silla y me abrazó fuerte._**

 ** _No lo podía creer, ¡Cómo cambió mi vida esa tarde en el parque!_**

 ** _De cualquier forma me habría enterado... tal vez, la relación de George con Celine en algún momento habría propiciado un encuentro mío con Monique y la niña... pero tal vez no, agradezco al destino que ésta tarde en el parque ha unido nuestros caminos._**

-¿Papá como te llamas?

-William Albert Andley mi amor.

-Me gusta... mi mamá me dijo ese nombre; William Albert, pero le faltaba Andley... ya me voy, mi mami quiere platicar contigo...

 ** _La abracé de nuevo y besé su frente, agradecí a Dios por tener entre mis brazos un tesoro tan grande, mi propia hija, ya no las dejaré ir..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

 ** _Nuestro tercer bebé llegó a principios de marzo de 1923._**

 ** _Eleonor y Richard nos recibieron en su casa, para festejar nuestro séptimo aniversario de bodas._**

 ** _Fue inolvidable: Terry, mis hijos Jacob, Reneé y Aline ya en mis brazos. Stear, Patty y sus hijos Anthony y Rebecca. Archie, Annie y sus hijos Stephanie, Allen y Peter._**

 ** _Stear y Archie estaban encantados con Eleonor, como en cada reunión familiar que habían tenido oportunidad de estar cerca de ella, pero esta noche, estar de invitados en su casa era un evento fuera de serie para ellos._**

 ** _Por si fuera poco esa noche también llegaron más invitados: Albert, una bella mujer y su pequeña niña. En algún lugar las había visto antes, sólo que con la algarabía de la fiesta y los niños corriendo por todos lados no podía concentrarme._**

 ** _Todos estábamos felices de estar reunidos y de fiesta._**

 ** _Aunque a la gran mayoría no les quedaba muy claro porqué Albert salía con una mujer que ya tenía una hija, recordé entonces esa tarde en el parque y até cabos._**

 ** _La niña es como Albert, es como Anthony y Rose Mary... es hija de Albert, estoy segura. Sólo que hoy no le haría ningún interrogatorio, ya mañana tal vez... no, mañana él salía de regreso a Chicago, esa misma noche tenía que averiguarlo y aproveché mi cercanía en la mesa para abordarlo en un momento en que nos quedamos prácticamente solos._**

-Dime algo...

-¿Qué cosa pequeña?

-Y ya no me digas pequeña, ya tengo 25 años...

-¿Estás molesta?

-Molesta no, celosa sí.

-¿Por qué Candy?

-Porque tienes una hija y no me has buscado para contármelo, desde el día del parque lo sabes... es la misma niña. Es igualita a ti y a la familia, no vas a negarlo...

-He estado muy ocupado con los negocios que estamos concluyendo aquí en Nueva York. El tiempo que he tenido libre lo he ocupado en estar con ellas. Sí Candy, ella es mi hija.

-¿Te vas a casar con la mamá?

-Así es, se lo voy a pedir en la reunión anual que hacemos en memoria de Rose Mary y Anthony en Lakewood. Quiero un nuevo comienzo en mi vida, quiero a mi hija conmigo, me las llevaré a Chicago...

-Entonces te perdono por haberme ignorado...

-Preciosa no fue mi intención, nunca he querido ignorarte, pero ésta es la oportunidad perfecta para mi de empezar una nueva vida... sin tu recuerdo, perdón que te lo diga.

-Albert, acaso todavía tú...

 ** _Sonrió con tristeza mientras pensativo y algo nervioso jugueteaba con un pequeño adorno del centro de mesa. Evadiendo todo el tiempo mi mirada..._**

-Sí Candy, por increíble que te resulte saberlo, aún te amo y ya no quiero repetírmelo porque esta vez seré feliz, lo sé. En cada mujer que tuve todo este tiempo te busqué a ti... desde Kate, hasta... bueno... todas. Y ya basta, necesito mi propia vida y la haré con mi hija y su mamá, que como puedes ver... me gusta mucho. Creo que es un buen comienzo.

-Eso es bueno Albert, te daría un abrazo, pero ambos conocemos a Terry...

-Tienes razón, no te busques problemas, además tampoco quiero malos entendidos con Monique.

-Les deseo lo mejor Albert... y si me permites darte un consejo, diles a todos que ella es tu hija, desde ahora dale su lugar... a ella y a su mamá.

-Gracias Candy. En efecto, pienso hacerlo en la cena conmemorativa en Lakewood, hoy estamos en casa de tus suegros y me parece inapropiado hacer un anuncio así en casa de ellos.

Los espero en Lakewood, ya hablé con Terry y me dijo que es muy probable que asistan, en este momento está libre, allá haré el anuncio de mi hija y le propondré matrimonio a Monique Du Mont, así se llama...

-¿Francesa?

-Su mamá...

-Vaya, interesante mi querido Bert...

-Es una gran mujer, deséame suerte pequeña, creo que esta vez las cosas irán muy bien; por cierto, sólo tú lo sabes, a nadie más le he informado de todo esto.

-No necesitas suerte, todo estará bien, ya verás...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _A la siguiente semana, estábamos todos en Lakewood. Albert dispuso una habitación para Roseanne y Monique, todos estaban inquietos y aunque Annie y Patty ya sacaban sus conjeturas no les confirmé nada._**

-Vamos Candy, dinos que pasa con ella, tú debes saberlo, eres su confidente.

-Sólo sé que están saliendo y se están conociendo, chicas no sé nada más.

-Ay Candy, la niña es igualita a él...

-No lo creo, conozco a la familia de ella, los conocí en Nueva York, la niña es igual a su abuela materna...

 ** _Todo esto lo dije cruzando los dedos porque dejaran de preguntar, inventé algunas cosillas... Albert dio unos pequeños golpecitos a su copa para hacer un brindis..._**

 _-_ Quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia esta noche en que la familia Andley está reunida y completa. Nos faltan mis padres, Rose Mary, Anthony... el recuerdo de ellos siempre estará muy presente en nuestro corazón, en esta casa, en cada rincón, en el jardín de las rosas. Será mi misión hablarles de ellos a las nuevas generaciones, a los hijos de Candy, Stear, Archie y a los míos...

-Pues te estás tardando William, todos tienen ya sus hijos y tú como patriarca deberías tener los hijos mayores...

 ** _Dijo esto la tía abuela, tratando de sacarle información, no le importó interrumpir el brindis... la avanzada edad le ha ablandado el corazón y le ha hecho dejar de lado tanto formalismo. Desde que conoció a Roseanne no dejaba de mirarla, pero era una mirada distinta, no inquisitiva como acostumbraba, esta mirada era de nostalgia, de esperanza..._**

-De eso precisamente quiero hablarles tía, ahora que estamos reunidos en familia... la niña que ven frente a ustedes es mi hija, es Roseanne Andley Du Mont, ya está registrada como mi primogénita y su mamá aquí presente será mi esposa... claro, si es que ella acepta otorgarme ese honor.

 ** _Albert, tomó la mano de Monique y apoyándose en su rodilla le pidió casarse con él, ella lo aceptó de inmediato y se abrazaron fuertemente frente a todos nosotros._**

 _ **La tía abuela presenció todo y contrario a lo que me imaginé, mientras Albert y Monique se abrazaban y besaban, ella tenía ya a Roseanne en su regazo, la abrazaba tiernamente y observaba emocionada su rostro, sus ojos, su cabello. Con sus manos cansadas acariciaba las mejillas de la niña mientras por las mejillas de la tía abuela lágrimas de felicidad rodaban sin discreción.**_

 _ **La velada transcurrió en un ambiente de inmensa dicha, la mansión de Lakewood volvía a resonar con las risas de los niños, con los brindis, con las charlas de todos. Pronto nos encontró la madrugada y todos se fueron a descansar. Mi esposo tomó mi mano y en cuanto entramos a nuestra habitación se olvidó del sueño y del cansancio e hicimos el amor durante varias horas más.**_

* * *

 _-_ Que descansen Monique...

 ** _Deseaba con ansias volver a sentir su cercanía, su piel, su aroma... y para ser sincero, no era lo único que quería sentir de ella._**

-Tú también descansa William...

 ** _Resignado me fui a mi habitación y me metí a la ducha fría para tratar de calmar el enorme deseo que tenía de estar con ella, más ahora que ya era mi prometida. Estuve tentado a regresar a su habitación sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Roseanne, traerla a la mía y hacerle lo que hace siete años hicimos en mi oficina... y ¿por qué no?_**

 ** _Me envolví en mi bata de baño y salí al pasillo tratando de no hacer ruido. Llegué a su puerta y toqué discretamente y lo más bajo que pude rogando a Dios pudiera escucharme o estuviera despierta._**

 ** _La puerta se abrió, era Roseanne y mis ánimos se vinieron abajo... mi hija estaba medio dormida y se dirigió bostezando hacia su mamá, fue a despertarla y volvió a recostarse._**

 ** _Monique al verme de pie en el umbral se levantó y me preguntó:_**

-¿Está todo bien William?

-Sí... disculpa por molestarlas, yo quería saber si tú... necesitabas algo, agua, té...

 ** _¡Ayyy pero qué estúpido!, ¿qué estaba diciendo?_**

-Sí tengo sed, ese vino tinto me dejó seca la boca, pero no sé llegar a la cocina... ¿me acompañas?

-¿Y Roseanne? Está despierta...

-No, no lo está, ella es sonámbula, ya está profundamente dormida, te lo aseguro.

-Entonces vamos... por cierto, yo también era sonámbulo cuando era un niño.

 ** _Tomé su mano y fuimos a la cocina, le serví jugo de frutas y también tomé en su vaso, ya satisfechos me dio la mano de nuevo y volvimos a su cuarto. No tuve el valor de decirle mis intenciones, pero ella si tuvo el valor de mostrarme las suyas..._**

 ** _Cuando me despedí de nuevo en su puerta, me tomó de la cintura y se pegó a mí. Se puso de puntillas y me jaló hacia su boca. Metió una de sus manos por mi bata acariciándome el pecho. Con eso fue suficiente para tomarla en mis brazos y llevarla a mi cuarto._**

-¿Estás segura que no se despierta mi hija?

-Segura William... aunque si lo prefieres me regreso para cerciorarme...

-No, quédate, ven...

 ** _Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y tomándola de una mano la atraje hacia mí. La abracé por la cintura y acaricié sus caderas, su espalda, mientras abría su bata de dormir y besé sus blancos senos, los probé, me deleité en su perfecta redondez y su gran tamaño. Me recosté en la cama con ella encima de mí._**

 ** _La bata de baño me traicionó, se abrió justo debajo de mi cintura y mi emoción por el reencuentro quedó visiblemente expuesta..._**

 ** _Después de mi amplia experiencia esto no debería ser bochornoso para mí, pero con ella no funciona así. Sentí como me ruboricé y a ella le encantó ese gesto, porque se abalanzó sobre mi y besó, masajeó, aprisionó y se adueñó de todo cuanto quiso de mi cuerpo._**

 ** _Volvió a ser mía, volví a entrar en ella y volví a sentir que alguien de verdad me pertenecía y yo a ella, por algo más que una simple noche._**

 ** _Aunque tenemos ya una hija, puedo notar su inexperiencia, de muchas formas, precisamente la experiencia y malicia que poseo en esto me deja ver claramente que ella no ha llevado la misma vida de desenfreno sexual que yo._**

 ** _No la culparía si después de mi estuvo con alguien... aunque me duele el sólo pensarlo, eso es algo que nunca preguntaré, no tendría derecho a saberlo, yo menos que nadie..._**

 ** _Estuvimos haciendo el amor por largo rato, tratamos de no hacer ruido, pero me fue imposible. La deseaba tanto, la disfruté tanto, que cuando el orgasmo llegó no pude evitar mis sonoras expresiones de placer..._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Aline es mi hija más pequeña, mi hermosa niña, con el cabello rubio igual que Jacob y los ojos y sonrisa de Terry, con mis pecas y con la belleza, porte, elegancia y sofisticación de su abuela Eleanor._**

 ** _Ella era muy apegada a su abuela, no así Reneé, quien amaba ir al teatro a ver los ensayos de su papá y llegando a casa imitaba sus diálogos y movimientos al interpretar un personaje._**

 ** _Aline muy a mi pesar se iba largos períodos de visita a Escocia, digo muy a mi pesar porque aunque yo amaba de verdad a Eleonor, quería a mi hija conmigo. Sin embargo, la pequeña era muy obstinada y siempre lograba salirse con la suya._**

 ** _Cuando creció y fue momento de ir al colegio, se despidió de su abuela, ya que las intenciones de su abuelo eran ingresar a todos mis hijos al Colegio San Pablo en Londres. Jacob tenía 16, Reneé 14 y Aline 10._**

 ** _Terry se opuso y aunque agradeció a su padre por la oferta de pagar las colegiaturas completas de nuestros tres hijos, decidió que se quedarían a estudiar en Nueva York, donde teníamos nuestro lugar de residencia. Ya no vivíamos en el departamento, ahora teníamos una casa no muy céntrica, pero si muy amplia y hermosa._**

-No tuve hijos para tenerlos lejos, quiero a mi familia unida Candy.

-Tienes razón Terry... aunque me hubiera encantado regresar al Colegio San Pablo para recordar aquélla época, es mejor tener a nuestros hijos cerca.

-Exacto Candy... además, siempre pensé que ese colegio era el pretexto perfecto para mantener bajo control a los hijos de la aristocracia, para no tener que lidiar con la adolescencia y rebeldía de todos ellos. Por mucha nostalgia que me provoca recordar aquellos días en que conocí a la mujer de mi vida, no quiero tener a mis hijos al otro lado del mundo, en un colegio de monjas donde apenas y se permite respirar. Quiero que mis hijos tengan otro tipo de formación, que se les permita elegir, que Jacob pueda hablar con cuantas chicas se le antoje sin recibir ninguna reprimenda o castigo por eso.

-En ese caso Reneé y Aline tendrán también oportunidad de hablar con los chicos...

-Sí, aunque ese no es el punto...

-Jajaja, ya salió el papá celoso... Tal vez, si viviéramos allá...

-Pero no es el caso Candy, nuestra vida está aquí en Nueva York.

-Y... ¿de verdad soy la mujer de tu vida?

-Ven...

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A nuestra recámara a demostrarte qué tanto eres la mujer de mi vida...

 ** _Sin importar cuántos años llevamos haciendo el amor, Terry y yo no nos aburrimos de nuestros maravillosos encuentros a solas. A veces es exactamente igual un encuentro al otro, pero aún así el éxtasis siempre llega a nosotros al culminar nuestra intensa rutina en la cama._**

 ** _Nunca lo hemos hecho por obligación, nunca he tenido que fingir un dolor de cabeza, mucho menos un orgasmo. Nunca he estado lo suficientemente cansada para negarme a recibir sus caricias, sus besos o la unión de nuestros cuerpos._**

 ** _He tenido toda mi vida al hombre que con sus encantos me tiene más que satisfecha. Jamás ha dejado de ser atento, siempre ha buscado la intimidad entre nosotros, mas aún cuando los niños están en el colegio, duermen por la noche o nos reconciliamos después de algún problema._**

 ** _Debo agradecerle que incluso en las madrugadas me depierta para invadirme de forma deliciosa con su cuerpo sobre el mío, Terry es insaciable en ese aspecto, es un hombre que sabe usar muy bien todo lo que la naturaleza tan generosamente le ha dotado._**

 ** _Una noche, fantaseábamos con la tarde en que siendo estudiantes nos encontramos en la villa Grandchester en Escocia, en ese cuarto oscuro con un tigre disecado..._**

-¿Qué habríamos hecho ahí Terry?

-Se me ocurría desnudarte y montar juntos el tigre, tenerte frente a mi, pegada a mi cuerpo también desnudo, recorrerte toda con mis manos y mi boca y hacerte mía... justo ahí, sobre el tigre...

 ** _O en el salón de piano en el Colegio, o en el establo del colegio donde nos encontró la hermana Gray, nos imaginamos en la segunda colina de Pony, hasta en la celda de castigo, siempre con las historias mas candentes que después de imaginar y recrear entre los dos, las llevábamos a cabo en nuestra habitación._**

 ** _Alguna vez me confesó que una de sus fantasías era hacerme el amor en el escenario, yo no podía hacer menos que complacerlo, así que lo llevamos a cabo cuando todos se fueron, salimos del camerino a oscuras cerca de la media noche y con una lámpara en mano llegamos al lugar. Terry llevaba unas sábanas y las extendió a medio escenario, me desvistió desesperado y me hizo el amor salvajemente, me besaba y daba suaves mordiscos en mi piel, paramos hasta que ambos terminamos rendidos de placer. Recreábamos todo tipo de escenas de muchas formas y siempre terminaba encima de mí, o terminaba yo encima de él, llenos de el mejor y más intenso sexo, vacíos de energía pues al entregarnos dejábamos hasta el alma._**

 ** _Buscábamos mil y un formas de amarnos, yo ya tenía 35 y él 37 y con la madurez también llegó a nosotros más deseo y más intensidad en cada entrega._**

 ** _En una ocasión fuimos invitados por Tom y Eliza a festejar sus 15 años de matrimonio. Todos nos reunimos en la granja de los Steven._**

 ** _Archie, Annie, Stear, Patty y todos los niños, la tía abuela que ya estaba en silla de ruedas para ese entonces. Neil, su esposa y su bebé. Albert, Monique, Roseanne y Horatio estaban en Brasil por negocios de Albert._**

 ** _Sara Collins como ahora se hacía llamar la madre de Eliza y Neal canceló de último momento su asistencia al enterarse de que Terry y yo estaríamos presentes. Aunque ya estaba divorciada del señor Leagan, prefería seguir con su vida superficial y hueca que le ofrecían sus amigas de la alta sociedad de Chicago. Cuando me enteré de su divorcio recordé lo que mi esposo le hizo, al principio imaginé que el encuentro con Terry en ese Hotel había desencadenado todo, pero supe después que fue porque se involucró con un amigo y socio de su marido en su propio hotel en Florida._**

 ** _Esa noche hicimos una fogata, ya cuando nuestros hijos estaban dormidos, platicamos al calor del fuego, reímos, cantamos; Tom nos tenía aterradas con las historias de espantos que se contaban sobre su granja, añadiendo las que aseguraba haber presenciado él mismo. Terry pidió a Tom un caballo prestado para llevarme a cabalgar por los bosques de alrededor, no sin antes escuchar las risas y bromas de todos los presentes por buscar nuestro momento a solas._**

 ** _Gracias a Dios la tía Elroy también estaba ya dormida, no me hubiera gustado ver su expresión ante tales bromas..._**

 ** _Tenía algo de miedo, por los alrededores a veces se pueden encontrar pumas o en algunas zonas incluso osos, un encuentro con alguno de ellos sería fatal._**

-No tengas miedo, estás conmigo...

-Un oso te puede ver a ti y a mi juntos como un bocadillo... ¡incluso al caballo que estamos montando!

-Acércate pecosa...

-¿Terry qué haces?

 ** _Con gran habilidad giró mi cuerpo hacia él y quedé sobre sus piernas, con las mías abiertas._**

 ** _Terry subió mi vestido con una de sus manos y haciendo a un lado mi pantaleta con su mano traviesa logró tener acceso en mi... Cuando me percaté ya estaba dentro y comenzó a cabalgar un poco más rápido._**

 ** _El movimiento del caballo mientras nosotros hacíamos el amor, incrementaba todas las sensaciones, aunque no era del todo cómodo, si era excitante, diferente._**

 ** _Tuvimos un orgasmo y sentí que volaba, nunca había sido de esa manera, aferrada a él y sintiéndolo tan profundamente con cada rebote. Me sujetaba a su cuello y su ancha espalda mientras él se concentraba en el camino y en sus propias sensaciones..._**

 ** _Llegamos a la orilla del lago Michigan y después de atar el caballo a un árbol, me recostó en el césped y siguió amándome. Llenando mi memoria de recuerdos, de instantes, de sensaciones que aún hoy y a mis años me hacen estremecer y desearlo tanto o más como la primera vez que fui su mujer..._**

 ** _OoOoOoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _OoOoOoOoO_**

 ** _OoOoO_**

Gracias a mis bellísimas lectoras que opinan, las que no opinan, las que me han agregado a sus favoritos y se han convertido en mis favoritas también porque han hecho que me sienta mas especial de lo que ya se que soy. Jejejeje...

Gracias eternas a:

Phambe, Sol Grandchester, Nally Graham, Stormaw, Jan, Marina W, Eli, MARA RODRÍGUEZ, Blanca G, Guest, Mary silenciosa, Ross, Betina C.

Gracias a las hermosas que también me han agregado a favoritos o me siguen...

AmiiMorrigan, Betina C, Briss18, CORAZONMOSHO, Darling eveling, Karla Grandchester A, Lizbeth Haruka, Magda Vidal, Nally Graham, Patty306, Serena Candy Andrew Graham, apy grandchester, carol jeniffer Grandchester, liss69, lively jing, mixie07, Airun Grandchester, AlexaPQ, Graciela670, IQS, Maquig, yadis30, Olga08, Stormaw, prinskasu-chan


	23. EL TIEMPO PASÓ

**EL TIEMPO PASÓ...**

 **.**

-Nos pueden ver, espera, aquí no...

-Es que de verdad me encantas, me fascinas...

-Sí, pero si alguien nos encuentra, no quiero ni imaginar lo que puede pasar...

-Es fácil, nos obligarán a casarnos, y yo estaré feliz de casarme contigo, es en serio, te amo...

-No me amas Jacob, somos muy jóvenes, o al menos eso dice mi madre...

-Te amo desde que tenía ocho años Roseanne, siempre te he considerado mi novia, Tenemos 19 años... mis padres se enamoraron cuando él tenía 18 y mi mamá 16, míralos Rosse, siguen más enamorados que cualquier matrimonio de nuestra familia...

-Sí Jacob, pero eran otros tiempos, además prácticamente soy tu tía, Candy es mi hermana, al menos legalmente.

-Mi vida no salgas con eso por favor, más bien me suena a pretexto para ya no seguir conmigo.

 ** _Cuando ella quería terminar con nuestras sesiones de besos y caricias siempre terminaba diciendo ser mi tía, aunque ambos sabemos que no es así. La amo y si hay algo que deseo con todas mis fuerzas es casarme con ella y hacer una familia como la que mis padres han formado..._**

-No voy a rogarte Rosse. El amor se declara y se demuestra, pero no se mendiga... eso siempre me lo ha dicho mi padre. Yo ya te dije que te amo, sin temor a equivocarme te aseguro que te lo he demostrado, tú decides...

 ** _Me di la vuelta para salir del establo y ella me jaló de la camisa._**

-Quería entregarme a ti después de casarnos, pero no quiero que te vayas; ven Jacob...

 ** _Nos escondimos en una de las últimas caballerizas, nos acostamos sobre la paja, nos desvestimos y por fin tendría entre mis brazos y sería dueño de la mujer que desde niña robó mi corazón._**

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _En las fiestas familiares nos besábamos a escondidas bajo las mesas, cubriéndonos con los largos manteles,_**

 ** _Cuando tendían al sol las sábanas recién lavadas y húmedas, ella y yo nos escondíamos entre ellas y nos besábamos... éramos unos chiquillos, pero desde entonces me gustaba._**

 ** _La gente creía que eramos hermanos. Ambos rubios y de ojos azules, no nos veíamos muy seguido, sólo en vacaciones. Roseanne viajaba mucho, sus padres le consiguieron una institutriz que los acompañaba todo el tiempo para darle clases, pero cuando coincidíamos en Lakewood no nos despegábamos uno del otro. La tía Monique (que odiaba le llamara abuela) nos daba clases de piano, guitarra y ukulele. Resultó que no era solamente eficiente en el trabajo de oficina donde colaboraba con su esposo, en vacaciones pasábamos horas en su compañía, siempre felices, cantando, bailando, aprendiendo a tocar música._**

 ** _En una ocasión, aburridos sin música, sin nadie cerca de nosotros; salimos a dar un paseo por el bosque de Lakewood. La verdadera pasión la empezamos a experimentar cuando en una ocasión descubrimos a uno de los peones con una de las mucamas teniendo relaciones a escondidas._**

 ** _Yo no perdía detalle y Rosse se acercó a mí y metió la lengua en mi oído. Teníamos ambos 16 años, fue en el verano antes de que la enviaran al Colegio San Pablo._**

 ** _Acaricié su rostro y cuidando que nadie nos observara, me acerqué a ella despacio y tiernamente, la atraje hacia mi con mi brazo y pegué mi cuerpo al suyo y la besé._**

 ** _Ella tomó mi mano y corrimos al establo a escondernos, ya estando ahí se recostó y me invitó a hacer lo mismo._**

 ** _Estábamos ruborizados, excitados por lo que habíamos presenciado momentos antes y por lo que ya estábamos iniciando nosotros con caricias y atrevidos roces..._**

 ** _Me subí sobre ella y sin quitarnos la ropa comenzamos a besarnos y acariciarnos. Acaricié sus senos y la besé tan intensamente como nunca antes lo había hecho._**

 ** _Frotamos nuestros cuerpos y nos invadía un placer inmenso a ambos. Rodeó con sus piernas mi cintura y yo estaba feliz de estar ahí, con ella..._**

 ** _Nuestra pasión desbordada fue interrumpida por Dorothy que escuchó ruidos extraños y jaló mi brazo para separarme de mi amada "tía"..._**

-¡No diré nada por ésta ocasión Roseanne y Jacob! ¡Que no se repita! No quiero seguir trabajando para esta familia el día en que tu padre te llegue a encontrar así Rosse...

-Gracias Dorothy... no lo haremos más...

-Por lo menos hasta que estemos casados...

 ** _Respondí al tiempo que Dorothy me dio una palmada en las nalgas._**

-Entonces espérese a que esté casado con ella, ¡haga las cosas bien, muchacho atrevido!

 ** _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

 ** _Ahora, de nuevo en las caballerizas estábamos ardiendo de deseo. Nuestros cuerpos calientes, tan unidos, yo, sintiendo su interior recibirme, abrazarme, atraparme... ya eres mía Roseanne. Ahora podré enfrentar a quien sea, a tus padres, a los míos, a mi abuelo el Duque, al archiduque, al mismísimo Franklin Roosevelt si me quiere exiliar por petición del tío abuelo William..._**

-Me llevaste al cielo Rosse...

-Te amo Jacob... ¡te amo!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Ahora, el tiempo para la tía abuela llegaba a su fin, estábamos todos reunidos pues ya nos habían informado de su estado tan delicado de salud, tristemente acudimos a despedirnos._**

 ** _Después de Eliza y Neal, entró Stear, al salir él entró Archie, después Albert... él tardó bastante con ella y al salir sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos._**

 ** _Albert caminó hacia mí y me preguntó:_**

-¿Quieres pasar a verla pequeña?

-No lo sé Albert...

-Preguntó por ti.

 ** _Incrédula me dirigí a su habitación, jamás había estado en ese lugar... era sombrío, tenía un olor a mentas, a medicinas y ungüentos; me sentía nerviosa, incómoda, triste... muy extraña..._**

-Candice...

-Aquí estoy tía Elroy.

-No quiero dejar pendientes aquí. Ya me voy Candice... no fui buena contigo... No te voy a pedir perdón, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tuve nada que ver con que te despidieran del Hospital. Eliza me contó que descubrieron a su mamá y a mí. Yo no fui Candice, no fuiste mi favorita, pero tampoco te odié nunca, menos al saber que William te amaba como un tonto y que con más inteligencia de tu parte lo habrías tomado a él como tu marido y no al actor... No pude odiar nunca a la persona que cuidó de William cuando perdió la memoria. Te expusiste a las criticas y difamaciones... y...

-No hable más tía Elroy, no le hace bien.

-Mi Anthony también te amaba ¿qué les diste muchacha?...

-Tía, yo...

-Ahora voy a reunirme con los del otro lado, con los que tanto extraño... Rose Mary, William mi hermano, Anthony... A él le diré que eres feliz, que te casaste y tuviste hijos, aunque creo que él ya lo sabe, no sé si lo he soñado Candice, pero he platicado con él... él está aquí...

Adiós muchacha, acércarte...

 ** _Mis lágrimas ya rodaban, no quería que ella me viera así, después de todo nuestra relación no fue unida ni mucho menos amorosa._**

 ** _Me acerqué a ella y con apenas fuerzas en sus manos, me dio una bendición, limpió mis lágrimas y le di un abrazo. Por fin el abrazo que habría podido sanar tantas heridas, despejar tantas dudas desde que la conocí._**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, entré a su cuarto después de que Albert me dijo notarla muy inquieta. Traté de calmarla, pero ya agonizaba, tomó mi mano y me pidió abrazarla. Todavía escuché sus últimas exhalaciones._**

 ** _Al incorporarme, se había ido. Falleció en los brazos de quien menos imaginó, se fue Emilia Elroy Andley a la edad de 87 años, toda una leyenda, un pilar fuerte, solitario, reivindicado en sus últimos años, días e incluso instantes como el que compartí con ella._**

 ** _Tomé su pulso, revisé su respiración, ya no había signos vitales..._**

 ** _La vida no deja de sorprenderme, no pude despedirme de mi madre, a la que he amado y agradecido todo su amor incluso aún ahora que ya no está: la señorita Pony; ella se fue de este mundo mientras yo estaba en Londres._**

 ** _Los días de ayer y hoy, pude hablar y estar cerca de una mujer que nunca tuvo un gesto de cariño para mi. Tuve oportunidad de aligerar su carga y ver cómo ha abandonado este mundo._**

 ** _Salí de la habitación y todas las miradas se clavaron en mi, Albert era reconfortado en los brazos de su esposa, me miró fijo y sólo asentí. El entendió todo, corrió al cuarto de la tía y lo siguieron Stear, Archie, Eliza y Neal..._**

 ** _Se llevaron a cabo sus funerales durante todo ese día, al siguiente fue sepultada en el cementerio de Lakewood, junto a la tumba de Anthony..._**

 ** _Mi Anthony... ¿en verdad estarías presente estos días en que la tía abuela se despedía?_**

 ** _Dejé unas rosas en la tumba de ese joven que fue mi primer amor._**

-Cuando me vaya Anthony, espero verte antes que a nadie. Te extraño...

 ** _Regresé a Nueva York con la encomienda de embarcar a Roseanne rumbo a Londres._**

 ** _En el viaje en el tren, noté claramente a Rosse y a Jacob enamorados. No la soltó de la mano aunque yo iba frente a ellos._**

 ** _No hice preguntas, a la edad de ellos yo ya esperaba a Reneé._**

 ** _Llegamos a casa después de un muy largo viaje y al día siguiente partiría Roseanne a Londres._**

 ** _Terry llegó temprano a casa, cenamos juntos, y ya en la plática de la sobremesa Jacob tomando de la mano a la ruborizada Roseanne, nos informó de su deseo de casarse con ella._**

-¡¿Estás loco?!

-¡No intervengas Reneé! Esto se lo estoy diciendo a mis padres, no a ti.

-¡Es nuestra tíaaaa!

-No lo es Aline... mamá explícale por favor.

-Aline, más tarde te explicaré todo, ahora, por favor tú y Reneé, permítanos hablar con Jacob y Rosse.

 ** _Mis hijas se pusieron de pié y se retiraron a sus habitaciones._**

-Papá... ¿no dices nada?

 ** _Terry se quedó callado un momento, suspiró fuerte y contestó:_**

-Siempre he peleado por defender mis convicciones Jacob, tú lo sabes y no espero menos de ti. Sobre todo por el amor de la mujer que se ama, esa persona, esa alma que está destinada a ser tu compañera.

Si tú y Roseanne tienen esa conexión y los dos están convencidos, no soy quién para oponerme, ni tu madre, ni Albert, ni Monique... sólo quiero que estén seguros.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente, despedíamos a Roseanne en el puerto para embarcarse a Londres._**

 ** _Ella y mi hijo se besaban apasionadamente, Jacob quería irse con ella, pero eso por el momento no era posible. Se arrepintió de no haberle tomado la palabra a su abuelo de ingresar al colegio San Pablo, pero ya había empezado sus estudios como ingeniero aeronáutico y también tendría que regresar a concluirlos._**

 ** _Jacob y Roseanne se escribían todo el tiempo._**

-Mamá, tengo que hablar con el tío abuelo William...

-¿Y por qué la prisa?

 ** _Su silencio me contestó, de inmediato supe qué pasaba._**

-Está embarazada, ¿cierto?

-Sí, vamos a ser padres, ¡estoy feliz! Sólo que, ella ha sido expulsada, pues su embarazo es evidente. Necesito hablar con el tío abuelo, explicarle que la amo y que velaré por ellos, por mi familia...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 ** _Así pasaron los años. Albert, Monique, Candy y yo, disfrutamos de nuestro primer y adorado nieto Leighton, años después llegaron Clarence y Sophie._**

 ** _Mis hijas se han convertido en hermosas damas de las cuales no podría estar más orgulloso. Las dos son hermosas, buenas mujeres y son las princesas de mi corazón._**

 ** _Aline se casó con Anthony, el hijo de Stear y Patty._**

 ** _Mi bella Reneé... ella no se quiere casar, su mundo es el teatro... lo lleva en la sangre. Estamos haciendo planes para ampliar nuestra compañía teatral, ser el director después de todo no es nada fácil._**

 ** _Mi vida ha pasado muy rápido frente a mis ojos. Todavía me siento como aquél joven que no tenía miedo de nada, aquél que podía enfrentarse a una pandilla en la noche o retaba a cualquier tipo de autoridad._**

 ** _Me siento, como el joven impetuoso, fuerte, atractivo que fui en el colegio, aquél que logró que la diosa más bella del mundo terrenal pusiera sus ojos en mi y afortunadamente para mi no sólo fueron sus ojos..._**

 ** _Aún la deseo con todo el fuego que existe en mi ser. Tengo 50 años y no he dejado de hacerle el amor en todo este tiempo._**

 ** _Nunca vi un amor como el nuestro, sinceramente ni el que mis hijos tienen en sus matrimonios me recuerda al nuestro... ojalá me equivoque y puedan también ellos ostentar a su pareja como la mejor elección que pudieron hacer en esta vida._**

 ** _Mi padre ya está en edad muy avanzada y quiere que nos vayamos a Londres ahora que la segunda guerra ha terminado._**

 ** _Mi vida está en América; Mis hijos, mis nietos... no me veo viajando a Londres, llevándome a Candy y alejándonos de nuestros grandes amores tan sólo por obtener un ducado._**

 ** _Hablé con mi padre para ceder mi lugar a Bernard, si aún lo quiere y si no, todavía esta Raymond. Lo importante es que no seré duque, seré un esposo, un padre y un abuelo aquí en Nueva York._**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ya estamos viejos Candy...

-¿Tú te consideras viejo?... nosotros no, ¿verdad Terry?

-¡¿Qué te pasa Albert?!

Los sesentas son como los veinte años, sólo que con mucha más experiencia, ¿verdad pecosa?

-¡Claro que sí! Es más, podría trepar árboles sin ningún problema, pero no me lo permiten...

-¡Jajajaja, Jajajajajaja! Ya me imagino a Candy trepando como cuando estábamos con Stear y Anthony en Lakewood...

-Archie... estamos en Lakewood...

-¡Jajajaja Jajajajajaja!

-Bueno, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera...

-Stear y Patty no han llegado... Candy, vamos a trepar un árbol, todavía tenemos tiempo...

-¡Terry! Están locos, ¡cómo van a hacer eso!

 ** _Annie se llevó sus manos al pecho asustada._**

-Candy y yo nunca nos hemos detenido por nada, ¿verdad amor?

-Ni lo haremos mi vida, puedes estar seguro... ¡vamos!

 ** _No corrimos hasta el árbol elegido, queríamos tener fuerzas para poder treparlo. Primero subió Terry y ofreciéndome su mano lo seguí... siempre fue así nuestra vida,_**

 ** _Puedo encontrar la semejanza entre mi vida y el trepar un árbol con Terry. Él recorre el camino y me guía de su mano y con su abrazo me protege para evitar arañazos, raspones, caídas, si él titubea yo lo sostengo y lo sujeto con fuerza. Juntos admiramos desde arriba el paisaje, el viento acaricia nuestros rostros, nuestros cabellos ya pintados de canas, nuestras manos ya un poco arrugadas. Ambos trabajamos para llegar a las ramas de arriba, podemos caer, el viaje es incierto, pero nunca lo voy a soltar... si él cae, yo me voy con él._**

 ** _Así de cierto, profundo, inmenso y eterno es lo que me une a este hombre._**

-Ay... ¡bajen de ahí por favor! ¡¿Papá, por qué hacen esas cosas?!

-¿Me amas tarzán pecosa?

-Siempre, toda mi vida y aún después de que acabe...

-Te amaré siempre mi amor, mi Candy...

 ** _Nos besamos con pasión, pero también con ternura, ahora es un amor distinto. Todavía a mis sesenta años que cumplo hoy todas las noches hacemos el amor con el cuerpo, con el alma; con las miradas cómplices que tenemos desde siempre, sin decir nada hemos entendido perfectamente nuestro idioma. Me hace el amor con las hermosas y atractivas sonrisas que me regala diario, con su cuidado cuando estoy enferma o triste._**

 ** _Ante la insistencia de los invitados comenzamos a decender despacio, Jacob y Roseanne con mis nietos ya nos esperaban. Aline con sus cuatro hijos y un avanzado embarazo de la mano de Anthony Cornwell y sus suegros Stear y Patty._**

 ** _Tom y Eliza ya tan maduros como todos nosotros._**

 ** _Albert y Monique tan unidos y enamorados como cuando se casaron._**

 ** _Horatio el hijo menor de Albert estaba muy enamorado de Aline, y cuando ella se casó con Anthony, el decidió quedarse soltero._**

 ** _Reneé llegó un poco tarde, esta vez acompañada por un guapo actor inglés... esto me recuerda algo..._**

 ** _Celebré mis sesenta años con mi amada familia. Personas tan entrañables y amadas para mi, como si de verdad hubiese nacido yo en el seno de los Andley._**

 ** _Quién le hubiera dicho a esa pequeña huérfana del hogar de Pony que en su vida sería recompensada por el abandono inicial y sería una mujer plena, feliz, afortunada, longeva._**

 ** _Candice Grandchester, ¡qué buena vida has gozado!... y lo que falta..._**

 ** _Ya de vuelta en Nueva York fuimos avisados del funeral de Robert Hattaway el director de Stratford. Acudimos a presentar nuestras condolencias a sus hijos._**

 ** _En el funeral Terry volvió a platicar con algunos de sus antiguos compañeros del teatro._**

 ** _Terry dejó de verlos porque fundó su propia compañía, algunos lo siguieron mientras otros se quedaron con Robert en Stratford._**

 ** _Vimos a Susana Marlowe, no teníamos noticia de ella desde hacía más de 40 años. Iba acompañada por dos de sus hijos y su esposo quien resultó ser hermano del mismo Robert, por lo tanto era un señor mucho mayor que ella._**

 ** _Sin tener nada que hablar con Susana, preferí no acercarme, ni siquiera por educación me atrevería a dirigirle la palabra, incluso fingí no verla, Terry me dijo cómo hacerlo..._**

 ** _También vimos a Frank, aquél hombre que amaba a Karen Kleiss, iba con su esposa, una actriz algo más joven que él llamada Leslie Dawson. Según Terry ellos empezaron su noviazgo cuando Karen dio por terminada la relación con él._**

 ** _La gente se va y la vida sigue, lo he visto con todos los que me han rodeado, con personas cercanas a mi alma, que al partir han dejado el vacío más profundo, lo he visto también con personas que fueron sólo de paso... al final todo lo demás continúa._**

 ** _Así debe ser, continuar a pesar de que duela, porque la vida sigue, no se detiene y cada día es una oportunidad de surgir, como lo hizo Susana sin su pierna, como lo hizo Frank sin Karen y alejándose del alcoholismo... como lo hicimos Terry y yo, que con nuestras limitaciones y ausencias del tipo que fueran logramos hacer una vida preciosa en este espacio de tiempo que Dios nos concedió juntos. Tal vez ahí radicó nuestra fuerza, en encontrarnos y unirnos para salir adelante juntos..._**


	24. EPÍLOGO

**_EPÍLOGO._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Llegamos Terry y yo a una edad en que muchas de las amadas personas que nos acompañaron en ésta aventura que es la vida, empezaron a cansarse de vivirla. Sus cuerpos dejaron la vitalidad, aunque sus almas siguieran intactas._**

 ** _Primero, mi suegro, Richard Grandchester... dos años más tarde mi querida Eleonor Baker y mi amada hermana María._**

 ** _Se fue Albert a la edad de 89 años, yo tenía ya 81 y Terry 83. Monique solía decir que era de buena madera, a pesar de casi morir de tristeza cuando Albert se fue, ella continuó muchos años más._**

 ** _Tom tuvo un accidente en un tractor y murió a los 75, Eliza fue muy fuerte, apenas el año pasado dejó este mundo. Stear y Patty se fueron a Londres, después supe que regresaron a Florida donde el clima era más benévolo con ellos. Prometí visitarlos pero a estas alturas a veces me es imposible levantarme yo sola del sillón donde me quedo reposando... ya no he sabido nada de ellos, por más que pregunto... nadie me dice nada._**

 ** _Archie se marchó a los 92... y Annie fuerte como un roble, a veces la traen a visitarme o me llevan a su casa._**

 ** _Está arrugadita arrugadita, jajajaja... igual que yo..._**

 ** _De niñas nos distinguía el color de cabello, ojos y pecas, ¡Ya con tantos años encima nos vemos igualitas! Las dos estamos llenas de pecas... aunque Annie llama a los suyos lunares y en ocasiones discutimos por eso._**

 ** _Llegué a una edad en que ser fuerte fue la misión principal para soportar el dolor de ver a los que amé adelantarse en el camino a otra vida, a otro destino..._**

 ** _Una mañana de 1994, cumplí mis 96 años. Llevaron mis hijos, nietos y bisnietos un pastel._**

 ** _Terry estaba sentado en un sillón junto a mí, yo caminaba con mucha dificultad. Terry estaba dormido, dormía mucho. Mis nietos lo ayudaban a pararse para que no se atrofiara su cansado cuerpo._**

 ** _Después de que partimos el pastel y me cantaron feliz cumpleaños querida abuela, me acerqué a Terry, besé sus labios y alcancé a escucharle decir: te amo pecosa._**

 ** _Yo también te amo Terry, mi amado rebelde, si pudiera vivir otra vez, lo haría exactamente igual, a tu lado. Me senté junto a mi amor y una fuerte corriente de aire fresco entró por la ventana haciendo volar las cortinas y revoloteando en mis blancos cabellos._**

 ** _Escuché su voz en la sala de estar..._**

 ** _No miento, era él, su voz llegaba a mi con la claridad con que lo escuchaba a mis 13 años. Es increíble que después de más de ochenta siga intacto ese recuerdo._**

 ** _El aroma a las rosas de su jardín llenó mi olfato._**

-Candy...

 ** _Cerré mis ojos, ¿por qué lo escucho?_**

-¿Anthony?...

 ** _No dijo más, abrí mis ojos y lo vi ahí, de pié frente a mi, sonriendo extendió su brazo para tomar mi mano._**

 ** _Puse una de mis manos en mi pecho, sentí mi latido acelerado, vi a Terry dormido en su sillón, y miré hacia Anthony... ahí estaba, tan claro y tan real como lo estaba Terry._**

-¿Por qué estás aquí Anthony?

-Porque pedí ser yo quien tuviera el honor de acompañarte, aunque todos te estamos esperando...

-¿Acompañarme a dónde? ¿Esperando para qué? Y... y ¿Terry? No puedo irme sin él...

-Si puedes Candy, debes hacerlo...

-¡No! No quiero... no quiero...

 ** _Desperté llorando, mi mano tomaba fuerte la de mi marido._**

-¿Qué tienes pecosa?

-Una pesadilla, sólo eso...

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

-Y entonces mamá, mis tatarabuelos se llamaban Terrence y Candy...

-Sí mi amor, sus nombres están en el libro rojo de empastado elegante.

-Platícame otra vez cómo sucedió todo cuando ella se fue.

-Fue el día que cumplió 96 años, festejamos llevándole un pastel. Platicamos con ella, la hicimos reír, dijo estar cansada y la llevamos a descansar a su sillón, junto a donde estaba mi bisabuelo dormido.

Cuando nos íbamos a despedir, sólo vi cómo mi abuelo Jacob se hincó ante ella y lloró en su regazo. Mi tía Aline lloraba también mientras sus hijos y nietos la consolaban. Nos sacaron a todos y escuché que mi bisabuelita Candy había fallecido.

Sacaron a mi bisabuelo Terry en su silla de ruedas, lo abracé y me abrazó fuerte. Estaba muy sereno, pero su semblante era de enojo, como si se hiciera fuerte ante lo que pasaba.

-¿Y entonces ocurrió lo que tanto cuentan?...

-Así es, yo estaba ahí... y lo vi.

-Mamá es que es increíble por cómo lo dicen, me habría impactado presenciar algo así...

-Pues yo lo vi, y aunque tenía diez años lo recuerdo bien...

Mi bisabuelo quitó la cobija que cubría sus piernas, se levantó sólo de su silla, algo que era imposible que hiciera sin ayuda... caminó hacia la sala donde aún estaba mi abuela, se quedó de pié frente a la ventana y dijo con voz fuerte y clara:

-Sí, pecosa, prefiero irme contigo... siempre iré contigo mi amor.

Después de eso mi bisabuelo Terrence se desvaneció y también dejó de vivir... Se fueron juntos...

-¡Mami, no llores!

-Jeremy, Paula, lloro y seguiré llorando cada que recuerde el amor que se tuvieron, el amor que inculcaron a mis abuelos, a mis padres y que yo trato de imitar con su padre. Un amor como el de Candice y Terrence Grandchester... No siempre se repite corazones.

-¿A dónde vas Jerry?

-¡Espera mamá, no tardo!...

 ** _Mi hijo salió corriendo, lo observé mirar su reloj de mano y esperar en las rejas del patio._**

 ** _Momentos después pasó una niña rubia con sus amigas. La más juguetona, bonita, de ojos verdes y lleno el rostro de pecas..._**

-¡Hola Mandy!

 ** _Ella dejó el grupo y corrió hacia mi hijo..._**

-¡Hola Jerry!

 ** _Y con su sonrisa pícara y guiñándole el ojo a mi pequeño tomaron sus manos en las rejas. Tal vez mi imaginación es grande, porque tuve la esperanza por un momento de que se repitiera una y otra vez ese gran gran amor. Ojalá... ojalá sean ellos de nuevo..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _GRACIAS!_**

 ** _A todas las hermosas lectoras que han comentado su sentir al seguir esta historia. Gracias a quienes me han dicho que las he hecho soñar, créanme que he soñado a la par de ustedes._**

 ** _A las que me agregaron a favoritos, a las que me siguen sin comentar ni agregarme pero dedicaron su hermoso tiempo a leerme._**

 ** _Hasta luego!_**


End file.
